Tsukiakari Ni Jinsei
by Jinsei No Maboroshi
Summary: La oscuridad de Hyde, las Mentiras de Tetsu, la introversión de Yukihiro, la superficialidad de Ken. Cuatro personajes perdidos en sus realidades. ¿dónde la ilusión se desvanece? ¿dónde perdemos la inocencia? ¿dónde hallamos el final?
1. Chapter 1

TSUKIAKARI NI JINSEI

(Vidas a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

página I

_**ADVERTENCIAS**__:_

_Uy! Hay muchas. Léelas con cautela:_

_YAOI: si. Extremadamente yaoi. Como sabrán, no soy muy adepta a la narración explícita de los fluidos y todo eso, y este fic no es la excepción. Pero a diferencia de los otros, las relaciones íntimas son más expuestas y con más frecuencia. Son humanos y como tal, ¡tienen sus necesidades!^^ de todas formas, si no eres adept al yaoi evita leerlo, pero si eres de mente abierta, léelo, pensando en cuatro personajes arbitrarios. Léelo, por el mensaje, no por otra cosa._

_DEPRESIVO: si estás triste, no lo leas. Te sentirás peor._

_CONTRAPRODUCENTE para gente con nostalgia de un amor pasado muy intenso. Un amor que le haya salvado para luego sumirlo en la total oscuridad. Para ellos también: léanlo con precaución._

_MEZCLA TEMPORAL: En los fics anteriores jugaban un poco con el recuerdo de los personajes, pero creo que éste se pasa!^^ Jajaja... resulta que de un momento a otro, al terminar lo que parece un capítulo (pero no lo es, ya que tiene formato novela) surge otra situación que es anacrónica. Por ello, mucha paciencia en ubicar la línea temporal. Recomiendo, al leerlo, tratar de mentalizarse en el tiempo, y en fin... buena suerte!^^ a ver si no marea mucho!^^_

_FANS EXACERBADAS: no siempre se sabe estrictamente la sexualidad de nadie, inclusive a veces ni uno mismo sabe con exactitud la propia, así que, creo que con este comentario, trato de evitar que las fans de los 'heterosexuales' L'Arc~En~Ciel me envíen troyanos o cosas parecidas a mi mail!^^ jajja. Simplemente utilizo la androgeneidad de la que son tan adeptos los integrantes de este grupo. De todas formas, me gustaría que a pesar de que no te agrade el yaoi con L'Arc~En~Ciel lo leas como una historia de cuatro personas aisladas, desconocidas. Porque más allá de los personajes, como siempre digo, intento enviar mensajes. ¡Solo utilizo el formato fic para aprovechar la gran demanda!^^ jajajajaj_

_CRITICAS RECIBIDAS: gomen! Sé que el formato 'script' del fic puede llegar a resultar molesto. Mil disculpas. Solo lo hice como una forma de economizar texto y descripción, para hacer mas dinámica la acción, o sea, de pura haraganería de mi parte!XD En algunas partes uso directamente los guiones, y en otras, utilizo el formato 'script'. Esto fue debido a que en la parte de guiones, son solo dos personajes los que hablan entre si, y por eso, con cuidado, uno se da cuenta de quien dice qué cosa. En el caso de un grupo superior a tres personas, esto es realmente difícil de discernir, y por ello, me valí de este mal recurso. Se que es molesto al leerlo, pero eviten de 'leerlo' y simplemente 'pásenlo con la mirada' como para saber qué personaje esta hablando (utilizarlo mas como referencia que como 'palabra a leer' gomen!). Pido mil disculpas, y esto ha sido una critica reiterada, por lo cual, y aceptando con absoluta convicción mi error, prometo que nunca mas en adelante escribiré de esta forma. lo aclaro para futuras criticas de su parte, y que obvien esa atrocidad que he cometido, pues ya he aprendido!^^_

_**Nota de las Evil Twins:**__ a petición de la autora, este fic será dividido por "partes" en lugar de por "capítulos", como es habitual._

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 24 de junio de 2006 - __**Corrección**__: Ogawa Saya_

* * *

><p>La luna estaba alta en el cielo, irradiando las antiguas centellas que hacía miles de años enviaba a la tierra, noche tras noche.<p>

La luna, misterio, enigma, silencio, oscuridad. La luna, el gran elemento de devoción. La luna, el secreto testigo de los amores imposibles, de los amores irrealizables, de los amores trágicos. La luna presenció cada una de esas historias, y no hizo más que olvidarla.

Crueldad. Hasta ese bello halo que suele irradiar, y que suele ser confundido con la calidez, esconde una inmensa crueldad. La crueldad del olvido de cada leyenda, con cada uno de sus protagonistas. Personajes caídos, muertos, desaparecidos... Todos olvidados.

Mística luna. Luna del hechizo y la condena. Luna del dolor. Luna que en su soledad estelar, espera el cambio... Sin nunca llegar a él. Luna, que vive escondida tras el tenue regalo del sol. Su sol. El magnifico sol, que un día morirá.

Mientras tanto, antes de que él sucumba, y que la luna se apague por siempre, seguirá esperando la metamorfosis, en su triste soledad, en su propio dolor, siendo testigo de las tragedias ajenas, y en revancha de su propia injusticia, castiga a tales seres a la indiferencia.

Venganza. Se satisface en cada uno de ellos de su propia miseria. Mística crueldad. Daño permanente.

Todos al final seremos olvidados.

* * *

><p>Componía en la penumbra placentera de aquella noche especial, el joven protegido por el enigma lunar. Su cabello había sido dejado crecer, permitiéndole acariciar sus pequeñas alas. Alas de ilusión.<p>

Suspiraba, mirando por su ventanal, la extraña luna que le susurraba sus miserias, y que bajo el encanto místico, dejaba al libre albedrío su mano que dibujaba a trazos rápidos el esbozo de una canción. Una canción más, sin respuesta.

Años de canciones vacías, creadas para vender... Hasta que un día, aquello cambió. El misticismo de la luna le había hablado. Le había dictado las tragedias de antiguos amores, de antiguos odios, de rechazos dolosos, y él las había recibido como don preciado, y las había escrito. Historias perdidas, habían sido recuperadas.

Miró a la luna, dejando caer su pluma. ¿Acaso esa crueldad innata de aquella bella esfera celestial había sido amenizada tras un dolor imponente, y la culpabilidad le obligó a redimirse contando sus olvidos a un simple ángel caído? Un ángel caído. Un demonio rechazado por los mundos. Un huérfano sin lugar.

¿Aquella imponente y solitaria luna se dirigía en pedido de la salvación a una criatura tan perdida como él?

El joven suspiró.

¿Cómo podía la luna querer buscar la seguridad en un humano, en un simple mortal, si ni siquiera él podía salvarse de su propia condena?

La oscuridad lo rodeaba siempre. La realidad y la fantasía se mixturaban, rompiendo toda línea divisoria. Él mismo era una creación de la entelequia y la mitología. Un ser creado por sí mismo, un ser dibujado con trazos propios, pero una criatura al fin. Su propia creación: sí mismo. Forjado para los demás. Forjado de tal forma, que su esencia se había perdido.

¿Dónde estaba el joven delicado, llorón, que sonreía con reserva? ¿Dónde habían quedado sus ilusiones, su inocencia? ¿Dónde habían quedado todas las ingenuas creencias que le daban vida a su propia existencia? Todas estaban en el olvido. Todas.

Suspiró con más fuerza, sin dejar de fijar su visión en la bella esfera celestial. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos, para destrozar su ánimo en ese momento, y resurgir al día siguiente de aquellas cenizas.

Bajo esa luz tenue, tomó la botella de vodka que se hallaba a su costado, y se sirvió en el vaso. Una copa más. Había perdido la cuenta. Era una más de la tantas que ya había probado. Una más, para ahogarse a mayor profundidad, una más, para llegar más a fondo.

Tras el trago, continuó mirando la luna.

El silencio cubría a la ciudad.

Y él aún despierto, renuente a sucumbir a los sueños, pero imposible de resignarse a esta realidad. Luchando entre la ilusión y la verdad, entre la mentira y la realidad. Luchando en silencio, y en soledad. Su única compañía desde hacía tanto tiempo. La soledad.

Terminó de escribir unas estrofas más, y se recostó sobre el suelo, sin dejar de observar la luna. El bello halo con el que lo cubría, le agradaba. A pesar de no sentir la calidez de esa mano fantasmal que rozaba su piel, creía sentir que el suave éter le acariciaba. Una caricia de hacía años. Un solo recuerdo, y el sueño se adueñó de su ser.

* * *

><p>Tetsu : ¡Ey! ¿Dónde está Hyde?<p>

Ken: ¿Hn? –miraba por todo el estudio.

Yukihiro: ¿Será que habrá olvidado la hora? –susurró en tono conciliador.

10 años de amistad los unían lo suficiente para reconocerse mutuamente. Sabían a ciencia cierta que la única explicación a tal ausencia era el mal hábito del joven a dormir demasiado.

Tetsu dejó pasar una hora, probando nuevos acordes con sus otros dos integrantes, pero era necesario el armónico de la voz.

El disco debía salir próximamente. Cada uno tenía sus propios planes a futuro en cada una de las bandas creadas.

Tetsu aceptó aquellas extrañas propuestas de Ken. Éste le había explicado la necesidad que tenía de crear sus propias canciones, sin tener el método L'Arc~En~Ciel. Independencia de estilo. Deseaba su propia originalidad, su propio grupo en paralelo. Lo mismo iba a hacer el resto. Tetsu, pensó por un tiempo que era una delicada estrategia para romper el grupo finalmente, pero se había equivocado. Más de un año en trabajos individuales, y el grupo aún tenía mucho que dar. El tiempo de nuevas creaciones particulares había enriquecido al grupo y lo había mejorado. El CD que estaban preparando iba a ser un éxito rotundo. Estaba seguro, y trabajaba para ello.

Molesto, dejó a un costado su bajo, y se dispuso a telefonear al departamento de Hyde. Lo necesitaban sin demoras.

* * *

> <p>El sonar del teléfono lo despertaba torturándole. El chillido del aparato atravesaba sus oídos para aumentar el dolor de cabeza con el que ya despertaba. El mareo producto de la resaca, provocó que se incorporara con movimientos torpes del suelo. Reconociendo el lugar, se arrastró con sus pocas energías hasta el ruidoso aparato y lo levantó.<p>

-¡Hyde! ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Te olvidaste que hoy tenemos reunión? ¡Necesitamos ver nuevos acordes, canciones y la música para ellas! ¿No recuerdas? ¡Siempre el mismo! ¡No me explico cómo has hecho tus trabajos propios con tanta prolijidad! –había dicho en son de broma, pero no obtuvo respuesta hasta pasados unos segundos–. ¿Hyde? ¿Me escuchaste?

-Mmm... No me grites... –susurró apenas, sintiendo cómo su propia voz reverberaba en su mente.

-Yo no estoy gritando... Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Mmmm... Sí, me estás gritando... Y ya voy... Ya... –su voz mostraba desdén, mezclado con rabia, con cerrazón.

-No te escuchas bien. ¿Estás enfermo?

-Sí… De trabajar... –bromeó con suavidad, logrando esbozar una sonrisa en el rostro de Tetsu.

-Bueno, vienes ahora mismo. ¿Te esperamos en 30 minutos?

-No. En 50. Necesito un buen desayuno... –susurró en pedido.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Te esperamos.

Tetsu cerró su celular, posando su mirada en el suelo. Movía el pequeño aparato en su mano, evocando el extraño comportamiento que había tomado el vocalista del grupo a partir de la separación. Sus trabajos eran realmente buenos. Reconocía la calidad de los mismos, pero le sorprendían de sobremanera las letras. Las letras en sí mismas. Eran el reflejo de un Hyde no visto hasta el momento. ¿Quizás maduración profesional? Pero aún así, la naturaleza del joven se había ensombrecido.

Tetsu recordó aquella reunión una vez más. El desfachatado Ken pidiendo por la separación temporal del grupo a favor de la maduración de cada uno de los integrantes. Hyde, como siempre, era el último en llegar a esas reuniones. Había llegado demasiado tarde.

Yukihiro y Ken, cansados de esperar, prometieron reencontrarlos en el bar del centro de Tokyo para festejar el período de maduración de L'Arc~En~Ciel, aunque era una farsa, pues cada uno reconocía en el evento la separación del grupo. Aún así, aceptó. Prometió llevar a Hyde con él cuando llegara, a final de cuentas, debía realizar unos retoques en los temas, que le llevarían el tiempo necesario hasta que éste apareciera.

Esa tarde apareció Takarai en el estudio, muy desgastado. Sus ojos demostraban que no había dormido, y sus movimientos eran muy reprimidos. Tetsu se había extrañado de tal comportamiento.

Hyde apenas había ingresado al estudio, buscó a Tetsu que se hallaba en la cámara de sintetizadores. Tranquilamente trabajaba, sentado en su butaca. El joven rebelde había llegado de improviso, y lo enfrentó con una respiración levemente alterada. Tetsu lo había mirado con curiosidad.

-¡Llegas tarde, Hyde! ¡Muy tarde! ¡Pero no te preocupes! Hay una noticia muy importante que debo darte.

-¡Yo también! ¡La necesito! –Hyde lo miraba a los ojos, con decisión, con la misma predisposición que los suicidas tienen en su momento culminar.

-Bueno, pero yo primero... L'Arc~En~Ciel se separará temporalmente.

-¿Eh? –su respiración se detuvo, y frunció el entrecejo-. ¡Qué mierda dices?

-Pues lo propuso Ken. Es una buena idea, supongo...

-¿Buena idea? ¿Supones? ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

-Sería bueno para renovarnos. Cada uno podría comenzar su trabajo individual, enriquecerse, madurar. Eso beneficiaria al grupo.

-¡No! ¡Es una mentira! ¡Es una estúpida excusa para romper el grupo! –dijo enojado.

-No, no lo creas así –su voz no mostraba convencimiento. Él mismo tenía noción de que eso era exactamente una excusa para el quiebre.

-¡Tetchan! ¡No me digas que crees en eso! ¡Eres un imbécil!

-¡Oye! Tal vez sea mejor, ¿no te parece?

-¿Mejor? ¿Para quién? ¿Para ti? Para ti, ¿verdad? Tú ya tenías escondidos tus propios proyectos. Ken los tenía también con el bastardo ese...

-No entiendo por qué tanto odio hacia él. Ya es hace años...

-¿Tú qué sabes? –le gritó con odio. Tetsu lo observó sorprendido. Podía reconocer la rabieta que atacaba frecuentemente a su amigo, del odio profundo. Ese grito había nacido desde aquella recóndita sensación.

-¡Bueno! No, no sé... De acuerdo... Pero tú tampoco estás tan perdido. Tienes tus propias creaciones por ahí...

-Eran para el siguiente disco... –susurró con tristeza.

-Bueno... Tal vez podríamos posponer...

-Son canciones distintas. No son canciones para vender... Son canciones con una nueva realidad. Con una verdad... –suspiró eliminando su tensión, mirando fijamente a Tetsu. Por su parte, el bajista sólo lo observó por encima de sus anteojos, con expresión de sorpresa.

Esa actitud no era común en él. Sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo. Pero si Hyde no se expresaba, él nunca podría comprender sus problemas.

-Bueno... Hyde, los chicos nos esperan en el bar del centro de Tokyo. Vamos allí para charlar con todos. Tal vez esas canciones, si fueron pensadas para el grupo, deben mantenerse en él. No creo que les moleste posponer la separación...

-No, ve tú, Tetchan. Yo no voy.

-Pero... Al menos para festejar...

-¿Festejar? ¿La separación?

-Ken lo insinúa como 'nuevo comienzo a futuro.'

-Ja. ¿Comienzo…? –sonrió con resignación.

-Vamos, creo que tienes algún problema, no estaría mal que nos acompañaras. Ya sabes, amigos para todo...

-No iré. No estoy de ánimo.

-¡Vamos, Hyde! ¡Te invito las cervezas!

-No. Nada me cambiará de idea –Tetsu suspiró resignado a tal mandato. Movió su cuello, buscado aliviar las contracturas, y recordando el ingreso levemente alterado de Hyde a ese estudio. Lo miró con curiosidad, esbozando una amena sonrisa.

-Por cierto... ¿qué era lo que necesitabas decir?

-Nada.

-¿Eh?

-Ya no importa... –Hyde lo miró con seriedad, con un rasgo leve de tristeza, y se marchó de aquel estudio con su enigmático paso silenciado. Tetsu lo observó sorprendido y preocupado.

A partir de aquel día, el carácter de Hyde se había ensombrecido de manera progresiva. Día tras día. Más oscuridad. Más soledad. Más enigma.

Sujetó con fuerza el celular.

Ken: ¡Ey! ¡Tetchan! ¡Ven aquí, que Yukki y yo tenemos un dilema con el acorde! ¡Ven! ¡Necesitamos al líder! –gritó desde el estudio, con esa voz socarrona.

Tetsu sonrió, y regresó a donde lo clamaban. Sin embargo, estaba inquieto por Hyde.

* * *

><p>Hyde lentamente fue al baño y se aseó lo más que pudo. Tomó un fuerte café, para recomponerlo, pero sabía que no le ayudaría como realmente lo necesitaba.<p>

Observó su sala y el gran ventanal. Una vez más había caído en los embrujos de la luna. Hacía tiempo que había dejado el hábito de la cerveza para reemplazarla por el del vodka. Cada vez necesitaba más profundidad en su propio mar. El mar del olvido. Necesitaba olvidar la pesadilla de su interior, y para ello, la cerveza ya no surtía efecto.

Tomando su café negro, releyó el producto de esa noche, que había sido esbozado en el papel de dibujo. Sonrió con amargura. Una canción más susurrada por la luna. Una canción que no hacía más que reflejarlo, más que enseñar de la forma más oculta el dolor que día tras día se intensificaba. El lóbrego Hyde seguía sumiéndose en las penumbras, más allá de la oscuridad.

Suspiró, acabando finalmente el café.

Sin rapidez, abandonó el departamento y se dirigió al estudio.

* * *

><p>Yukihiro: yo creo que si le da un par de bemoles el sonido terminaría dando un ámbito más místico que si toca con las notas simples. ¿No lo crees, Tetchan?<p>

Ken. ¡Qué dices, Yukki! ¡Estás loco! ¡Queremos una canción, no un mix!

Yukihiro: ¡Oye! –sonrió, correspondiendo a la broma del amigo.

Tetsu: Yo creo que Yukki tiene razón. Es una canción con toque lejano, melancólico. Los bemoles bien ubicados le darán ese tono.

Ken: ¡No vale! Dos contra uno... –se quejó, sobreactuando, haciendo sonreír a sus dos amigos.

Tetsu: ¡Ganbatte! (ánimo) –le sonrió.

En ese instante apareció Hyde, usando anteojos negros y cargando su bloc de papel tamaño dibujo. Parecía cansado. Al observarlo, todos tomaron actitudes serias. Tetsu no pudo dejar de inquietarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que Hyde tenía ese aspecto abatido.

Tetsu: Etto... ¿Hyde…? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hyde: Sean buenos y tráiganme un café... Siento que el mundo se mueve aún.

Tetsu: Has bebido mucho...

Hyde: Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Acaso te importa? ¿O qué? ¿Piensas que voy a arruinar el grupo, las canciones y las ventas? ¡Sí quieres me largo…! –el carácter cambió súbitamente. Ken se sorprendió de tal actitud, y levantó una ceja ante el par de amigos que estaban cerca. Por su parte, Yukihiro prendió un cigarrillo y suspiró.

Yukihiro: Ahí de nuevo... –susurró para Ken con resignación.

Ken: Seee. Parece que esto no mejorará nunca –le contestó con preocupación.

Tetsu lo observó con sorpresa. No podía reconocer el significado de aquel sarcasmo, de aquel reproche. No podía hallar el origen.

La asistente le llevó el café pedido y, con sumo temor, se lo dejó sobre la mesa. Hyde, enfadado, sorbió gran parte de una sola vez.

Hyde: ¡Mierda! ¡Imbécil! ¡Está hirviendo! –gritó con malhumor, llevándose inmediatamente una mano a la sien. El grito había reverberado una vez más en su mente.

Yukihiro : ¿Crees que sea mejor dejar que Tetsu hable solo? –sugirió a Ken con el tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo como para que ellos no le escucharan.

Ken: ¿Por qué deberíamos? ¡Lo que tengan que arreglar, lo deben arreglar con nosotros también! -afirmó convencido.

Hyde se retiró hacia un rincón del estudio, donde se hallaba la mesa de trabajo sobre la cual había esparcido muchos papeles. Arrojó su carpeta sobre el montón y se sentó en ella, dando la espalda al grupo, soplando su café. Sabía que erraba a cada paso, pero no podía detenerse. Sabía que lastimaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba tan perdido. Estaba tan solo.

Tetsu suspiró nuevamente y miró hacia el techo, en busca de paciencia suficiente como para hacer frente a ese indomable Hyde oscuro. Se dio vuelta e hizo una seña para que sus otros dos miembros se incorporaran con él a esa mesa.

Se sentaron en silencio. Hyde sólo soplaba su café, concentrado en su propio reflejo dentro de la taza, y cada tanto, sorbía con suavidad aquel líquido prieto.

Tetsu tomó la carpeta y, mirando a Hyde, preguntó en silencio si el permiso estaba concedido. Hyde levantó la vista para clavarla en la de él, sin mediar palabras. Tetsu le sonrió, en muestra del agradecimiento por ese beneplácito. Pero Hyde volvió a sumirse en la profundidad de su taza. Ken y Yukihiro se miraban con temor. Sentían que el Apocalipsis se desencadenaría en cuestión de segundos.

Tetsu abrió la carpeta y encontró un par de canciones. Las analizó con sus otros dos amigos en silencio. Ante la señalización con un dedo de una palabra, los otros dos asentían. Los años habían generado un secreto lenguaje en el mismo silencio.

Hyde había finalizado su taza de café y se serenó lo suficiente como para observar a sus tres compañeros en ese extraño rito de conversación muda. Sentía que lo dejaban a un lado. Sintió la soledad una vez más.

Hyde: ¡Oigan! ¡Hablen! ¡Este silencio me enferma! –gritó con queja malhumorada.

Tetsu le sonrió mirándolo por sobre sus anteojos.

Tetsu: ¡Fantástica!. Muy buenas las dos letras.

Hyde: ¿Lo crees?

Tetsu: Por supuesto. Serán éxitos.

Hyde miró hacia un costado. Tal vez, habían sido escritas para ser algo más que éxitos.

Yukihiro: ¿Si nos ponemos a darle música? - habló conciliadoramente, para tratar de incorporar al auto excluido joven fusco.

Hyde: Ya tienen música. Las últimas hojas –susurró, viendo cómo sus tres amigos, sorprendidos, daban vueltas las hojas hasta encontrar un pentagrama improvisado, con las notas. Las leían con destreza, reproduciéndolas en su mente. Eran más que buenas.

Ken: ¡Guau! ¿Esto hace la bebida en ti? Yo hago cosas menos productivas pero más placenteras que continuar el trabajo –sonrió picaronamente.

Takarai lo observó con desdén. Estaba equivocado. No era la bebida, era su propia oscuridad.

Yukihiro: ¿Podemos tocarlas? –preguntó con un rostro infantil al místico Hyde.

Hyde: Claro...

Yukihiro: ¿Pero podrías cantarlas? Deseo sentir cómo se escuchan.

El joven vocalista lo observó con intriga. Sintió por un instante que su soledad estaba acompañada por la de su amigo Yukihiro. Creyó por un instante que el joven había sido capaz de hallar el secreto código de las canciones y lo había traducido a su propio lenguaje. Pero era una ilusión. No podía ser.

Hyde: Veré que hago –suspiró con resignación. La bebida hacía estragos con su voz, principalmente por el dolor que le generaba el sentir su cabeza. Pero deseaba cantar. La cantaría por primera vez entre ellos, como siempre hacía con todas sus canciones.

Se levantó con lentitud y, tomando su cabeza con una mano, frotó su sien, buscando en vano un alivio.

Tetsu: ¿Estás seguro? La resaca es muy molesta para cantar...

Hyde: ¡Deja, deja! ¡No te preocupes más! –acotó con desdén, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose al bajo escenario, posicionándose en el micrófono.

El resto lo siguió y, con la partitura esbozada frente a los tres, comenzaron a tocar. Hyde recordaba las canciones. No necesitaba nada.

Los tres jóvenes, a espaldas de Hyde, lo observaban con preocupación.

La canción comenzó con el tono típico de su voz, virando a lamento. Un lamento cortado, contenido. Una letra de olvidos, una letra de abandonos. Hyde sentía su voz reverberar con aguda insistencia en su cabeza. Le dolía, como le dolía la canción. Esa sensación sólo intensificaba más el hecho de querer cantarla con toda su voz, en un grito de desesperación, en un tono de lloro, de ruego, de desazón, que se ahogaba lentamente en su propia miseria. El estribillo se hizo presente, y gritaba su desdicha. Sus ojos brillosos evidenciaban la congoja que se avecinaba. No podía cantar, su garganta se había cerrado. Se detuvo. Los instrumentistas, embelesados con ese tono particular de la voz de Hyde, se paralizaron instantáneamente al creer escuchar el ahogo de la congoja de aquel sombrío vocalista. El silencio se hizo presente. Takarai sólo sostenía con su mano el micrófono de pie, tratando de hallar una estabilidad que había perdido hacía años.

Ken: ¡Ey! ¡Hyde! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has mareado?

Hyde: No, no. Es sólo que el dolor de cabeza no me deja cantar... –se excusó con elegancia, sin nunca mirar a su amigos. Debía secar el brillo lastimero de sus ojos.

Tetsu: Es genial. Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Mañana tal vez la cantes si te encuentras en mejor estado.

Hyde: Mm... –afirmó con dolor. Le dolía.

Ken: ¡Hay que festejar estas excelentes creaciones del amigo Takarai! ¡Vamos a por unas copas! –alegó con entusiasmo.

Yukihiro: Mmm... Ken, creo que no es lo mejor... Hyde tiene una gran resaca...

Hyde: Está bien –el joven se había dado vuelta y miró a sus amigos. Tetsu hizo una mueca de reprobación–. ¡Vamos! ¿También vas a ser mi mamá? –le recriminó ante tal gesto. Tetsu simplemente suspiró. El lidiar con Hyde siempre era imposible.

Todos se alistaron rápidamente y, ordenando un poco los instrumentos, abandonaron el estudio para ingresar a las actividades que la noche le ofrecía en un bar oscuro y recóndito. El refugio de los cuatro.

Se sentaron en una mesa y todos, a excepción de Tetsu, prendieron un cigarrillo, hasta esperar al mozo.

Hyde observaba a la cantante del lugar. Una joven japonesa de elegancia al gesticular, y un movimiento de manos muy etéreo. Eran los blues de Yukimura Harumi. Hyde podía comprender esas canciones, las podía traducir a su lenguaje original. Era otra chica sumida en el hechizo de la luna. Como él. Criaturas sin realidad y sin ilusión. Criaturas de propia manufacturación.

Ken: ¡Ehhh! ¿Está buena, verdad? –codeó al pensativo vocalista.

Hyde: ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no puedes ver más que sexo permanentemente, ¿no?

Ken: No. También puedo ver chicas –le guiñó el ojo. Hyde sonrió y movió su cabeza con reprobación.

Hyde: Estaba viendo su elegancia.

Ken: ¡Sí! ¡Yo también! ¡Lindo par de elegancias! ¿No?

Yukihiro: ¡Ken! -censuró con ahínco. Desde hacía tiempo que el joven tímido renegaba de la actitud de su amigo. Sin saber la causa, había comenzado a generar un sentimiento extraño de repulsión cuando su camarada hablaba de esa forma.

Hyde: Ja ja, déjalo Yukki, será un pervertido siempre...

Ken: ¡Ey! ¡Que tú no te quedas atrás! –le sonrió con malicia a su delicado compañero.

Hyde: ¿Tú crees? –susurró con una mirada sensual, reclinando levemente su rostro sobre la mano. Ken parpadeó un instante y su sonrisa se esfumó. Algo le estaba ocurriendo a ese muchacho.

Tetsu: ¡Oigan! ¡Compórtense! ¡No son adolescentes! –dijo con seriedad.

Hyde: Tú siempre nuestra madre, ¿verdad? –comentó con sarcasmo. Tetsu lo observó con resignación.

* * *

><p>Mozo: Un gusto de tenerlos por aquí. ¿Qué van a pedir?<p>

Yukihiro: Una cerveza Asahi.

Ken: Que sean dos.

Tetsu: ¡Que sean cuatro!

Hyde: ¡Que sean tres! Tráigame una copa de vodka –el mozo aceptó y se retiró.

Los tres muchachos observaron con asombro al joven. No sabían que él había comenzado a tomar ese tipo de bebidas hacía mucho tiempo.

Tetsu: ¡Oye! No estás acostumbrado, te hará mal, y más en el estado en el que te hayas...

Hyde: ¡Deja de romperme los huevos! ¡Sí quieres me largo a tomar lo que mierda se me dé la gana sin que estés aconsejándome con esa cara de idiota madre frustrada! –dijo con severidad, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Tetsu levantó una ceja, sorprendido. Yukihiro notó la tensión del momento y, como siempre, buscó conciliar.

Yukihiro: ¡Vamos, Hyde! Todos estamos preocupados por ti, somos tus amigos, es lógico. Pero si no quieres hablar, ni modo. Nadie te obligará. ¿Por qué mejor no cambiamos de tema y dejamos en paz a Hyde?

Aceptaron con tranquilidad las palabras del baterista, que había logrado aliviar la situación.

Continuaron observando el escenario del lugar, donde la joven Harumi continuaba sus melancolías hechas blues.

Yukihiro: Canta muy bien. Y sus letras son más de lo que dice -comentó con aire triste.

Hyde lo observó curioso. ¿A Yukihiro le estaba ocurriendo algo también, o era simplemente que el tiempo en que cada uno estuvo separado hizo olvidar la costumbre de algunos vicios de sus colegas? ¿Habría olvidado esa continua tristeza en su amigo? ¿Yukihiro era un ser triste? Viró su mirada para continuar observando a la chica elegante.

Ken: ¡Oye, Yukki! ¡Eso sonó a penas de amor! –comentó con una sonrisa torcida y ojos brillantes de socarronería.

Yukihiro: ¿Qué? Yo no dije nada.

Ken: ¿Quién más que el que sufre puede sentir con tanto dolor una canción blues?

Yukihiro: ¡Estás loco! –dijo con desinterés, prendiendo otro cigarrillo.

Ken: ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Cuenta! -le decía con un incremento de picardía al codear las costillas del baterista.

Yukihiro: Ya, ¡déjame! ¡Te dije que estás viendo cosas!

Ken: ¡Vaaaaamos! ¡Al tío Ken no se le escapa nada en ese tema! –comentó con grandeza. El mozo había regresado y entregó el pedido a cada uno de los miembros del grupo.

Hyde y Tetsu se reían de la situación. Ken siempre molestaba con el asunto. El único que nunca se inhibía era Hyde, quien siempre buscaba mostrarse tan diestro en el tema como él. Tetsu sospechaba de tal actitud. Más que rumores, a Hyde nunca se lo podía relacionar con alguien en concreto.

Yukihiro: No me busco problemas, Ken –dijo, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza–. Así como estoy soy feliz. No me interesan esas cosas...

Ken: Mmm... ¿Cómo que no te interesan? ¡Hasta al recto y políticamente correcto Tetsu le interesan! ¿Verdad? –guiñó el ojo a Ogawa, quien se ruborizó un poco y, evitando toda respuesta, tomó su cerveza.

Yukihiro: Por suerte, no todos somos como tú... –comentó con engreimiento, buscando de esa forma imponerse, pero tal treta no iba a espantar a Ken.

Ken: De acuerdo, no te interesan... ¿Eres célibe?

Yukihiro: ¡Oyeee! –se sonrojó. Quería ponerle fin a ese pervertido, antes de que terminase en una situación más embarazosa–. ¡No te voy a decir a ti, primero porque es mi vida privada, y segundo porque diga lo que diga, tú eres un pervertido y lo usarás para alimentar tu morbo! ¡No me molestes más con el tema! –comentó con enojo forzado. Hyde sonreía. Sabía ahora que a Yukihiro le sucedía algo.

Ken: ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Hablas como virgen con temor a la primera vez! –Yukihiro se atragantó con el sorbo de cerveza y no pudo evitar mirarlo con sonrojo y enfado. No podía creer cómo el gran amigo Ken era capaz de tales imágenes. Tetsu y Hyde reían a carcajadas por el comentario.

Tetsu: ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Ken! ¡Detente! Yukihiro tiene su vida y sabrá qué hacer con ella... –comentó, ayudando a su amigo en aprietos.

Hyde: ¿Ves? ¡A él le deja tener su vida, en cambio a mí me persigue como si fuera mi madre! –ironizó con desdén hablando con Ken.

Tetsu: ¡De tu vida haz lo que quieras, sólo que no quiero que aparezcas luego en estados como los de esta tarde!

Hyde: ¡Ay! ¡Ya basta, mamá! -declaró con desaire, mirando hacia el escenario, sorbiendo su copa de vodka como si fuera agua. Tetsu observaba la facilidad con que tomaba el trago. Hyde estaba acostumbrado a la bebida. El descubrir aquello alertó a Tetsu. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta. ¿A partir de cuándo bebía vodka?

Tetsu: ¿Hyde?

Hyde: ¿Mmm?

Tetsu: ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a tomar vodka?

Hyde: ¡Cállate! ¡A ti qué te importa! –dijo con grosería. Tetsu aceptó esa barrera. No quería estropear el humor que tenía el vocalista.

Ken: ¡Ey! Ya que estamos con el tema... ¿y tú, Tetsu?

Tetsu lo observó con temor. ¿Acaso la perversión ahora se dirigía a él?

Tetsu: ¿Yo qué?

Ken: Vamos, salvaste a Yukihiro, ahora el que recibe la maldición eres tú. ¡Habla!

Tetsu: No molestes, ¡Ken! ¿No quieres ir a ver por ahí si encuentras una chica que te agrade, antes de fastidiarnos a nosotros?

Ken: ¡Vamos! Que el muy correcto señor Ogawa tiene amoríos con una chica que hace cosas pequeñas...

Hyde: ¿Qué cosa? –viró sorprendido para observar a Tetsu.

Yukihiro: ¿Hacer cosas pequeñas? ¿Kaori? –preguntó iluso.

Ken: ¡Bingo!

Tetsu: ¡No sé de qué hablas! –dijo avergonzado.

Hyde lo observaba con sorpresa. Podía notar que estaba mintiendo. Miró su vaso de vodka y lo tragó de súbito. Todos observaron el gesto con asombro. Hyde bebió y suspiró. Llamó luego al mozo para que le trajeran una botella del tan puro elemento.

Tetsu se alarmó. Su mirada reprobaba la acción. Sin mediar palabras, Hyde fijó sus ojos en su mirada.

Hyde: ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! Pero si tú mientes, yo no dejo de beber.

Tetsu lo observó con extrañeza. ¿Era un reto, o era un reclamo? No lo sabía.

Ken: ¡Vamos, Tetchan! ¡Vamoooos! ¡Habla! ¿Es cierto que es una gata en la cama?

Tetsu: ¡Vete al demonio, Ken! ¡No manches a una mujer como ella! –dijo enojado.

Ken: ¡Ven, amigos! ¡La prueba viva de que entre ellos dos no hay nada! –ironizó con grandeza, sabiendo que había derrotado a su amigo.

Tetsu: ¡De acuerdo! ¡Ganas! Di lo que quieras...

Hyde: En serio, Tetchan... Habla, somos tus amigos. ¿Cómo sabremos si tenemos que hablar o evadir el tema si la prensa nos ataca? –el tono había cambiado a uno más ameno. Tetsu lo observó asombrado. Le costaba creer la ciclotimia del amigo.

Tetsu: Bueno... Es verdad... Pero aún no es nada formal...

Ken: ¡Ven! ¡Se lo dijeeeee! –gritaba triunfal.

Yukihiro: ¡Basta Ken! –le recriminó–. Si no paras, no nos contará... ¿qué clase de amigo eres? –dijo con molestia. Ken lo observó. La broma anterior parecía que lo había afectado.

Hyde: ¿Dónde la conociste?

Tetsu: ¡Ah! En esos programas de TV... No recuerdo en cuál... –comento con sonrojo.

Ken: Vamos, ¡que sabes bien dónde!

Tetsu: Bueno, bueno... En... El Music Station cuando fui a presentar mis producciones...

Hyde: ¿Cuando expusiste tetsu69?

Tetsu: Ajá.

Ken: Vamos, ¡cuenta! ¿Cómo fue?

Tetsu: Nada fuera de lo común. Nos encontramos en los pasillos, hablamos de algunas composiciones musicales y, como tenía intenciones de hacer participaciones especiales en mis producciones, creí que tal vez ella podía formar parte de una. Le di mi teléfono... Y bueno... Somos buenos amigos...

Ken: ¿Amigos? –dijo con frustración.

Tetsu: ¡Amigos!

Hyde: ¿Seguro?

Tetsu: Pues... Sí...

Ken: El rumor es fuerte...

Tetsu: El de Hyde también.

Hyde: ¿Qué cosa?

Tetsu necesitaba una salida y para ello utilizó lo que tanto tiempo había ocultado. Consideraba que ella era la causa del cambiante ánimo de su amigo.

Tetsu: ¿Megumi te suena?

Hyde: ¡Aaaaarggg! ¡Por un demonio! ¡No! ¿Aquí también?

Ken: ¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Me estoy perdiendo! –dijo desconcertado.

Tetsu: Pues el rumor de Hyde con una tal Megumi es mucho más poderoso. Supuestamente ya está casado y con un hijo en dulce espera... ¿verdad? –sonrió con inocencia a su amigo, que tomaba de una sola vez una copa llena del vodka que hacía poco tiempo el mozo había dejado.

Hyde: Sí. Me casaré.

Los tres quedaron asombrados. Creyeron que era todo una mentira.

Yukihiro: Entonces... Entonces... ¿ella está embara…?

Hyde: No, claro que no.

Ken: ¿Te vas a casar? ¡Mira que ellas te cazan!

Hyde: A mí no. A mí no me interesa el amor.

Tetsu: ¿Pero no has dicho que te casarás?

Hyde: ¿Acaso no he dicho que no me interesa el amor?

Todos se sumieron en el silencio. Reconocieron el gran problema de Hyde. Su actitud de hacía tanto tiempo era debida a algo que le afectaba muy profundamente.

Tetsu: ¿Estás seguro?

Hyde: ¿Te importa?

Tetsu: No, claro que no... –Hyde sintió un leve dolor. Tetsu sólo evitaba importunarlo.

Hyde: Me casaré con ella en secreto. Ustedes estarán invitados cuando eso suceda.

Ken: Oye, ya estás hablando como divorciado. 'Cuando eso suceda' sonó a 'hecho trágicamente irreversible' -Hyde sonrió.

Tetsu: ¿Cuándo?

Hyde: No lo sé. Si no es este año, el otro. No creo que pase de allí.

El silencio sumió por un instante a cada uno de ellos en sus propios pensamientos. Todos reconocían que la actitud de Hyde era el peor presagio para una decisión así. No se veía alegre y, tal como había dicho Ken, más que un feliz hecho, lo narraba como un final trágico. Todos tenían la misma pregunta en la cabeza. Pero sólo Yukihiro se atrevió.

Yukihiro: ¿Pero la amas? –preguntó con temor. Hyde lo miró a los ojos con tristeza. Notaba su reflejo en Yukihiro.

Hyde: ¿No dije que no me interesa el amor? Además yo nunca amé a nadie –el dolor se intensificó. Se hirió a sí mismo con su propia mentira.

Yukihiro prendió un cigarrillo buscando la forma de salir de aquella profunda situación. Tetsu miraba su cerveza con desconsuelo. Hyde iba por el peor camino. ¿Pero cuándo había tomado ese rumbo que nunca se había percatado? Tetsu sentía una culpa leve en su pecho. No podía determinar su causa. Pero la percibía.

Ken intentó salir de aquella situación.

Ken: Ey, Tetsu, ¿y tú también te casarás? –dijo con una sonrisa pícara, buscando reanimar el ambiente. Tetsu fue sorprendido en sus propios pensamientos y no procesó la pregunta.

Tetsu: Tal vez más adelante se lo pida también... –susurró, abriendo sus ojos al finalizar las palabras, descubriendo el error.

Ken: ¿Conque amigos, ne? –sus ojos se habían estilizado, mostrando la superioridad.

Tetsu se ruborizó y miró hacia un costado. Hyde, que parecía ajeno a todo aquello, también había escuchado la respuesta. Volvió a fijar la mirada en aquella joven cantante. Y se sintió solo. Una vez más la soledad le acaricio la mejilla.

Yukihiro: ¡Ya deja de molestar a todos! Y dinos, ¿tú qué tienes por ahí? –le reclamó al alto guitarrista.

Ken: Vamos, Yukki, no me hables en ese tono tan molesto... ¿acaso lo que a uno más le molesta es la pura verdad? –dijo con picardía. Yukihiro se sonrojó levemente, incómodo por la insistencia del amigo.

Yukihiro: ¡No! ¡Lo que más molesta es la mentira hacia uno! –comentó en voz fuerte. Rendido, Ken extendió sus brazos y los apoyó sobre su nuca, reclinándose en el respaldo.

Ken: Bueno... La verdad, tengo planes interesantes...

Los tres prestaron atención a las palabras del camarada. Por un instante creyeron que Ken se asentaría finalmente.

Ken: ¡Estoy buscando a una buena chica sado!

Tetsu: ¿Qué? ¿Ese es un plan?

Ken: ¡Claro que sí! Quiero probar nuevas cosas. Ya me cansé de lo mismo con chicas todas muy parecidas entre sí. Todas son delicadas, chillonas, y se molestan cuando uno no quiere compromiso –comentó con desdén.

Yukihiro: ¡A nadie le gusta que le usen! –dijo con molestia. Ken lo observó. Siempre Yukihiro mostraba ese rechazo a su forma de ver la vida de los placeres.

Ken: Realmente eres un monje, ¿sabes?

Yukihiro: Cállate.

Hyde: ¿Y estás buscando agresividad?

Ken: Seeee... Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?

Tetsu observó a sus dos amigos. Hyde siempre se mostraba conocedor del tema, pero le parecía extraño. Nunca había visto al joven con alguna chica cerca. Sólo a Megumi. ¿Sería ella su maestra? Tetsu se sonrojo.

Hyde: ¿Y no has probado con un hombre?

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Tetsu enrojeció de la vergüenza. Esas bromas eran típicas en los programas de TV, donde todo era mentira, donde todo era superficie. En esas reuniones de amigos, lo que se decía en la mesa, era la realidad. Y en ella, Tetsu se incomodaba.

Ken: ¿Hn? –no estaba atemorizado. Simplemente observó a Hyde en busca de que prosiguiera con una explicación.

Hyde: El hombre tiene agresividad suficiente en el sexo. Demasiada.

Ken: Oye... Hyde... Tú... ¿tú has probado?

Hyde: Se podría decir que sí.

Todos lo observaron. Buscaron en sus mentes todos los hombres que de alguna forma se habían relacionado con Hyde por trabajo y amistad y sólo encontraron a uno capaz de ello.

Ken observó a Yukihiro, y éstos dos a Tetsu, que también había pensado lo mismo.

Tetsu: ¿Con ese otro pervertido? –se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

Hyde: ¿Qué? ¿Qué están pensando?

Ken: Bueno... ¡gustos son gustos! ¡Oye, tampoco sería malo intentar experimentar con él! –comentó Ken en actitud de meditar la situación hipotética–. Parece un tipo con carisma y agresividad. ¿Y qué tal fue? –le preguntó a Hyde. Hyde estaba con una ceja levantada, pensando en quién ellos suponían que era el que había estado con él.

Hyde: ¿A quién mierda se refieren?

Tetsu: ¿Hubo más de uno? –sorprendido comentó.

Hyde: ¿Qué?

Yukihiro: Creo que es mejor que dejemos el tema...

Ken: ¡No, nada de eso! ¡Él encendió el tema, y el tema continúa! –dijo, golpeando suavemente con el reverso de su mano el hombro de Yukihiro–. Vamos, vamos, ¡habla, Hyde! ¿Cómo fue?

Hyde: Primero díganme qué rayos piensan...

Ken: En el obvio...

Hyde: ¿Obvio?

Ken: No te hagas el desentendido. ¡No te queda bien!

Hyde: Rayos, ¡díganlo de una puta vez!

Ken: ¡Gackt!

Hyde se sorprendió. Parpadeó un par de veces en silencio y echó a reír. Hacía tiempo que no reía. Sus amigos se desconcertaron.

Hyde: ¿Gackt? ¡Cómo pueden! –su risa era incontrolada.

Tetsu comenzó a reír contagiado por la inusual alegría del joven. A su vez, acompañaron con sonrisas la situación los otros dos colegas.

Ken: Bueno, y si no es él, ¿quién se supone que fue?

Hyde se detuvo súbitamente, al recordar. Sintió el dolor nuevamente, pero un dolor que se extendía por todo el cuerpo. Una horrible sensación. Todos observaron su repentino cambio y callaron en espera de la reacción.

Hyde. No importa quién fue...

Ken: Como quieras –dijo, actuando desinterés, aunque su curiosidad lo atormentaba–. De todas formas, no sabría a quién hacerle esa proposición.

Hyde lo observó con malicia. Y Ken entendió. Sería una buena broma para incomodar a los otros dos.

Hyde: Si quieres, te ayudo –había susurrado en una sensual voz.

Tetsu: ¡Hyde! –dijo algo avergonzado.

Ken: Oye, ¡no sería mala idea! ¡Tú sí que tienes agresividad!

Hyde se levantó de su asiento y se ubicó tras el respaldo de Ken, abrazó su cuello y, con su rostro, rozó las mejillas del guitarrista.

Yukihiro: ¡Basta! ¡Dejen de molestar! ¡Hagan esas cosas en sus cuartos! –comento con disgusto.

Ken y Hyde rieron.

Ken: ¡Par de señoritas vírgenes!

Tetsu colorado y Yukihiro molesto, simplemente suspiraron. Esos dos eran todo un tema cuando de perversiones se tratara.

Y amenamente, la noche pasó. Copa tras copa, las horas transitaban, y las bromas y confesiones se hacían evidentes.

* * *

><p>Yukihiro había acabado con dos paquetes de cigarrillos, estresado por las situaciones embarazosas que Ken junto con Hyde realizaban. A veces odiaba esa fascinación que tenían sus amigos por el escándalo. Siempre llamando la atención. Como única forma de superar la realidad.<p>

Tetsu se había levantado para invitar a bailar a una joven fan de L'Arc~En~Ciel. Él siempre buscaba ser justo con todos, y protegía a sus fans. Yukihiro comprendía a la perfección el sentimiento de Tetsu.

Allí sentado en la silla de la mesa, solo, observando al líder del grupo, entendía que todo lo que él hacía era para bien del grupo. Buscaba responsablemente tomar las medidas correctas. Si no hubiera aceptado en aquella oportunidad la separación temporal del conjunto al ser propuesta por Ken, eso hubiera generado axiomáticamente la rotura definitiva. Si deseando libertad se atrapaba al alma en pugna de independencia, sólo acarrearía destrucción. Sin embargo, algo había fallado en esa decisión. Lo notaba en Hyde.

Buscó al vocalista en la pista de baile, y lo encontró con Ken. Bailaban sensualmente. Estaban bromeando pero, aún así, se molestaba. Ken le resultaba ser muy superficial. Siempre buscaba tratar de comprender a ese alto japonés. Probablemente sus excesos eran producto de aquello que justamente Tetsu había evitado que sucediera con el grupo. Casado joven, se sintió atrapado en su propia jaula, buscando con desesperación libertad. Sí. Ken era un ser de libertad. No podía ser nunca aprisionado. Ni siquiera, cuando él mismo quisiera encadenarse. Él, simplemente, no podía.

Yukihiro suspiró, fumó un poco, y dejo caer la ceniza al suelo. Miró al acompañante de Ken: Hyde.

Sí. El misterio del grupo. Inclusive para él. Yukihiro era muy perceptivo pero, aún así, su sensibilidad no llegaba a captar la esencia de Hyde.

Recordó sus palabras en el comienzo de la velada. Amar. Él nunca había amando a nadie y se iba a casar. ¿Sería en serio? Suspiró nuevamente y finalizó el cigarrillo. Sirvió un poco más de cerveza en su copa y la bebió. No dejó pasar mucho rato y, antes de continuar sus cavilaciones, prendió el cigarrillo de su tercer paquete en la noche.

No podía creer que Hyde nunca hubiera sentido nada por nadie. Hyde era oscuro, impenetrable, pero aún así, un gran misterio dispuesto a ser descubierto. Las fans eran atraídas por ese misticismo mezclado con crueldad. Una crueldad tenue, casi etérea. ¿Como la luna? Podía ser.

Yukihiro había ingresado a la banda cuando el antiguo baterista había sido expulsado. Yukihiro sospechaba, como todo el grupo, que entre Sakura y Hyde había ocurrido una gran pelea. Poco antes de la separación, el odio era absoluto. Ken le había comentado las infinidades de veces que Hyde miraba con odio y desprecio a Sakura. Éste por su parte, solamente sonreía con superioridad. Nadie, ni Tetsu ni Ken, nunca lograron develar el verdadero problema que había ocurrido entre ambos. Yukihiro jamás había presenciado tales enfrentamientos, pero por los relatos exactos de Tetsu, tenía la seguridad de que la pelea tenía que haber sido imponente. Una sola vez Ken le había comentado que, en una oportunidad, ya cuando Sakura prácticamente estaba fuera del grupo, Hyde había aparecido con hematomas en su rostro y cuerpo. Nadie había preguntado. Supusieron que había sido el día del enfrentamiento final entre ellos. Habrían descargado los meses de odio mutuo en una pelea a cuerpo limpio.

Yukihiro estaba extrañado. Aún con aquella extravagante y agresiva personalidad, Hyde no era un joven de pelea. No podía arreglar las cosas peleando, por limitaciones propias de su cuerpo. Prefería la ironía y el sarcasmo, más viles que el enfrentamiento. Si era cierto que se habían retado, Yukihiro podía imaginarse el estado devastado en el que se habría visto Hyde. Las fotos de Sakura mostraban a un hombre alto y robusto. La delicadeza de Hyde nunca habría sido suficiente para lastimar a tal hombre.

Recordó cuando pasados un par de años, intentó aclarar con Hyde aquella sombra de misterio que tenía el grupo.

Hyde tomaba agua, y se había dirigido a él, que aún se hallaba en la batería.

-¡Excelente! Yukihiro, ¡eres el amo de la batería!

-Ja, ja. Gracias por el halago, pero no lo hago tan bien.

-Oh, sí, ¡sí que lo haces! Eres mucho mejor que el otro.

-¿Otro?

-Sí, ¡el hijo de puta ese!

-¿Por qué lo insultas?

-No, no lo insulto, lo llamo por su verdadero nombre.

-Es mucho odio, ¿verdad?

-Sí –había dicho secamente.

-¿Qué te hizo, Hyde? –preguntó con sutileza. Quería develar el secreto.

-Nunca me preguntes eso.

Hyde lo había visto a los ojos con una mirada cruel. Yukihiro, a partir de aquel día, nunca repitió tal pregunta. Al igual que Ken y Tetsu, había recibido la misma y única respuesta que les había dado. Nunca nadie la repitió. Y nunca nadie se había enterado del por qué.

Arrojó la colilla del cigarrillo en el suelo, y procedió a encender otro más.

Tetsu había dejado a la joven, contenta por el favor, y se dirigía a la mesa. Se sentó con agrado, y miró a Yukihiro.

-Piensas mucho, ¿ne? Déjame eso a mí... –sonrió.

-Naaa... –esbozó una sonrisa en respuesta. A Yukihiro le agradaba Tetsu. Fue por él que había aceptado. No podía perder la oportunidad de tener un amigo como él. Tetsu era responsable y muy centrado. Tenía sus defectos, pero gustaba de su amistad. Se sentía acompañado.

-¿Y? ¿En qué pensabas?

-Mm, en cosas...

-¡Vamos! ¿Ya se te pegó el estilo de Hyde?

-Me preguntaba una vez más qué fue lo que Sakura le hizo a Hyde...

Tetsu calló. Se sirvió más cerveza y miró en dirección a la pareja de bromistas.

-Realmente no lo sé. Quise siempre averiguarlo, pero nunca me dejó ver más allá. Tiene que haber sido muy grave.

-¿Qué puede ser grave para Hyde? –Tetsu lo miró. Era una buena pregunta, que desde hacía tanto tiempo había abandonado la intención de responderla.

-No lo sé. Lo pensé en su momento, pero nunca una respuesta me dio la verdad, o tal vez, algo cercano a ella.

-Si Hyde no ama nada, no tiene nada grave para preocuparse. Pero si a partir de ese momento cambió su filosofía, es porque en ese momento amaba... ¿no lo crees?

-¿Mm? ¿Dices que Sakura dañó lo que amaba Hyde?

-Puede ser. Pero... ¿no estaba con una chica en esa época?

-No. No al menos que rumores o nosotros nos hayamos enterado. ¿Sugieres que Sakura le robo la chica de su afecto? No lo creo.

-¿Qué puede ser que lo dañe tanto?

-Naaa... Es perder el tiempo, Yukki. Si él no quiere hablar, no puede pretender que adivinemos sus problemas. Además... ¡yo creo que lo único que se le puede dañar es su narcisismo! –sonrió irónico.

-Ja, ja –rió con delicadeza–. Puede ser...

Dejaron la conversación a un lado y se concentraron en ver esa pareja exagerada. Hyde sabía que los estaban observando y colocó sus manos sobre las nalgas de Ken. Yukihiro rápidamente miró su vaso, concentrándose en él.

-¡Rayos, no tienen vergüenza! –dijo Tetsu, con una sonrisa torcida. Sabía que el único fin de aquel actuar era incomodarlos a los dos. Simplemente miró a Yukihiro.

Yukihiro encendía otro cigarrillo más.

-¿No has fumado demasiado? –preguntó con tono amable.

-No te contestaré como Hyde, pero créeme que no deberías alarmarte.

Tetsu sonrió. Yukihiro era hábil tratando a los seres. Hyde era una bestia salvaje en comparación. No soportaba las órdenes que no fueran estrictamente profesionales.

-¡Eres bueno! –Tetsu sorbió un poco de cerveza.

-¿Mn?

-Es la forma más educada con la que me dijeron que no me metiera en donde no debo.

-¿Lo crees? –sonrió.

-Oye... Yukki... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo...?

-Si no es para molestarme, con gusto. Ya Ken me exasperó bastante...

-Jajaja, no, no, no es nada de eso.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Tú qué piensas de Hyde?

-Que es un loco depresivo –sonrió con inocencia.

-No, en serio. ¿Qué opinas de esa Megumi?

-¡Ah! Eso. Pues no la conozco. No sabría decirte.

-¿Pero no has visto cómo nos ha hablado de ella?

-Sí. La felicidad no lo embargaba.

-Si uno se va a casar, debería sentirse feliz, ¿no lo crees?

Yukihiro lo observó por un momento. Regresó su vista a la pareja que se habían detenido en el baile y sólo hablaban. Fumó un poco más de su cigarrillo.

-No lo sé No creo que la felicidad nos alcance. Los seres humanos nunca somos felices -Tetsu lo miró intrigado a los ojos-. No me mires así. Es lo que creo. Nunca nada será perfecto. Siempre depende de algo que se nos escapa del control. Si se casará, tendrá sus razones, buenas o malas, pero prima por sobre las otras una única que nos hace comportarnos a todos de la misma forma infeliz.

-¿Qué quieres decir que le sucede?

-Lo que a todos, Tetchan.

-¿Eh?

-La soledad.

Tetsu lo observó sorprendido. Los ojos melancólicos de Yukihiro miraron de soslayo, reconociendo a los dos que se aproximaban. Y simplemente fumó, tomando en alternancia la cerveza que aún tenía en su vaso.

Ken: ¿De qué hablan, señoritas? ¿Del temor a la primera vez?

No recibió respuesta. Hyde observó a esos dos tan concentrados en sus vasos, que tuvo la necesidad de alterarlos de alguna manera.

Hyde: No, no es eso, Ken, es trauma pre-menstrual.

Ken y Hyde rieron, pero Yukihiro y Tetsu los miraron con reproche.

Yukihiro: Ya están más que ebrios. Y tú por sobre todo –le dijo a Hyde, mirando fijamente la botella de vodka.

Hyde: ¿Un rato con Tetchan y ya te vuelves como él? ¿Tú qué serías, mi padre acaso? –le preguntó irónicamente

Ken: ¡Déjalos, Hyde! Nosotros tenemos que divertirnos. Dime, qué otras cosas nuevas tendrías para enseñarme...

Hyde: Déjame pensar –decía con una maligna sonrisa, mirando de soslayo a Tetsu. Éste se percató de tal mirar y fijó su vista en la de él.

Tetsu: ¡Oh! No. ¡Ni lo sueñen! ¡Ustedes son unos pervertidos! –comentó con indignación al leer las intenciones de Hyde. Molesto por tal seriedad, simplemente apuntó su ponzoñosa lengua en dirección a Tetsu.

Hyde: ¡Bueno, no tan pervertido como uno que conozco que siendo amigos se van a casar sin haber hablado siquiera…!

Tetsu: Lo mismo para ti -comentó con desidia.

Hyde: Al menos lo mío tiene un sentido. ¡Lo tuyo no! –el vodka comenzaba a aflojar la lengua del vocalista. Yukihiro y Ken se sorprendieron al escuchar tal cosa. ¿Cuál era el sentido que Hyde le daba a su futuro matrimonio?

Tetsu: Ja. ¡Ebrio! ¿Por qué lo mío no tiene sentido? –le siguió el juego.

Hyde: Porque te vas a engañar a ti mismo. Tú no la amas.

Tetsu: ¿Y tú qué sabes?

Hyde: ¿No era sólo amistad? ¿Ya en dos horas pasó a amor eterno?

Tetsu: ¡No digas estupideces! Al menos no me voy a casar porque le tenga miedo a la soledad –Hyde se quedó perplejo, para después fruncir su ceño.

Hyde: ¿Y quién mierda eres para juzgarme de esa forma? ¡Tú y Kaori son dos farsantes, no sienten absolutamente nada! ¡Te mueves igual! –dijo agresivamente, golpeando la mesa con el puño. Yukihiro observó la reacción con miedo y Ken tomó una actitud seria. Tetsu había hallado el sentido.

Tetsu: ¡Te equivocas, porque yo sí amo a Kaori! –dijo en voz alta, exasperado por la conversación.

Hyde se quedó sin palabras. El odio ingresaba en su cuerpo. Estaba dolido por aquella contestación, sin saber la causa. Una contestación que le demostraba una vez más que él también podía amar, sin siquiera notarlo. No soportó el ambiente y se levantó, dejando caer la silla. Salió del lugar. Ken lo observó con una ceja levantada, y Yukihiro miraba a Hyde alejarse hacia la puerta de salida, y ver a Tetsu en silencio contemplando su vaso de cerveza.

Ken vio a Yukihiro, y éste levantó sus hombros muy levemente. Ken comprendió que debía relevar toda broma.

Ken: Tetsu... ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? Creo que por aquí ha habido mucho alcohol...

Tetsu: Perdón...

Yukihiro: No, no te preocupes... Hyde también habló de más.

Tetsu: Debí controlarme...

Se sumieron en el silencio y continuaron bebiendo, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

><p>3 AM. Hyde ingresaba a su cuarto, con sumo dolor. La discusión en el bar lo había afectado. Sentía que su cuerpo pedía por descanso, pero su mente necesitaba solucionar el veneno que lentamente destilaba con el único fin de corromperse a sí mismo.<p>

Hubiera deseado bañarse, pero simplemente se arrojó sobre la cama. Estaba mareado, y sólo la luna iluminaba su cuarto, dándole una extraña sensación fantasmal.

-Finalmente llegas.

Hyde se movió lentamente en la cama, para tratar de ubicar aquella voz femenina que le reclamaba con un tono suave.

A su izquierda, recostada, estaba ella. Vestida con sus típicas camperas y pantalones jeans. Apoyada en el respaldo, mirándolo con una sentimiento que rozaba la lástima, el temor, y el querer.

Buscó enfocar su cansada visión y reconoció su rostro.

-Megumi... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hundió su cabeza en la almohada, buscando no recibir respuesta. Buscando un sentido a la estúpida pregunta dicha.

Las reminiscencias afloraron.

Recordó cómo la había conocido en aquel programa de TV. La habían presentado, pero sólo en el camarín lograron entablar una conversación seria.

Él estaba tomando un refresco, sentado frente al espejo, cuando el golpe de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Allí había aparecido nuevamente.

-¡Ah! Takarai-san, me preguntaba si no le molesta que charlemos en privado...

-No, no te preocupes, y dime Hyde. No me gustan los formalismos.

-De acuerdo... Hyde...

-¿Sí?

-Sabes, desde un par de años he seguido a tu grupo. Tus letras son fantásticas. Me gustan mucho. Me preguntaba si no te molestaría cenar juntos mañana. ¿Qué dices?

-Mm... ¿No es demasiado rápido? –comentó con ironía, con sensualidad, apostando el mismo juego de siempre.

-Bien. Si quiere más formalismos, pues... ¿Traigo la carroza para el príncipe? ¿Y gustaría que lo escoltaran testigos que observaran nuestras acciones?

Hyde le sonrió. La joven parecía tener un humor similar al suyo. Era directa y sarcástica. No le costaba nada intentar conocerla y, de alguna forma, olvidar su propio dolor.

-Bien, de acuerdo, Megumi. Mañana nos vemos en el restaurante Norizume.

-De acuerdo.

La joven se acercó al muchacho y le dio un leve beso inocente en la mejilla. Hyde le sonrió.

-¿Y con esto busca enmendar la carencia de ingenuidad demostrada?

-No lo sé... ¿Tal vez? –susurró alegre, desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Muchas noches la pasaban en restaurantes alejados, en forma secreta, tratando de conocerse mutuamente.

Las conversaciones eran principalmente de música y moda. Carecían de otro contenido. Al principio Hyde consideraba perfecto el tener temas en común que los unían pero, con el tiempo, descubrió el error.

Ya no había más qué decir en pocos meses. Todo era lo mismo siempre, una continua rutina. Debía pasar algo entre ellos para reavivar algo que todavía no había nacido por completo. Hyde se había inquietado.

¿Sería que a la esencia de Hyde le era imposible tener tal sentimiento? ¿Hyde estaba condenado a vagar eternamente por relaciones sin contenido, por sentimientos encontrados que se desvanecían al sol, por mentiras que se intentaba creer como absolutas verdades? ¿Acaso se estaba mintiendo él mismo? ¿Y qué sentimiento entonces lo unía a esa joven? Los meses pasaban, y cada vez sentía más vacía la relación. Por otro lado, veía el entusiasmo que su compañera le daba. Era una joven optimista, que ante cada letra hecha por él, aseguraba que eran sentimientos profundos.

Recordó el día que descubrió su verdad condenada.

Ella le había invitado a su casa, para comer en la privacidad del lugar.

La mesa dispuesta con velas, a un estilo europeo gótico, había hecho pensar a Hyde, que esa joven era la única persona que podía comprenderlo. Se había contentado tanto. La cena había transcurrido entre las mismas conversaciones vacías, entre chismes de farándula y del trabajo de cada uno. El café había sido servido en el salón, sentados ambos en el sillón.

El silencio y la penumbra acompañaban la calidez del momento.

-¿Sabes, Hyde? ¿Por qué no me cantas?

-¿Eh?

-Sí, canta una canción...

-¿Cuál?

-La que escribiste para mí...

Hyde la observó en silencio. Nunca había hecho tal cosa. Nunca había siquiera escrito para alguien. Sólo escribía para que Tetsu aceptara lo que consideraba 'éxitos'. Escribía para Tetsu profesionalmente. Sólo eso.

El silencio había inquietado a la joven.

-¿No la escribiste para mí? –preguntó ante esa lóbrega pausa.

-¿Cuál?

-Anemone...

-¿Esa?

Recordó esa noche de composición, rodeado de sus primeras copas de vodka, sumido en las penumbras, acompañado sólo por la palidez de la luna, que se ocultaba entre las nubes. Una noche atenuada por las nieblas. El frío viento ingresaba a su habitación, y esa sensación de desamparo había provocado que escribiera esa canción. Más susurros lunares, sólo eso. Sólo eso, y pensar que Tetsu necesitaba una buena canción para la recopilación de las creaciones del grupo. No pensaba en nadie. O al menos, no lo había notado. Sus canciones sólo eran producto de la habilidad perfeccionada por los años de poesía. Vivía la desprotección de la condición humana, podía escribir sintiendo la soledad, sintiendo el dolor, pero nunca podía escribir para alguien. No lo hacía, o no quería percatarse de que lo hacía.

Suspiró con resignación.

-Megumi, yo no escribo para nadie.

-Ah, ¿no? Pero... ¿Y todas esas canciones tan bellas desde Dune hasta Ark?

-Sólo productos.

-Hyde, ¿nunca has sentido nada especial por nadie? -la miró a los ojos con frialdad–. Yo sé que estás mintiendo. Yo siento el dolor en cada una de esas canciones. Siento que amas a alguien sin reconocerlo... Tal vez no sea a mí, pero es a alguien que has perdido. Tal vez aquellas canciones eran más profundas que Anemone. Tal vez, ésta sí sea la mercantilera. Pero las otras no. Estoy segura.

Hyde la observó con tristeza.

-Si hubieras dicho lo contrario, tal vez pensaría que lo nuestro tendría un futuro.

-¿Qué? –sus ojos dejaron de parpadear.

-Aquellas canciones de los primeros discos eran más vacías. En ellas yo estaba bien, y sólo las creaba mi vocación. No me inspiraba en la luna. Anemone, en última instancia, tal vez puede haber sido escrita inconscientemente para alguien. No lo sé.

-¿Ves? –su voz estaba cortada. Buscó con resignación sujetarse de la mentira, de algún comentario sin sentido de él. Indagaba reafirmar ese sentimiento que surgía en su interior, un sentimiento de orgullo, y ocultarlo con una mentira. Ella lo conocía. ¿Ella lo conocía?

-No veo nada. Sólo que tú no puedes entenderme. Ni tú ni nadie.

Megumi se paralizó ante el rostro triste de su amado. Tomó sus manos frías entre las suyas. Tal vez había sido un error decir tales cosas. Pero ella estaba convencida de eso. ¿Acaso sería verdad? ¿Anemone la había escrito para ella? Sería muy romántico que Hyde se estuviera enamorando de ella sin notarlo, sin saber que caía lentamente al embrujo de su ser, como ella ya había caído con en el hechizo de Hyde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ella se acercó al rostro del joven y le besó con inocencia la mejilla. Posaba delicadamente sus labios contra la tenue piel. Lentamente se acercaba a su boca, hasta que sus labios se contactaron. Hyde no respondía a ese beso, sólo sentía el vacío de esas caricias.

Las manos de Megumi se deslizaron por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su piel, buscando acariciar las alas que hacían a Hyde alejarse tanto de ella.

Lo besaba, con amor, con desesperación, buscando estimularlo, pero no reaccionaba. Sólo dejaba ingresar la lengua de la joven en su interior, que lo explorara, para hallar si algo distinto del vacío, se encontraba en su ser.

Megumi comenzaba a gemir suavemente, empujando contra el sillón a Hyde. El sólo se dejaba llevar, buscando una solución a esa incomprensión.

Megumi abandonó su boca y besó el cuello del vocalista. Intentó morderle sensualmente la yugular, pero fue en ese instante que Hyde reaccionó arrojándola al suelo. El recuerdo súbito lo había atormentado una vez más.

Ella, desde el suelo lo miraba en busca de la causa de tal trato.

-Perdona, Megumi... Yo no puedo...

-¿Por qué...?

-No puedo...

-Te amo, Hyde...

Hyde empalideció. El recuerdo lo martirizó una vez más.

-¡No digas mentiras! -le dijo en voz alta.

-Te amo, ¿acaso tú no me amas? –Megumi le recriminó desde el suelo, sentada, yaciente.

-Yo... Te quiero... –frunció su ceño, no creyendo lo que decía.

-¡Querer es distinto! ¿Me amas?

Hyde la observó a los ojos. Ella, ante el silencio, comprendió la respuesta. No había nada en Hyde que la apreciara. Ella no era más que un entretenimiento, una compañía.

Comprendió en ese instante cómo sería su futuro, el futuro que Hyde le había expresado. Un futuro sin nada de interés, un futuro vacío, como él.

-Ya veo... No me amas... –dijo con los ojos llorosos, sin que la congoja perturbara sus palabras. Buscaba la única salida que le quedaba. De dos opciones tenía que elegir una, y atenerse a ella hasta el final. La verdad o la mentira, la realidad o la ilusión. Y ella, ciega por su amor, por sus sentimientos, eligió la que pensó, le dolería menos. Eligió la mentira–. Pero sabes, ¿Hyde? Me amarás. Me haré amar por ti. Cueste lo que cueste.

Hyde la había observado con compasión. No sólo a su propia destrucción sucumbiría en sus soledades, sino que arrastraría a esa joven, que a pesar de tener buenas intenciones, había elegido a la persona equivocada.

-No te hará bien... Yo no puedo amar… -sentenció con voz apesadumbrada. Megumi caminó de rodillas ante los pies de Hyde, sentado en el sillón, viéndola con triste mirar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? –susurró, apoyando sus manos en las piernas de Hyde.

La misma pregunta. La misma entonación, el mismo recuerdo, una y otra vez, como tantas veces había sido violentado. No. Ya era suficiente con su pasado, como para que el presente lo atormentara de esa forma.

-Nunca, Megumi, me preguntes eso.

Su mirada cruel fulminó todo deseo de insistencia por parte de Megumi.

Hyde se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

-Gracias por la velada –comentó con voz doliente, antes de atravesar la puerta y desaparecer.

A partir de ese día, Megumi había firmado un contrato consigo misma. Pronto no la movería el amor a Hyde, sino su propio orgullo. Ese sentimiento puro de amor, ya no correspondido, se transformaría lentamente en un veneno que la ahogaría, haciendo que continuara con aquella actitud de lastimera condición sólo por orgullo. Buscaría que Hyde la amara, sólo por la vanidad, porque se habría transformado en un reto de por vida.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué hago aquí? Se suponía que íbamos a comer juntos. ¿No lo recuerdas?<p>

-Mnnn... –afirmó sin despegar su rostro de la almohada.

-¡Hyde, qué rayos te pasa! Hace días que intento comunicarme contigo y no te encuentro.

-No me siento bien –su voz sonaba ronca y doliente.

-Eso te pasa por beber en exceso. ¡Eres un condenado!

-Tienes toda la razón –sus palabras ahogadas por la almohada se hicieron perceptibles a Megumi, quien lo miró extrañada.

Que le diera la razón en algo significaba que su estado era serio.

Ella acarició la cabeza del joven y éste se posicionó de costado.

Lentamente, bajó su rostro para contactarse con Hyde.

Muchas noches habían pasado juntos, sólo en un simple abrazo, en un sueño profundo, vestidos.

Hacía meses que ella intentaba ahondar en la relación. La única posibilidad para que Hyde se abriera con ella, era penetrar sus más altas barreras. Aquella prohibición que le había exigido en la casa de ella, era el gran enigma a descubrir. Tal vez, sin percatarse, ella también había perdido el interés en él, y sólo la movía el orgullo de ser rechazada, el dolor del narcisismo dañado de por qué no podía hacer que el muchacho la amara, cuando no existía ser en el planeta que no lo hiciera.

Lentamente intentó deshacerse de las ropas de Hyde, dejando su torso desnudo. Lo besaba con ternura. Evitaba morderle sensualmente. Cada vez que lo hacía, Hyde la rechazaba con violencia.

Mansamente, Hyde se tensionaba. Más que disfrutarlo, ella sentía que el joven luchaba consigo mismo, con recuerdos, con sus demonios internos.

Con suavidad, acariciaba su cintura, buscando ingresar su mano en los pantalones. Pero apenas intentó desabrocharlos, Hyde se incorporó rápidamente, y la alejó.

-No, Megumi.

-¡Hyde! –dijo con molestia–. Ya hace casi dos años que estamos juntos y ¡aún no pasa nada! ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!

-Te dije que no me siento bien.

-Siempre es una excusa... Oye, ¿acaso te gustan los hombre realmente? ¿Acaso es verdad ese rumor entre las fans?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! –dijo molesto, recostándose sobre el respaldo y frotando su sien, que comenzaba a manifestar las consecuencias del duro trato a su cuerpo al ingerir tanto alcohol en esa noche, sin siquiera haber superado la resaca anterior.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué rayos te pasa? No me tocas, no me besas...

-¡Te beso!

-No, ¡no lo haces! Dejas que yo te bese, no respondes. Me dejas sola. ¡Siento que beso un cadáver! –gritó molesta, hablando con los dientes apretados.

Hyde la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿O qué? ¿Tienes a otra?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!

-¿O es que nunca has estado en una cama con alguien? ¿Es eso? ¡No me importa si es eso, yo no te condeno!

-¡Cállate! ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Siempre reclamándome! ¡Por qué no te mueres! –le gritó molesto. Los recuerdos fantasmales agobiaban su ya tan confundida mente.

-¡Hyde! ¡Qué dices! ¿Quieres terminar esto? ¿Quieres eso?

-¡Haz lo que quieras! –gritó molesto.

-Bien, eso haré... ¿Sabes que? Es verdad. ¡No te amo! -le gritó. Hyde la observó. Recordó el bar y a Tetsu por un instante–. No, no te amo. Te tengo lástima. ¡Todo este tiempo que he pasado a tu lado, me di cuenta de que tú aniquilaste todo posible amor que te tuviera! ¡Gracias a tu frialdad! Gracias a tu egoísmo. ¿Sabes? Quería que me amaras por juego, por diversión. Pero creo que fue suficiente. Soy una mujer que necesita cariño, amor, y comprensión.

-¡Y sexo! Eres como todas, ¡una perra!

Megumi abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas el rostro de Hyde. Ebrio como se hallaba, no tuvo reflejo suficiente para evitar el contacto, ni posteriormente para equilibrarse, cayendo al suelo.

La mejilla le dolía. La miró con odio. Finalmente se daba cuenta de que había otra cosa que lo movía a estar con ella. Y era lo que había dicho Tetsu.

-¡Perra, tu madre! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Eres un bastardo mal nacido! ¡Cómo puedes decirme eso, que he estado a tu lado por más de dos años, tan sólo con tu frialdad! ¡Eres una basura! –le gritó con odio, con rencor, con todo el sentimiento de desazón acumulado en todo ese tiempo de silencios y caricias perdidas en el olvido. Le gritaba llorando, sin perder la mirada de rencor que fluía por sus pupilas.

Megumi se incorporó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Volteó por última vez a ver el cadáver de aquel vocalista.

-Olvídate de mí. Te odio.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza, dejando en la cabeza de Hyde la extraña sensación de la reverberación de campanas. Las mismas palabras del pasado, en otras circunstancias.

Hyde observó la portezuela cerrada y escuchó en la lejanía cómo su última compañía salía del departamento y se alejaba de su vida, para siempre. La misma actitud, en diferentes circunstancias, lo sumió en el recuerdo fantasmal una vez más.

Intentó incorporarse, pero la resaca y los efectos del alcohol recientemente bebido hicieron que se arrodillara, sosteniendo su torso con las manos en el suelo. La impotencia lo sumía en la desolación. Cerraba fuertemente los puños, intentando en vano desgarrar la alfombra. Cerraba enérgicamente sus ojos. No quería llorar, no más.

De un salto se incorporó y arrojó la cama contra la pared, desarmándola, destrozando todo lo que había en su mesa de luz. Se dirigió al escritorio y arrojó todos aquellos bellos cristales azules contra las paredes, destrozándolos. Buscaba la salida a su propia condena. Y no sabía cómo salir.

Cayó rendido finalmente al suelo. Los efectos del alcohol lo estaban enloqueciendo. Lentamente la inconciencia se apoderaba de él, mientras yacía sobre la estera. Antes de dormir profundamente pudo distinguir la luna asomándose en la esquina superior del marco del ventanal, en actitud tímida y cruel, observando cómo se hundía en su propia miseria.

-¡Mierda! –suspiró, creyendo que de alguna forma, esa silenciosa testigo lo avergonzaba.

Nuevamente sentía ese roce fantasmal de la luna sobre su rostro. Una caricia fría.

-No me dejes aún más solo... –susurró antes de sucumbir al agotamiento.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

TSUKIAKARI NI JINSEI

(Vidas a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

página II

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 1 de julio de 2006 - __**Corrección**__: Ogawa Saya_

* * *

><p>-¡Tetsuuuuu!<p>

-¿Eh? ¿Kaori?

La joven muchacha fue a su encuentro. Tetsu estaba caminando distraído por la gran ciudad, y era difícil encontrar gente amena en ella. La joven apenas estuvo cerca de él, rodeó con elegancia el brazo del bajista con el suyo.

-Vamos a pasear juntos, ¿quieres?

-Por supuesto -Tetsu le sonrió. Gustaba de tenerla cerca.

Los periodistas no se cansaban de seguirles y sacarles fotos. A Tetsu le incomodaba un poco esa situación.

-Vamos, no hagas que ellos te arruinen el día -sonreía con su luz propia.

-Ah, no lo sé. Es que no puedo creer que sean tan molestos. Uno no puede estar en paz.

Kaori no tenía inhibiciones. Ella accedía a lo que Tetsu le decía. Lo amaba profundamente.

Había hallado en él lo que en ningún otro chico había hallado combinado: simpatía, inteligencia y responsabilidad. Tetsu no sabía divertirse en demasía, por eso ella le ayudaba. Salían a bailar, a comprar ropa, y a realizar participaciones especiales combinadas en diversos programas, como también en algunas producciones individuales de Tetsu.

Tetsu era un niño buscando ser un hombre, ¿o quizás a la inversa? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero se sentía a gusto con él. Compartían todos los agrados musicales. Hablaban mucho. Ella intentaba contentarlo en todo. Lentamente se perdía su esencia en su absurda necesidad de agradar. Lánguidamente Kaori comenzaba a disipar su personalidad, para transformarse en lo que deseara Tetsu. Su pasión por el joven la había hecho abandonar toda ambición que no

fuera exclusivamente él. En sus comienzos, Tetsu solía hablar de moda, y literatura, buscando las conexiones que no existían entre ambos.

Las diferencias saltaban cotidianamente.

-Oye Tetsu, ¿quieres que vayamos a comer esta noche?

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué tal Norizume?

-No, mejor Akimono.

-Pero Akimono es muy ruidoso -sugería sonriente.

-Oye, no eres un viejo.

-Pero Norizume es más reservado y tranquilo, para una velada de charla amena.

-Mm... Si tú lo deseas... ¡Será Norizume! -sonreía complaciente.

En un comienzo Tetsu agradaba esa anuencia de parte de Kaori. El que ella siempre aceptara sus pedidos, lo había sumido en una sensación de bienestar agradable. Consideraba que habían nacido el uno para el otro. Comenzó a creer que realmente amaba a esa joven que siempre le sonreía. Era una chica con estilo, con elegancia. No tenía las actitudes típicas de las niñas. Era toda una mujer, con una voz suave y levemente ronca, que no exasperaba en lo absoluto. Su belleza era una rareza sutil, y sus gustos eran siempre los mismos. Creyó que era su alma gemela. Pero lentamente comenzó a notar con el paso de los meses que ya no surgían siquiera las discrepancias del comienzo. Ella ya no proponía, sino que se atenía a sus deseos. Ya no eran 'gustos en común', sino que ella 'adoptaba' sus gustos.

Ring, ring...

El celular había sonado.

-¿Sí? ¿Kaori? ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Tetsu! Dime, ¿deseas salir a comer?

-Mm, no. La verdad...

-Bueno, entonces no te molesto más, ¡quería darte un besito! Nos vemos luego, ¡cuídate, amorcito!

Y le colgaba. Tetsu cerraba el celular, mirándolo con extrañeza. Ya ni siquiera ella insistía por sus propios deseos, por sus propias realizaciones. Todos los días, en donde compartían su vida, era lo mismo.

Aquel día que fueron a comprar ropa, ella no daba consejo alguno a lo que Tetsu se ponía.

-¿Y qué te parece éste? Lindo, ¿no?

-¡Hermoso! ¡Te queda tan bien!

Tetsu no iba a comprar esa ropa. El la odiaba. Solamente la había puesto a prueba, demostrándole que la Kaori que había conocido se había perdido en algún momento de la relación en lo más profundo del sentimiento de aceptación.

Tetsu suspiraba. Los recuerdos que tenía del avance de esa relación, solamente llevaban a una espiral que terminaba en él mismo. Pensativo en ellos, continuaba caminando con el brazo de Kaori en el suyo.

-¿Sabes, Tetsu? ¡Te amo! -le sonreía con enamoramiento, con el brillo delicado en sus ojos.

-Yo también.

Sus propias palabras lo sumieron en una profunda reflexión. ¿A partir de cuándo había dejado de pronunciar aquellas palabras, y las había reemplazado por un correcto 'también'? Un dolor invadió su pecho. La culpa no le dejaba ser él. ¿Acaso él también se perdería como ella en el sentimiento de culpa? ¿Comenzaría a aceptar todo lo que ella dijera por el simple hecho de sentir culpa? ¿Se condenaría de esa forma?

-¡Tetsu! ¿Qué piensas? -le dijo intrigada. Tetsu le sonrió. Era demasiado buena como para dañarla.

-No, no es nada. Es sólo que mañana regreso con los chicos.

-¿Se reúnen verdaderamente?

-Sí. ¡Nunca había sido definitivo!

-Bueno. Todo el mundo había pensado eso.

-Está mal...

-Sí, sí, claro que está mal que piensen así -agregó en ese tono complaciente que tantas veces fastidiaba a Tetsu.

-No, ¡no digas que sí porque yo lo digo!

-No, claro que no, no lo hago -sonreía con luz propia nuevamente.

Tetsu la observaba con temor cuando actuaba de esa forma. La perdía a cada instante, sin poder remediarlo.

-La cuestión es que mañana comenzaremos con el nuevo CD de L'Arc~En~Ciel. Ya hemos tenido unas charlas por teléfono, y todos tenemos algunos proyectos para este nuevo lanzamiento.

-Es verdaderamente genial.

El silencio se instalaba amenamente entre ellos. Tetsu la observaba de reojo, leyendo el brillo animado de sus ojos. El entusiasmo que emanaba era contagioso, y también por ello, él gustaba de esa relación. Sin pensar mucho, descubría que Kaori le acompañaba, y le daba fuerza. Lo apoyaba, sin resistencia, a diferencia del resto de técnicos, representantes, miembros, amigos con los cuales tenía que lidiar a diario. Era su descanso. Pero le preocupaba que Kaori se ahogara en su propio silencio, en su propia sumisión. Después de todo, Tetsu quería una compañía, y ella se la daba. No debía preocuparse de más. Y así se trataba de convencer.

Llegaron a una cafetería alejada de las zonas transitadas, e ingresaron. Se sentaron en una mesa de la entrada, y pidieron cafés. Tetsu tenía el deseo de comentarle a ella que opinaba del matrimonio a futuro. Después de todo, su relación era extremadamente estable. Tenía que hallar la forma, y nada mejor que ese día: el cumpleaños de Kaori.

-¿Qué vas a pedir, Kaori?

-Lo que tú quieras.

-Vamos...

-¿Tú qué vas a pedir?

-Bueno… Café…

-Entonces yo también.

-¿No te cansas de siempre darme los gustos? -le preguntó con suavidad.

Ella lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Si yo no te doy los gustos, ¿quién te los dará?

-¿Es eso una muestra bella de celos? -dijo en tono bromista. Kaori llevó su mano a los labios y sonrió con elegancia y delicadeza.

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? Si tengo el mejor novio del mundo. No veo que coquetees con nadie...

-Las fans siempre rondan.

-Aunque eres amable con ellas, no las miras de igual forma que a mí -sonrió nuevamente, llevándose la mano a los labios. Tetsu gustaba de ese humor refinado y suave. Era tan perfecta que ni celos tenía. Ella era su mujer ideal. Aunque en medio de aquellas cavilaciones, siempre volvía la misma duda: ¿sería ella realmente, o era sólo la imagen de la pura complacencia? Se levantó levemente de su asiento, y reclinándose sobre la mesa, apoyó sus labios en los de ella. El rojizo de las mejillas le dio una cálida imagen de inocencia en el rostro blanco de la joven. El apreciaba tanto esa imagen pura.

El mozo había llegado y tras recibir el pedido de ambos, regresó con éste en la bandeja, ofreciéndoselo a la pareja.

-Kaori, tengo dos noticias buenas. Una mejor que otra. ¿Cuál deseas primero?

-La que tú gustes.

-Vamos, elige.

-Ya sabes que soy indecisa, elige la que tú más quieres.

-Ya hablamos de eso. No debes decir que sí a todo lo que yo deseo. Debes elegir tú también.

-De acuerdo. Si deseas que elija, elegiré.

-¡No!

-¿Eh?

-No, Kaori. Lo haces de vuelta.

-Pero me has dicho que tenía que elegir -lo miró con sorpresa, ladeando su cabeza.

-¿Pero por qué debes hacer todo lo que yo te digo? -su voz sonaba triste. Kaori por primera vez se vio perdida. Ella quería complacer en todo a Tetsu. ¿Lo que le pedía era también un deseo de él? ¿No se mezclaba con su propio egoísmo? Suspiró aliviando la situación, que no debía ir a mayores escalas. Endulzó levemente el café y lo revolvió con delicadeza. Miró con afecto a Tetsu, y con esa sonrisa que lo embelesaba, dijo en voz baja:

-Vamos, Tetsu. No te alteres. Vamos, dime lo que quieres decir.

-Bueno... -Tetsu renunció una vez más a luchar con esa complacencia absurda. Desde que la había detectado luchaba por hacerle entender a Kaori que esa forma de ser no era la que le agradaba. Buscaba desesperadamente hablar con ella del tema, pero ella siempre lo evadía. Lo esquivaba o simplemente asentía. Ninguno de los dos quería pelear por ello. Una disputa por causa de esa complacencia lo único que demostraría era cuán alejados realmente estaban uno del otro. Esa pelea, sólo expondría que ellos no eran almas gemelas como lo creían, que no eran más que espejo y reflejo. Nada más que uno sobre el otro. Si llegaban a reñir por ello, sabían inconscientemente que todo lo que habían vivido iba a ser una falsa, y todas las palabras dichas, adquirirían un nuevo significado que no eran más que deseos del otro, deseos por complacerlo, deseos para que la culpabilidad no hiriera el propio espíritu. A pesar de todo, Tetsu irreflexivamente había descubierto que comenzó a amar a Kaori, a partir de aquella complacencia. Era un círculo vicioso, una relación simbiótica enfermiza, de la cual ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a salir, a reconocer la anormalidad. Para ellos, todo era correcto. Así debía ser.

-¿Y bien? -le susurró expectante.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, y deseaba darte esto.

Kaori abrió sus ojos con curiosidad, al recibir en sus manos un pequeño paquete. Tetsu la había comprado no sabía por qué. Reconocía que ese tipo de accesorio no eran los que usaba ella. Pero lo había visto perfecto. ¿Perfecto? ¿Para quién? ¿Para ella? Suspiró al buscar mentirse una vez más.

Kaori desenvolvió el paquete finamente decorado. El estuche de lo que se hallaba dentro era alargado y revestido de un terciopelo negro. El joyero tenía la forma rectangular que sugería una fina gargantilla.

Miró a Tetsu antes de abrirlo, con los ojos brillosos. Tetsu sólo le sonrió con culpa, sabía que ella no lo notaría. Haría lo necesario para no notarlo.

Finalmente abrió ese estuche, y su rostro fue de sorpresa, pero un asombro decepcionado. Miró aquella alhaja con extremada extrañeza. Vio a Tetsu, y sorprendido por la complacencia que había perdido, sonrió nuevamente. Buscó emocionarse con aquel regalo.

-¡Vaya! Tetsu, es bellísima. ¡Nunca había tenido una! -sonrió, buscando mentirse, buscando mentirle. Ella sabía que Tetsu no vería su decepción. No debía hacerlo. Haría lo necesario para no notarlo.

-Me agrada que te guste.

-Es fantástica.

La joven sacó la extraña pulsera y la colocó en su muñeca. Era una especie de brazalete a tamaño pulsera, con serpientes y calaveras decorando todo el rededor del armazón, dejando una única calavera con ojos de incrustaciones de rubí rojo. Era mortalmente agresiva. No podía nunca formar parte de ella.

Sin embargo, engañados en esa mentira, se dejaron llevar. Ella aceptó la alhaja.

-¿Y bien, Tetsu? ¿La otra noticia?

-¿Otra noticia?

-Sí… Me habías dicho que tenías dos...

-Qué mal que cuento - suspiró con tristeza. Se reconoció a sí mismo.

Ella siempre lo complacería. Esa pulsera no era para ella, inconscientemente no lo era. Pero no podía distinguir cuál había sido el sentimiento que le había llevado a comprarla. ¿Quizás un engaño más? ¿Quizás una mentira más? No lo sabía. Pero sabía que esa joven sólo lo complacería eternamente. Prefirió ahorrar esas palabras de casamiento futuro, para cuando el tiempo se acercara más. No podía reconocer a quien amaba más. Si a Kaori o a su complacencia. Pero eso no era correcto. Él debía amarla a ella, en su completitud. Y si él no podía, su sentimiento de culpabilidad la amaría por él.

-Tetsu, me tengo que ir. Pronto tengo una sesión de fotos. Nos vemos amor, ¿sí? Y gracias por la pulsera -le sonrió con aquella luz tenue de calidez. Y Tetsu sólo la despidió con el beso recibido y un suave gesto de su mano en la lejanía. Miró su café. Estaba frío. Tanto como él.

Al día siguiente debía reencontrarlos a todos de vuelta. Pero ya no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que quería de su vida. Sacudió su cabeza levemente. Tenía que dejar esas tonterías. El amaba a Kaori y ella a él. Era la única verdad que debía creer. Si su alma no lo creía su culpabilidad debía. Tal vez el día siguiente, hallando a todos en el estudio de grabaciones le ayudaría.

Tetsu regresó de aquel pensamiento, del recuerdo de lo que había experimentado el día anterior.

Se hallaba allí, junto con Ken y Yukihiro, que continuaban fumando y bebiendo. El ya no hacía más que pensar en ese día, en esa pulsera, y en lo que le había dicho Hyde. ¿Por qué le habría dicho tal cosa? ¿El orgullo herido le obligaba a reaccionar ante la verdad, porque no soportaba que un ser tan patético como Hyde, asegurara que toda su relación con Kaori fuera una mentira? Nunca podría dejarla. Nunca, porque su culpabilidad la amaba. Era la gran frustración que había encontrado. Era la gran verdad hallada el día anterior.

Ken: ¡Ey! ¡Tetsu, arriba! ¡Hyde está loco! Siempre hace lo mismo. Se larga cuando se cansó de herir a un pobre tipo como tu. Además, ya sabes. Siempre te tiene de blanco. No sé por qué.

Yukihiro codeó con fuerza en las costillas de Ken, quien molesto lo miró, para callarse nuevamente, frotándose la zona del golpe. Yukihiro prendió otro cigarrillo más, y miró a Tetsu en silencio. El bajista sintió la mirada suave del colega, y levantó su vista hasta la de él. Yukki le sonrió levemente.

Yukki: Ya sabes, Tetchan. Cuando gustes, aquí estamos para escuchar.

Tetsu le devolvió una sonrisa, agradecido por el gesto. Miró de nuevo a Ken.

Tetsu: ¿Ves? ¡Aprende, salvaje! Así se habla cuando uno no se siente bien.

Ken: Oye, para eso lo tienes a él. Yo te voy a decir siempre lo que me parece. ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Sin Hyde esto se transforma en réquiem! No, no. Me voy a buscar un poco de diversión por ahí. Nos vemos.

Tetsu: Oye, mañana por la tarde, al estudio. Si es necesario, trabajaremos toda la noche -amenazó con un rostro un triste, con aquella responsabilidad que ni en las situaciones más críticas podía desligarse completamente.

Ken se levantó del asiento y, con gesto desfachatado, asintió ante la petición del muchacho, y desapareció tras la masa de gente que bailaba.

Luego de un rato podían apreciar su sombra en la lejanía del baile, en un rincón, con un par de muchachas.

Tetsu: ¡Qué facilidad la suya! -suspiró resignado, a la figura del camarada con las jóvenes.

Yukihiro sólo frunció levemente el ceño, y dirigió su mirada a otro lado, intentado no prestar atención ni a lo que veía, ni escuchaba. El no quería ver aquello que le dolía.

Tetsu observó ese disgusto en Yukihiro. Apoyó un codo sobre la mesa, para sostener con su mano la cansada cabeza. Yukihiro sintió esa mirada, y sumisamente la correspondió.

-¿Yukki, qué te ocurre?

-No molestes con lo mismo -dijo defensivamente.

-Yukki, yo no soy ni Ken ni Hyde. Tú lo sabes. Me preocupas. ¿Qué te sucede?

Yukihiro lo observó y suspiró, tenía razón. Estaba tratado a su gran amigo como uno más de aquellos dos bromistas.

-Perdóname, Tetchan.

-Naaa... Si me hablaras, me sentiría mejor, ¿sabes?

El joven se dejó caer más sobre la silla, y fumó un poco el cigarrillo en silencio. Necesitaba hablar. No era malo.

-No lo sé.

-¿Mn? ¿Te sientes mal por el regreso de L'Arc~En~Ciel?

-No, no es nada de eso.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Será verdad que tienes una pena de amor?

Yukihiro lo miró molesto, pero notó la sincera preocupación de Tetsu. Ablandó su gesto, y suspiró pensativo.

-No lo sé.

-¿Soledad? Tú mismo me lo has dicho. El mal que nos afecta a todos. Sí. Todos tenemos la gran soledad abrazándonos. Nadie podría negarlo.

-Sólo un imbécil como Ken. Ciertamente él no siente esa soledad. Siempre tiene a su lado alguien que le ayude a olvidar.

-¿Piensas tan simple de Ken?

-¿Acaso tú piensas distinto?

-Antes no te molestaban tanto las extravagancias de Ken.

-Antes era más joven. Tetchan, ¿no te molesta que juegue así con todas esas mujeres?

-Pero ellas aceptan ese juego…

-Creí que pensabas diferente, Tetchan.

-¡Oye! Yo no jugaría ese juego, pero no por ello voy a condenar a quienes lo juegan.

-Ah, ¿no?. Pues parece que condenas bastante el juego de Hyde -dijo con un poco de malicia.

-Ey, Yukki. Eso dolió -comentó con tristeza.

-Perdón -habló apenado. La rabia y la impotencia le hacían actuar mal.

Se movió en su silla, apoyando sus codos en la mesa, descansando su mentón entre sus manos enlazadas, con el cigarro en la boca. Miró en la lejanía aquella sombra. Parecía estar besando con suma pasión. Yukihiro dirigió su mirada a un costado, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Yukki, ¿es él?

-¿Qué? -dijo sorprendido, mirándolo con temor.

-Entiendo.

Yukihiro prefirió que el silencio dejara las cosas en su lugar.

Como lo había sentido en su primer encuentro, Tetsu iba a ser un gran amigo. El amigo que en el silencio traduce, que en la desolación acompaña. El amigo presente, aún en su ausencia.

Yukihiro había renunciado a su felicidad hacía muchos años. Reconocía en toda la existencia humana la triste condición de la imposibilidad. Siempre las cosas tenían una variable que se escapaba de las propias manos. En su caso, su variable era el cariño de otro. En otros casos, eran las situaciones, las familias, las etnias, las ideas absurdas. Pero siempre existía algo en el ser humano que favorecía a su infelicidad.

Al ingresar al grupo, nunca había sentido interés en ese obsceno ser. Era un hombre divorciado, y muy necesitado de libertad. Siempre deseaba hacer lo que quería, y no se detenía hasta conseguirlo. Era un individuo que siempre alegraba al grupo, aún a pesar de las bromas pervertidas de las cuales Hyde siempre formaba parte, apañándolo.

Lentamente, con el pasar de los años, el grupo comenzó a mimetizarse. Ya los cuatros se reconocían mutuamente, podían descifrarse y aún en las peleas más ríspidas, reconocían al amigo tras el profesional. Muchas veces habían compartido en grupo penas y disgustos. Se aconsejaban entre ellos.

Sin percatarse, esa amistad había pasado el límite con Ken. El imponente e intimidante japonés, tenía una gran capacidad de expresión corporal. En la alegría abrazaba a sus amigos, y en las penas, siempre apoyaba la mano en el hombro, o frotaba con calidez la espada del apesadumbrado. Era un hombre de carácter, de sencillez, de libertad. Necesitaba esas cosas para vivir. Necesitaba hacer siempre lo que deseaba. Necesitaba sentir la vida a través de sus sentidos. Por ello gustaba de las mujeres con exceso.

Yukihiro odiaba esa parte de él. Sentía que el hombre al que respetaba, se sumía en las más profundas acciones instintivas del animal. Sentía que sólo usaba a esas mujeres, y en definitiva, él también era usado.

Su dolor no radicaba en los celos, sino en la simple idea de la soledad. Yukihiro no deseaba que Ken se fijara en él, solamente que fuera feliz, en la porción en que los humanos pueden acceder a ella. Quería que, al menos, dejara de sentir esa soledad. Veía en Ken que tanta libertad lo dejaba solo. Tanta superficialidad alegre, sumía al verdadero Ken en la más profunda de las lagunas de las tristezas. Deseaba ayudarlo. Yukihiro, por sobre todas las cosas, deseaba que Ken sintiera la verdadera compañía. No importaba si era una mujer, pero

deseaba verlo pleno. Y simplemente agradecería al destino si continuara siendo su amigo para compartir aquella sensación en la lejanía y la confidencia fraternal.

Su mayor concepto de felicidad, era ver a Ken feliz. Era a lo máximo que podía aspirar.

En aquellas noches donde la verdad de sus sentimientos emergía, y la desvela se hacía presente, buscaba respuesta a preguntas irrealizables. Buscaba cosas que a pesar de desear hallar, sabía que nunca serían reales.

Inclusive, en aquellos primeros años de desesperación ante la verdad, había pensado inclusive proponerse como un juego más de los que ya traveseaba Ken. Ser una noche de sexo experimental. Tal cual como lo había sugerido Hyde posteriormente en aquella noche en el bar.

El tiempo le hizo recapacitar, y descubrir que tal decisión sólo lo llevaría al dolor profundo. Pensaba que, tal vez, la idea de lo imposible alejaría la imagen del guitarrista sobre sus sentimientos, pero sólo intensificaba ese querer, ese deseo, esa necesidad de ser.

Había descubierto que el amor era una droga. Sabía que no debía caer en el juego del que Ken formaba parte, porque percibía que no lo resistiría. Aún así, su alma y cuerpo sufrían por el dolor, por el placer, sabiendo que tras la hipotética noche, sólo la desesperación y nuevas

carencias aparecerían. Ya no sería sólo una noche, sino el deseo de ser siempre. Sería la necesidad de ser único en su vida. El egoísmo lo consumiría lentamente, porque sabía que Ken era imposible de atrapar.

Con aquella idea, y el temor, había logrado evitar caer en tales errores. Una vez aceptada la primer parte, el proceso se dispararía, y no culminaría hasta el final de su existencia. Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de detenerlo.

Prefirió creer que la felicidad propia era la felicidad de Ken. Una felicidad lastimera, resignada a que nunca podría compartir con ese obsceno japonés nada más que una amistad. Sabía que no debía aceptar ningún juego de su parte, porque lo único que le quedaba, su amistad, estaba en peligro. Pero temía. Temía porque la soledad empujaba a sus víctimas a las más terribles y perversas equivocaciones, arrojaba a los seres al objeto de su deseo con las más bellas ilusiones que al amanecer desparecían, y se evidenciaban como pesadillas. Temía que todo se derrumbara por su debilidad. Un solo titubeo, y todo su estoicismo por años caería al vacío.

Lo único que le tranquilizaba, es que sabía que Ken nunca lo aceptaría. Aunque ya tuviera en su mente la idea perversa que Hyde había sugerido, nunca lo aceptaría, porque él no iba a ser parte de ese juego doloso, porque no quería lastimarse, porque lo amaba, y porque en definitiva, a pesar de todo, Yukihiro no tenía absoluta agresividad. No tenía aquello que exclusivamente buscaba Ken. No era lo que Ken necesitaba, no era lo que ese grosero japonés quería. No eran nada especial para el guitarrista. Sólo un amigo.

Yukihiro suspiró, y arrojó la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo.

-¿Tanto se nota? -preguntó con desdén, mirando a un costado.

-Eso es un sí, irremediablemente -afirmó Tetsu, reconociendo la respuesta a su anterior pregunta.

Mantuvieron el silencio. Yukihiro necesitaba desahogar esa pena, ese secreto que lo consumía siempre. Al menos, a su amigo Tetsu. Al menos a una persona. Debía buscar ayuda, debía pedir una mano para soportar el duro peso de la vida y sus injusticias.

-Y no, Yukki. Sólo relacioné -Tetsu miró de vuelta aquella figura que se había alejado aún más, sumiéndose en un rincón lejano y oscuro, mientras una joven se hallaba arrodillada frente a él. Sonrojado, se concentró en Yukihiro que no hacia más que ver esa imagen con gran tristeza mientras fumaba su amargura en un nuevo cigarrillo-. Yukki, esto te daña. ¿No quieres que salgamos...?

-¡Deja, deja! -giró su rostro para ver directo a los ojos a Tetsu-. Años de ese comportamiento ya no me molestan.

-¡Mierda! Yukki, ¡yo no sabía en lo más mínimo! Te juro que no sé cómo darte una mano...

-Ya te dije, Tetchan. Los humanos vivimos en nuestras propias limitaciones, en nuestra infelicidad diaria. Si él está feliz con su vida, pues yo me sentiré bien... Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Pero... Sé que él no es feliz. Nadie en esta puta tierra lo es -dijo esas palabras con una voz dolida e impotente a la vez.

-Amigo... -Tetsu bajó su vista hasta la mano de Yukihiro que cerraba con tensión, con odio, con impotencia. Luego de unos segundos, esa tensión desapareció.

-Si él no se da cuenta de que está perdiendo su vida en ilusiones, pues... No podemos hacer nada. Él debe percatarse. Él debe buscar a quien realmente llene su soledad. Yo no quiero nada. Sólo que se sienta bien. Si para ello yo me debo alejar, lo haré... No tengo otro deseo... -decía melancólicamente.

-¡Yukki, no digas eso!

-¡Ah! ¡Olvídalo! Necesitaba decir eso a alguien. Gracias por escucharme, Tetchan -Yukihiro sacudió su cabeza, y miró el techo. Luego esbozó una amena sonrisa para su amigo-. Al menos tú sí estás muy a gusto con tu relación, ¿verdad? Que lo hubieras mantenido en secreto es sólo señal de que deseas proteger ese tesoro.

Tetsu lo observó, y miró su vaso vacío. Pasó los dedos por el borde, serio y pensativo. Yukihiro no vio aquello como buena señal. También su amigo Tetsu era víctima de la crueldad.

-No, Yukki. Ni tanto. No es protegerlo. Es ocultarlo.

-¿Ocultarlo? ¿Acaso te da vergüenza?

-Sí. Se podría decir que sí.

-¿Por qué? Es una chica muy amena.

-Vive para aceptar mis ideas. Eso no es bueno. Y me da pena dejarla. No puedo hacerlo, porque siempre ella es tan detallista conmigo. Ella me ama con locura y devoción. Haría todo lo que le pediera. Pero eso no es lo que busco... -suspiró.

-¿Y qué buscas, Tetchan?

-No lo sé.

-Te entiendo.

El silencio había tomado a los compañeros nuevamente. Buscaban a Ken en las penumbras del lugar, pero ya no se lo podía observar. Ambos sabían a dónde había ido y en compañía de quiénes.

-Tal vez halló a la chica sado que deseaba -bromeó Yukihiro con amargura, tomando el resto de cerveza de su vaso.

-Mm... -afirmó sin convicción.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor, Tetchan?

-¿Eh? Claro.

-No le insinúes nada a nadie. Ni a Hyde, y muchos menos a Ken.

-Por supuesto. No hace falta pedirlo... ¿Pero si Ken lo sugiere? Tú sabes... Hyde le metió la idea en la cabeza...

-Nunca me lo digas, y quítale la idea. Yo no quiero ser experimento de nadie.

-Sí. Te entiendo.

-Ya es tarde. Mañana tenemos que seguir con el CD. Luego de todo este alcohol no sé cómo amaneceremos los tres, ¡y no sé si Hyde amanecerá! -comentó buscando bromear con sutileza. Tetsu lo miró con desdén.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué dices!

-¿No has visto lo que ha tomado? ¡Vodka! ¡Está loco!

-Algo me dice que ya está acostumbrado a beber de esa forma.

-Claro que lo está -Yukihiro dejó la oración tal cual como la había sugerido. Ambos imaginaron inmediatamente la primera copa de Hyde, y como de una sola vez, la había consumido en su totalidad.

-¿Qué nos pasa? L'Arc~En~Ciel irá al demonio.

-No, Tetchan. No somos nosotros. Son todos -sonrió con tristeza amarga-. Mejor me voy. Quiero descansar, y evitar lo más que pueda los terribles efectos de la resaca. Nos vemos, Tetchan.

Yukihiro se levantó y se fue, prendiendo un cigarrillo. Tres paquetes. En tan pocas horas, había fumado un record. Tetsu se quedó en esa mesa un rato más, a gusto de sumirse en la vibración de la música, en el bullicio de la gente. Mañana todo debía continuar como si nada aconteciera.

Ken se hallaba en un motel, cercano a la zona, eliminando las últimas consecuencias de la resaca. Había conseguido a dos bellas chicas, que aseguraban tener la perversidad y la violencia que necesitaba. Quería probar con ellas si las cosas eran diferentes, si podía sentir algo más allá de la carne y el placer. Un placer que cada vez le disgustaba más cuando la conciencia regresaba a su cuerpo.

En aquella habitación, se dejó llevar por las jóvenes a las más perversas situaciones. Lo excitaban con dolor y caricias, pero sólo podía sentir su cuerpo.

En medio del proceso de excitación, Ken se descubría a sí mismo vacío. No había nada en ellas ni en él que los relacionara más que ese instante de carne. Las sensaciones se agolpaban en sus sentidos, pero nada de ello resignificaba sentimientos o simplemente generaban algo distinto del mero placer. Placer de la carne, de la piel, de las sensaciones. Nada más que eso.

Cansado de no sentir nada de lo que buscaba, nada que fuera distinto a lo que hallaba siempre, decidió tomar la situación por su propia iniciativa. Lastimaba a las jóvenes sin importarle. Las chicas gritaban entre el placer y el dolor, y a él no le afectaba. Rabiado de no hallar nada nuevo, impelía con fuerza, lastimaba con impotencia. Nada allí era para él. Nada allí le serviría.

Al finalizar la experiencia, no pudo más que desilusionarse. Nada lo había cambiado. Buscaba en cada una de ellas una nueva sensación, algo que lo arrebatara de la rutina, de la cotidianeidad absoluta. Sabía a cada momento lo que cada chica deseaba o sentía. Había estado con tantas a lo largo de la vida, que por más que eligiera con exquisitez, todas resultaban la misma. No por una cuestión de simplicidad, sino porque nada las relacionaba con él. No eran especiales, no había vínculo alguno. Cada una venía y se iba, sin siquiera algún gesto, algún comentario, alguna acción que lo sorprendiera. Siempre era lo mismo. ¿Acaso había perdido su interés por las mujeres?

No, no podía ser eso. Lo que había perdido era la vitalidad. La sensación de sentirse vivo, porque vivir era ser sorprendido siempre. Con dolores, con penas y alegrías, pero siempre descubriendo. Así era su sentido de vida, y de libertad. Hacer sólo para sentir, para percibir las consecuencias a través de sus sentidos y demostrarle que estaba vivo.

Despertó de aquellas cavilaciones rendido, al lado de dos jovencitas. Estaban exhaustas, tanto como él. Pero no podía dormir con ellas. No lo deseaba, no quería despertar y verlas partir a la mañana sin nada especial, sin un gesto que las diferenciara del resto. Todas eran iguales, eran la misma. Tan sólo un cuerpo ajeno que le satisfacía el propio, o al menos, eso creía, pero la verdad había llegado. Ya no sabía qué buscaba. A partir de ese día, decidió eliminar esas costumbres. Había decidido concentrarse en conocer gente, antes de arrojarse a la cama. Aunque su cuerpo sufriera la abstinencia decidió a partir de ese momento buscar lo que quería, pues más se dañaba de esa forma, viviendo tan vacía vida.

Se incorporó, y vistiéndose con rapidez abandonó aquel motel en medio del amanecer. Regresó a su departamento, y durmió solo en su cama. Tenía que cambiar aquello. Debía hacerlo.

* * *

><p>5p.m.<p>

Tetsu se hallaba en el estudio, practicando unos acordes, junto con Yukihiro. Veían las letras, hablaban. Trataban de evitar el aburrimiento.

-¡Rayos! ¡No diste hora, Tetsu! ¡Para ellos la tarde, puede ser cualquier momento del día! -suspiró molesto, arrojándose contra la silla de la mesa de trabajo.

-De todos modos, dando hora o no, llegarían al horario que quisieran -sonrió con resignación-. Me imagino que Hyde debe llegar en cualquier momento.

Tetsu había estado llamando a Hyde a su departamento hacía un momento. No contestaban, ni aún el más pesado de los sueños podía evitar que Hyde escuchara aquel sonido taladrante, pues la insistencia era lo que caracterizaba al líder.

-¡Será! -suspiraba Yukihiro, comenzando a fumar nuevamente.

Tetsu practicó un par de veces los acordes de las dos composiciones de Hyde en su bajo. Sonaban lindas. Eran tristes y duras. Y la letra, con aquella voz especial, le daba las tonalidades necesarias para recrear el ámbito entristecido.

-Qué bien que compone. Me gusta mucho -comentó con placer al leer las variaciones de las notas, e imaginar esa voz dando letra a éstas.

-Peligroso.

Tetsu se detuvo, y lo miró fijamente. Yukihiro sólo lo observaba con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, recostado sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Esas dos canciones, y su última producción me asustan -dijo con seriedad.

-¿Última producción?

-El gran single.

-Mmm... ¿Evergreen?

-Exactamente. ¿La escuchaste con atención?

-Pues… Sí… Es…

-Es una declaración.

Tetsu dejó su bajo a un costado y se dirigió a la mesa, sentándose frente a Yukihiro. Lo que acababa de decir era muy serio.

-Oye, Yukki, no bromees...

-¿Lo estoy haciendo? -lo miró con tristeza.

-¿Declaración de Hyde? Pero… Es una canción de muerte…

-¿Y? Es Hyde. Es su esencia.

-Oye, ¡qué rayos estás sugiriendo!

-Tetchan, tú siempre buscas evitar ver las cosas, ¿cierto? -le preguntó con inocencia, con sutileza. Tetsu sólo lo observó, tal vez, en el fondo, él tenía razón.

-No lo sé…

-Tetchan, hay que vigilar muy bien a Hyde. No me gustan las motivaciones de sus canciones, más viendo su estado. No está fuerte como siempre. Algo se quebró muy profundamente... Y tú sabes desde cuándo…

-¿También lo has notado?

-Claro. Hyde busca aparentar, pero sus canciones le delatan, como todo artista.

Yukihiro volvió a tomar las notas de aquella hoja de dibujo. Estaba seguro que lo que Hyde estaba sufriendo era serio. Lo sentía. Tetsu intentaba cambiar de tema. Hablaría con Hyde cuando fuera necesario.

-Yukki, ya que nos aburrimos, dime, ¿tienes idea de algún nombre para este disco?

-Mmm -fumó un par de veces el cigarrillo, mirando a los costados, tratando de visualizar algo que le iluminara. Sólo vio las canciones esparcidas por la mesa, y miró a Tetsu-. Sería irónico.

-¿'Irónico'? ¿Así lo llamarías?

-No. El nombre que pensé es algo sarcástico para la situación.

-Mm... ¿Cuál?

-'Hohoemi' (sonrisa).

-Ja ja ja. Sí. Irónico. Pero para nada malo. Después de todo, deberíamos estar muy sonrientes al regreso del grupo, ¿no lo crees?

-Seguro -comentó con algo de inseguridad.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

TSUKIAKARI NI JINSEI

(Vidas a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

página III

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 8 de julio de 2006 - __**Corrección**__: Ogawa Saya_

* * *

><p>7pm.<p>

Ken llegaba finalmente. Tetsu y Yukihiro sólo garabateaban acordes nuevos, o letras para continuar con aquel disco. Ya no podían hacer más que eso.

Tetsu: ¡Ken! ¡Te dije a la tarde! ¡Ya es casi noche!

Ken: Bueno, es que...

Yukihiro: Se divierte por ahí y regresa a cualquier hora... Sí. Un irresponsable, como siempre -apuntaló con desinterés forzado.

Ken: ¡Oye! ¿¡Tú también ahora estás del lado de él! Si estuviera Hyde me defendería... Por cierto... -miró a los costados, buscando a su amigo nombrado.

Tetsu estaba inquieto en demasía desde que lo había llamado y aún no había respuesta.

Tetsu: Voy a buscarlo. Es extraño que no venga. Al menos contestaría malhumorado el teléfono.

Ken: Tal vez se fue a otro lado.

Tetsu: ¿Tú sabes?

Ken: No, claro que no. ¡Pero él se divierte, no como ustedes dos! ¡Amargados! -comentó en son de broma. Yukihiro lo miró con indiferencia, y Tetsu sólo hizo una mueca.

Tetsu: De todos modos, iré a ver qué ocurre. Yukihiro, muéstrale los conflictos de algunas canciones. Hay acordes extraños, fíjate si Ken puede mejorarlos.

Yukihiro: Sí. No te preocupes. Ve.

Tetsu abandonó el estudio.

Ken miró a Yukihiro, que apoyaba sus dedos sobre su frente, con el cigarrillo entre ellos, leyendo las canciones.

Ken se sentó a su lado, y, juntando las sillas, miró por sobre el hombro de Yukihiro lo que estaba leyendo.

-Pídemelo si quieres leer -dijo suavemente, y le entregó la hoja, girando un poco. El movimiento había generado una pequeña brisa que llevó a Yukihiro el perfume impregnado en Ken.

-¡Ah! Gracias. ¿Donde está el problema con esto?

-¡Mierda! ¿Podrías bañarte antes de venir, no te parece? -dijo algo molesto.

Ken lo observó con sorpresa. Acercó su nariz a sus propios hombros y respiró fuertemente. Tenía el aroma de las chicas mezclado con aromas ácidos.

-Realmente no me di cuenta... Perdona, Yukki –dijo, con algo de culpabilidad. Había decidido que esa noche fuera la última vez que se acostaba con desconocidas por mera diversión. Se lo había jurado a sí mismo, pero aún así, no había siquiera pensado en el aroma. Yukihiro tenía razón. Tal vez él nunca podría dejar esos vicios. Yukihiro observó la seriedad que había incorporado súbitamente el guitarrista. Lo contempló con sorpresa. ¿Acaso había dicho algo erróneo?

-¡Oye, tampoco para deprimirse! En definitiva, la has pasado bien, ¿verdad? -le sonrió con clemencia-. ¿Eran las chicas sado que deseabas? -sabía que hablar de ello repondría el humor de Ken. Siempre lo hacía.

Pero esa vez se había equivocado.

-Sí, eran ellas. Pero no me gustó -dijo con seriedad.

-¡Ja! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué te han hecho para que hables así? ¿No me digas que te han capado? ¡Jooo! -sonrió abiertamente Yukihiro. Ken lo observó con una sonrisa, negando con su cabeza.

-¡Rayos! ¡Qué rápido aprendes! ¡No está Hyde, pero le reemplazas a la perfección!

-¡Vamos, vamos! Es la primera vez que te escucho decir que una noche no fue buena. ¡Yo ya esperaba tu relato entusiasta que sueles hacer tras tus noches de travesuras! -dijo con ironía, fumando con serenidad.

-¡Vaya! Pues acostúmbrate. He dicho basta de esas locuras –comentó, estirando sus brazos y llevándolos a la nuca, para reclinarse en la silla.

Yukihiro giró su rostro para mirarlo fijamente, mientras tosía con levedad ante el humo mal aspirado por la sorpresa del comentario.

-¿Qué? Oye, ¿estás bromeando?

-No, claro que no.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Realmente, no te han capado?

-No, Yukki. Solamente me he cansado. Tienes razón.

-¿De qué?

-Yo las usaba. Nada había de especial en eso.

-¿Mm? ¿Y el placer?

-Ya lo conozco. Me he cansado de sólo placer. Sabes, cuando estaba sobre ella y me hacía...

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De a cuerdo! ¡No me des detalles, habla en general! ¡Por favor!

-Jajajaja, bien. Anoche descubrí que por más que eligiera a quien eligiera, todas son iguales. Todas son la misma mujer. Reaccionan de formas iguales, y entiendo su comportamiento. No hay nada especial. Es…

-Es vacío.

-Exactamente. Tú sabes de eso, ¿verdad?

-¿Nh? ¿Qué quieres decir? -lo miró con recelo.

-¿Tú has pasado por lo mismo? Tú me estabas previniendo de este desengaño, ¿verdad?

-Pues. De alguna forma, si. Y no, no he pasado por ello, pervertido -le comentó, buscando hallar un tono humorístico para destensar el ánimo de Ken.

-Perdona, Yukki -su seriedad era grave.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Las bromas de anoche... Sabes, creo que al final de cuentas, conoces más que yo... -le sonrió con tristeza, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Yukihiro. Éste lo miró extrañado. Realmente algo había cambiado en él, pero no dudó en pensar que al poco tiempo renunciaría a tal solución. Yukihiro sabía que Ken era un hombre demasiado libre, que no podía siquiera encadenarse a sí mismo por propia decisión.

-¡Ah! ¡Olvida! Yo no las recuerdo -le sonrió con cariño. Esa era la esencia de Ken que más amaba. El Ken tierno y simple que aceptaba sus errores. El gran amigo.

Ken le sonrió en agradecimiento. Un secreto pacto de reconocimiento de yerros. Yukihiro notó en esa simple confesión un convenio. Ken quería que él fuese testigo de ese juramento secreto, para que ante cualquier amenaza, la voz de la conciencia latiera. En otras palabras, para que Yukihiro le alertara.

-Bien, veamos los acordes -finalizó el tema.

-Mira, éste de aquí. Suena como si patinara.

-Ajá. Veamos... -Ken se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia su guitarra. La llevó hasta la silla, y sentado al lado de Yukihiro, comenzaron a probar.

Pasaron horas mejorando las canciones. E, incluso, compusieron una a la que le faltaba letra.

-¡Esa suena bien para un mix! -sonrió como si hubiera dicho una travesura.

-¡Eh! Sí -asintió Ken, algo preocupado. Miró el reloj sobre la pared. Eran 9 PM. Yukihiro había acompañado la mirada de Ken hacia el reloj, y se habían quedado pensativos-. ¿Por qué demonios no han venido aún?

-Es extraño. Tetchan debió de llamarnos.

-Llamaré al departamento de Hyde.

Ken se incorporó y se dirigió hasta el teléfono del estudio. Llamó varias veces al aparato en cuestión, pero nadie atendía.

-Yukki, esto me preocupa.

-A mí también.

Quedaron en silencio. Yukihiro se mostraba muy intranquilo. Tomó las letras de las canciones y las leyó una vez más.

-¿De qué estaban hablando tú y Tetsu antes de que viniera? -preguntó, tratando de romper ese silencio perturbador.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Lo vi realmente preocupado.

-Simplemente le dije lo que pensaba.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre las letras de Hyde, sobre sus producciones en solitario. Son terribles.

-¿Qué? ¡Si me parecen excelentes!

-Técnicamente sí. Pero, Ken, lee la canción. ¿No ves que Hyde sólo puede expresarse a través de la música? La canción que más me impacientó fue la de su single.

-Ah, sí. Sí, es verdad. Esa es realmente extraña...

-Yo le tengo temor.

-¿Piensas que él…?

-Por supuesto. Él puede.

Ken bajó su mirada hasta las letras de las canciones que allí estaban escritas. Sintió una leve vergüenza. Él nunca habría notado aquello. Yukihiro era realmente muy susceptible a los estados anímicos de sus amigos. Él podía conocerlos, pero para Ken, Yukihiro simplemente era neutro.

Le parecía imposible descubrir los sentimientos más profundos de su amigo, e, inclusive, aún cuando éste pusiera en evidencia su malestar, Ken difícilmente diferenciaba su ánimo especial del resto de los días. Él no podía sentir eso. Y se avergonzaba. Tantos años de banalidades habían destruido el sentimiento sutil de captar el ánimo de sus amigos. Vio en Yukihiro toda una gama de sutilezas nunca antes apreciadas.

¿Acaso el joven había pasado inadvertido para él durante tanto tiempo?

¿Cómo pudo abandonar a un amigo tan valioso en ese tiempo? Eliminó el sentimiento de culpa de su alma. Debía empezar de nuevo, incluso sus amistades. Debía empezar, e ir por un buen camino. Él quería más que la vaciedad de las cosas. Él quería esencia.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó, sorprendido ante la rotura del silencio.

-El entender a todos. Reconocer el ánimo de cada uno siempre. Y siempre sabes decir las palabras justas. Te admiro, Yukki.

-¿Eh? -Yukihiro se sonrosó levemente, sorprendido de aquellas palabras. Realmente la decisión de Ken lo afectaba. Sonrió con tranquilidad-. ¡Rayos! ¡Ken! ¡El celibato ya te está sentando mal, y aún no pasas de un día!

Ken lo observó contento. Yukihiro ya no lo trataba con esa rispidez que hacía poco tiempo se había instalado entre ellos. Tal vez le alegraba que Ken hubiera tomado esa decisión. ¿Pero, por qué? Ken se preguntaba, cuando el teléfono sonó chirriantemente.

El guitarrista se levantó con rapidez, y atendió el teléfono.

-¡Tetchan! ¿Qué rayos pasa…? ¿Qué…? ¿Intoxicado…? ¡Mierda! Pero no hay peligro. Bueno… De acuerdo. Nos quedaremos aquí. ¡Cuida a ese imbécil! Nos vemos.

Ken colgó el teléfono. Yukihiro estaba ansioso. Había escuchado la conversación con muy poca información.

-¿Intoxicado? ¿Hyde?

-¡Sí! El imbécil estaba intoxicado por exceso de alcohol. Por suerte Tetchan llegó a su casa y llamó de inmediato una ambulancia.

-¡Mierda! ¿¡Cuánto entonces había tomado el día anterior!

-¡Quién sabe! Últimamente está bebiendo mucho.

-¿No te dijo nada más?

-No. Sólo que continuáramos con el trabajo sin preocuparnos. Está fuera de peligro, pero necesita recuperarse.

Yukihiro suspiró. Ken tomó su guitarra, y continuó planeando canciones, sin dejar de pensar en su amigo Hyde.

Yukihiro encendía otro cigarrillo y se lo ofrecía a Ken quien lo aceptó.

-De eso también hablábamos con Tetsu anoche.

-¿Hn? -dejó que la reverberación de la última nota se extinguiera en el aire, para observar a Yukihiro a su frente, pensativo, mirando los papeles sin sentido.

-A Hyde le está pasando algo grave, pero no sabemos qué es. ¿Existe la posibilidad de que algo realmente grave le afecte? ¿Qué podría ser?

-No lo sé, Yukki. Es realmente muy difícil descubrirlo viniendo de él.

-¿No tienes absoluta idea?

-No... -pensó por un instante-. Creo que la soledad. Eso es algo que nos lastima a todos.

Yukihiro lo miró receloso.

-¡Oye! ¿Estuviste escuchando las conversaciones con Tetchan?

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Olvídalo.

Continuaron con los acordes hasta altas horas de la noche. La preocupación no les dejaba dormir.

Ken estaba cansado de tocar, y dejó su guitarra a un costado. Buscó dos tazas de café y le entregó una a Yukihiro, quien seguía leyendo las partituras.

-Yukki, ya deja de trabajar.

-¿Qué podemos hacer aquí?

-Podríamos hablar.

Yukihiro lo miró receloso. No había quedado tranquilo ante la idea de que ese alto japonés hubiera escuchado de alguna forma la conversación con Tetsu en la noche anterior.

-¿De qué? -preguntó sin dejar de ver las partituras.

-De ti.

-¿Qué? -se tensionó levemente. Parecía que Yukihiro había presentido tal situación. Antes de escuchar palabra alguna, sin mirar a Ken, comentó con voz contenida-: No sé qué hayas escuchado anoche por ahí Ken, pero créeme que el alcohol también me afecta.

-¿Eeeehh? ¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó intrigado. Yukihiro lo observó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿De qué ibas a hablar?

-Pues mi intención era preguntarte qué era lo que está ocurriendo contigo. Ya sabes, ayer habías estado muy extraño en todo el día, y mis bromas no parecieron haberte caído nada bien cuando por lo general no les das importancia. Pero veo que tienes algo más interesante para contar... ¿Te has portado mal? ¡Cuenta! –dijo, con una sonrisa socarrona. Yukihiro suspiró aliviado, negando con su cabeza la actitud del amigo. Aunque hubiera renegado de la acción, nunca podría detener la palabra. Ken, siempre sería un pervertido.

-No tienes remedio, ¿ne?

-Vamos, cuéntame cómo es eso de que eres muy feliz con el celibato.

-¡¿Empiezas de vuelta? -dijo malhumorado.

-No, no. Pero es que me da curiosidad. ¡Necesitas relajarte! -Ken necesitaba bromear, se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó al respaldo de Yukihiro, allí lo abrazó sensualmente como Hyde había hecho con él en el bar, y rozó su propia mejilla con la de Yukihiro-. ¡El celibato no sienta bien a nadie! -le bromeó en el oído. Buscaba hacerle pasar un mal rato al amigo.

Yukihiro se detuvo en seco al sentir los brazos de Ken. Su corazón parecía que se había detenido y los últimos bombeos de su sangre los recibía en sus oídos. Tragó con dificultad, al sentir la mejilla de Ken contra la suya. Su cuerpo se electrificaba, sin siquiera poder controlarlo. El sentir las palabras de Ken, con su ronca voz en su oído lo excitaron de sobremanera. Sintió que caía en el juego que no deseaba, que terminaría con todo lo que había mantenido por años con la más absoluta discreción. Pero su cuerpo lo necesitaba, su espíritu lo pedía. Tenía que rendirse, porque ya no tenía caso continuar en una lucha contra sí mismo. Fue en ese momento, que el aroma de Ken lo invadió de repugnancia. Otra vez sentía ese aroma a flores ácidas.

Un fuerte odio lo invadió. Se levantó de súbito, desprendiéndose rápidamente de los brazos de Ken, haciendo que la silla chocara con las rodillas de éste, y, ante el dolor, cayera al suelo.

Yukihiro se acercó un poco, y, mirándolo desde arriba, gritó con la mayor desidia:

-Que te quede bien claro. ¡Yo no soy ningún juguete con el que te puedas divertir! ¡Yo no soy experimento de nadie!

Ken lo observó con asombro. La mirada de Yukihiro se había transformado en veneno que lo dañaba. Pudo ver en aquella actitud del pacífico amigo, la repugnancia y el odio.

Yukihiro no esperó que respondiera. Se retiró indignando, manifestando tal sentimiento al cerrar la puerta del estudio con tremenda fuerza. Pudo sentir el eco del golpe aún ya habiendo pasado éste.

Ken se mantuvo en el suelo, razonando aquella actitud. Estaba desconcertado. Nunca Yukihiro había actuado de esa forma. ¿Qué le ocurría? Ken no podía contestarse. No sabía. Había perdido eso que tanto admiraba de Yukihiro: su percepción. Había perdido la poca capacidad de reconocer las dolencias ajenas. Sus noches de excesos sólo lo hicieron ser más frío, más frívolo, sin esencia. Yukihiro rebasaba en ella. Debía aprender de él. Necesitaba aprenderlo de él.

Inclinó su cabeza levemente, acercando la nariz a su hombro y olió aquel perfume. Por primera vez le desagradó.

* * *

><p>Tetsu aceleraba con desesperación. La ausencia de Hyde en el estudio había preocupado de sobremanera tanto a Yukihiro como a él. El baterista tenía razón. Hyde estaba cambiado, estaba más sombrío que nunca. Bebía reciamente, y se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones.<p>

Semáforo en rojo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Cuando más necesito correr!

La noche se develaba ante su parabrisa. Allí en la fina línea del horizonte escalonada por molestos edificios, el sol suspiraba por última vez en ese día. La noche se acercaba, y la luna podía ser observada en la lejanía del lentamente oscurecido naciente.

Un recuerdo afloró a su mente.

Aquella vez que había visitado el bajo club de Osaka. Un lugar recatado de la modernidad, donde las primeras bandas amateur buscaban con desesperación el éxito. Allí estaba él, con una extraña banda, con una apariencia agresiva, con cabellos revueltos y largos, y maquillajes oscuros, casi demoníacos. El sonido estridente de aquellos instrumentos era compensado por su voz privilegiada. Una voz que podía cantar sin perder entonación, un lamento desgarrador. Podía simular el llanto, el grito desahuciado, el susurró nocturno, el cantar triste. Podía variar aquella voz a su antojo, sin nunca perder el sonido melodioso. El talento era innato. Era un verdadero artista.

Lo observó en todo su espectáculo. Sus movimientos agresivos con una sensualidad que rayaba lo femenino, demostraban que ese ser era un ángel caído.

Tetsu sonrió. Lo había hallado. Un vocalista. El vocalista que necesitaba para el grupo. Finalizado su espectáculo, fue a buscarlo al camarín. Allí había encontrado no sólo a Hyde sino también a Ken por primera vez. Ambos estaban charlando, cuando golpeó la puerta.

Hyde: ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? -comentó con una suave voz ronca.

Tetsu: ¡Permiso! ¿Puedo tener un poco de su tiempo? -tanto Hyde como Ken lo miraban con curiosidad.

Ken: Pues sí. ¿Quién es usted?

Tetsu: Soy Ogawa, Tetsu. Estoy tratando de armar una banda. Necesito un vocalista de lujo, y quiero que tú lo seas -le había dicho a Hyde con una gran sonrisa.

Hyde: ¡Ah! ¡No, creo que se ha equivocado! Yo no soy vocalista. ¡Sólo guitarrista!

Tetsu: Pero le he visto cantar hoy mismo...

Hyde: Sólo fue una excepción. Nuestro vocalista está muy dañado de su voz, usted sabrá... El alcohol...

Tetsu: Claro -asintió comprendiendo.

Ken: ¡Oye, Hyde! No puedes perder esta oportunidad. Ogawa san parece una persona de refinado gusto -Tetsu lo había visto con curiosidad, tratando de hallar el sentido a aquellas palabras. ¿Acaso seria un sarcasmo?

Tetsu: ¿Perdón? –dijo, con cierta molestia. No gustaba de las actitudes tan desfachatadas.

Ken: No me malinterprete. Es verdad. Hyde tiene una gran voz, pero odia ser vocalista. Yo creo que debe obligarle a aceptar la propuesta. Hyde, es tu oportunidad.

Tetsu había observado a Hyde cómo dudaba. Ken lo presionó durante toda la conversación.

Hyde: De acuerdo. Aceptaré en plan de prueba. Quiero ver cómo es el grupo que se creará, y desearía que, al menos, me permitieran poner algunas canciones...

Tetsu: ¡Todas! ¡Todas las que tú desees! No hay ningún problema. Sé que en este grupo tú eres el compositor de las mismas, y créeme, que es eso también lo que buscaba. ¡Si pude hallar dos cosas en un mismo lugar, y además, guitarrista, créeme! Siento que es una bendición.

Hyde le había sonreído con sinceridad. En su primer encuentro, había notado la amabilidad de ese ser. Aún sabiendo que para grupos como los de él, la bendición era que fueran elegidos por desconocidos, aquel sujeto de sonrisa fácil agradecía el de haberle encontrado. Totalmente inverso. Un buen presentimiento lo embargó. Podía ser realmente su oportunidad. Ese líder aceptaría todas sus creaciones. Lo vio en sus ojos. Tetsu le había prometido la mayor libertad de expresión. Eran las alas que deseaba.

El semáforo cambió, y aceleró haciendo rugir las llantas.

Recordaba en su carrera contra la desesperación las tantas veces que aquel individuo extraño que era su amigo había caído en profundas depresiones.

Las más imponentes eran las que se habían producido tras el conflicto con Sakura. Nunca pudo descubrir el origen del gran odio que Hyde había generado por el ex baterista. Se culpaba de no poder llegar a esa sima.

Los años le habían permitido descubrir las pequeñas sutilezas del carácter de Hyde. Las simples contestaciones estaban llenas de sentimiento.

El tono, y las palabras usadas, demostraban toda su alma, como lo hacían las canciones. Tetsu notaba que las mejores canciones habían sido producto de algo más profundo que una necesidad mercantilera. Pero no alcanzaba para comprender aquel problema pasado. Sabía que Hyde ocultaba algo, tanto, que era inclusive probable, que ni el propio vocalista lo conociera.

Finalmente había llegado al edificio. La gran ventana del departamento de Hyde estaba sin luz. Pensó por un segundo irse, convencerse a sí mismo de que seguramente, hubiera pasado la noche y el día con otras personas, como solía adjudicársele siempre. Tal vez con Megumi. Tal vez no.

La duda hizo mecha en su pensamiento.

Subió por las escaleras, hasta la puerta del departamento. No había rastro de luz, ni de vida alguna. Posó su mano en el picaporte, pero sólo lo rozó. Él no tenía las llaves, ¿cómo iba a ingresar? Después de todo, si Hyde se enterara, se enojaría con él. Pero otra sensación extraña lo llevó a apoyar por completo la mano sobre aquel metal frío. Y el sonido de la apertura reverberó.

-¿Abierto? ¿Acaso…?

Prefirió no pensar. Ingresó lentamente, observando que todo estaba en su lugar. Vio la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Hyde. Se acercó a ella.

-¡Rayos! ¡Qué estupidez, seguro está durmiendo! –pensó, intentado replantearse su sandez. Pero un vacío lo tomó por sorpresa. Debía ver si estaba durmiendo. Debía hacerlo. Lo necesitaba. Quería tener la tranquilidad de que todo estaba bien.

Giró la perilla del picaporte, y la apertura de tal puerta, sonó a vidrio molido. Vio el suelo asustado, observando los pequeños cristales azules esparcidos por todos lados. La cama estaba apoyada contra la pared, dada vuelta, y las sábanas estaban revueltas.

Buscó el escritorio y halló cerca de él el cuerpo de Hyde, iluminado apenas por la luna que ingresaba por el ventanal.

Corrió a su encuentro. Parecía desmayado, pero su palidez tenía una tonalidad amarilla, ¿o era la luna? No buscó comprobarlo, y tomó su celular, llamando de inmediato al médico. Intento tocar partes de su cuerpo, para saber si no estaba lastimado de alguna forma, y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-¡Hyde! ¡Despierta! ¿Me oyes? ¡Hyde! ¡Rayos, por lo que quieras, despierta! ¡Me tienes preocupado!

Le susurraba con un leve movimiento. El rostro del vocalista, que se hallaba girado hacia un costado, se detuvo en el pecho de Tetsu, movido por aquel suave zarandeo que el bajista realizaba para despertarle. Fue cuando Tetsu notó el gran golpe en su mejilla. Era una mancha roja, que denotaba con precisión los dedos y la palma de quien fuera el dueño. ¿O la dueña?

Tetsu comprendió, y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Reconoció su error. No debió de haberle hablado de esa forma la noche anterior. No debió desengañarlo. No debió decirle que lo que observaba por meses entre Hyde y Megumi era un gran vacío. Hyde estaba realmente solo. Hyde había descubierto la soledad de su propia condición humana. Miró el cuarto, y comprendió la escena. Podía recrearla con precisión. La discusión, el abandono y la ira. Hyde estaba solo. Muy solo.

La ambulancia rápidamente llevó al cantante al hospital, siendo internado. El amarillo de su palidez era extraño. Tetsu había esperado pacientemente en el salón que se encontraba fuera de la habitación del paciente. Los médicos habían hablado con él.

-¿Señor? ¿Usted viene por el paciente...?

-¡Sí!

-No se preocupe. Está estable, están haciendo un lavado de estómago, y medicándolo para desintoxicarlo.

-¿Intoxicado de qué? -temió sin respirar.

-De alcohol. Tiene un altísimo porcentaje en sangre, y aún así, su estómago contenía más. Créame, debe vigilarlo. Si esto no es usual, supongo que no debería pasar a mayores, pero no permita que se haga rutina. Si se repite, deberá buscar ayuda profesional.

-Vaya -suspiró con tristeza-. Sí, doctor.

Tetsu obtuvo el permiso para ingresar al cuarto. Se había ubicado al lado de la cama de Hyde, quien seguía inconsciente. Tetsu lo observaba con duda. No sabía qué hacer. El joven con aquellas alas de libertad tatuadas en su espalda nunca aceptaría que el alcohol lo dominaba. Y aún así, nunca su esencia le permitiría buscar ayuda, porque Hyde era así. No pedía ayuda. Nunca la había pedido. Solamente se mostraba autosuficiente.

Hyde no necesitaba del amor, no necesitaba de los sentimientos, y mucho menos, necesitaría profesionales. Sólo necesitaba libertad.

Tetsu suspiró, y contempló la mano de Hyde que se hallaba reposando a su costado. Acercó más la silla a la cama y tomó esa mano con las suyas. Estaba fría. Se preocupó, y posó sus dedos sobre la muñeca, percibiendo el pulso. Suspiró una vez más aliviado.

-¡Aún no me muero, idiota! -dijo una voz desanimada, cansada, que mostraba en su tono lo mal que se sentía.

-¡Hyde, despertaste! ¡Qué suerte! -Tetsu sostuvo con ternura aquella palma. Buscaba su perdón, buscaba redención por su culpa.

-¡Ah! ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó, observando con molestia el cuarto tan blanco-. ¡Baja esa maldita luz! ¡Me está matando! -comentó con rabia.

Tetsu atendió el pedido y se levantó, dejando la mano del vocalista sobre aquellas sábanas. Hyde sintió esa rotura en el contacto. Su mano estaba cálida. Lo sentía. El líder bajó las luces de la habitación, y regresó a su lugar. Hyde lo miró, y no pudo contener sus palabras.

-Tienes manos cálidas -susurró para que su cabeza no explotara con su propia voz reprimida.

Tetsu parpadeó un instante, y volvió a tomar aquella mano que se iba enfriando.

-¿Quieres que traiga unas mantas? -le preguntó, buscando imitar ese susurro, que en su voz tomaba una tonalidad aún más ronca.

-No, no es necesario.

Hyde giró su rostro para no ver a Tetsu, y miró por la pequeña ventana del cuarto. Allí estaba la luna. Suspiró molesto, y regresó su vista cansada a la de Tetsu. Éste deseaba hablar, deseaba preguntarle lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que no debía, tenía que callar. Hablaría con él cuando se recuperara.

-¿Hace mucho que estoy aquí?

-Unas 5 horas, más o menos.

-¡Mierda! ¡Perdona la molestia!

-No, ¿qué piensas? Me preocupé mucho por ti -le sonrió, buscando darle ánimos.

Hyde lo contempló. Contempló una vez más aquella sonrisa, la sonrisa de la benevolencia, mezclada con la culpabilidad. Lo conocía lo suficiente, como para reconocer el carácter sufriente de su amigo. Sabía con certeza que Tetsu se culpaba de su estado. Y aquella idea le hizo sonreír. Tetsu mantuvo su sonrisa, pero cambió a una extraña curiosidad.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Sabes? -le dijo Hyde, negando con su cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -le preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Porque ya te estás culpando! ¡Ya puedo ver tu cara de culpa! Ni pienses por un instante que tienes la culpa de algo. Yo tomo mis decisiones. ¡Que te quede bien claro! –dijo, con un cierto tono de soberbia.

Tetsu no sonrió. Aquello parecía una señal más de lo que tanto él como Yukihiro pensaban que Hyde cometería un día cualquiera. ¿Sus propias decisiones? ¿Llegar a ese estado era su propia decisión? Si en verdad, lo único que estaba ocurriendo es que a Hyde se le escapaba el control de todo. Lo observó con culpa en silencio. Hyde correspondió su mirar, y sólo suspiró, girando su rostro para observar la luna.

Tetsu no pudo contenerse más. Hyde se mostraba como el condenado a la muerte. Estaba rendido y resignado a aquella situación. Lo iba a perder. Iba a perder a su amigo, a esa rareza, a esa personalidad tan peculiar. Hyde se iba perder en la desidia.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Hyde? ¡Por favor! ¡Háblame! ¡Dime! –dijo, con voz contenida. Aún en ese momento, su inconciencia pugnaba para que tomara la calma. Creyó que eso molestaría a Hyde, creyó que el gritaría, que al menos, separaría su mano de las de él, herido en su orgullo de autosuficiencia. Pero no. No ocurrió. Sólo observaba la luna.

-No lo sé. No lo sé. Pero tú tenías razón...

-¿Qué? -preguntó sin quererlo. Preguntó con culpa. Sabía la respuesta.

-Megumi no me quería, ni yo a ella.

-¡Perdóname! No te dejes llevar por mis...

-No. Es verdad. Me lo dijo hoy.

-¿Hoy?

-Acaso, ¿no fue hace 5 horas lo del bar?

-No, Hyde. Casi ha pasado un día.

-¡Oh! –comentó, mirando a Tetsu con asombro. Un asombro fingido, un asombro sin real preocupación. Regresó a contemplar la luna. Suspiró una vez más-. Sabes, Tetchan… Realmente... Estoy muy solo...

Tetsu lo observó con dolor. No podía ver en lo que se había transformado su amigo. El gran Hyde, suspirando de soledad. Apretó levemente sus manos y Hyde sintió aquella impotencia, como también sintió, con fascinación, la preocupación del amigo.

* * *

><p>13 PM. El sonido insistente del teléfono irrumpía en la tranquilidad de aquel ordenado cuarto.<p>

-¿Sí…? ¡Quién rayos habla! -contestó la llamada el joven muchacho, soñoliento.

-¿Yukki?

-¿Ken? ¡Qué quieres! -le dijo en un tono más agresivo aún. No olvidaba lo que hacía horas había insinuado el pervertido.

-¡Es Hyde!

-¿Qué? -cambió su inflexión súbitamente.

-Está en el hospital, Tetsu está allí. Pasó toda la noche. Quiere que vayamos a reemplazarlo. Está cansado.

-Mm... Yo iré...

-Yo también...

-¡No molestes! -regresó a aquel tono agresivo.

-¡Es también mi amigo! ¡Histérico! -le gritó con enojo.

-¡Vete al demonio, imbécil! -Yukihiro colgó el teléfono.

Estaba en la cama. Había dormido poco, cavilando en sus propias dudas, en la realidad, en su sentir, en Ken, y en todo lo que la maldita existencia humana solía poner en juego para hacer sufrir a las víctimas teatrales de tan indigna comedia. Miró por la ventana, cómo aquel cálido sol ingresaba hasta su cama.

-No, Ken. ¡Yo no soy juego de nadie! -negó con su cabeza, mirando de soslayo el suelo.

* * *

><p>Tetsu había pasado toda la noche en aquella silla, dando calidez a la mano de Hyde con las suyas. Abandonó aquel contacto y se llevó una mano al cuello, frotando sus músculos cervicales. Movió su cabeza hacia un costado, haciendo que la contractura fuera liberada.<p>

Hyde despertó, en parte por el fin del contacto, en parte, por el sonido desagradable.

-¡Oye! ¡Esto es un hospital! ¡Silencio! -comentó con sarcasmo. Tetsu le sonrió. Se alegraba de aquel comentario. Cuando más ironizara su amigo, era más similar al Hyde que había conocido.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a Ken y Yukihiro, que parecían tener malhumor entre ellos. Tetsu los observó, y notó tal tensión.

Ken: ¡Ey! ¡Hyde! ¿Cómo estás, amigo?

Hyde: ¿Ves a dónde llego cuando quiero superarte en tus excesos? -bromeó con suavidad. Tetsu lo miró desconcertado. Había aparecido de súbito aquel Hyde antiguo. Ese que nada le importaba, que sólo vivía para sí, y que la condición humana sólo era un tema al cual escupir. Allí caviló: ¿Acaso ese Hyde que él decía llamar 'el de antes' no era más que esa apariencia desenfadada? ¿Acaso el verdadero Hyde siempre había sido oculto? ¿Cuál Hyde era el verdadero? ¿Cuál de los dos había comido al otro?

Yukihiro: En serio, ¿cómo estás? Al menos no te veo amarillo -sonrió con agrado.

Hyde: Vaa, ¡es que Tetsu no sabe diferenciar mi piel del maquillaje de base!

Todos sonrieron menos Tetsu. Él observó el cambio con tristeza. ¿Quién era realmente Hyde? ¿Dónde estaba el verdadero amigo? ¿O era que su amistad sólo estaba en aquella superficie? ¿En aquella imagen de desfachatez?

Yukihiro notó esa ausencia en el bajista, e intervino.

Yukihiro: Tetsu, ¡ve a dormir! Estás muy cansado.

Tetsu aceptó aquella ayuda del baterista. Se despidió de los tres, saludando a Yukihiro con un apoyo de su mano sobre su hombro, al pasar por su lado.

Tetsu: ¡Cuídenlo al cascarrabias ese…!

Hyde se quedó con aquellos dos sujetos. Necesitaba continuar con su farsa, mostrar que nada había sucedido, como siempre lo hacía, como siempre solía hacer, desde el origen de aquellos fantasmales recuerdos.

Hyde: ¡Ey! ¡Ken! ¿Probaste lo que te dije? -sonrió con picardía.

Yukihiro: ¡No estamos para esas bromas! -dijo molesto. Hyde lo observó con sorpresa. El tranquilo sujeto nunca explotaba sin ser antes terriblemente asediado... A menos, de que ya lo estuviera.

Hyde: ¡Uy! ¡Yukki! Veo que Ken te ha molestado mucho en este tiempo, ¿no?

Yukihiro resopló, sentándose al lado de Hyde, con un gesto de disgusto.

El vocalista volteó a ver a Ken, pero estaba serio. Algo ocurría.

Ken se sentó un poco más alejado de la cama, sobre un cómodo sillón.

Hyde esperó que alguien conversara. El silencio se mantenía, y lo haría hasta el infinito. Notó la tensión del ambiente, e irritado por ese mutismo, utilizó su artillería.

Hyde: ¿Peleas conyugales? -sonrió con un gran sarcasmo ególatra y observó a ambos.

Yukihiro: ¡No molestes tú también! Que estés en cama no te detiene para seguir jodiendo la vida ajena, ¿cierto? Ya con Ken es suficiente -Hyde detuvo aquella incipiente broma que comenzaba a realizar. Yukihiro malhumorado y Ken serio eran las peores actitudes de aquellos dos. Hyde sintió incómoda la situación. Prefería a Tetsu, aún con esa manía maternal.

Hyde: Oigan, vayan a buscar a Tetchan. Con él al menos hablo.

Ken: Perdona a Yukki, Hyde. Está algo molesto, creo que me he pasado con ciertas bromas –dijo, apenado. Parecía una disculpa indirecta.

Yukihiro lo miró por un instante. Ken se veía sincero.

Hyde: ¿Qué le hiciste?

Yukihiro: ¡Me molestó! ¡Y punto!

Hyde: ¡Vaya! Por una maldita vez en mi vida, voy a sentirme igual que Tetchan -suspiró ante la curiosidad de los otros dos ante sus palabras-. Oye Yukki, ¿le puedes perdonar a Ken lo que haya hecho?

Yukihiro: ¿Qué?

Hyde: Vamos... O mejor, no, ¡al revés! -miro a Ken-. ¡Ey! Dile que lamentas haberle bromeado pesadamente -Yukihiro observó a Ken, quien lo miró fijamente.

Ken: Él sabe que soy un tipo muy molesto, y mis bromas no siempre caen bien. Sabe que lo lamento. Siempre termino eligiendo mal... -finalizó mirando el suelo.

Yukihiro: ¿Y bien, Hyde? ¿Cómo estás? -la entonación del joven baterista había regresado a un tono común, al amable de siempre. Ken notó con una sonrisa que lo había perdonado.

Hyde: Ya te digo, mejor. Con Tetchan dando vueltas, ya sabes. ¡Es como tener a mi madre! ¡Rayos! -dijo con cierto espanto simulado.

Yukihiro: Dos aquí no hacen mucho. Necesitas más tranquilidad. Vendré a la noche a cuidarte, hasta tanto... -miró a Ken como el amigo que siempre era-… cuídale bien, ¡por favor!

Yukihiro se fue, quería visitar a Tetsu y ayudarle con el disco, pues, a pesar de todo, el trabajo debía continuar.

Ken quedó a solas con Hyde.

Hyde: ¿Qué le hiciste?

Ken: ¡Nada!

Hyde: ¡Oyeee! ¡Yukki no se molesta a menos que lo hastíes!

Ken: ¡Ya te dije…! -Ken se veía algo apático.

Hyde pensó un rato en silencio, observando a Ken. Éste, sintiendo la intensa mirada, lo observó. Hyde levantó una ceja, y, torciendo su boca en una mueca de desagrado, de bizarría, lo miró con sorpresa.

Hyde: ¡Ken! No me digas que le propusiste a Yukki lo que te sugerí...

Ken: ¡Oyeeeee! ¡No, no! ¿Cómo crees?

Hyde: Tú eres capaz de todo... -comentó con obviedad.

Ken: ¡Es un amigo! ¡No!

Hyde: ¿Qué le hiciste?

Ken: Sólo lo abracé como tú lo hiciste anoche, ¿recuerdas? Para molestarlos.

Hyde: Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y eso lo enojó de tal forma?

Ken: Bueno, dije algunas cosas... ¡Ya sabes cómo lo toma Yukki!

Hyde lo observó negando con la cabeza. ¿Algunas cosas? Sabía que 'esas cosas' habían sido graves. Ken no tenía remedio. Le sonrió con reprobación.

Hyde: ¡No seas así con Yukki!

Ken lo observó. Parecía que algo más allá de las palabras estaba oculto.

* * *

><p>Hyde, en menos de tres días, fue dado de alta, y regresó a su casa, a tratar de ordenar su departamento. Sin embargo, al llegar, notó cómo todo se hallaba en perfecto estado. Inclusive, había nuevos adornos de cristales azules en reemplazo de los rotos. Su habitación estaba impecable.<p>

Hyde miró sorprendido el lugar. ¿Acaso su estado le habría hecho alucinar su ira destructiva? Se acercó a la cama, y allí vio un papel.

-Megumi -susurró con una sonrisa soberbia. Desdobló el papel, y leyó la prolija letra:

00 - 00 - 00 - 00 - 00 - 00 - 00 - 00 - 00 - 00 - 00 - 00 - 00

"¡Hyde! No te preocupes, ordené todo, así no te molestabas, pero a cambio, necesito algo importante: sé puntual y ven al estudio a las 5 PM.

PD: encontré en el mercado unos cristales azules extraños, están sobre tu escritorio.

Tetsu. ^_^ "

00 - 00 - 00 - 00 - 00 - 00 - 00 - 00 - 00 - 00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Hyde sonrió ante aquella carita dibujada. No, ¿cómo iba a pensar que era Megumi? No luego de lo que le había dicho. Se sentó en la cama, y releyó el papel.

Tetsu. El gran amigo. Siempre que él lo necesitaba, él aparecía. Evocó memorias. Evocó aquella traumática época, cuando el grupo había quedado sin baterista. Recordó su angustia, su desesperación, sus noches en desvela. Estaba siendo estragado.

Los recuerdos fantasmales una vez más atacaron su mente. Recordó aquella sensación de vacío, de estar perdido en la multitud. Nadie podía acercarse a él. Él no lo quería, y no podía. Deseaba, sin éxito. Fue en esa época que encontró al verdadero Tetsu.

El Tetsu que se preocupaba por cada uno de los integrantes. El Tetsu que lo acompañaba, a pesar de su rechazo. Sus nervios habían sido dañados, su alma había sido rasgada, y su más profunda inocencia había sido degollada.

Y a pesar de todo, allí estaba Tetsu con su sonrisa, con su mirada amiga, con su mano extendida, dispuesto a ayudarle siempre.

Recordó esa tarde. No había asistido al casting de bateristas.

Preocupado, como siempre, Tetsu había ido a su en aquel entonces nuevo apartamento, para obligarlo a presentarse. Sin embargo, ese día estaba destruido.

Tetsu había llamado a la puerta, pero Hyde sólo estaba arrojado en su cama, observando con ausencia el atardecer. Tetsu había forzado la puerta para ingresar, y se dirigió a su habitación. Allí lo había contemplado.

Todos sus reclamos fueron amenizados, aún no comprendiendo el por qué del estado de su vocalista preferido.

-¿¡Hyde! ¿Te sientes bien?

-Excelente -había dicho, sin moverse, con absoluta oscuridad.

-¡Rayos! ¿Qué te ocurre? Te necesitamos en el casting, tenemos que probar tu voz junto con el sonido de la batería.

-Pon un disco.

-¡Hyde! -había reclamado, con impotencia. No podía dejar de alarmarse por el estado de su amigo. No lo comprendía, y el joven no hablaba. Nunca podría ayudarlo en esos términos-. ¡Mierda! ¡Hyde! Por favor, por lo que más quieras, dime, ¿qué te pasa?

-¡Nada! -gritó, incorporándose rápidamente de la cama, mirándolo con rabia, con odio, porque quería que lo dejaran en paz. Deseaba desaparecer del mundo, deseaba detener el tiempo, y sumirse en el olvido. Pero a pesar de ello, siempre Tetsu aparecía a molestarle, a preguntarle lo que le ocurría. Hyde sólo deseaba desvanecerse en la inconsciencia, pero su amigo insistía en mortificarse por él. A pesar de que estaba enfadado, también reconocía cierto agrado por aquella actitud. Era la primera vez que veía a Tetsu en su totalidad.

-¡Basta! ¡Dime qué te ocurre! ¡Me preocupas, imbécil! -le había respondido con cierto enfado.

-¡Qué te importa! ¡Qué mierda te interesa! ¿O es que tienes miedo de perder la incipiente fama del grupo? Es por eso, ¿verdad? Sólo te interesa que esté bien para sacarme provecho. ¡Eres como todos! -había dicho, sin desearlo. Tetsu lo había mirado dolido. Eran palabras duras, eran palabras que, en el fondo, Hyde sabía que no tenían absoluta verdad.

-¿Y piensas eso de mí? Pues bien, ¡deja el grupo! -contestó con autoridad.

-¿Qué? -Hyde, malhumorado, observó sentado en su cama al líder, con asombro, con una cierta admiración, y por sobre todas las cosas, con una profunda alegría oculta.

-¡Que dejes el grupo! Si es el grupo lo que te está haciendo esto, entonces, déjalo. Regresa al arte, a las pinturas, a la vida más tranquila. No me interesas en lo más mínimo como producto. No quiero el Hyde que se muestra en las revistas. Yo quiero a mi amigo, y se está ahogando. ¿Podría dejarme ayudarle? -la última frase había sido entonada con ternura. Con aprensión. Hyde estaba sorprendido. Sabía que era sincero, que Tetsu vivía preocupándose por el grupo, por sus amigos. Era un buen líder, después de todo. Hyde había suspirado, posando su vista arrepentida en el suelo.

Tetsu se había acercado al joven y se había sentado a su lado. Había puesto una mano sobre su hombro, e, inclinándose levemente, lo observaba a los ojos.

-¡Hyde! Yo me preocupo por ti, no por lo que me puedas dar.

Hyde había quedado atónito. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, y una congoja lo había atacado. Conteniendo las lágrimas, había abrazado a Tetsu con fuerza, agradeciendo las palabras. Siempre decía lo justo, lo necesario, lo vital. Finalmente había visto a Tetsu en completitud. Había visto lo que su fantasma había opacado por casi cinco años. Ese día, a pesar de nunca haber hablado más del tema con él, habían sellado un pacto de amistad. Un pacto en donde Hyde y Tetsu reconocerían que el día en que estuviera preparado, Hyde hablaría con él. Sólo con él, y Tetsu, aceptaría esa ofrenda, ese dolor, y lo compartiría. Hasta ese día, el pacto se mantendría indisoluble. Aún después de la verdad dicha.

Hyde dobló aquella carta, y miró a su costado, en el mismo lugar donde Tetsu había estado sentado en aquella oportunidad. Ahora comprendía esas sensaciones extrañas que le había generado el amigo de sonrisa fácil. Movió su cabeza negándose algún deseo secreto, y se incorporó para ir a ver el escritorio. Observó los bellos cristales que había comprado Tetsu. Eran bellos, eran puros, eran de tan cristalina esencia. Parpadeó un momento. Tan sólo eran cristales fríos. ¡No poseían esas cualidades!

Tocó uno en forma de montaña. No. Eran tan cálidos. Sonrió con tristeza para sí mismo.

* * *

><p>5 PM.<p>

Tetsu: ¡Será que nunca vendrán temprano! ¿Será que nunca me harán siquiera sentirme así de feliz? -renegaba con resignación el líder frustrado.

Yukihiro: ¡Ya, ya! Tetchan, ¡no te amargues! Ya sabes... ¡Es mejor que descansen bien a que vengan o malhumorados, en el caso de Hyde, o terriblemente pesado en el caso de Ken! -comentaba sonriente, mientras fumaba con agrado un cigarrillo acompañado de una soda.

La puerta del estudio se abría con lentitud.

Tetsu lo observó con una sonrisa benévola. Hyde había llegado a tiempo. El vocalista vio con extrañeza esa felicidad impresa en Tetsu. Le devolvió la sonrisa. Tetsu era simple. Era fácil hacerle sonreír, hacerle sentir bien.

Hyde: No te mal acostumbres. Sólo esta vez, ¿sí? -había dicho con elegancia, mientras se acercaba a la mesa de trabajo, donde sus otros dos compañeros continuaban leyendo y escribiendo.

Tetsu: ¡No, claro! -comento con una risa.

Yukihiro y Tetsu veían con tranquilidad el estado de Hyde. Desde que había despertado en el hospital, lentamente había adquirido un equilibro anímico extraño.

Prosiguieron con la selección de textos, de acordes, las sugerencias de mejoría, y demás, hasta que pasadas las dos horas, apareció un agotado Ken. No habría dormido en toda la noche, sus ojeras evidenciaban aquello. Sin embargo, a diferencias de todas las veces que lo hacía, carecía de ese ánimo satisfecho que solía sumirlo una noche salvaje.

Yukihiro lo observó. ¿Acaso habría perdido la palabra dada? ¿Acaso habría roto lo que se había jurado a sí mismo frente a él como su testigo? Pensó un instante y, resignado, comprendió que hasta inclusive, era probable que aquello hubiera sido sólo un desvarío de su amigo. Seguramente, cuando se acercara, sentiría ese aroma repulsivo.

Ken: ¡Hola! ¡Perdón por llegar tarde! He dormido tan mal.

Hyde: ¡Vaya! Encontraste la agresividad, ¿no? -le sonrió con picardía.

Tetsu: ¡Hyde! -censuró con cautela. Observó a Yukihiro que sólo simulaba leer aquella canción, una vez más.

Ken: Vaaaa... Nada de eso...

Hyde: ¡Mentiroso! -continuó molestando.

Ken pasó por detrás del asiento de Yukihiro, para sentarse al costado de él, apoyándose en el lado libre de la mesa.

La brisa generada a su paso llevó al olfato de Yukihiro el aroma que tenía. Un aroma a canela y tabaco. ¿El perfume de Ken? Lo observó con curiosidad. Era el aroma que siempre tenía. Era su propio aroma. Yukihiro supo que decía la verdad.

Yukihiro: ¿Pasa algo malo? -preguntó con preocupación.

Ken: Nada. Qué va a pasar… Sólo dormí mal -suspiró con resignación, prendiendo un cigarrillo.

Hyde: Mmm... ¡Rayos! ¡Te ves hecho mierda si te acercas!

Ken: Bueno, Hyde. No estoy de humor para bromas -la seriedad no era típica del pervertido del grupo. Tetsu lo observó con curiosidad, y miró a Yukihiro. Éste sólo observaba con igual de intriga el estado del guitarrista.

Hyde: Buen, ni modo. ¡A trabajar!

Tetsu: ¡Muy entusiasta! ¡Me agrada! –dijo, satisfecho. Hyde lo observó con una sonrisa agradecida.

Pasaron las horas en aquel estudio. Las correcciones y mejorías se hacían sin descanso. Finalmente habían terminado el disco. La compilación de temas, el orden de los mismos, los acordes, la música, los instrumentos y el tono que Hyde usaría en cada una de ellas. Sólo era cuestión de ir al centro de grabación para plasmar el trabajo en el CD.

Hyde: Por cierto, ¡hay que ponerle nombre a nuestro bebé! -dijo con orgullo.

Tetsu: Yukihiro había pensado uno interesante.

Hyde: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

Yukihiro: No. No. Sólo era broma, Tetchan. ¡No era en serio! -sonrió con incomodidad, pero Tetsu no se detuvo.

Tetsu: 'Hohoemi.'

Ken: No está mal, ¿qué te parece, Hyde?

Hyde: ¿Por qué pensaste en darle ese nombre?

Yukihiro: Sólo delirio de medianoche. ¡Ya sabes! ¡Mucho cigarro y soda! -respondió con embarazo. No deseaba decir la verdad, del desencanto que había tenido al pensar en aquel nombre.

Hyde: De acuerdo. ¡Ese nombre será, pero en inglés!

Ken: ¡Ah! Tú siempre queriendo quedar mejor, ¿no?

Hyde: ¡Por supuesto! El disco se llamará 'smile'. ¿Qué tal?

Los tres aceptaron. Tal vez no era tan desacertado. Hyde estaba curado. Sintieron que habían recuperado a Hyde, a pesar de que él nunca les había dicho de la causa de aquella depresión.

Tetsu había explicado a generalidades, lo que había supuesto al haber ingresado a aquella habitación, encontrando a su amigo en tan deplorable estado. Los tres comprendieron, conociendo a Hyde, que si él no hablaba, era imposible insistirle y conseguir algo a cambio. Tal vez, el orgullo del cantante estaba herido, y ellos, sus amigos, no estaban dispuestos a humillarlo. Tal vez más adelante hablara, tal vez.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

TSUKIAKARI NI JINSEI

(Vidas a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

página IV

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 15 de julio de 2006 - __**Corrección**__: Ogawa Saya_

* * *

><p>Los meses pasaron, y la presentación del nuevo disco no se hizo esperar. Asistieron a varios programas de televisión, mostrando que el grupo no se había disuelto como se rumoreaba. Las fans gritaban en cada lugar donde ellos se asomaran y les entregaban a cada uno de ellos peculiaridades asombrosas.<p>

Ken solía recibir de aquellas japonesas osadas ropa interior escandalosa, quien aceptaba las ofrendas por complacerlas. Tetsu siempre criticaba tal actitud: era un hombre adulto, debían dar el ejemplo. Pero Ken no tenía absoluto interés en eso, y prefería mantener aquella reputación de conquistador, de joven chico amante. Yukihiro era asediado por jovencitas sonrojadas, tímidas, y chillonas. Le regalaban chocolates, dulces varios, y algún que otro libro. Yukihiro les sonreía en agradecimiento, generando suspiros en cadena en aquellas aglomeraciones.

Tetsu, por su parte, simplemente sonreía a cada una de ellas. Las fans de él resultaban recatadas y maduras. Las apreciaba. Valoraba que, a diferencia de las chicas que preferían a sus amigos, éstas fueran las más ubicadas. Siempre buscaba la forma de tocarles las manos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, en un gesto de agradecimiento por tal comportamiento.

Muchas veces, algunas eran invitadas a bailar o charlar amenamente con él si las encontraba de casualidad por algún lugar, como había hecho tantas veces en el bar recóndito de la ciudad de Tokyo. Ellas se lo retribuían, manteniendo siempre la calma, siendo reservadas. Era un pacto que él y ellas habían establecido sin darse cuenta.

Las más excitadas, no sólo en actitudes sino en cantidad, eran las fans de Hyde. Él podía coleccionarlas. Ellas arrojaban a Hyde absolutamente todo objeto. Podía recibir ropa interior, cristales azules, o bombones. Era el preferido de Japón. El chico malo, de belleza angelical. El contraste del demonio y ángel. Tanta imagen para tanto misterio. Todas ellas lo amaban, aunque él siempre sabía aquello: sólo amaban su imagen, ellas no tenían ni recóndita idea de su ser.

Rápidamente el disco Smile obtuvo éxito rotundo. El grupo volvía a sus andadas. Las giras se extendieron más allá de Japón y Asia. Viajaban, visitaban países promocionando su disco, y meses después regresaban al mismo lugar a dar el concierto.

Toda aquella adrenalina, todo aquello que era nada menos que la esencia de L'Arc~En~Ciel, había provocado en Hyde un leve sopor nostálgico. Recordó los inicios del grupo y los fantasmales memorias aparecieron, apesadumbrando lentamente su carácter.

Tetsu advirtió aquel progresivo ensombrecimiento. Nuevamente Hyde ingresaba en las profundas desolaciones.

Ken había dejado, para sorpresa de todos, sus romances pasajeros. Una noche en Tailandia, el joven amante les había confesado la verdad.

Se hallaban en un bar de la zona, viendo espectáculos tradicionales, mientras bebían sin culpa. Los cuatros aún cansados, habían decidido compartir un par de horas en grupo íntimo como, hacía tiempo las responsabilidades profesionales, les impedían.

Hyde: ¡Vaya! ¿Observaron esa chica?

Yukihiro miró lo que Hyde.

Yukihiro: ¿Qué tiene?

Hyde: Ja ja ja. ¿No te das cuenta?

Yukihiro: ¿Qué?

Tetsu: Oye, yo tampoco entiendo de que estás hablando. ¡Ah! Sí. ¡La bailarina! Si es típico de Tailandia tener esas bailarinas con la habilidad de torcer los dedos. ¿Te sorprende eso? -preguntó descreído.

Hyde: No soy imbécil. ¡Sé de su habilidad, pero yo no sabía de esa chica!

Ken: ¿Es famosa? -preguntó observando con interés el objeto de curiosidad del vocalista.

Hyde: No lo sé. Pero es la primera vez que veo una chica así.

Tetsu: ¡Vaya! ¿Ya te afectó la cerveza?

Hyde: ¡Estúpido! -le dijo con censura, y se dirigió a Ken-. Oye, ¿por qué no la vas a buscar? Te aseguro que tendrás mucha 'agresividad' -Hyde le guiñó el ojo a Ken, quien comprendió, junto con sus otros dos amigos.

Tetsu: ¿En serio? ¡Rayos! ¡Aquí se debe ir con cuidado! -sonrió al reconocer su propia confusión.

Ken: Naaa... ¡Olvídalo! -Hyde lo observó extrañado.

Hyde: Oye, hace rato que no te veo molido de esa forma que sólo una noche de puro sexo te genera. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto impotente?

Yukihiro y Tetsu rieron abiertamente. Ken había adquirido una leve tonalidad sonrosada.

Ken: ¡Vaya! ¡Ahora el pesado es otro! -dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Hyde: Ja ja ja. En serio, Ken, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te dejaron de gustar las mujeres?

Ken: ¡Eso quisieras tú! -contestó con soberbia. Hyde aceptó la derrota. Había sido una excelente contestación. Si no hubiera estado con sus amigos, hubiera sentido la incomodidad.

Hyde: De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Es que me preocupas. Ya no te veo merodear por la noche. Vas temprano al departamento a dormir.

Ken: ¡Estamos trabajando!

Hyde: ¡Esa excusa a otro! ¡A mí no! ¡Te conozco! -sonrió, mientras que los otros dos reían abiertamente.

Ken: De acuerdo. Son mis amigos... Deben saberlo.

Tetsu: ¿Es algo malo? -preguntó circunspecto súbitamente.

Ken: No, no. Es serio en cuanto a que lo he decidido.

Se mantuvieron en silencio. Yukihiro miraba con cierto descreimiento. ¿Iba a decir lo que creía que iba a decir ante Hyde y Tetsu? ¿Iba a decir que había dejado ese vicio? Yukihiro pensó un poco más. ¿Qué nuevo vicio habría escogido a cambio? Lo miró con mayor escepticismo, mientras tomaba su soda.

Ken: Pues bien... ¡Que me he unido al club de Yukki!

Yukihiro se atragantó con el liquido, y tosió suavemente.

Hyde: ¿Club?

Tetsu: ¿Qué cosa?

Yukihiro: ¡Antes de hablar cualquier estupidez te digo que ya me has quitado todo el humor bueno que tenía! Mejor cállate, y molesta a Hyde. ¡A él le gusta! -dijo con indiferencia, mientras tomaba de vuelta su soda.

Hyde: ¡Oye! ¿De qué estás hablando, Ken?

Ken: ¡El club de los célibes!

Tetsu y Hyde se miraron entre sí con desconfianza, pero una intuición súbita los unió. Ambos iban a molestar a Ken, en defensa de Yukihiro.

Tetsu: ¡Ken! Yukki no pertenece a ese club. ¡Te lo puedo asegurar!

Hyde: Yo también.

Yukihiro levantó una ceja, con el ceño fruncido. Eso verdaderamente ya no le gustaba, y menos de parte de Tetsu. ¿Qué tramaban? ¿Por qué Hyde reaccionaba en conjunto con Tetsu? ¿Acaso Tetsu... habría faltado a su palabra?

Ken: ¿Qué? -dijo con asombro.

Hyde: Yo no sé, pero Yukki ha estado muy callado últimamente, ¿no lo crees, Tetchan?

Tetsu: ¡Seguro!

Yukihiro envió una mirada fulminante a Tetsu. Él la observó y le sonrió con un guiño de ojo, lo suficientemente leve, para que sólo Yukihiro lo notara. Ante ello, comprendió. Era sólo un escarmiento para Ken.

Yukihiro: Vaya. Se han vuelto perceptivos, ¿ne?

Ken observó el rostro de malicia fingida que hacía Yukihiro. Sintió un dolor en el pecho.

Ken: ¿Qué?

Hyde: ¿Tú no te has dado cuenta, Ken? ¡Qué poco observas a Yukki! ¿No has visto esa chica tímida, de sonrisa angelical que lo ronda desde hace un par de meses?

Ken: ¿Qué?

Yukihiro: ¡Rayos! –dijo, simulando desagrado por el ilusorio secreto descubierto.

Ken: ¡Oye, Tetsu! Me están tomando el pelo estos dos, ¿verdad?

Tetsu: Oh, no. ¡Claro que no! Yo también la vi. Es un primor. Un gusto exquisito. Por ello no lo veíamos con muchas chicas. Eligió una belleza que roza la ilusión.

Hyde: ¡Qué pena no haberla visto antes! ¡Te juro que no se me escapaba! –decía, simulando deseo.

Ken: De acuerdo, par de graciosos, ¿qué están diciendo?

Hyde: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Herido en el amor propio? ¿Te sorprende que Yukki tenga algo que tú no has tenido antes? Te gusta ser el que prueba primero, ¿verdad? -le dijo con sensualidad malévola.

Tetsu: Deberías felicitarlo. Es un primor esa joven.

Ken: ¡Yukki! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? -comentó con tono seco, traicionado.

Yukihiro: ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué debería contártelo? ¡Para que gozaras con las perversiones! ¡No! -explicó con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Hyde: ¡Esa chica nunca se acercaría a un pervertido como tú, Ken! Definitivamente.

Ken: ¿Qué mierda dices? Esto es una estúpida broma de los tres. No puede ser que Yukki...

Hyde: ¡Ja! Tienes envidia de no tener lo que él sí, ¿verdad? -interrumpió el berrinche de Ken.

Ken se detuvo en seco. Recordó lo que hacía meses comenzaba a percibir de Yukihiro. Esa esencia, esa sensación tan diferente del vacío. Esa percepción por lo otros. Era verdad. Deseaba tener esa capacidad que había perdido. Se inquietó. La había perdido de tal forma, que no había reparado en aquello que Hyde y Tetsu decían. No había reparado en el ánimo de Yukihiro. ¿Acaso no estaba permanentemente tratando de entenderlo? ¿Tratando de aprender de él lo que tanto le faltaba? No. Ya no podría aprenderlo. Ya no. Porque lo había perdido. Pérdida absoluta e irrecuperable. Dejó que esa broma hiciera eco en sus amigos, que reían con delicadeza. Se levantó con seriedad, haciendo que los tres, con sorpresa, le observaran con culpa repentina.

Ken: Mejor me voy. Hoy no estoy de humor -acotó, y se retiró al hotel donde se hospedaban los cuatro.

Hyde lo observó con absoluto descreimiento, y Tetsu sintió culpa. Yukihiro sólo distinguía cómo esa triste figura se alejaba.

Tetsu: Creo que se nos pasó la mano, ¿verdad?

Yukihiro: Parece.

Hyde: Ja. ¡Se lo merece!

Yukihiro y Tetsu lo observaron con curiosidad.

Hyde: No me engaña. No tiene derecho a hacer lo que hace con quien lo hace –dijo, fumando su cigarrillo ante la mirada de aquellos dos.

Tetsu: ¿Por qué siento que sabes algo que nosotros no? -dijo con ameno tono.

Hyde: Es evidente. Cualquiera lo notaría, menos ustedes dos, par de bobos.

Yukihiro: ¿A qué te refieres?

Tetsu: ¿Crees que realmente esté impotente? -Hyde lo miró con escepticismo. ¿Podía ser verdad que Tetsu, el más ubicado del grupo, cayera en tal ingenuidad? ¿No podía reconocer la verdad del chiste?

Hyde: Oye, tú todavía sigues creyendo en el kappa, ¿ne? –ironizó, mostrándole a Tetsu su cara de absoluta extrañeza. (kappa: criatura mitológica japonesa)

Yukihiro: ¡Tetchan! ¡Eso fue un chiste! -explicó con cierta vergüenza ajena.

Tetsu: ¡Oh! Pero como lo tomó tan a pecho...

Hyde: Eres un ingenuo. Definitivamente -negó con su cabeza, afectando indignación.

Tetsu: Bueno, sabelotodo, ¿qué le pasa a Ken?

Hyde: Está mal.

Yukihiro: Ciertamente, eres muy sagaz -comentó con sarcasmo.

Hyde: Perdió algo que no puede hallar.

Yukihiro: Evidentemente, la dignidad.

Hyde lo miró sorprendido, esbozando una sonrisa. ¿Desde cuándo Yukihiro había adquirido esa ironía? Una muy buena respuesta.

Tetsu: ¿Será que está pasando mal amoroso?

Hyde: ¡Tú piensas que todo el mundo sufre de eso!

Tetsu: No todo el mundo, pero él podría. Si ha dejado el vicio de las mujeres, es porque algo está ocurriendo en su interior. ¿No lo crees, Yukihiro?

Yukihiro lo observó en silencio. Podría ser. La lógica de aquel razonamiento no era del todo descabellada. Levantó sus hombros en señal de desconcierto, y tomó su soda.

En pocos meses, estuvieron de regreso en Japón. Los cuatro regresaron agotados. Tetsu había decidido darles unas vacaciones. Cada uno por su lado, como quisieran. Lo habían aceptado con sumo gusto, a excepción de Hyde que, ante aquella proposición, simplemente calló. Tetsu notó esa actitud sabiendo que no era buena.

El tiempo de descanso sería de un mes.

Tetsu: ¡Bien! Ahí tienen sus vacaciones. ¿Qué piensan hacer? -dijo el líder, echándose sobre la silla del estudio. Los había reunido luego de la gira para darles la noticia.

Yukihiro: Yo iré a Osaka.

Hyde: ¿Ah? Con la linda chica, ¿no? -dijo amenamente. Aquella mentira se había mantenido dentro de los tres para resguardar a Yukihiro de la inclemencia humorística de Ken.

Yukihiro: Eso no importa. Iría a visitar a mi familia y amigos de la infancia. ¡Es bueno regresar a las raíces!

Tetsu: Sí. Muy buena elección. ¿Y tú, Ken?

Ken: ¿Yo? Solamente me quedaré en mi departamento. Muchísimas noches de mal sueño. Es que si no duermo en mi cama, no puedo.

Hyde: ¡Vaya! ¿Eso justifica tu vicio? ¡Mira qué curiosa causa! -había dicho con ironía.

Ken: ¡No molestes!

Tetsu: ¿La pasarás sólo? ¿Todo un mes sin hacer nada encerrado en tu departamento? -lo miró con curiosidad.

Ken: ¡Oye, que no salga de Tokyo no significa que me quedaré encerrado hasta que L'Arc~En~Ciel saque otro disco! Simplemente trabajaré con tranquilidad en mis trabajos con SOAP.

Hyde había sentido un leve dolor punzar su pecho.

Tetsu: Como gustes. Vacaciones a criterio de ustedes. ¿Y tú, Hyde?

Hyde: Haré lo mismo. Me quedaré en casa.

Tetsu lo observó con preocupación. No deseaba que Hyde pasara mucho tiempo solo, meditando en sus problemas, y más ahora que Megumi había desaparecido. Tetsu intentó hacerle cambiar de opinión pero no tuvo éxito. Hyde iba a quedarse en su departamento.

Yukihiro: ¿Y tú, Tetchan? ¿Qué harás?

Tetsu: Yo... Tomaré vacaciones reales. Me iré con Kaori a Kyoto.

Ken: ¡Eso suena a luna de miel! -bromeó con socarronería.

Tetsu: No, ¡por favor! -había sonreído con vergüenza. Hyde lo observaba, con una tristeza que lentamente se acomodaba en su corazón. Recordó esas palabras en el bar. Entonces era verdad. Tetsu amaba a esa joven, y ella era su devota. Suspiró con abatimiento. Lo perdería con el casamiento.

Ken: ¡Ey! Hyde, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara...?

Hyde: Nada. Sólo que lo vamos a perder.

Yukihiro y Ken se miraron sorprendidos, para luego preguntar con sus ojos en silencio.

Hyde: ¿Cuánto falta realmente para que te cases? -le preguntó secamente, yendo directo al punto.

Tetsu: No. No hay fecha. ¡Y Hyde, aunque me case en algún futuro, yo no voy a perder a mis amigos! -sonrió con seguridad, con sutileza, con aquella única sonrisa de benevolencia que le pertenecía sólo a él. Hyde amaba esa sonrisa y toda la calidez que le transmitía. Pero aún así, sabía que lo perdería.

Hyde: Todos dicen lo mismo...

* * *

><p>A los dos días de aquella reunión, Yukihiro ya había partido hacia Osaka, y Tetsu se preparaba junto con Kaori para marchar. Había tardado sólo cuatro horas en empacar toda la ropa necesaria para el viaje, y había ido a buscar a Kaori. Ella complaciente en todo, había aceptado entusiasta. La joven salió de su casa con una pequeña maleta. Tetsu la observó con seriedad. Era una chica bella, agradable y solícita. Cualquier hombre de Japón la querría. Ella siempre aceptaría sus deseos, porque no era una novia, sino una devota. Tetsu dudaba de mantener aquella relación. Siempre lo hacía, pero nunca lograba dar el primer paso hacia el final. Buscaba excusas, buscaba justificaciones para continuar con esa farsa. Pero allí, en ese preciso momento en que salía de su hogar, Tetsu observó con asombro cómo ella sujetaba la maleta. Y la vio en su muñeca. Aquella gótica pulsera, la pulsera de la muerte. Y a pesar de la aberración que ella tenía para con esa alhaja, la usaba para él. Porque había sido su regalo. Tetsu suspiró resignado, antes de fingir la sonrisa a su novia. El tenía la culpa, y nunca la dejaría. Porque su culpa y la devoción de ella ya habían pactado.<p>

-¡Tetsu! ¿Cómo estás? -saludó al subir al auto.

-¡Bien! ¿Y tú?

-¡Contigo siempre estoy bien! -Tetsu suspiró otra vez. ¿Realmente amaba esa complacencia? ¿O la culpa era sólo lo que la relacionaba con ella?

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, y se mintió una vez más. El la amaba, y ella a él. Era todo.

-Sabes, quiero ir a visitar a mis dos amigos antes de partir. Quiero saludarlos, y bueno... Tú sabes que Hyde es delicado...

-Él es el depresivo, ¿cierto?

-Ajá -su preocupación se plasmaba en su rostro. Ella lo había sujetado del brazo con alegría infantil.

-¡Tetsu! ¡Eres magnifico! Aún así, te preocupas por tus amigos. ¡No me merezco tan buen hombre!

Tetsu la observó con resignación. ¿Acaso, verdaderamente él era un buen hombre? ¿Manteniendo esa relación, era un buen hombre? Sí, debía serlo, porque la amaba. Tenía que amarla. Aunque no pudiera.

Rápidamente llegó al departamento de Hyde. Dejó en el auto a Kaori, quien como siempre, había aceptado tal deseo sin siquiera realizar una mueca. Tetsu tocó la campañilla del timbre, frente a la puerta del departamento de Hyde, pero nadie respondía. Una sensación de temor volvió a socavar su espíritu como había ocurrido la primera vez.

Giró el picaporte, que no tenía llave, y sintió esa sensación de repetición. ¿Una y otra vez acontecería lo mismo?

Corrió al cuarto de Hyde con miedo. Abrió la puerta y logró verlo sobre la cama, mirando a través del ventanal. Ante su presencia, Hyde se transformó en aquella imagen desfachatada, y lo miró. Tetsu estaba helado. ¿Acaso Hyde estaba más oscuro que nunca antes, y ahora se ocultaba mejor?

-Tetchan... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a despedi… -su voz disminuía hasta desvanecerse.

-Que tengas suerte. Tráeme algo bonito, ¿quieres? -Hyde se mostraba alegre, desenfadado, y absolutamente fingido. Tetsu temblaba ante la idea de lo que podría ocurrir en su ausencia. No se iría tranquilo. Debía exigirle a Hyde cordura. ¿Pero cómo podría exigirle a él? ¿Cómo podía obligarle a un ser tan rebelde?

-Hyde... Prométeme que estarás bien. Yo te traeré unos cristales de Kyoto, ¿sí? Pero dime que estarás bien.

-Ja. ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De que me mate? -Tetsu lo miró con inquietud-. Es eso, ¿verdad?

-Hyde, no quiero perderte -susurró con miedo. Hyde lo observó sorprendido.

-De acuerdo. Ya deja de ser mi madre, ¿sí? -le sonrió con una escondida felicidad. Hyde amaba sentirse especial. Sentir que había personas que lo apreciaban, superando sus defectos. En definitiva, ¿qué ser en la tierra no desea sentirse especial, así sea sólo para una persona?

Tetsu lo saludó y se fue. Hyde estaba solo, sentado en la cama, mirando por la ventana una vez más.

-¿Perderme? Yo desearía tanto perderme a mí mismo… -susurró en su profunda tristeza.

* * *

><p>-¿Ken? Perdona, no puedo ir a tu casa, se me hace tarde, perdona que no te salude personalmente -decía Tetsu a su celular, mientras conducía con suma cautela.<p>

-¿¡Por qué mierda me llamas! -dijo una ronca y soñolienta voz por aquel aparato.

-¿Qué? -Tetsu abrió sus ojos, alejando el celular de su oído, mirando con asombro el aparato.

-¡Rayos! Tetchan. Hace meses que no puedo dormir más de 5 horas, y hoy que lo estaba logrando, ¡me despiertas! ¡Esto es injusto! -comentó con tono resignado, con pena.

-¡Ay, perdona, Ken! Pero créeme que es importante –sonrió, apenado de haber arruinado el descanso de su amigo, pero sabía que era necesario.

Acercó nuevamente el celular a su oído.

-¡Vete de una vez, y déjame dormir! -había dicho en un tono de broma.

Tetsu sonrió.

-No, es Hyde.

-¿Pasa algo malo? -dijo con seriedad súbita.

-No, no aún.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sabes, lo fui a despedir y lo vi muy mal. Está peor que antes.

-¿Qué? Pero si en la gira se veía muy bien.

-Sí, sí, precisamente. Se lo ve muy bien, pero si lo encuentras desprevenido, está profundamente decaído. Temo por él. ¿Te puedo pedir que no dejes ni un día de visitarlo o llamarlo o espiarlo si es necesario? No quiero que caiga, Ken.

-Ni yo. De acuerdo. Yo lo cuidaré.

-Gracias.

-¡También es mi amigo! ¡No te preocupes!

Tetsu cerró su celular.

-¿Sabes? Si está tan mal, ¿por qué mejor no nos quedamos? -dijo Kaori con serio rostro.

-¿Mn? Eso es bueno.

-Creo que es lo mejor.

-No. No la idea, sino que tú me contradigas -dijo sonriente.

-¡Ah! ¡Perdóname! Yo no quise…

-No, no te preocupes. Es que me gusta que no estés de acuerdo con todo lo que pienso.

-Sólo deseo que seas muy feliz, y haré todo lo que pueda por mi parte.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario tu sacrificio. Tenemos que vivir a la par. ¿Sí?

-Si -regresó a aquella complacencia-. ¿No vamos a quedarnos?

-No. Vamos a tomar las mejores vacaciones.

-Pero, Tetsu… Tú deseas quedarte -susurró con voz triste, casi traicionada.

Tetsu la observó, desdibujando su sonrisa. Kaori lo miró un instante, y colocando sus manos en su regazo, bajó la vista hasta sus propios zapatos. Tetsu regresó su visión a la carretera, y se quedó en silencio. Sólo pensando en el silencio.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban, y Ken cumplía con aquella encomienda. Se inquietaba por Hyde, había notado exactamente lo dicho por Tetsu. Un Hyde muy primoroso en apariencia que moría internamente.<p>

El timbre sonó insistente en el departamento.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! ¿Ni en mi propia casa puedo bañarme en paz? -gritó acercándose a la puerta, que al abrirla, mostró a Ken con una guitarra en mano-. ¡Mierda! ¿Tú otra vez? -le dijo con fastidio.

-¡Oye, me aburro, qué quieres! Yukki no está en su departamento para molestarlo.

-Sí, claro. ¿Y me escogiste a mí como tu víctima? Eres un demonio.

Ken pasó al salón, y esperó que Hyde se cambiara. Al poco tiempo estaban creando las nuevas canciones para un nuevo disco.

-Cuando Tetsu lo escuche, se pondrá muy contento -decía sonriente Hyde al escuchar las tonadas en las guitarras, y acompañándolas con una voz marcada.

-Parecen buenas, ¿no?

-No. ¡Lo son!

Pasaban horas perfeccionando canciones y modificando acordes. Ken había hallado una excusa perfecta para mantener controlado a Hyde, o simplemente, hacerle fingir un equilibrio inexistente. Al menos servía para ello. Se sentía un poco mejor al verse hábil, para reanimar a un amigo, o simular reanimarlo. Ken hacía noches enteras que no dormía. Sus ojeras estaban profundizadas, y su cuerpo estaba pesado. No dormía ni descansaba. Estaba agotado, tanto como el mismo día de regreso de la gira. Por su parte, Hyde se mostraba mejor, a pesar que en momentos de descuido, lograba mostrarle a Ken lo perdido que se hallaba.

-¡Esta le fascinará a Tetchan! -dijo muy sonriente-. ¡Tiene las variaciones tonales de las que es muy adepto!

-Ja. Tú trabajas sólo para Tetchan, ¿no?

Hyde lo observó, manteniendo la sonrisa que le había generado la canción y la tonada. Trabajaba para Tetchan, componía para Tetchan, y daba vida a sus canciones para él. Anemone. Esa canción, había sido especial. Hyde la había escrito con sumo placer y dolor, y como tantas otras, la había compuesto para Tetchan. Sí. Trabajaba para él. Creaba para él.

Porque sólo gracias a Tetchan, Hyde aún existía. Si no fuera por él, ya se hubiera perdido en la más profunda soledad.

-¡Ey! ¿¡Hyde! ¿Y no has compuesto una para mí? -dijo con tono triste fingido, despertando a Hyde de su ensimismamiento.

-Claro. Aún no la termino. Se llama 'el imbécil pervertido' -le guiñó el ojo. Ken lo miró con osadía.

-¡Demonio enano! -se levantó hasta él y frotó su mano en la cabeza de Hyde, despeinándolo.

-¡Qué mierda haces! -le gritó.

Rieron un rato y, comiendo algunas galletas junto con cerveza, continuaron creando más canciones, entre chistes y conversaciones.

En ese tiempo, Hyde descubrió el gran cambio en Ken. Del pervertido que había conocido, se había transformado en un ser algo taciturno, serio, que cavilaba en silencio y, en momentos, lo sorprendía en sus más profundas meditaciones, lejos de aquel lugar, a pesar de dejar su cuerpo en el sillón. Hyde lo despertaba repentinamente de aquel ensimismamiento, y sonreía con cara de idiota. Quizás una forma de excusa, una forma de vergüenza a su manera. Inmediatamente regresaba a su humor picaresco, pero aún así, el vocalista notaba el cambio en su amigo.

El cuerpo de Ken había cambiado. Caminaba sin energía, con pesadez. Frecuentemente bostezaba, y estiraba sus extremidades, con suma pereza. Sus ojos mantenían un color rojizo, y sus ojeras contrastaban más aquella expresión cansada de su rostro. Del elegante y primoroso Ken, quedaba esa figura debilitada, una sombra del que había sido. Hyde tenía gran curiosidad por aquella actitud. ¿Acaso era todo debido a su nueva forma de vida?

-¡Aaaaaahhhh! ¡Grrrrrr! ¡Gmmmmmrmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! -Ken hacía sonidos mientras estiraba su cuerpo, y frotaba con su mano el ojo derecho.

-Ken, cada día luces peor.

-¡Eso es ser amigo, definitivamente! -sonrió divertido por la franca realidad.

-Oye, no es broma, lo digo en serio. ¿Estás tomando drogas?

-¿Qué? -lo miró sorprendido.

-No serías ni el primero ni el último... además, recuerda que uno siempre ha probado algo en su vida -comentó con una sonrisa malévola.

-¡Naaaaa... Eso es pasado, Hyde! ¡Ya te digo, no duermo! ¡No puedo!

-¿Cómo que no duermes? ¡Estás prácticamente cabeceando en mi sillón!

-Bueno, aquí, pero regreso a mi casa, y ya no puedo.

-De acuerdo. ¡Habla!

-¿Hn? -lo miró con curiosidad.

-Te está ocurriendo algo, Ken. ¿Será perjudicial para tu salud el haber dejado el vicio tan rápidamente?

-¡Tengo otros! -dijo con la misma sonrisa, prendiendo un cigarrillo e invitando a Hyde, quien aceptó.

-Sí, pero no creo que sirva para eso... -le dijo con ironía.

-¡Quién sabe! -una nueva pelea de respuestas audaces habían comenzado sin percatarse.

-Vamos, Ken. ¡Apuesto que estás muriendo por una noche de sexo desenfrenado! -comentó sin inhibición.

-Vaa, no me sirven.

-Tu cuerpo no parece decir eso -lo miró con sensualidad. Ken lo observó. Sabía que si continuaban en esa pelea, el perdería aún más, pues Hyde lo llevaría por caminos que no deseaba. Hyde no se detendría hasta humillarlo, hasta destrozar aquella reputación de conquistador innato que a pesar de todo, renegaba de abandonar.

-De acuerdo, ¡ganas! ¡Mejor respuesta! Ahora, en serio. Ya te dije, no me interesa -Hyde se recostó sobre el sillón, y apoyó su brazo extendido sobre el borde del respaldo.

-¿Y qué es lo que te interesa? ¡Algo te está molestando, no puede ser que no duermas! -dijo con un tono de seriedad. El juego había terminado.

-¡Ah! No lo sé. No paro de pensar ciertas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Mmm... Respuestas de personas. Me confunden. Me siento extraño, y no sé qué es lo que quiero con seguridad.

-¿Respuestas? Vaya, al menos no son preguntas. Créeme que son más molestas -sonrió-. ¿De qué personas?

-De personas. ¡No importa!

-Oh, sí que importan... Según quién responde, es como te afecta. Si yo te digo imbécil te dolerá menos que si te lo dice Tetchan, ¿no? -Ken lo miró con una mueca. Tenía razón-. ¿De quiénes? -insistió.

-No quiero que sepas, ¿sí?

-¡Are, are! ¿Cómo es eso de que no quieres que me entere? ¡Oye, esto es nuevo! ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿No puedo saber de quiénes? ¿Tú, el gran contador de anécdotas cochinas? ¿Y no quieres que me entere de los nombres? Mmmm… Eso suena grave... -dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

-Pues no sé. Será o no, pero no me deja dormir. Créeme.

-Bien, no puedo saber quiénes, ¿puedo saber qué es lo que ocurre con esas respuestas?

-Me confunden.

-Mmm.. Etooo… Yo soy quien realmente está confundido. No duermes por causa de respuestas… a preguntas que no me vas a decir… de personas que tampoco me dirás su nombre, que te hacen confundir… ¡eso puede ser tan general! ¿Qué sientes?

-No lo sé.

-¡Genial…! ¿Por qué no me puedes decir?

-Es que... No sé.

-¡Ahhhhhrgg! ¡Ken, pareces Tetchan! ¡Por favor! ¡Muéstrate decidido en algo o te juro que me arrojo por el balcón! -comentó con algo de enojo. Ken lo miró sorprendido, con un hilo de sonrisa.

-Bueno, no es fácil. Dime, tú que tanto escribes, ¿sabes realmente lo que es el amor? -Hyde recibió la pregunta como un golpe en seco. Su enojo se desvaneció y a su mente se desplazaron dos imágenes. La del fantasmal pasado, y la del cálido presente. Ambas perdidas en el tiempo.

-¿Amor? Ken... ¿es verdad entonces lo que dijo Tetchan? ¿Estás así por un problema de amor…? ¿Por eso dejaste el vicio…? Por eso...

-¡Basta, basta! No sé lo que sea, tal vez es un capricho más. Pero para conseguirlo necesito hacer buena letra -comentó con tristeza. No gustaba decir aquello, pero sintió necesidad para no quedar en evidencia.

-No. Ken. Con una treta así no me vas a preguntar del amor -Hyde era inteligente. No caería en aquella simple excusa.

-Bueno... La cuestión es: ¿sabes lo que es?

-¿Definición? ¿Para qué quieres una definición? -lo miro con la nariz contraída.

-Pues, necesito algo de donde partir… Yo no sé qué mierda me pasa, así que necesito cualquier cosa...

-Vaaa... No existe el amor, Ken. No busques definiciones -le dijo finalmente, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón-. Lo único que existe es la carne.

-¿Hyde? ¿Y tú compones eso? -le dijo con una leve sorpresa, señalando la mesa con las letras de las canciones.

-Compongo lo que quieren escuchar. El amor no existe...

-Pero tú sabes bien que hay muchas personas que se ven muy enamor...

-¡Estupideces! Son sólo excusas. Amor, como todos esos imbéciles lo creen, es sólo un nombre para tapar las necesidades que tienen del otro.

-Bueno, ¿el amor resulta entonces una necesidad?

-¡El amor no existe! No como debería ser concebido. Sólo existe ese pacto entre dos personas para llenar las necesidades de ambos. Nada más. Una vez saciadas, todo se desvanece -Ken miraba a su amigo que había hablado sin dejar de contemplar el techo, con la cabeza caída hacia atrás. Tal vez era una forma para ocultar su profundo interior. Sin verlo a los ojos, Hyde ponía una impenetrable barrera.

-¿Y cuál es el amor que no existe, Hyde?

-No lo sé. Si no existe, ¿cómo podemos concebirlo?

-¡Oye! ¡Me tomas el pelo! Acabas de decir que el amor no existe como 'debería' ser concebido. Tú tienes tu propio concepto de ese idealismo. ¿Cuál es? -Hyde se mantuvo en silencio mientras Ken observaba si tal vez dejaba de mirar el techo, pero parecía muy concentrado en él.

Probablemente, se hallaba buscando la respuesta en los más recónditos lugares de su ser.

-Tal vez, sea esa sensación de vivir sólo por esa persona, aún cuando ya no tengas deseos de vida. Seguir viviendo sólo para no extrañarla más de lo que en tu propia soledad la extrañas. Es la persona con la que compartes tu soledad. No es compañía, es soledad compartida...

-Hyde. Eso es completar necesidades. Es tu misma definición de lo que tú no consideras amor. Eres contradictorio.

-¿Sí? -bajó su rostro para verlo a los ojos-. Puede ser. ¿Sabes? Me has sorprendido. Y preocupado -esbozó una triste sonrisa-. Ahora no sé si lo que yo creo amor es la misma burda cosa que odio, o simplemente es que en realidad, no existe. Somos incapaces de alcanzar el amor. Eso no existe, o al menos, no nos es posible alcanzarlo. Y nos mentimos con esa ilusión de necesidad mutua. ¡Rayos! -dijo con angustia, mirando sus letras-. ¿Podré continuar con ellas?

Ken lo observó con miedo. Había sido una profunda confesión en código. Pero su respuesta no le había ayudado a esclarecer. No podía hablar abiertamente con Hyde, él era oscuro, y Ken sólo recibiría en respuesta aquella oscuridad, como lo había recibido en ese instante.

Dejando a un lado su propio dolor, Ken observó el pensativo Hyde. ¿Habría cometido una negligencia hablando de aquel tema? Fue cuando Hyde reaccionó.

-¿Sabes? Sería bueno que le preguntaras a Tetchan sobre eso. A final de cuentas, parece que él si consiguió el verdadero amor -comentó con una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Tetchan? Pero... ¿no le habías dicho que era mentira…?

-A veces lo creo, a veces no.

-Hyde, te está haciendo mal estar tan cerca de Tetsu, te contagia su contradicción permanente -sonrió buscando aliviar esa situación, pero Hyde sólo lo miró con profunda tristeza, y sonrió con la mueca del resignado.

-No. No lo creas. Tetchan es el que menos me hace mal -Ken borró su sonrisa, y observó el brillo en lo ojos de Hyde. Tenía que ser delicado, porque cualquier pregunta cerraría de súbito la personalidad de Hyde. Estaba al borde del lloro o de la confesión. Tal vez descubría el mal que le aquejaba.

-Tetchan es bueno -evitaba preguntarle directamente a Hyde qué era lo que le ocurría. Aquella pregunta siempre lo retraía.

-Demasiado.

-Lo dices por Kaori, ¿verdad?

-Lo digo por todo. Tetchan es la persona más amable que encontré en mi vida. Nadie se preocupa como él. Parece mi madre -sonrió con tristeza una vez más. Ken sólo observaba el rostro de Hyde que había bajado su vista hasta la mesa pequeña donde tenía esparcidas las letras compuestas-. ¿Sabes? Cuando peleé con Megumi había destruido la habitación. Al regresar y hallar todo en su lugar, creí que ella había ordenado como forma de disculpa. Lo creí, quizás sin desearlo verdaderamente. Pero no. Había sido Tetchan. Incluso me compró cristales azules de gran rareza, para reemplazar los que había roto. Son muy bonitos. Resulta que él siempre está a mi lado y, aunque a veces me fastidie, yo aprecio su preocupación. Pero cuando se case... Él me dejará... Nos dejará -levanto su vista para ver a Ken-. Nos olvidará para vivir feliz en su sueño de amor, en esa ilusión de necesidades, porque no entiende que no existe el amor, que no existe más que la carne, y las carencias del otro. No existe más que la ilusión que queremos transformar en verdad.

-Hyde, Tetchan no nos olvidará.

-Eso es lo que dicen todos.

-¿Has tenido a muchos que te han olvidado? Tienes miedo de que se repita, ¿verdad?

-No. Ken. No es temor a que se repita, sino a que suceda. Nunca me han olvidado, porque nunca nadie me ha tenido en su mente antes... -dijo con dolor, recordando ese rostro fantasmal.

-No digas eso, Hyde... No puede ser verd…

-¡Lo es! -le dijo con decisión.

-¡Yo no te olvidé! Y hace muchos años que estuve casado. Tampoco te olvidaré, no pienso dejar de molestarte, créeme, ¡me case o no alguna otra vez! -dijo buscando extraer una sonrisa de Hyde con esa broma, pero Hyde sólo lo miraba con una sombra de resignación.

-Todos dicen eso.

-¿No será que tú nos olvides a nosotros? -preguntó buscando la forma de quitarle a Hyde esa sensación de soledad en la que lentamente se sumía.

-¿Qué?

-Tú te puedes enamorar y casar. Vivirás con tu felicidad o lo que sea que te haga sentirte bien, y te olvidarás de nosotros. No eres inmune, después de todo.

-Imposible.

-Ja, ¡Hyde! ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no caerás en eso? -rió con jactancia.

-No.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque ya no hay nada en mí que sea digno de amar. Y ya nunca más en mi vida podré sentir aprecio similar alguno.

-¡Qué tragedia! -bromeó Ken-. Oye, ¿estuviste viendo muchos dorama? ¿Qué mierda se te ha metido en la cabeza? (dorama: novelas típicas japonesas muy malas, que por lo general son actuadas por los idols del momento)

-Es la verdad. Ya no podré sentir como todos.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso suena a que te han capado! ¿Lo ha hecho tu madre?

-¡Ey! No. ¿¡Qué dices! -dijo serio a pesar del tono burlesco del comentario del guitarrista-. Sólo que ya no tengo nada con lo que pueda sentir.

-Estás dramatizando. Tal vez aún no te llega la persona, Hyde, pero cualquiera puede enamorarse, o sentir esa completitud de carencias, como tú le dices.

-No. A mí ya no. Porque soy infinitamente vacío. En el infinito ya no cabe más. Nada podrá completarme. Nada.

-¿Nada? ¿Y alguien? ¿Alguien tal vez? Estoy hablando de una persona, no una cosa -Ken notó que Hyde había virado el objeto de amor a una cosa en concreta, a su profesión, seguramente, pero no a una persona.

-No. Yo no puedo, ni esa persona.

Ken se sentó recto sobre el sillón, sorprendido. 'Ni esa persona'. ¿Hyde se referiría a Megumi? Pero... No sonaba como tal...

-¿Qué persona?

-No lo sé. ¿Si tú no me has dado nombres, acaso piensas que te daré los míos? Mejor terminemos esto, y continuemos con un par de acordes. Ken, si quieres hablar del amor, pregúntale a Tetchan o Yukki. Ellos aún tienen más espíritu para percibir las sensaciones.

Ken suspiró sonoramente, mientras Hyde iba al baño. Sintió que había sido una confesión por parte de Hyde, pero que había terminado antes de siquiera haber dicho las pistas suficientes. Hyde había regresado a su total conciencia, recreando todas aquellas barreras impenetrables. Todo porque él le había preguntado sin delicadeza. Sintió malestar al reconocer su torpeza. El no era Yukihiro. Sabía que Yukihiro, en su lugar, hubiera hecho hablar a borbotones a Hyde. Yukihiro tenía la extraña capacidad de perder al hablante en sus ojos, y con sus suaves palabras, hacerle hablar hasta las más profundas añoranzas. Yukihiro lo habría hecho dialogar a su antojo. Como tantas veces había hecho con Ken. La actitud suave de su impostura daba tranquilidad, y sus palabras medidas, sin tonos bruscos, generaban un cálido ambiente en el cual podía relajarse y conversar, sabiendo que Yukihiro nunca comentaría aquellas confesiones. Era la profunda tranquilidad de ese ser lo que ayudaba al desesperado hablante a declarar todo, por un deseo inconsciente de alcanzar esa

tranquilidad, esa paz, que él exponía con timidez. Pero lamentablemente, él no tenía esa capacidad, ni Yukihiro estaba allí.

Ken llevó las manos a su rostro y frotó una vez más los cansados ojos. Tenía que buscar consejo o bien, aclarar esas extrañas sensaciones con alguien que no tuviera una visión tan catastrófica de la vida. Necesitaba hablar con Tetsu o con Yukihiro. Prefería hacerlo con Tetsu. Sabía que si Yukihiro hablaba tan sólo una vez con él, en ese trance de paz al que sometía a su hablante, Ken enunciaría todo, sin recato, y se arrojaría al vacío. Tetsu era más medido. Con él debería platicar.

Hyde salió del baño, con el rostro fresco. Había lavado su cara. Ken lo miró extrañado. Mucha charla para su profundo y dolido espíritu.

-¿Seguimos con las letras? -preguntó el vocalista, sentándose nuevamente en el sillón, colocando la guitarra en su regazo.

-Mejor.

Continuaron con su trabajo hasta altas horas de la noche. Tras unas horas, Hyde preparó un par de cafés. Un nuevo receso había dado inicio. Ambos estaban sumidos en un gran silencio. Hyde profundizaba sus ideas, recientemente descubiertas por la extraña conversación de Ken, sobre el amor, y su concepto que había sido quebrantado. Ken, por su

parte, continuaba meditando en la negligencia que había cometido con Hyde al hablar de esa forma. Necesitaba recomponerlo, necesitaba hacer pensar a Hyde en lo que le haría sentir bien, no sólo fingiendo tal sensación. Así que inició su charla con la más absoluta indiferencia.

-Hyde, cuando regrese Yukki quiero comprarle algo para que no se enoje más conmigo...

-¿Se volvió a enojar antes de irse? -lo miró con asombro.

-No, pero sigue mal.

-¿No te había perdonado? A mí me pareció que aquella vez en el hospital...

-Sólo en apariencia.

-Mmm. Ustedes dos sí me llaman la atención –dijo, sorbiendo el café y prendiendo un cigarrillo, con placer.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó levemente alterado.

-Están muy misteriosos. Ninguno de los dos me quiso decir qué fue lo que tú le habías hecho a Yukki.

-Una broma pesada... Sólo eso... demás, ¡ya te había dicho!

-Sí, ¡pero no lo que le dijiste!

-Es irrelevante.

-Ken, nosotros dos molestamos con las palabras, más que con cualquier gesto... -comento con soberbia, creyendo su habilidad macabra en el uso de las ironías.

-Bueno. No importa. La cuestión es que quiero darle algo que le alegre y me perdone definitivamente.

-Mmm... Yukki es simple. Cualquier cosa le hace feliz -dijo con un poco de anhelo.

-Sí. Es verdad -asintió Ken, sabiendo perfectamente que era de esa forma.

-Yukki se fija más en el gesto que en el objeto. Regálale algo simple, ¡una barra de chocolate! -Ken lo miró con una sonrisa. Sí, era un buen regalo.

Ken contemplaba fijo a Hyde. A pesar de aquella barrera, de aquella imagen de desfachatez, el vocalista escondía una personalidad delicada, sensible y profundamente herida. Nunca antes lo había notado con tanto detalle sino hubiera sido por ese tiempo que compartían a diario. Tetsu había viajado con mucha preocupación. Era cierto. Hyde no era sólo esa extravagante personalidad con algo de oscura sombra existencialista. En realidad, era esa sombra, y todo lo que veían los demás, era sólo una cáscara decorativa. Ken estaba intranquilo. Hyde se acercaba cada día más a la imagen del suicida. Temía por él, por ello, antes de dejar su apartamento, debía hacerle pensar en algo que lo animara, y no abandonarle con aquella desilusión de su propio concepto del amor.

Hyde, notando aquella intensa mirada, sacó su cigarrillo de sus labios, con sensual movimiento, y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón.

-Ken, ¿por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso estás pensando en hacerme esa propuesta? -le guiñó el ojo. Ken lo miró sorprendido y un poco desencantado.

Era una vez más la actitud holográfica del Hyde que buscaba con desesperación ocultar la tristeza de su alma.

-No. ¡Qué cosas dices! -le comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y entonces?

-Buen... Me preguntaba... -quería hablar de Tetsu, quería hallar la forma de encontrar el sentimiento de bienestar de Hyde. Creía que sólo el líder era capaz de hacerlo, pero ante su ausencia, lo único que podía ayudarle era evocarlo. ¿Pero si erraba? ¿Cómo haría para descubrir el profundo dolor de Hyde?-. Naa... Mejor olvídalo...

-¿Mm? Dime, ¡me intriga tanto misterio! -fue un empujón inconsciente.

Tal vez en el fondo, Hyde necesitaba de ello, y sus instintos le hacían insistir. Debía decirlo, aunque hiciera mal.

-¿Qué sientes por Tetchan? -Hyde lo miró con seriedad. Una pregunta extraña, con una respuesta igual de extraña.

-Pues, es mi amigo. Ya te dije, es el que siempre me ha ayudado en las crisis más profundas de mi vida. Llega a donde nadie, y me calma -notó lo que había dicho. Se sonrojó un poco, y miró sus manos en el regazo.

Recordó aquella calidez en el hospital, aquel calor que las manos de Tetsu le daban.

-No lo sabes con exactitud, ¿verdad? -intentó hallar su propia respuesta reflejada en Hyde.

-Sí. Si lo sé. Sólo que es muy…

-¿Especial? -Ken le sonrió, y Hyde lo miró con un poco de curiosidad. No entendía a dónde apuntaba el tema-. Sabes, él también te cree especial en su vida.

-¿Lo crees? -le dijo con un poco de indiferencia. Parecía el común argumento para convencer a los niños.

-No miento, Hyde. Él me pidió que te cuidara en su ausencia, como él te cuidaría -Hyde lo miró sorprendido-. Me dijo lo mal que te hallabas. Estaba muy inquieto. Yukki y yo también. Hyde, no estas sólo. Piensa eso siempre.

Ken finalizó el cigarrillo y apretó la colilla incandescente en el cenicero. Se levantó y tomó su guitarra.

-Ya es madrugada. Mejor me voy a ver qué puedo hacer en mi cama, ojalá sea dormir, y no desvelarme. Cualquier cosa, llámame, ¿sí? Y piensa lo que te dije.

Ken se despidió del amigo, saliendo del departamento. Hyde lo había observado con sorpresa.

-Tetchan... -susurró con delicadeza, mientras miraba sus manos una vez más.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

TSUKIAKARI NI JINSEI

(Vidas a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

página V

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 22 de julio de 2006 - __**Corrección**__: Ogawa Saya_

* * *

><p>-¡Tetsu! ¡Mira! ¡Los cisnes! Qué bellos, ¿no?<p>

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! Sí, sí. Bonitos. ¿No?

Kaori y Tetsu paseaban por los parques de los templos de Kyoto. Visitaban las más bellas postales de la prefectura, y pasaban horas sentados, contemplando las delicadezas de la decoración que la naturaleza había utilizado en cada uno de esos parques. Tetsu ya no podía pensar nada más que en Hyde. Se preguntaba a cada instante el estado en el que se encontraría. Su mente se alejaba de aquellos parques, para perderse en sus pensamientos. Recordaba cada gesto de tristeza de Hyde, y la impotencia lo acorralaba. Tenía que ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo.

Un cisne delgado, más pequeño que los otros, pero de un color negro majestuoso interrumpió su campo visual con elegancia, con soberbia. Enfocó su visión hacia ese animal, y sonrió con amargura.

-¡Tetsu! ¿En qué piensas?

-En nada... -decía con indiferencia, sin siquiera fingir su desánimo ante ella. Sabía que con sólo decirle que no se preocupara, ella lo haría, al pie de la letra, como hacía todo lo que Tetsu decía.

-Es por él, ¿verdad? Te preocupas por tu cantante...

Tetsu la miró con asombro. Kaori, a pesar de toda aquella complacencia, no perdía su intuición. La gran capacidad de comprensión de las personas más allá de su imagen era un don que había adquirido. ¿O era simplemente porque se trataba de él? ¿Porque ella, como devota suya, descubría en él todas las variaciones, por más leves que fueran? Miró sus manos. Y recordó aquella frase, donde creyó sentir esa intuición. 'Tienes manos cálidas'. Tetsu había sentido, había reconocido más allá de esa imagen, de la impostura, de la reserva, la necesidad de su amigo, la variación del tono en sus palabras, que les daba un nuevo significado. Sabía que Hyde no había comentado aquello por frío, por ello, había vuelto a tomar su mano, pero su impostura, su conciencia, lo habían obligado a demostrarle a Hyde que él lo había entendido como mero fresco. Tetsu suspiró. Tal vez era exactamente eso a lo que se refería Hyde cuando hablaba de su soledad. Todos con sus artificios, mostrando lo que no sienten, sintiendo lo que no muestran, mintiéndose mutuamente...

Miró a Kaori a su lado, que observaba perdida en su admiración a los animales, y sintió con conciencia como él se mentía a sí mismo. Debía amarla. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Tetsu... -dijo ella notando que la miraba, sin observarle a los ojos, con su vista clavada en el lago.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no regresamos?

-¿Quieres regresar?

-...

-Dime lo que deseas.

-Deseo que estés feliz.

-¿Eh? Pero...

-Aquí no estás feliz. No sonríes, no tienes un ánimo natural. Finges. Yo sé que lo haces, y yo me creo tu mentira, pero no sé hasta donde. Tú deseas regresar. Eso es lo que realmente quieres. ¿Por qué no regresamos?

-Kaori... pero tú querías venir...

-Yo sí. Pero tú no. Tú querías quedarte en Tokyo. Estás así por mi culpa. Por mi egoísmo -ella enredó su brazo al de Tetsu, afrentándolo con fuerza, y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del bajista. Estaba arrepentida.

Tetsu la observó con profunda culpa, con dolor, con impotencia. Nunca la dejaría, porque era demasiado pura como para lastimarla. El apoyó su rostro en el cabello perfumado. Regresarían al día siguiente. Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos, para ver si su estado había mejorado o empeorado. Aunque una intuición lejana le decía con preocupación que no

demorara mucho.

La tina estaba repleta de agua caliente. Allí había echado unas sales aromáticas y relajantes. Gustaba de pequeños descansos, de pequeños momentos. Pero ese día, su baño relajante iba a ser utilizado para meditar. Al lado de la tina, había una silla, muy al borde de ésta, un equipo portátil de música. Allí el CD pasaba una vez más la canción Anemone. Hyde, dentro del agua, relajado, escuchaba una y otra vez la canción. Buscaba hallar la esencia, buscaba regresar al momento en que la había escrito. Había sido muy especial. Una única canción para el compilado del grupo. Hyde juzgaba que aquella canción, en realidad, era una solitaria. Solitaria. La nueva entre las viejas canciones. Una Anemone, que mostraba en ese simple gesto su propia soledad.

Allí, el estribillo, y su voz, con ese tono especial, con un tono particular. ¿En qué había pensado al componerla? ¿En quien? Megumi había creído que era su canción. Hyde pensaba que la había escrito sólo por pedido de Tetsu. Pero era algo más. Una esencia que no le dejaba ver, o simplemente Hyde no deseaba ver. Miró el radio, que se hallaba enchufado.

Miró el cable que conectaba el aparato con el tomacorriente. Lo miraba, escuchando el lamento de la canción. Repetía la letra, la cantaba en su tina, absorto en el cable.

'Anata e to, tabidatteiru'. Tomó el cable con su mano, y comenzó a tirar despacio de él. El pequeño aparato se deslizaba por la silla a ritmo lento.

'Anata e to, tabidatteiru'. Repetía.

Hyde comenzó a sentir un gran nerviosismo. Comprendía a la perfección lo que estaba realizando, pero no podía detenerse. No quería. Pronto llegaría Ken.

'Qué sientes por Tetsu?'. Su pregunta se repetía, con aquella canción en el fondo, acercándose a él.

Sintió el gran dolor en su pecho. El recuerdo fantasmal lo azotaba una vez más, con recuerdos presentes, con el rostro de Ken, Yukihiro, con la preocupación de Tetsu. Las manos de Tetsu. La pregunta de Ken una vez más: ¿qué es el amor? Los cristales azules que por primera vez le parecían cálidos, la noticia del casamiento de Tetsu, aquella vez que le había dicho que L'Arc~En~Ciel se iba a separar. Y se detuvo en ese momento. Evocó cómo había despertado decidido en la mañana. Casi no había dormido, y con el sueño liviano de esa noche, había tomado el valor suficiente para determinar que ese día diría la verdad. Recordó cómo se había presentado ante Tetsu, y éste con aquella sonrisa triste le había dicho la noticia de la separación. Evocó su sensación de impotencia al verlo a los ojos y no poder hablar. No pudo hablar ni aún en el limite, ni aún en el final. Recordó cómo él mismo había guardado silencio ante el líder.

El aparato estaba en el borde de la silla. Un poco más, y caería.

"Anata e to, tabidatteiru."

Hyde cerró los ojos y se lamentó no haber podido escribir una carta. Una carta de disculpas, a Ken, a Yukki, y por sobre todo a Tetsu. Iba a sucumbir finalmente. Desaparecería, como siempre lo había deseado.

-¡HYDE! -un grito desesperado detuvo a Hyde, quien abrió rápidamente sus ojos, y vio cómo su amigo, consternado, desenchufaba el aparato con rapidez. Hyde lo observaba asombrado. Aún mantenía el cable en su mano, en un triste gesto de derrota. El aparato calló dentro de la bañera, y ambos sólo escucharon el sonido del mismo al ingresar al agua.

Hyde lo miraba pasmado. Su amigo lo observaba con enojo, con rabia, con una mirada brillante e impotente. El vocalista no comprendía lo que sentía. No sabía si estaba fastidiado y molesto con él por haberle quitado la posibilidad de desaparecer definitivamente, o se sentía feliz de aquella preocupación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó con voz calma, serena. La voz de la muerte.

-¿Hyde, por qué? ¿Qué mierda pensabas? ¿Por qué? -calló de rodillas frente a él, y lo miró en línea recta, al estar su altura igualada.

-Tú siempre eres como mi madre, ¿no? -le sonrió con indiferencia.

Parecía que Hyde no despertaba del trance en el que se había sometido.

-¡Mierda! ¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Hyde! Me dijiste que te cuidarías. Me dijiste... -su voz contenía rabia, contenía impotencia, contenía el dolor de casi haber llegado demasiado tarde.

-Tetchan... -le susurró, en un sutil deseo de no escuchar reclamos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Me contestarás! ¿Por qué? -le decía con tono rudo, conteniendo las lágrimas de impotencia con dolor.

-Porque no tiene sentido... No tiene un por qué. Es por eso.

Tetsu apoyó sus manos en la silla, y se acercó a Hyde, quien no dejaba de observar su mirada. Al vocalista, le sorprendía el estado de su amigo. Un gran desasosiego. Era lo único que le quedaba.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Eres un maldito! ¿¡Por qué no te ayudas! ¿Por qué no pones voluntad? ¿¡Por qué no dejas que alguien te ayude! ¡Déjame hacerlo! ¡Yo quiero verte bien, quiero ver el Hyde de los inicios de L'Arc~En~Ciel! ¿Por qué no me lo regresas? ¿Por qué lo has sepultado antes de morir?

Hyde estaba sorprendido con esas palabras. El Hyde de los comienzos era un extravagante muchacho, con una cierta alegría innata, tamizada por el oscuro pensar trágico de la vida. Sin embargo, ello no afectaba más que en sus reflexiones profundas, en momentos muy críticos. Ese Hyde que tenía un cierto grado de inocencia, de ingenuidad... Ese que la sombra

fantasmal de su recuerdo había consumido, había desgarrado, había hecho sepultar.

Él no lo había matado a ese Hyde, sino el espectro que nunca lo dejaría.

-¿Ayuda? Tetchan… Nadie puede ayudarme... Nadie.

-¡No! ¡Eso es porque tú no quieres que te ayuden! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-Tú quieres el pasado de regreso... Yo también, justo en los principios de L'Arc~En~Ciel. ¿Sabes? Yo también extraño ese Hyde. Pero créeme, que lo han matado, y yo no he sido el culpable... -le susurró, observando las manos de Tetsu que se clavaban inútilmente en la madera de la silla.

-¿Quién? ¿Entonces quién fue?

-Te dije que nunca preguntaras eso...

-Pero habíamos pactado... ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí. Pero aún no lo diré. No quiero decirlo. ¿Qué caso tendría?

-Las cosas tomarían sentido.

-No te mientas más, Tetchan. Las cosas nunca tienen sentido. Sólo es azar, sólo es soledad. Tristes animales pensantes, que sufrimos más ante esa condición de conciencia. Nada más.

-¡Mierda! ¡Eres una mierda, Hyde! -le gritó levantándose del suelo, con impotencia, con dolor. Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, mirando con el ceño fruncido aquel cuerpo dentro de la bañera, que aún estaba en trance-. ¡Odio cuando te pones así! ¡Odio cuando no quieres ayuda! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? Te estoy dando mi mano, te ofrezco mi ayuda, si no la aceptas, dime entonces quién podría, y yo lo consigo, pero por favor, ¡Hyde…! No te mueras... -los gritos desesperados se ahogaron en el susurro-. No te mueras... No me lo perdonaría nunca...

-Tetchan, tú siempre crees tener la culpa de todo. Pero quiero que sepas que, de mí, tú no tienes culpa de nada. Yo soy lo que soy por mí mismo, y por mi pasado. No hay en él nada que tú hubieras podido hacer para remediarlo... Nada... Además, Tetchan, el tiempo que anhelamos, ya se esfumó. El tiempo no regresa. Lo hemos perdido. Y tú, como yo, hemos perdido a ese Hyde que tanto estimabas. Sólo queda la sombra... Sólo queda esto... Perdóname... -le decía triste, mirando las rodillas de Tetsu, observando esa piel que se mostraba gracias a aquellos extraños pantalones cortos que tanto solía utilizar el líder del grupo.

-Quiero ayudarte. Quiero... Dime cómo...

-Simplemente déjame solo...

-¡Hyde! -su rostro contraído luchaba por contener sus lágrimas, luchaba por no dejar quebrantar su voz. Hyde estaba perdido, sumido en sus tinieblas, y Tetsu, impotente, no podía hacer nada. Se arrepentía de haber tomado sus vacaciones. En dos semanas, Hyde estaba al borde de la muerte, en un estado de profunda tristeza-. ¡Hyde! ¡Hyde! -no dejaba de repetir su nombre, buscando con desesperación, que fueran palabras benditas, que fueran palabras curadoras, y sanaran el enfermo espíritu de su amigo. Pero nada podía hacer, porque Hyde simplemente se había encerrado en su propio mundo. Había elegido su propia soledad, en el infinito vacío que era-. ¡HYDE! ¡HYDE! -gritaba, cerrando sus puños, esperando que ese ser dejara de observar sus rodillas, y lo viera a los ojos.

-Tetchan... -levantó su vista finalmente, y, en un sepulcral silencio, Tetsu logró esa intuición súbita. Vio a través de los ojos de Hyde su necesidad de él. Su tristeza, su soledad, un pasado no dicho, secretos dolorosos, sangre con lágrimas, y la pérdida de tesoros innatos. La devastación y el caos hacían nido en el espíritu de su amigo.

-¡Por lo que más quieras en este mundo, dime qué hacer! ¡Dime qué hago! ¡Dime cómo hacer para que aceptes mi ayuda, para que me hables, para detenerte en esta locura…! Por favor...

-Déjame solo.

-Pero...

-Sólo hazlo.

Tetsu reconoció el estado en que estaban ambos. Una completa alteración y una tranquilidad insegura. Esas actitudes estaban en cuerpos ajenos. Estaban intercambiados. Tetsu tomó el aparato, y se fue del baño, intentando dejar la puerta semiabierta.

-Cierra la puerta -le dijo Hyde con sutileza.

Y Tetsu tuvo que aceptar. Cerró la puerta, y se dirigió al sillón del salón. Estaba alterado, incrédulo de la desesperación en la que había ingresado.

Dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo en el sillón, y meditó en lo ocurrido. Reconoció el miedo atroz que había sentido al pensar que tan sólo un segundo más tarde, Hyde no hubiera dicho nada de lo que había dicho. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Hyde lo necesitaba, con aquella percepción lo había reconocido. Había visto el desolado desierto de arena en que se había transformado el alma del cantante. Suspiró con tristeza, y su vista cayó en los papeles que había sobre la mesa. Tomo las letras y las leyó. Cada poesía, era una declaración más funesta. Hyde era una polilla triste, opaca, que a cada aletear, perdía ese polvillo vital que le permite recorrer el aire, y lentamente se dejaba caer en espiral hacia la llameante luz, la ardiente lámpara de su destino final. Hyde caía, sin tomar nunca o siquiera rozar, alguna mano de las que se le ofrecían para detener su precipitación.

¿Cuánto le faltaba para llegar al suelo?

Sintió cómo la puerta del baño se abría, y aparecía tras de ella un Hyde recuperado, restaurado en lo que se había transformado su personalidad en los últimos años. Aquella primorosa imagen de vitalidad irónica que se pudría por dentro.

Hyde fue hasta la cocina, y preparó dos cafés. Se sentó en el otro sillón, frente a la mesa pequeña que contenía las letras y acordes recientemente creados, encarando a Tetsu, quien solamente estaba vencido contra el sillón, mirando con desconcierto el caminar, el actuar, y el mirar de aquél que decía ser su amigo. Hyde lo había observado un instante, y sintió todos aquellos reclamos silenciosos, tan estridentes como si fueran gritados. Bajó su vista con cierta vergüenza, y dejó la taza de café para Tetsu en la mesa, a la distancia necesaria para que él la tomara. Tetsu sólo lo miraba, con miedo, con rabia, con enojo, con tristeza. Nunca lo había visto así. Tenía que decir algo, porque Tetsu se lo estaba exigiendo a gritos en aquel agonizante silencio.

-Tetchan... Yo... Perdóname...

Tetsu no respondía. Sólo lo observaba con ese mismo gesto, sin modificar absolutamente nada.

-Tetchan... Háblame, ¿sí…? Regáñame... Reclámame... Insúltame, pero, por favor no te quedes en silencio -levantó su vista para volver a ver ese mirar, que regresaba a estar brilloso, que contenía con fuerza las lágrimas-. Tetchan, ¡no me mires así! No me hagas esto… ¡tú no entiendes! ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Estoy mal! ¡Lo sé! ¡Y necesito salir! ¡Entiende que es la única forma…! -Tetsu dejó caer una lágrima. La impotencia lo torturaba-. ¡No llores! ¡Mierda! ¡Tú no entiendes! No es tu culpa, no creas que puedes controlarme. No eres tú, ni Ken, ni Yukki, ni Megumi… Soy yo... Soy yo y mi pasado, y mi vacío, y mi soledad... No lo soporto, Tetchan. Tú no lo entiende...

-¡PERO NO ME DEJAS ENTENDER! ¡Eres un bastardo que se quiere morir, y le importa un cuerno todos los seres que dejará dañados. ¡Te importa una mierda que me sienta como me estoy sintiendo ahora, al verte así, sin fuerza, derrotado, sin vida! ¿Dónde está el Hyde que yo regañaba? ¿Dónde está?

-Era sólo una imagen...

Tetsu lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Acaso eran verdad todas aquellas cavilaciones, todas aquellas sospechas, de creer que el Hyde que había querido como su gran amigo fuera sólo esa alegre pintura de zafada personalidad, y que el verdadero, oculto durante tantos años, se liberaba de su jaula y mostraba el profundo ser perdido en la soledad?

Tetsu se levantó con impotencia y lo miró con soberbia desde arriba.

-¡Hyde! ¡Te juro que si intentas cualquier estupidez, nunca te perdonaré! ¡Nunca! ¡Te iré a buscar al infierno para que sientas realmente lo que es la culpa! -sentenció con rígida expresión, con algo de maldad en aquellos ojos. La impotencia se había transformado en odio pasajero.

Tetsu iba abandonar el departamento. Abrió la puerta de salida, y halló a Ken a punto de tocar timbre. Ken lo observó con asombro, pero notó el estado en el que se hallaba, y prefirió el silencio. Le dio paso a su líder, quien se fue sin más mediaciones. Ken ingresó al salón, y halló a Hyde tomando una taza de café, con un cigarro recientemente prendido, mirando con fijación especial el aparato de música portátil.

¿Qué había pasado? Ken se preguntaba en silencio. Ese día trabajaron sólo en los acordes, con pocas palabras, sin chistes, casi por obligación. Ken no preguntó nada.

* * *

><p>Llegó a su apartamento cansado. Más cansado que de costumbre. Ya su hábito de no dormir lo agotaba, y esas nuevas situaciones con un Hyde ciclotímico lo estresaban de sobre manera. Sin embargo, aquella tarde, el encuentro con Tetsu lo había sorprendido. La personalidad de Tetsu y Hyde habían sido tan frías. Tenía que saber qué había ocurrido.<p>

Tomó su teléfono y llamó al celular de Tetsu.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, ¿Tetchan? -preguntó con cierto temor.

-¿Quién es?

-Ken.

-¡Ah! -Ken se percató del estado devastado de su amigo. Era la primera vez que no le reconocía la voz.

-No quiero molestar, pero... Necesito saber qué rayos pasó...

-Ken… Realmente quisiera hacer algo, pero no sé. Hyde no quiere -comentó sin sentido, como respondiéndose una pregunta que lo había mantenido reflexionando por un tiempo considerable antes de atender el teléfono.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué regresaste de tus vacaciones antes, y saliste de allí con esa actitud?

-Regresé porque sentí algo malo... Ken... Hyde se iba…

-¡No! -interrumpió no queriendo escuchar, pero sabiendo.

-Sí.

-¿Pero cómo? ¡Estaba tan tranquilo!

-Iba a dejar caer el aparato de música en su bañera. Iba a morir escuchando su propia canción... ¡Ken! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hacemos? ¡No quiere ayuda! ¡No quiere salir, quiere desaparecer, quiere terminar con su vida! ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡No sé! -Tetsu comenzó a llorar, sintiendo cómo la impotencia una vez más lo estragaba. Ken estaba atónito. Aquella mirada

de añoranza con la que Hyde había visto ese aparato adquiría ahora significación.

-¡Mierda…! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No podemos hacer nada. No quiere. ¡Ken! Me arrodille ante él, lloré ante él, le rogué que se detuviera, que dejara esa actitud, y que aceptara ayuda de quien fuera, pero que la aceptara.

-¿No quiere ayuda…? Pero... ¿por qué?

-No lo sé. No sé qué hacer -decía con resignación, apagando su llanto.

Ken reconocía la crisis de Tetsu. Su mejor amigo estaba muriendo.

-¿Quieres que llame a Yukki?

-¿Qué podría hacer él? Déjalo. Deja que aproveche sus vacaciones. Al menos él está resguardado de todo esto por el momento.

-Tetchan, hablas como si no fueras a evitar...

-No lo voy a hacer.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero es Hyde...!

-No puedo. No puedo hacer nada si no me habla, si no me dice. Tiene que abrirse. Me duele, pero no hay otra forma. El lo quiere así...

-¿Y si lo internamos?

-¿Tú crees que lo resistirá? Tan sólo sugerirle la idea, haría que de inmediato tomara su vida -Tetsu sonaba por el tubo con resignación, con impotencia desanimada, con profundo dolor.

-¡Hay que hacer algo…!

-No sé quñe hacer, no lo sé…

-¡MIERDA! ¡TETCHAN! ¡QUE DICES! -gritó exasperado-. ¡Si alguien puede hacer algo eres tú!

-¿Yo? Oye, me echó de su departamento, quiere soledad, quiere morir. Ya no puedo hacer nada... ¿leíste las últimas letras?

-Sí.

-¿Leíste la número 4?

-Sí… ¡Rayos! -dijo comprendiendo el significado de esa letra.

Recordó las palabras 'a Tetchan le encantará'. Era la que más tonalidades tenía. Tonalidades mortíferas.

-La puso en el numero cuatro. 'shi'. (shi = 4, shi, con otro kanji =muerte)

-Tetchan. Tienes que darle un sentido a su vida. El me confesó que tú eres especial.

-¿Qué? -Tetsu se sorprendió ante tal comentario.

-Sí. En estos últimos días, yo hablé de forma muy imprudente, porque ya sabes... tengo mis problemas. Creí que tal vez, él pudiera sugerirme algo... Pero creo que me equivoqué...

-¡KEN! ¿Hiciste qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Le diste ideas? ¡Lo entristeciste más con reflexiones! ¿¡Verdad! ¡Eres un imbécil!

-Perdón, lo lamento. Ya te dije, Tetchan... Pero gracias a esos temas, él me habló de ti. Eres la única persona que él siente que se preocupa por él. Eres lo único que le queda... Tiene miedo de que lo abandones por Kaori, de que olvides la amistad del grupo por ella. Que te cases y vivas tu felicidad, olvidándolo a él... Tetchan. Si tú no lo sacas, nadie va a poder -Tetsu escuchó en silencio la voz apesadumbrada de Ken. Sintió pena por su amigo. Era verdad. Desde antes de la gira, Ken demostraba un comportamiento extraño. Tenía sus problemas, pero no los hablaba con nadie. Por un instante se turbó por él.

-Oye, Ken... Gracias... Y perdóname. Perdóname por haberte gritado... Yo sé que estás mal también, pero eres igual que él. No quieres ayuda, te niegas a hablar. ¿Tú también vas a intentar matarte? -Tetsu lo preguntaba con el corazón. Ken sonrió y generó un sonido de risa suave.

-Gracias, Tetchan, pero no estoy así. Es verdad que no ando bien, pero créeme que Hyde es el que te necesita con más urgencia. Dedícate a él si lo quieres sacar. Yo ya hablaré con Yukki cuando regrese.

-Ken... Gracias... Y perdóname.

-No te preocupes, tú concéntrate en él. Nos vemos. Adiós.

Ken colgó el teléfono. Intentaría dormir esa noche. Se arrojó a su cama, pero sólo podía escuchar el sonido de las agujas del reloj que en cada segundo parecían reverberar en una frase única: 'yo no soy experimento de nadie'.

* * *

><p>Finalmente había despertado algo más descansado que de costumbre. Miró el reloj, y pudo calcular que el tiempo dormido había sido de 6 horas. Había mejorado. Sonrió con tristeza.<p>

Tetsu se encargaría de Hyde. Sólo él podía hacerlo. Si Hyde ya tenía en su mente el suicidio, nada, de ahora en adelante, podría cambiarle de tal idea. Nada. Pero tal vez alguien sí Porque Ken había descubierto que no existía cosa material por la cual la personalidad de un humano cambiara, pero siempre existía un alguien, por el cual se arriesgaba hasta la propia vida, la propia felicidad. ¿Acaso eso era amor?

Él aún mantenía su propio problema. Si bien estaba preocupado por Hyde, sabía que ya nada podría hacer, sólo esperar que Tetsu lo lograra. Ahora, que él había regresado, Ken podría ocuparse de sus propias dudas, de las respuestas, de las preguntas, de las definiciones que buscaba. Intentaba descubrir todo un mundo que, hasta entonces, le había sido vedado por sí mismo, por su confusión con los sentidos. Estaba perdido en las sensaciones en las que hacía tiempo creía no poseer, y a veces las confundía con su estado de abstinencia, con su estado de novedad. ¿Tanto podía haber perturbado su mente la simple sugerencia de Hyde hacía tantos meses dicha?

Se levantó con el cansancio levemente disminuido, y salió de su apartamento. Hyde y sus propias confusiones no le habían permitido crear absolutamente nada para SOAP.

Caminó por las calles, que comenzaban a llenarse de personas. Personas que caminaban por la ciudad, tan desconocidas para él. Hyde tenía razón. Todos ellos creían conocerlos, pero en realidad, sólo veían esa imagen que ellos, de manera conciente o no, mostraban. Todos pensaban que Hyde era el demonio del grupo, el macabro, pero nunca lo imaginarían como suicida. Sin embargo... Allí estaba, luchando su vida o su muerte. Al líder, lo imaginaban el más delicado, y no obstante, poseía una gran fuerza. Lidiaba con cada uno de ellos, en sus mejores y peores días, y soportaba con estoicismo cada dura riña. Luchaba con garras, sin dañarlos, pero mostrándoles la realidad. Y a él, que nunca borraría su pasado, seguramente lo consideraran el más mujeriego, el más perverso, el más experimentado de los cuatro, pero ahora comprendía lo principiante que se había vuelto. Aún no sabía siquiera lo que era el amor. Sonreía con descreimiento, mientras caminaba cavilando. Nadie lo podría creer. Es que sólo veían las imágenes, siempre veían sus cuerpos, sus rostros, sus ropas, sus actitudes... ¿Pero cuántos de esos desconocidos que caminaban por la calle, al verlos en programas o revistas, se fijaban realmente en sus ojos? ¿En su mirar? Ken había descubierto lo que la mirada de una persona exhibía sin poder ocultar. Era por ello, que en las situaciones más embarazosas, nadie miraba a los ojos. La verdad escondida podía ser evidenciada. Siempre eran los delatores del alma humana.

Una vistosa envoltura colorida sorprendió el campo visual de Ken mientras reflexionaba. Dirigió su vista hacia una vidriera, y observó con alegría una extraña creación comestible. Iba a ser ideal.

Hacía casi dos semanas y media de aquel día en que Tetsu había dado inicio a las vacaciones, y ya sólo faltaba que Yukihiro regresara. El estado de Hyde había puesto en alerta a los demás.

Ken había decidido resolver su problema hablando con Yukihiro. No lo deseaba con gusto, porque sabía de su habilidad, de ese don de la tierna presión que ejercía sobre el hablante, haciendo confesar más de la cuenta. Tenía miedo de que la mirada de Yukihiro, y ese departir pausado y tranquilo que adquiría en esos momentos, no pudieran ser resistidos, y gritara toda la verdad, todas las confusiones, y Yukihiro simplemente se riera de él. Tenía miedo, de sentirse ingenuo o iluso. Tenía miedo de parecer lo que en verdad era. Un total ignorante del tema, un incapacitado para el amor. Las dudas lo consumían, y debía ser ayudado. El baterista lo haría. Para cuando regresara, Ken tenía pensado prepararse mentalmente para resistir esa paz que entregaba el joven cuando hablaban en confidencias.

Hasta que ese día llegara, entrenaría diariamente en sus reflexiones.

Fue hasta el departamento de Yukihiro con el envoltorio comprado que contenía el regalo perfecto. Sabía que la cerradura de Yukihiro era inútil y cualquier método simple la abría. Muchas noches de bromas le habían enseñado tales artimañas para martirizar a su amigo. Así, frente a esa puerta, introdujo una pequeña tarjeta por el costado, logrando rápidamente abrirla. El sonido había sido seco y agradable.

El departamento de Yukihiro lucía como si aún estuviera en el lugar. Estaba sorprendentemente limpio, y las persianas sólo dejaban ingresar una tenue luz del sol mañanero. Ken se dirigió a la cocina, y abrió el refrigerador, depositando con cuidado el regalo en el interior.

Sin embargo, al cerrar la puerta de la nevera, descubrió tras de ella una figura empuñando un palo a punto de golpearlo. Trastabilló hacia atrás ante el susto, y cayó al suelo, evitando que el palo golpeara su cabeza.

-¡Ken! ¿Qué haces aquí? -Yukihiro sorprendido preguntó, soltando el palo, y dando una mano a Ken para que se incorporara. Yukihiro estaba en su departamento, después de todo. El joven se había asustado, y en defensa propia casi atacó a su amigo.

-¿Yukki? ¿Ya has regresado? -preguntó algo sorprendido.

-¿¡Acaso no lo ves, bobo! -dijo con ironía. Ken le sonrió-. Tú no me contestas, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ahh... Bueno... No importa... Bueno, en realidad... Quisiera hablar contigo...

-¿Sí? -preguntó sonriendo-. Vamos al salón, saco unas sodas y hablamos, ¿quieres? - Yukihiro había observado el cuerpo cansado, y esas ojeras que no desaparecían del rostro de su amigo. Tal vez había ido a su departamento para buscar desahogo, aunque sabía que era una excusa. Yukihiro tenía conciencia de que Ken había ido allí sabiendo que él no estaba.

¿Por qué? Lo quería descubrir.

-¡Ah! Espera, saco las sodas por ti... -Ken abrió el refrigerador nuevamente, y le entregó las sodas. Se dirigieron al salón, y cada uno se sentó en un sillón diferente. Yukihiro prefirió el central, en el cual se recostó, apoyando sus pies en el posa-brazo del extremo.

Ken lo miraba, asombrado, embelesado. Sabía que si hablaba con él en ese momento no lo resistiría. Yukihiro lo descubriría, porque Ken no se había preparado. Ken no le hablaría de su problema, sólo de Hyde.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué hay que hablar?

-Por cierto... Yukki, ¿por qué no avisaste de que regresaste antes?

-Realmente no lo tenía pensado, pero ayer me colmaron.

-¿Regresaste ayer?

-Sí.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mis padres ya comenzaban a exigirme cosas... Tú sabes…

-¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué te pueden exigir? Eres un buen chico...

-No, Ken, no lo soy.

-Ah, ¿no? ¡Are! Y yo no sabía... -comentó con una sonrisa pícara.

Yukihiro notó nuevamente la actitud de su amigo. Ese carisma que había extrañado por esas semanas de descanso. En el fondo, había regresado sólo para no añorar a Ken. A final de cuentas, era lo único que podía corresponder con él: la presencia compartida.

-Ya, no molestes, porque si has venido para eso, te digo que has interrumpido mi descanso, y no tengo humor... -dijo molesto. No le contaría la real causa de su regreso-. ¡Ya! Habla, ¿qué pasa?

-Bueno -Ken se puso serio, y Yukihiro, que lo veía recostado, fumando con tranquilidad advirtió ese cambio-. Hyde intentó… Matarse...

-¿Qué? -Yukihiro se incorporó y se sentó en el sillón, mirando sorprendido a Ken-. ¿Lo hizo? Pero si estaba tan… -recapacitó un momento. No. Él sabía que no estaba bien. Él sabía que Hyde era sólo una imagen que ocultaba al verdadero ser oscuro de sus entrañas-. Vaya... Lo hizo finalmente…

-Mmm... Como tú habías sospechado, Yukki.

Yukihiro lo miró con cierta vergüenza. No le agradaba tener razón en ese asunto. Hyde, después de todo, también era su amigo.

-Yukki, tú eres tan perceptivo. Puedes entender a todos... Dime, ¿sabes cómo ayudar a Hyde? Tetchan está al borde de la desesperación con él. No quiere recibir ayuda, pero está cayendo... -comentó angustiado.

-Lo sé. Pero no tengo idea cuál es el gran dolor de él. Recuerda que ya hace un tiempo platicamos sobre esto, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí.

-¿Qué podría ser tan grave para Hyde que lo sometiera a esto? Lo único que puedo encontrar en sus letras, en su actitud, y en su música es una sola cosa: la soledad.

-Sí... El mal que nos afecta a todos... -dijo recordando sus propias palabras, las mismas dichas en el estudio antes de que Yukihiro se enfadara con él.

-No creo poder hacer algo. Pero cuando lo vea, hablaré con él. Me preocupa.

-Gracias Yukki.

Ken se levantó del sillón, dispuesto a irse, pero antes de dar siquiera un paso, Yukihiro lo tomó del brazo, y lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde piensas que vas?

-¿Eh? -comentó desubicado, confuso de aquella ironía.

-Siéntate, aún no terminamos de hablar -Yukihiro lo había notado en la cocina, cuando Ken había dado su justificación de su presencia en su departamento. Yukihiro lo advertía, más allá de las palabras. Ken quería hablar con alguien, necesitaba resolver ese problema que lo aquejaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. El baterista había percibido que aquella noticia de Hyde era sólo una simple excusa más, un deber tal vez, una forma de justificar su presencia en un departamento que debía estar vacío, pero en el fondo, reconocía que Ken deseaba hablar. Y lo detuvo.

-Pero... Yo...

-¡Vamos! -le ordenó con una gran sonrisa.

Ken regresó a sentarse en el sillón individual, mientras Yukihiro lo miraba con una sonrisa amena. No. Ken temblaba. Temblaba por lo que se avecinaba, y aún no se había preparado. Cerró sus ojos, y tomó valor. Si Yukihiro no le daba respuesta a sus preguntas, nadie lo haría.

-Vamos, Ken. Desde que me he ido de vacaciones, no has cambiado en nada. Sigues con ese cansancio en todo tu cuerpo. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has faltado a tu palabra?

-No. Claro que no.

-¡Pues hazlo!

-¿Qué? -dijo sorprendido. No entendía cómo Yukihiro, el mismo que le había dicho que dejara esas noches de salvajismo, ahora le decía que regresara.

-Tu cuerpo lo pide. Tal vez no lo puedas controlar, tu naturaleza es así. Pero Ken, no puedes seguir mucho más en ese estado.

-Lo sé, Yukki, y créeme que no tiene nada que ver con mi abstinencia.

-¿Entonces Tetsu tenía razón?

-¿Qué? -lo miró curioso.

-Te has enamorado... -Yukihiro le sonrió con nostalgia. Sonrió de la misma forma tierna e ingenua que lo hacen los amigos al descubrir el primer amor de su colega. Ken finalmente se sentiría pleno, se sentiría bien. Un pequeño dolor crecía en su pecho, un dolor de frustración, de pérdida, de necesidad, pero sabía que se compensaba con el dolor de felicidad que le daba. Yukihiro sintió la mayor placidez que nunca creyó experimentar con Ken. Una ventura por el bien ajeno, por más que él fuera sólo un expectante de aquella dicha. Sin embargo, Ken se había puesto muy tenso, y lo miraba con cierto espanto.

-No. No creo…

-Claro que sí -le dijo jugando un poco.

-Pues bien... Contéstame una cosa, Yukki... Para ti, ¿qué es el amor?

Yukihiro lo miró con asombro. No esperaba esa pregunta. Se recostó sobre el sillón, prendiendo un cigarrillo. Miraba las medias que calzaba, apoyadas en el posa-brazo. Ken sabía que allí hablaría Yukihiro, y que sus palabras lo dañarían tremendamente. Sabía que todo era inesperado, porque no había tenido tiempo para prepararse.

-¿Por qué deseas saberlo?

-Porque estoy confundido -su primera verdad, sabía que estaba perdido. Cerró sus ojos, y sólo escuchó esa voz tranquila, calma, que lo sumía en una paz nunca antes sentida, y distinguía que era la causante del trance tras el cual sucumbiría ante él. Abrió sus ojos y lo observó.

Yukihiro había tomado un tiempo en la reflexión necesaria para dar una definición. En el fondo, él tampoco lo sabía.

-Pues... Es raro. Es una sensación extraña.

-Bien. Pero da detalles.

-Deseas que la persona de tu amor sea feliz. No importa si es contigo o con otra persona. Sólo deseas su felicidad, por sobre la tuya... Es hallarse en las soledades y hacerse compañía, es sentir en el simple roce de la piel el escalofrío del destino, sentir el latir del corazón, notar la vida en ambos, y descubrirse mutuamente. Es el aprendizaje a dúo. No hay nadie más experimentado, ni es una competencia. Es sólo un disfrute simple -Yukihiro continuaba mirado sus medias, y sonrió con amargura-. Es la sensación de ser del otro, y que el otro sea de uno. Es querer pasar tu vida a su lado, compartir todo, hablar y sentir de a dos... -Ken escuchó esas palabras con gran asombro, con un leve dolor en el pecho. Yukihiro había sonreído de una forma especial, a pesar de que su mirar le era oculto. Al igual que Hyde, Yukihiro prefirió ocultarse, prefirió poner unas barreras, para no estar tan indefenso. Ante aquella sonrisa, Ken sintió un estremecimiento de tristeza. Esa sonrisa era producto de la imagen que de seguro habría aparecido ante su mente al decir esas bellas palabras. Sentía envidia por aquella joven que nunca había visto y que tanto Tetsu como Hyde habían comentado. Sintió desazón de no poder tener a Yukihiro de esa forma. De no hacerlo sentir de esa manera. Y se entristeció mucho.

-Vaya. Qué bonito. Suena tan bello... Desearía tanto conocer esas sensaciones...

-Ken... ¿tú qué sientes?

-No lo sé.

-¿Qui-en es la afortunada?

-Ja. ¿Afortunada? ¿Tú crees realmente que una persona en la que yo me fije puede ser afortunada? No bromees, Yukki -sonrió con cierta gracia. Yukihiro había volteado su vista para fijarla en la de Ken, mientras continuaba fumando, sorprendido por esas palabras-. La afortunada verdaderamente es tu chica, Yukki. Un tipo que sienta como tú lo haces, hará feliz a cualquiera...

-No. No a cualquiera. Si fuera tan fácil... -suspiró con resignación.

Ken sospechó de esa respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso ella no te quiere?

-Olvídate de eso, ¿sí? Déjalo. Dime de ti... ¿ella te corresponde?

-¡Por supuesto que no! -comentó con pena. Yukihiro se impresionó aún más al escuchar la seguridad en las palabras tiranas de Ken.

-¿Quién es? ¿La conozco...? -un leve recelo mechaba en su curiosidad.

-Yo creo que sí...

-Mmmmm... ¡No tengo idea! -había sonreído tras pensar con afán. Ken sabía que ya no tenía salvación. Era hora de arrojarse lo más delicadamente. Perderse en el vacío, en el rechazo, en todo aquello que no conocía. Pero si no hablaba con Yukihiro, su estado empeoraría. Si no moría frente a Yukihiro, ¿ante quién podría hacerlo? Dejó su espíritu libre, dejó su sentir desencadenado.

-Es una persona muy suave, muy tierna. Tiene gran timidez, y habla de una forma, que genera tranquilidad.

-Mm, suena muy bien -había dicho Yukihiro, mirando el techo, tratando de imaginar el rostro de una joven que hiciera sentir a Ken lo que él sentía por el guitarrista.

-Tiene mucha paciencia, y me conoce como pocas personas. Con tan sólo mirarme a los ojos, sabe cómo me siento. Eso es nuevo para mí. Alguien que se fije más allá de mi estupidez. Una persona que se adentre en mi alma -Ken sonrió con amargura, y miró el suelo. Yukihiro había sonreído ante esa descripción. Ken era un estúpido, de eso, Yukihiro daba fe.

-Ken, ¿nunca has dormido con ella? -el recelo aparecía, titilaba en su interior.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Te dije que no me acepta!

-Es extraño que sientas eso sin haberlo hecho…

-¿Es extraño? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy yo…? -Ken había fijado la vista en el rostro evasivo de Yukihiro. ¿Acaso el baterista lo creía sólo carne, sólo sensaciones? Un leve dolor punzó su pecho. En el fondo, tenía razón. Ken había sido el único culpable de que todos a su alrededor pensaran de esa forma. No había otro responsable.

-Ehh... No quise decir eso...

-No, dilo, Yukki. Quiero saber qué hay de errado conmigo -Yukihiro notó el tono triste de Ken. ¿El rechazo era lo que lo mantenía tan estresado?

-¿Te rechazó definitivamente?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo? -lo miró por un momento, pero Ken sólo observaba el suelo, concentrado en su relato, recogiendo sensaciones desde las profundidades de su cuerpo…

-Me contesta cosas extrañas. Cosas que no sé si representan un rechazo simple, una restricción, o un aceptación bajo condiciones. No lo sé. Siento que a veces al mirarme, me acepta, pero luego se rehúsa. Me pierdo en su trato. Me pierdo en su personalidad. Creo conocer y no su esencia. Y lo único que hace es que me sienta tan profundamente confundido.

-Tal vez sepa de tu pasado -dijo con pena, sin verle a los ojos.

Yukihiro estaba lastimado. La envidia era dolorosa, pero más aún ver el sufrimiento de Ken.

-Sí. Sabe de mi pasado. Con detalle.

-¿Lo sabe? ¡Rayos! -lo miró un instante sorprendido. No aparecía en su mente ninguna imagen conocida.

-Es malo. Sí. Lo sé. Por eso no me acepta. Cree que nunca podré experimentar otras sensaciones que no sean las de la carne. Estoy seguro que me imagina como un animal instintivo -Yukihiro giró su rostro hacia Ken, para observarlo. Era extraño. Aquellas palabras eran muy personales. Eran sus propias ideas-. Sé que me ve sólo como un hombre que no puede amar, que sólo sacia sus necesidades, que usa, para luego descartarse. Sé que me odia en ese aspecto... Lo sé.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Lo sé cuando veo sus ojos, y noto cómo me mira. Noto cuando me desprecia de esa forma, y me duele. Créeme. Pero lo que más detesto es que creo... que puede tener razón.

-¿Qué?

-Tal vez es sólo un capricho -suspiró con una amarga sonrisa, recostándose sobre el respaldo.

-¿Qué dices? -dijo sorprendido.

-Sí. Un capricho. Tal vez sólo una extrañeza... Tal vez sólo un juego... O tal vez no. Tengo miedo y confusión. Los sentimientos me contradicen. Por un lado esa persona simula rechazarme con una respuesta que no sé entender como aceptación, como rechazo o como algo diferente, y tengo miedo de perderme yo mismo en la confusión, y resulte que todo sólo

fue un poco más de lo mismo.

-Ken... ¿tú qué crees? -Yukihiro notaba con preocupación la real situación de su amigo. Una situación insostenible durante tanto tiempo.

-No duermo durante meses pensando todas las noches en la posibilidad de dañar a esa persona. Pero no puedo detenerme. Necesito que me dé la oportunidad. Pero aunque me la dé, tengo miedo de dañarle. Si tan sólo lastimo un cabello de esa persona, te juro, Yukki, que nunca me lo perdonaría.

-¿Por eso no duermes?

-Por eso, y por nunca hallar el verdadero sentido a su respuesta.

-¿Qué respuesta te dio? -preguntó mirando el techo, tratando de hallar la chica que concordara con todas esas habilidades y fuera conocida.

Ante la pregunta, Ken suspiró con gran sonoridad, y Yukihiro advirtió su nerviosismo. Sintió pena por él. Sufría demasiado. Y Yukihiro se desangraba con él, en ese dolor compartido. Fue cuando escuchó la respuesta:

-"Yo no soy experimento de nadie."

Yukihiro abrió grandemente sus ojos, se tensionó súbitamente, y se sentó con suma rapidez en el sillón, mirando con agitación a Ken. Éste sólo lo miraba con la tristeza del derrotado, del cansado. El que ha perdido todo y se entregaba al final del camino con la poca energía que le restaba. A veces miraba de soslayo, evitando esa inquisidora mirada, pero regresando a ella, para esperar una respuesta.

-¡Ken! Todo esto es una broma, ¿cierto? -le dijo con algo de molestia.

-No, Yukki. Es la pura verdad.

-¿Quién es? -le preguntó, mirando incrédulo.

-¿Y lo preguntas? -susurró con una sonrisa triste. Era la ingenuidad de Yukihiro, una de las tantas delicadezas que había notado hacía mucho tiempo y que amaba con mayor profundidad.

Yukihiro tenía los labios levemente separados, que se movían sin emitir palabras, en un intento desesperado de conectar ideas que se tradujeran en palabras, pero nada surgía. Su mente se disputaba lo que era realidad de la mentira, y su cuerpo pugnaba con su conciencia. Ken sólo lo observaba. Tenía que insistir.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Yukki? Cuando alguien te responde en una broma 'yo no soy experimento de nadie', ¿eso qué significa? ¿Que es un rechazo o una aceptación? Hace meses que no duermo intentando en vano decodificarla... ¿tú qué crees?

-Ken... -Yukihiro levantó sus brazos, dejado que sus dedos peinaran su cabello, hasta que sus manos descansaran en la nuca. Miró al techo y suspiró. No entendía lo que sucedía. Debía calmarse.

-Yukki, no me respondas... Yo sé que tú amas a esa chica... Lo he visto cuando me relatabas tus emociones, y sonreíste de esa forma... Es afortunada ella... Lo es realmente -dijo con una triste sonrisa. Yukihiro miró a su amigo, y notó que en todas sus palabras no hallaba más que sinceridad. No era un juego, aunque pensaba en lo antes dicho, y su temor a que fuera lo detenía... ¿pero si no lo era? Ken no sabía a ciencia cierta sus propias emociones, no podía distinguir si era un sentimiento estable o sólo una novedad a conocer. Yukihiro estaba muy confundido. Pero al menos, no dañaría de esa forma a Ken. Incluso en esa horrible situación, Yukihiro estaba dispuesto a no lastimar más de la cuenta a Ken, a no dañarlo en lo más mínimo, aunque él muriera en ese intento que podía carecer de reciprocidad.

-Es mentira -susurró con un leve aliento. Comenzaba a arrojarse como presa ante el zorro hambriento, sólo porque amaba a ese animal tan ansioso de libertad.

-¿Qué? -lo miró con un gesto de curiosidad.

-Esa chica no existe ni existió. La inventaron Tetsu y Hyde para molestarte a ti y, así, me dejaras en paz -dijo con el mirar desviado, sintiendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ken no comprendía si era verdad o mentira. Pero sabía que Yukihiro nunca lo lastimaría. Entonces debía ser verdad. Ken le sonrió. Incluso en ese momento tan difícil para Yukihiro, buscaba la forma de ser amable y ayudar a su hablante.

-¿No existe? Y entonces... ¿en quién pensabas cuando me dijiste todo eso? Hay alguien en tu vida, Yukki. La forma en que sonreíste...

Yukihiro sabía que se iba a arrepentir, pero no podía dejarlo sufriendo de esa forma. No podía lastimarse más él, ni dejar que Ken se destruyera. No podía más resistir la lucha entre la mente y el cuerpo, el deseo y el amor. Yukihiro agonizaba desde años. Si esa tarde era el día fijado para sucumbir, lo haría.

-En... Ti...

Yukihiro se levantó y se dirigió frente a Ken quien ante aquel susurro, había quedado sorprendido, no pudiendo reaccionar ante la sorpresa doblemente inesperada. Yukihiro se arrodilló ante el sillón donde Ken estaba sentado, y, mirando a un costado, con sus mejillas rojas, se dio ultimátum a sí mismo.

-Ken. Hazlo. Haz lo que desees. Prueba. Verás que sólo es un juego, un capricho más de tu personalidad. Te decepcionarás, porque no tengo nada de lo que buscas... -Yukihiro parpadeaba rápidamente, generando un brillo triste en su mirada-. No tengo esa agresividad, no tengo nada. Tómame. Hazlo ya.

-¿Qué dices? -dijo preocupado, apoyando sus manos en los hombros.

-Hazlo. Seré tu experimento. Ya verás que no soy nada especial. No encontrarás lo que buscas. No sufras por mí. Hazlo, y veras que te mejorarás...

-Por favor, Yukki, no hables así -Ken no pudo contenerse ante esa confesión, y comenzó a acariciar el lado derecho del cuello de Yukihiro.

Éste había inclinado su rostro hacia ese lado, exponiendo el resto del cuello. Ken no podía detenerse, y, acercándose con suavidad, comenzó a besar con asombro, con devoción, aquel delicado cuello. Notaba cómo el joven muchacho se desplegaba ante él, para que finalmente, fuera el experimento que tanto se había negado a ser. Sólo para no dañarle. Sólo para que Ken dejara de sufrir. Una vez más, admiró con fascinación esa esencia tan pura de su amigo. Lo besaba con lentitud, recorriendo el cuello y su oído con besos tiernos, por un intento de esclarecimiento de sus sensaciones.

-Así. Ken. ¡Ah! Sólo te pido que no me mientas. No digas nada. Hazlo en silencio -Yukihiro temblaba. Lentamente los brazos de Ken lo habían tomado por el talle, y besaba con tranquilidad, saboreando su cuello-. No me lastimes más... Seré como tantas de las otras. Una persona más a tu lista. Pero no digas cosas que desmentirás mañana... No lo hagas, por favor... -susurraba, sintiendo el placer incrementarse lentamente, y el dolor de sentirse la nueva experiencia de Ken, nada más que eso.

-No. No hables así -Ken comenzaba a perderse en aquel mar de sensaciones, un mar nuevo que combinaba las ya tan conocidas del placer.

-Si vas a hacerlo, no me mientas. Acepto ser tu experiencia, pero no me lastimes... Sólo hazlo en silencio... -repetía con la voz cortada por el placer y la congoja de reconocer el error en el que caía.

Ken lo llevó a la habitación, mientras Yukihiro comenzaba a reaccionar a aquellas caricias. Lentamente lo recostó sobre la cama, y besó su frente, sus mejillas, hasta que finalmente sus labios se encontraron. Ken sentía extraño aquel proceder. Nunca besaba mucho. No recordaba hacerlo de esa forma. Sus besos eran salvajes, e incluso, muchas veces lastimaban a las chicas, haciéndoles sangrar los labios. El beso con Yukihiro era suave, despacio, lento. Buscaba llenarse con esas sensaciones. ¿O era Yukihiro que besaba de esa forma? Por su parte, el baterista sentía el cuerpo de Ken sobre el suyo, y temblaba con gran placer y dolor. Su espina dorsal se electrificaba, al sentir ese beso. Un beso que lo invadía despacio, con lentitud, pidiendo un permiso, o simplemente disfrutando todo. Yukihiro estaba decidido a perderse, a ser el experimento de Ken. Ken no gustaría de esa experiencia, y lo dejaría. Lo abandonaría como un fracaso más. Por ello, debía recordar con suma precisión cada instante, cada milímetro de Ken, para alimentar el resto de su existencia con aquel recuerdo. Un recuerdo que en ese momento era su presente. Mansamente se separaban, y se miraban con temor, con deseo, con miedo de lastimar al otro y a sí mismos, pero sus cuerpos ya los controlaban. Ken quedamente desprendía la camisa de su compañero, besándolo por toda su piel, saboreando el gusto cálido de su dermis. Yukihiro sólo gemía de placer. No podía más que renunciarse a sí mismo. También desprendía la camisa de Ken, entre caricias sugestivas y sus propios quejidos que se confundían con los de Ken. Esa lentitud, esos movimientos, esos sonidos, ya los habían excitado. Estaban desesperados por el otro, y sin embargo, dilataban el momento. Ken sentía con sorpresa que a pesar de querer

finalizar con aquello, él mantenía el juego. Yukihiro acariciaba la espalda de Ken, presionando ciertas zonas, al sentir el fuerte golpe de placer generado por las caricias que éste le proporcionaba en sus costillas. Sentía su propia rendición, su propia mansedumbre a su tirano, al que sabía lo rechazaría al final.

Pero debía disfrutar el momento, porque distinguía que seria lo único que le quedaría.

-Yukki, eres especial... -susurraba al oído de éste, ingresando en un extraño trance nunca antes sentido. Ken recordaba la necesidad instintiva que se apoderaba de él en esos momentos. Olvidaba a su compañera, y sólo daba rienda suelta a su locura salvaje, a su egoísta necesidad. A veces las chicas gritaban para que se detuviera, pero él no podía, solamente se saciaba, se saciaba con el vacío que aquello le proporcionaba, y ellas, sumidas en el dolor, dejaban que el placer les hiciera olvidar ese gran egoísmo.

-No... ahhh... No mientas... ahhh, mmmm, por favor... Hnnn... Acepté con esa condición... Mmmmnnn... No me mientas -le susurraba, mientras sentía cómo el placer gritaba en sus cuerpos.

Ken, lentamente fue desvistiendo el pantalón de Yukihiro. El sentía lo que llegaría, el miedo de aquello nunca antes hecho. Tenía temor del dolor, de la verdad, de la triste idea de que sólo seria una persona más en la lista de Ken. Y que Ken sólo mentía poseído por la lujuria del momento. Sabía que él era salvaje. Lo sabía por propia boca de Ken. Muchas veces relataba sus noches, y cómo su frenesí lo cegaba. Tenía miedo.

Sintió un dedo ingresar en su interior, y se contrajo enérgicamente, abrazando con mucha fuerza a Ken.

-¡No! ¡Detente! -chilló ante el contacto, ante el miedo, ante el dolor que tendría a partir de ese momento hasta el final de su vida. Ser una simple experiencia le iba a costar muy caro.

Ken suspiró con paciencia. Sin fastidio. No forzó a Yukihiro, a pesar de que su deseo lo estaba consumiendo. Simplemente se apoyó en el cuerpo de Yukihiro, sintiendo cómo éste lo abrazaba tan fuertemente. Disfrutaba de ese contacto, aunque la lujuria le susurraba para que se descontrolara.

-¿Ken? -preguntó con temor, al sentir que éste simplemente descansaba sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Sí? -le comentó gozando de ese abrazo, sumido en los brazos del baterista, que lo rodeaba con un aroma especial. Era el aroma de Yukihiro, impregnado en su propia piel.

-Ya te arrepentiste, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué?

-De mí…

-No. Tú me dijiste que me detuviera... -Yukihiro separó un poco el abrazo, y lo vio a los ojos. Sabía que Ken era salvaje, que no se detenía, que no le importaba nada cuando necesitaba sexo. Yukihiro lo miró en silencio. No quería mentiras. Sólo quería recordar ese gesto de Ken. No podía negar que estaba recibiendo un trato especial. Ken parecía que iba a decir cosas bellas, pero Yukihiro sólo tapo los labios de éste con un par de dedos delicados.

-No mientas... Sólo hazlo en silencio... -le suplicó una vez más. Ken lo miro con un poco de tristeza y culpa.

Yukihiro acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó con ternura, transformándose lentamente en pasión. Gemía en susurros, con vergüenza, mordiendo sus propios labios para acallar el sonido de su placer. Ken deseaba escucharlo.

-¡Habla! Di lo que desees en el tono que desees, no te reprimas -le había dicho al oído. Ken ingresó nuevamente un dedo en Yukihiro. Esta vez la resistencia había sido menor. Yukihiro estaba tranquilo de saber que Ken se detendría cuando él dijera. Era el trato especial. El placer lo invadía con más ondas intensas, y sólo podía gemir, aumentando su voz, abrazando a Ken. Ken lo besaba en el cuello, en el pecho. Acariciaba su cadera, y Yukihiro no podía resistirse. Ingresó un segundo dedo, haciendo que el baterista comenzara a pedir el verdadero placer. Sus caderas se movían con rapidez, con exigencia, y sus gemidos, intercalados con el susurro del nombre de Ken, aumentaban en intensidad. Yukihiro dejó aquel abrazo, y comenzó a desvestir a Ken, en su última prenda: los pantalones.

-¡Ken! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Ya! -suspiraba, gemía, buscaba un gran abrazo, que Ken le otorgaba sin mezquindad. Las piernas de Yukihiro se habían abierto más, dando espacio a la cadera de Ken.

Éste temía por Yukihiro. Se sorprendía a sí mismo, al descubrir por primera vez que se preocupaba más por su amante que por su propio placer. Deseaba que Yukihiro no lo odiara. Intentó ingresar un poco, pero el baterista sintió inmediatamente el tamaño superior a los dedos, y se mantuvo quieto un instante, casi sin respirar. Ken no se movió. Estaba al borde de la locura, pero se controlaba, sólo por Yukihiro. Sólo por él.

Intentó un par de veces más, pero cuando apenas intentaba ingresar, Yukihiro se tensionaba, y volvía a la rigidez inicial. El joven tenía miedo. Miedo a lo que a partir de ese momento sería el final de esa locura. Pensaba en que le esperaría a él y a Ken luego de que esa tarde hubiera finalizado. ¿Qué sería de mañana?

Ken comenzó a besarlo una vez más, besaba su rostro, su cuello, sus labios. Acariciaba el contorno de su pequeño amante con suavidad. Hacía todo con ternura, con paciencia, con placer. Yukihiro apreciaba esos detalles que nunca antes había sentido, y advertía en Ken rasgos que nunca antes había relatado en sus cuentos picarescos. Ken estaba absolutamente absorto en disfrutar de Yukihiro siempre y cuando él gozara. Se sentía privilegiado al notar ese trato diferente. Lentamente, Ken se sentó en la cama, trayendo consigo a Yukihiro. Pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de éste, y lo posicionó para que el baterista tomara absoluto control de su propio deseo. Yukihiro notó el detalle. Otro detalle especial, un privilegio sólo suyo. Ambos sentados, Yukihiro podía ingresar a su propia voluntad, sintiendo cuando parar y cuando no. Besaba a Ken en agradecimiento secreto, pero éste tenía dificultades para respirar. Ken estaba sufriendo, controlándose. Yukihiro buscaba ingresar lentamente. Punzaba, pero tenía un dulce sabor aquel dolor. Cada vez un poco más.

-¡Aaahhh! -Ken gemía, frunciendo su ceño, cerrando sus ojos, y sujetándose con fuerza al talle de Yukihiro. Sufría. Sufría el contenerse, el tener que mantenerse equilibrado. Ken era un animal desenfrenado, libre, independiente, no podía permitir que penara de esa forma.

-¡Ken…! ¡Ahh…! ¡No lo hagas así…! Mmm... ¡hazlo como tú deseas!

-No, Yukki... Yo quiero que tú te encuentres bien.

Yukihiro le sonrió, y Ken pudo ver esa sonrisa bella, esa sonrisa pura de su amigo. Acarició su mejilla. Yukihiro era terriblemente dulce y amable. No tenía agresividad alguna. El baterista tenía razón una vez más. Pero Ken no la necesitaba. Esa pureza de espíritu, esa esencia tan basta era lo que admiraba con fascinación devota en Yukihiro. Y era eso lo que hacía que se controlara como nunca en su vida se había forzado. Yukihiro notaba la locura contenida con sudor en Ken, y decidió entregarse una vez más a él. No deseaba que sufriera. Y menos por su causa.

Yukihiro rápidamente se dejó caer sobre la cadera de Ken, penetrándose de una sola vez hasta el tope. Ken gritó junto con Yukihiro, sintiendo de alguna forma, el mismo dolor de él. Yukihiro parecía estar lastimado. Se había contraído por completo, ocultando el rostro en el hombro de Ken, aferrándose a su cuello con fuerza, con desesperación, en busca de que el daño pasara.

-¡Yukki! ¡Yukki! ¿Estás bien?

Yukihiro abrió sus ojos y lo besó. Besó con profunda pasión y amor esos labios de incipiente barba. Lentamente se recostó sobre la cama, regresando a la posición inicial, dejando que Ken apoyara todo su peso en su cuerpo. Rodeó con sus piernas la cadera de éste, y esperó que iniciara el movimiento. Era lento, despacio. Con un ritmo marcado. Los susurros y los gemidos se entremezclaban con las caricias, los besos, y los momentos intensos de placer, donde Yukihiro no podía más que clavar sus pequeñas uñas en la piel de la espalda de Ken. Ken gustaba de ellas. Eran una marca. La marca de Yukihiro. Por vez primera, no le molestaban los rasguños.

Los movimientos se intensificaban, y el placer los invadía a una velocidad avasallante.

-¡Ken! ¡Ah, ah, ah... mmm !¡Ken! ¡Así! ¡Te amo! -susurraba en el oído del guitarrista, que aumentaba su ritmo. No era salvaje, era apasionado.

Ken sentía placer, sentía que llegaba a donde nunca nadie había llegado a Yukihiro. Como también sentía que Yukihiro lo penetraba de la manera más dulce del mundo.

El ápice de la pasión llegó finalmente. Ambos habían alcanzado el éxtasis en simultáneo; Ken profundizando su penetración, y Yukihiro dando espacio a ese hondo ingreso, arqueando su espalda, rayando con tremenda locura la espalda de Ken, gritando enmudecidamente.

Yukihiro esperaba que su amante se separara, pero no hizo tal cosa. Ken abrazó fuertemente a Yukihiro, y giró con él, para dejarlo sobre su cuerpo. Yukihiro lo miró extrañado. Ken tenía un rostro satisfecho, cansado, pero de ilusión. Lo miraba a los ojos, de tal forma, que Yukihiro juzgó que Ken nunca le mentiría.

-… Te amo... -le dijo con su respiración agitada, acercándolo aún más con su abrazo. Yukihiro aceptó aquellas palabras con temor. Ken intentó seguir hablando, pero una vez más, el joven baterista había puesto sus dedos sobre los labios del guitarrista, y le había mirado con súplica silenciosa. Aceptada tal petición, Yukihiro sólo apoyó su rostro en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de Ken, y rodeó el cuerpo de éste con sus brazos. Sintió que Ken elevaba sus manos, y las apoyaba con suavidad en su espalda. Percibía que los dedos pulgares se movían con suavidad, dándole una agradable sensación de satisfacción. Una caricia muy privada, muy secreta, tan amena. Yukihiro sonrió. Deseo que no fuera un sueño, y cerró sus ojos, al igual que Ken. Se quedaron dormidos de aquella forma. Los rayos de sol se filtraban con osadía en la habitación.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

TSUKIAKARI NI JINSEI

(Vidas a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

página VI

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 29 de julio de 2006 - __**Corrección**__: Ogawa Saya_

* * *

><p>Una extraña palidez ingresaba al cuarto. La luna, nuevamente, miraba por la ventana la existencia de esas víctimas del fatalismo, de la ironía del destino. Con impune maldad, observaba los destrozos de humanos, que otros humanos habían generado. Sin embargo, en esa ventana, algo hizo que se detuviera a ver el cuadro. Se paralizó, comprendiendo lo que<p>

había ocurrido.

Yukihiro había tomado conciencia. Había retornado de aquel sueño. Regresaba lentamente al sentir el aroma a canela de su habitación. ¿Aroma a canela? Abrió con mansedumbre los ojos, y sintió que alguien bajo su cuerpo respiraba con profundidad.

Apreció ese aroma. El aroma de Ken. El aroma que estaba impoluto de ácidos, de aromas repugnantes. El aroma, estaba en su propia piel. Con lentitud se movió, para apoyar ambos brazos en el pecho semoviente de Ken y posar su mentón en ellos para observar con alegría el sueño de Ken. Parecía un niño dormido, un inocente ser. Lo miraba con detalle, recordando, grabando a fuego cada momento vivido, cada centímetro de piel de su amante. Observó ese lunar en el cuello con paz. Sentía las manos de Ken descansar sobre su espalda. Estaba rodeado por su abrazo, por su aroma, tanto por fuera como internamente. Era bello sentirse así. Se sentía completo. Pero sabía que no debía engañarse. Cuando Ken despertara, todo regresaría a la normalidad. Todo terminaría, y se transformaría en una aventura, en una experiencia más. Ken había notado la absoluta carencia de agresividad en él, y sabía que ello lo aburriría. Ken necesitaba acción. Y él no se la había dado.

Miró con tristeza los labios levemente separados de Ken. Deseaba no despertarlo, perpetuarlo en esa forma hasta la muerte. Detener el tiempo, y vivir el resto de su existencia con aquella sensación de completitud, con ese aroma en su piel, con ese ser dormido bajo su cuerpo.

Deseaba tenerlo por siempre.

Movió su cabeza en signo de negación. Ya había comenzado. Ya había dado inicio a su gran perdición. Habiendo accedido al primer paso, había disparado el proceso de autodestrucción que se cerraría sobre sí mismo. Ahora ya no sería deseo de ser una vez, sino de ser siempre. El deseo de ser eternamente. Y los celos lo consumirían. Tendría desprecio por su propia esencia, y se hundiría en la más aberrante soledad, sólo para dejar de sufrir la inconsciente estupidez cometida, arrepintiéndose todos los días de su futura existencia el haber accedido a ese impulso, el haber dado inicio a ese proceso catastrófico, incapaz de olvidarlo, porque había memorizado todo con sumo detalle... Y de esa forma se destruiría. Sonrió con tristeza, y, lentamente, se acercó al rostro de Ken, besando sus labios.

Los rozó primero, los mordió con delicadeza luego, y finalmente deseó arrebatarle el aliento, ahondando el beso, ingresando con miedo la lengua en aquella boca que pronto sería prohibida. Con lentitud, Ken comenzó a responder de igual forma, y aquellos brazos muertos hasta ese momento sobre su espalda, comenzaron a acariciarlo con ternura.

El beso fue finalizado por Yukihiro, que, con cierta vergüenza, miró fijamente a Ken. Éste le mostraba una pura sonrisa de satisfacción, de completitud. Podía ver que ese hombre se sentía como él. Lleno. Pero tenía miedo de que él mismo se mintiera, en busca de ser siempre. En busca de querer ver sólo lo que deseaba, y prefirió creer que sólo era la satisfacción de Ken, el agradecimiento hacia él por haber dejado que fuera una experiencia nueva.

El silencio estaba allí, presente, mirándose uno al otro, con extraño miedo. Yukihiro no deseaba romper ese encanto, y Ken, meditaba sus palabras, feliz de haber encontrado la verdad en medio de su confusión. Yukihiro se veía triste, apenado. Él se había jurado que no lo dañaría.

Nunca se perdonaría hacerle un mal a ese ser que tan cálidamente se había entregado a él, sólo para ser un experimento en busca de hallar la verdad. Finalmente, ese sentimiento que Ken sentía, ¿qué era? ¿Era un juego o era amor? ¿El amor? ¿Un conjunto de necesidades complementadas? Tal vez. Un bello complementar de carencias. El delicado y placentero llenar de espacios por la otra persona. ¿Eso era el amor? Ken comprendió su gran verdad, y sonrió con luz propia. Yukihiro lo observó con felicidad. Veía cuán feliz era su amante aún sabiendo que todo se desvanecería.

-Veo que te has despertado más descansado, Ken -le dijo con ternura-. ¿Ves? Tu cuerpo necesitaba eso... -bajó esquiva la mirada.

-No. Mi cuerpo no necesitaba nada de eso -Yukihiro cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Había creído sentir un rudo tono en esas palabras, a pesar de que habían sido dichas con una bella sonrisa. Ken observó que Yukihiro estaba pensando que se avecinaba el rechazo. Tomó con una mano su rostro, y le suplicó con el gesto que le observara a los ojos.

-Ya veo... Yo te dije Ken, que esto...

-¡Shhhh! No me dejas terminar -le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Sólo no me mientas -le rogó una vez más, con una lánguida mirada.

-¡Shhhh!

Yukihiro comprendió que Ken sólo necesitaba silencio, y lo contempló fijamente.

-Mi cuerpo no necesitaba eso. Pero mi alma, si. Es la primera vez que hago el amor, Yukki -Yukihiro se tensionó, y tragó con dificultad, mirando a su amante con sorpresa. ¿Acaso eso era una confesión? Contempló con profundidad la mirada de Ken, buscando la mentira, pero sólo hallaba honda sinceridad-. ¿Sabes? Es estúpido andar buscando definiciones del amor... Lo importante es sentirlo... ¿No lo crees? -Yukihiro comenzó a parpadear rápidamente, buscando comprender esas palabras. Eran sinceras, pero ¿cómo podía ser?-. Pero... De las que he escuchado, la que más me gustó fue la tuya, ¿sabes? Yukki, ¿aceptarías enseñarme? ¿Aceptarías que aprendamos juntos todas las formas necesarias para completar nuestras carencias, para sentirnos acompañados en la soledad? ¿Me dejarías? ¿Aceptarías a un estúpido inmaduro como yo en tu vida, para dejarle adorarte?

Yukihiro lo miró con una sonrisa incrédula. Sus ojos brillaban bellamente, y Ken se perdía en ellos.

-¡Eres un bobo! -le dijo con una gran sonrisa, lanzándose sobre su cuello, abrazándolo.

La luna celosa, observó en silencio aquella alcoba. De las relaciones más improbables surgen los lazos más fuertes, pero ¿por cuanto tiempo?

Y así, ambos regresaron a dormir, con la satisfacción del cuerpo y el alma, con la seguridad de haberse encontrado en la sinceridad. Yukihiro suspiró feliz. Ken lo abrazó con protección. No permitirían que el otro sufriera. Nunca se dañarían mutuamente, en aquel silencio, en aquel abrazo, habían pactado con sangre, con alma, con mente, aquel secreto acuerdo. Pero una fugaz duda rasgó la mente de Yukihiro antes de caer en el profundo sueño. Ken, un hombre demasiado libre, ¿podría mantener una cadena? ¿El mismo Ken, que nunca pudo controlar su anhelo de libertad? Sintió una leve punzada en su pecho, antes de caer profundamente en las hondas secciones del sueño.

El sol los despertó. Yukihiro aún estaba encima de Ken, y al abrir sus ojos soñolientos, encontró el rostro de su amante sonriente, recuperado, con la mirada limpia, y sus ojeras desparecidas. Parecía que toda la vitalidad que por meses había carecido, se evidenciaba en su rostro, recuperada nuevamente. Ken había regresado a ser el que era antes. Yukihiro lo observó con alegría. Amaba verlo bien.

Se movió lentamente, y se sentó en la cama, bajando sus piernas al suelo. Ken se estiró, ronroneando con satisfacción, y lo miró. Yukihiro no dejaba de sonreírle.

-¡Me alegra tanto verte con esa sonrisa! -comentó Ken, apoyando sus manos en la nuca, exhibiendo su torso desnudo sin vergüenza ante su amante.

-Es que realmente te ves tan bien. Has regresado a ser el de antes.

-No -le corrigió. Yukihiro lo miró con extrañeza sin dejar de sonreír-. No. No soy el de antes. Soy un nuevo Ken.

-Ah, tú y tus extravagancias. Nunca cambias... –dijo, negando con su cabeza, reconociendo el sutil mensaje de su amante. Ken había tomado una decisión, y eso era lo nuevo.

Yukihiro se levantó y comenzó a vestirse dándole la espalda a Ken. Éste lo miraba, reconociendo los movimientos delicados de su amigo, observando las líneas de su cuerpo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué piensas que haces? ¿Me vas a abandonar aquí? -comentó bromeando. Yukihiro lo miró por sobre su hombro, sintiendo cómo ese peculiar humor había regresado a Ken.

-¿Abandonarte aquí? ¡Es mi departamento! ¡Ni loco! -le dijo irónico.

-Entonces me dejarás estar aquí, contigo, ¿no? -le expresó con voz ronca, suave. Yukihiro, ya vestido, se sentó en la cama a su lado, enfrentándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué dices? -¿habría dicho lo que supuso que dijo?

-Me aburro en mi departamento...

-¿Pensé que tenías mucho que producir para SOAP?

-Sí, bueno... Pero... ¡Contigo produzco más rápido y mejor! -le guiñó un ojo con travesura. Yukihiro sonrió con vergüenza. Ahora las bromas iban a ser más audaces, aunque ya no le molestarían.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí por un tiempo? ¡Seguramente me lo pides porque tu departamento es un asco! ¡Eres un sin vergüenza! -le regañó con humor.

-Te lo pido porque el dueño debe hacerse cargo de sus pertenencias...

-¿Mn? -lo miro afinando sus ojos. ¿Qué quería decir?

-Te pertenezco, Yukki... -Yukihiro lo miró con un asombro infantil.

Era ridículo que ese hombre tan independiente hablara de esa manera.

-Eres un estúpido, no cambias, ¿ne? -le dijo cruzando sus brazos, aceptando con placer aquel comentario.

-¿No me crees?

-¡Tal vez no! -jugó pícaramente. Ken lo miró retándolo ante la broma.´

-Velo con tus propios ojos -Ken giró sobre la cama, y le mostró a Yukihiro su espalda. Sentía el leve ardor de la piel, pero no se quejaba.

Yukihiro desfiguró su rostro sonriente, y se detuvo en seco. Recordó súbitamente los relatos de Ken, y cómo en ellos siempre comentaba con odio el disgusto que le generaban cuando esas mujeres marcaban su espalda con las uñas. Ken odiaba aquello con profunda repugnancia. ¿Acaso tenía que ver con lo que le estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso las odiaba porque eran la marca que esas mujeres le dejaban? ¿Una marca indeseada? ¡Pero Ken le sonreía! Y Yukihiro se lamentó.

-¡Rayos! Perdona, Ken. Yo sé que odias esto…

-¡Shhhhh! -comentó con suavidad, regresando a su posición inicial y sentándose frente a Yukihiro, mirándolo con una sonrisa profunda-. ¿Ves que me desagraden?

-Pero... Pero...

-¡Pero nada! Yukki, lo que tú expreses, en la forma que lo expreses, no me molesta. Si así sientes, si así te hice sentir, yo estoy feliz.

Yukihiro lo miraba con un suave sonrosado en sus mejillas. Ken se mostraba tan tierno. Era lo que más amaba de ese hombre, esa ternura, esa simpleza de emociones, cuando expresaba sus sentimientos sin vergüenza, sin tapujos. Era un ser que siempre le enseñaba a sentir, demostrando lo sentido. Era algo que debía aprender de él. Saliendo de sus cavilaciones, Yukihiro notó que Ken había tomado sus manos entre las suyas al decirle esas palabras. Y se atrevió a preguntar la duda. Debía expresarse, debía aprender con Ken, como habían pactado. Debía comenzar a mostrar sus dudas y miedos, sus sentimientos, sin vergüenza.

-Ken… Aceptas esas marcas... Porque... Porque... -pero calló. Era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Porque eres tú! -le dijo con sonrisa-. Sólo tú, y no una simple experiencia.

Yukihiro lo miró con agradecimiento. Era la confesión deseada. Era lo que más hubiera deseado en toda su existencia, y el simple de Ken, se la ofrecía, se la entregaba, con sinceridad. Porque era verdad. Yukihiro acarició la mejilla de Ken y se levantó de la cama.

-¡Levántate, vago! Tenemos que trabajar en algunas producciones, ¿no?

-¡Ah! Sí -asintió con seriedad. Y Yukihiro comprendió. Habían pensado en Hyde. Debían trabajar para ayudar a Tetsu, y para que entre ellos, pudieran recuperar a Hyde.

Yukihiro abandonó la habitación.

Comenzaba a preparar el desayuno. Ken había salido del baño, vistiendo sólo los pantalones, pero con un rostro de alegría. Caminaba animado, sin aquella pesadez que hacía tiempo había adquirido. Se sentó en la mesa, mientras veía a Yukihiro preparar café y tostadas.

-¡Rayos! ¡Las 10 de las mañana! ¿Pero cuántas horas he dormido? -dijo sorprendido.

-Sí. Muchas. Más de 11 -le sonrió con felicidad. Ken había podido finalmente dormir-. Y se ve que te han sentado muy bien. Ya no tienes esa actitud cansada -le sirvió el café a su íntimo amigo, y se sentó a su frente.

-Gracias -le dijo Ken, mirándolo con profundo agradecimiento.

-No es nada -le sonrió, sabiendo que aquella palabra no había sido por el café-. ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿gustas con leche?

-¡Ah! ¡Yukki! ¡Qué zafado! -le dijo bromeando, fingiendo vergüenza.

Yukihiro se sonrojó con molestia.

-¡Ken! ¡Deja de molestar! ¡Eres un estúpido! -le dijo mirando su café.

Ahora enfrentaría las verdaderas bromas de su amante.

-Jajaja... ¡Me encanta ver tu vergüenza! -sonrió alegre- Sí. Yukki, dame un poco... Está muy caliente el café.

Yukihiro no lo miró, aún avergonzado, y se levantó de la mesa. Abrió el refrigerador, y vio aquel envoltorio por primera vez. Sacó el envase de leche, y lo puso sobre la mesa, regresando a aquel paquete y tomándolo.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó sorprendido. Ken se sirvió un poco de leche fría en su café, y miró el bulto. Sonrió. Había olvidado el regalo.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso!

-¿Qué es?

-Es para ti. ¡Ábrelo!

-Mmm... ¿Pero por qué?

-Lo había comprado para que me perdonaras por aquella broma... ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Ahhh! Sí. Y supuestamente debí de haberlo visto antes de anoche, ¿no?

-¡Tal vez! -sonrió cerrando sus ojos, divertido-. Vamos, ábrelo.

-Pero... Espera... ¿Por qué? ¡Si yo no estaba molesto contigo!

-Bueno... Yukki, ¡no entiendes nada! A veces hay que buscar excusas... -le guiñó un ojo. Yukihiro lo miró con una mueca simple de resignación a aquella actitud galante de su amigo. Suspiró. Sí. Le creía. Era una excusa para buscar al amigo con el que necesitaba hablar, una excusa para ingresar a su departamento, aún sabiendo que no debía de haber nadie. Una excusa para sentir la ausencia de Yukihiro. Evocó algunos momentos vividos hacía horas, y sonrió con un leve sonrojo. Procedió a abrir el paquete, encontrándose con una caja de cartón. Levantó la cúbica tapa, y vio aquel bello comestible.

Yukihiro miró con sorpresa el detalle. Era tierno. Era como Ken. Una pequeña réplica de una batería compuesta en el chocolate más fino de Tokyo. Sacó un platillo de aquella obra artesanal, y lo saboreó. Degustaba el gesto de Ken, la calidez, el simple acontecimiento. El instrumento que él tocaba, y el dulce que a él más le gustaba. Ken lo conocía. Tomó otro pequeño platillo y miró al guitarrista.

-Delicioso chocolate. ¿Quieres probar?

-No, está bien, Yukki. Es para ti -le dijo con ameno gozo al ver la felicidad de Yukihiro. Hyde tenía razón. Yukihiro era fácil de hacer feliz. Sólo había que mirarle con detalle.

-Vamos. Este te gustará -se acercó a Ken, tratando de colocar el chocolate en su boca. Ken abrió un poco sus labios para probar el dulce, pero rápidamente notó que Yukihiro lo había ingresado a sus propias fauces, y con un profundo beso, saboreaba el chocolate, la boca de Yukihiro, y su infinita esencia brotando de su ser, ingresando a su alma.

Yukihiro se separó de él, y Ken lo observó con sorpresa. Yukihiro no era de hacer esas cosas. La efusividad del baterista siempre era reprimida. ¿O era que comenzaba a aprender? Sí. Ambos comenzarían el aprendizaje a dúo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Yukki! Nunca en mi vida probé algo tan delicioso.

Yukihiro se sonrojó, y se sentó en su lugar para tomar el desayuno juntos. Tenían mucho de qué hablar. Y para ello, tenían toda esa semana... La disfrutarían en compañía del otro.

* * *

><p>Había colgado el teléfono a Ken. Estaba desesperado. Hyde estaba muriendo. Lo haría en cualquier momento. La llamada de Ken le había ayudado a desahogar su impotencia sólo un poco. Estaba sentado en el salón de su departamento, pensativo. Kaori había dejado frente a él el té con unas galletas suaves, y se había sentado a su lado, con la mirada fija en la mesa. Sabía que Tetsu no quería hablar. Lo había escuchado llorar, gritando con desesperación al que lo estaba llamando por el teléfono. Veía a Tetsu desmoralizado, sufriendo por ese amigo que en su egoísmo estaba arrastrando a Tetsu de una forma extraña. Ella no quería comprender. Sólo debía estar al lado de su novio para que hallara la fuerza en ella. Sólo deseaba verle feliz. ¿Hasta donde podría resistirlo?<p>

-Kaori... Perdóname -le dijo mirando su té. Ella levantó el rostro y lo miró con pena.

-¿Qué debería perdonarte? No me has hecho nada -le comentó en un tono ameno, para hacerle sentir mejor. Tetsu odiaba cuando no dejaba de complacerlo. Odiaba que se sometiera de esa forma, pero era su culpa. Él nunca le había exigido otra cosa.

-Sí. Estoy con este problema, arruiné tus vacaciones, y no me puedo sentir bien sabiendo que en cualquier día encuentro a Hyde muerto...

-¡Tetsu! -le susurró compartiendo aquel dolor. Tomó la mano de Tetsu en las suyas, en un símbolo de apoyo.

-¿Qué hago, Kaori? ¿Qué hago?

-Si no quiere hablar, entonces tendrás que distraerle -Tetsu la miró fijamente. Ella tal vez, podría captar algo que se le iba de sus propias manos. Kaori percibía todo, más allá de la apariencia, tal vez ella...

-¿Qué sugieres? -le dijo con temor.

-Trabajo, producciones, promueve un nuevo disco. Incentívale de alguna forma a continuar. Exígele algo. Vivirá por eso. Tal vez con ello, puedas lograr obtener el tiempo que deseas para hablar, para entenderlo...

-Yo no lo puedo entender...

-¡Mentira! -le dijo con una leve molestia. Tetsu la miró sorprendido. ¿Acaso era una reclamación hacia él?-. Perdona... No quise contrariarte -suspiró... Creyó por un instante que Kaori podría perder esa complacencia absurda. Pero estaba equivocado. Nunca lo haría.

-¿Tú dices que yo lo puedo entender?

-Sí.

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué no sé qué hacer?

-Porque te mientes a ti mismo -ella apretó con fuerza sus manos en la de él. Le dolería lo que le iba a proponer.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo.

-Olvídalo -le dijo, mostrándole una complaciente sonrisa, una más de las tantas que le obsequiaba, y de las cuales estaba harto.

Tetsu apoyó un codo sobre la mesa, y abandonando la mano de Kaori, tomó su frente con la mano que descansaba sobre el codo y cerró sus ojos. Era una posición de la más pura preocupación.

-Déjame hablar con él. ¿Podré? -le sugirió con una voz temblorosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

-¡Sólo si tú lo deseas! -Tetsu la observó con intriga.

-Olvida lo que deseo, y dime ¿por qué?

-Tal vez, hablando conmigo, pueda buscar una forma de darle más tiempo... Hasta que tú hables con él seriamente.

-No lo sé... Hyde es muy grosero, y más en las crisis.

-No te preocupes. Permíteme hablar con él...

-Bien, iremos mañana...

-... -Kaori lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

-… -no dejaba de observarlo con asombro.

-Por favor, dime qué pasa.

-Sería mejor a solas... Si tú lo deseas...

Tetsu se intrigó. Extraña petición. Extraña forma. Sabía que ella haría lo imposible para que Hyde recapacitara, porque en realidad, ella estaba haciendo todo eso sólo por él. Porque era su devota. Sólo por él. No soportaba verle triste, ver como fingía una felicidad a su lado, que nunca tuvo, ni tendría jamás. Pero preferían mentirse.

Estaba decidido. Tetsu la llevaría al apartamento de Hyde, y que ella hiciera lo que debiera. ¿Y si Hyde se descontrolaba? ¿Y si Hyde ingresaba en un acceso de furia? ¿La asustaría? ¿La golpearía? ¿La mataría?

Tetsu se sorprendió de aquel misterioso y repulsivo sentimiento. Sacudió su cabeza. Aceptaría que Kaori hablara con el vocalista a solas, aún si Hyde la mataba. Después de todo... ¿Qué era Kaori para él?

-Ven, Tetsu, vamos a dormir. Tienes que descansar -le dijo suavemente, recogiendo su taza de té helado, de la que no había probado un solo sorbo, y lo llevó a la cama. Intentó besarle, pero el sólo rehuía de esas caricias. Ella complaciente, aceptó el rechazo, y se durmió a su lado, apoyando una mano sobre su pecho. Tetsu, no podía dormir, pensando en lo que Hyde estaría haciendo a esa hora. Probablemente, tomando alcohol, bajo la luna, escribiendo sus canciones cada vez más peligrosas.

* * *

><p>Tetsu había alcanzado a Kaori en su auto hasta el departamento de Hyde. Le había dejado en la puerta del edificio con la indicación necesaria para llegar hasta el apartamento. La había despedido con un frío beso, y la había abandonado en su misión. Ella percibió esa triste actitud. La desamparaba, para que Hyde hiciera de ella lo que deseara. Era un sacrificio. Un sacrificio para recuperar al Hyde, al cantante que Tetsu tanto apreciaba. Que apreciaba de manera sospechosa. Kaori movió su cabello con valentía, y cambiando aquella actitud complaciente, adquiriendo un leve grado de soberbia, ingresó al edificio.<p>

Rápidamente encontró el número de aquel demonio caído en desgracia, y golpeó la puerta con fuerza. Una fuerza para nada femenina. Una fuerza que carecía de toda la delicadeza que Tetsu siempre había visto en ella. Pero nadie contestaba.

Apretó el timbre varias veces, pero todo estaba inmutable. Mantuvo apretado el timbre por más de 2 minutos, cuando desde las profundidades de aquella guarida, una voz molesta, iracunda, y con la tonalidad de la resaca, gritó con insultos groseros al que llamaba a la puerta.

Hyde, que se hallaba sobre la cama, no había podido pasar inadvertido el sonido estridente de la campanilla que hacía más de 5 segundos no se detenía. Era insistente. Seguro que era Tetsu. Se levantó malhumorado, molesto por el dolor de cabeza que tenía. Tambaleando, caminó hasta la puerta.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Deja de tocar así el timbre de mierda! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No pasaste bien la noche con tu perra, Tetchan? -gritó con absoluta seguridad que sería el molesto Tetsu, pero al terminar de pronunciar ese nombre, y abrir la puerta, observó la mirada odiosa de Kaori. Hyde parpadeó un par de veces, y tragó saliva con dificultad. Kaori, soberbia, pasó por delante de Hyde e ingresó al departamento sin pedir permiso. Observó el lugar, que tenía un par de espejos rotos, botellas de vodka vacías, y otras tantas destruidas en cercanía con los espejos. Suspiró enfadada. Giró para ver a Hyde, que la miraba aún atónito, y entrecerraba sus ojos con una natural dificultad para ver. En un momento, creyó que esa joven era Megumi.

-¿Megumi? -el alcohol lo confundía.

Kaori lo observó. Era una sombra espeluznante. Un alma en pena, un muerto que aún respiraba. Lo miró a los ojos, y vio la profunda desolación de ese ser. Hyde a cada segundo que pasaba, sentía con mayor incomodidad ese contemplar. Rehuía de fijar la vista en sus ojos. Notaba cómo lo leía.

-No. No soy Megumi -comentó con voz altanera.

-¡Ah…! Perdona... Yo... -dijo reconociendo con mayor vergüenza el error.

-¿Estás borracho?

-No. Sólo es que me duele la cabeza...

-¡Siéntate!

Hyde parpadeó ante la orden impartida. La joven lo miró con un cierto rencor, y se dirigió a su cocina. Hyde no comprendía aquella personalidad, que las pocas veces hallada junto con Tetsu, era tan maleable, tan delicada.

Kaori había ido a la cocina de Hyde, y había preparado un café sumamente fuerte.

Regresó al salón, y se lo ofreció con cierta molestia.

-¡Tómalo caliente! -le dijo con aquel mismo tono, y se sentó en el otro sillón.

Hyde estaba asombrado. ¿Acaso la había enviado Tetsu? ¿Pero para qué? ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con él? ¿O acaso a Tetsu le había ocurrido algo?

-¿Le pasó algo a Tetchan? -preguntó con temor.

-No. Vine por mi cuenta -aseguró con circunspección.

Hyde suspiró. Era molesto tener a esa joven en su frente. La joven que tenía el cariño de Tetsu, que lo hacia feliz, o que al menos, simulaban ambos serlo. Ella era la devota de Tetsu. Ella era por quien Tetsu lo sumiría a él y todas sus vivencias en las más profundas zonas del olvido. ¿A qué había venido? ¿A criticarle? ¿A verle derrotado? ¿A darle el cuchillo para finalizar lo que Tetsu había detenido?

-¿A qué has venido?

-A hablar.

-¿Mm…? ¿De qué? -le dijo algo molesto.

-Por tu culpa Tetsu está muy mal.

-Ya le dije que no se preocupara por mí... Es un idiota.

-¡Lo es por quererte! -acotó con el ceño fruncido. Hyde apoyó el café en la mesa, con una ceja levantada, enojado por aquella actitud altanera en la jovencita que nunca se mostraba más peligrosa que una mosca muerta.

-Ajá. ¿Y tú qué mierda vienes a pintar por estos lados? ¿Qué? ¿Vienes a reclamarme que te ha hecho mal sexo?

-¡Eres un cretino! ¡Grosero de mierda! ¡No aprecias a nadie! Eres un bastardo que se cree importante, que se cree que puede tener a todo el mundo a sus pies por la estúpida idea de querer matarse, pero ¿sabes? ¡Eres un cobarde! Tú y toda esa soberbia que llevas a cuestas.

-¡Ve al grano! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que dejes de lastimar a Tetsu.

-Él es quien siempre se hace culpable de todo. ¡Vete tú a consolarle con trucos de puta! No me rompas los huevos con escenitas de niña fatal. Anda, vete a llorarle, a decirle que te he tratado mal.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso! -Kaori se levantó de su asiento y rápidamente se dirigió a Hyde, abofeteándole con suma fuerza. Hyde se sorprendió del golpe y de la forma en que le había dolido. Llevó su mano a su mejilla, y la frotó. La miró con odio-. ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Yo vengo aquí a darte una mano y tú sólo muestras una triste superioridad de nada! ¡Despierta, imbécil! ¡Te estás muriendo, y no ves a los que te estás llevando! ¡Estás entristeciendo a mi Tetsu! El te aprecia como... -un llanto rompió sus palabras, y con fuerza resurgida, continuó hablando, secando con rabia las lágrimas desprendidas-… como un hermano, y tú lo estas destruyendo. Eres un imbécil... Tetsu me dejaría por ti, me abandonaría si de ello dependiera tu vida... ¿no lo entiendes? Si tú te mueres, yo no sé qué hará el...

-¡Estás loca! -le dijo incomprensible a esas palabras.

-¡Niño imbécil! ¡Abre tus ojos! ¡Mira a Tetsu por un momento, y deja de pensar en tu estúpida soledad! ¿No ves que todos estamos igual? ¿No ves que vivimos mintiéndonos a nosotros mismos? Fíjate que Tetsu no deja de mentirse, por ti, por mí, por sus sueños, por no querer herir. Se miente, y se hace infeliz, pero cuando dejas de notar la mentira, y lo crees verdad, es cuando más duele. Abre tus ojos, no creas real lo que no es, y ¡estúpido! ¡No permitas que Tetsu llore una vez más! ¡No le hagas llorar! -amenazó, con la respiración agitada. Hyde la miró sorprendido, serio, intentando comprender sus palabras. Ella se acercó a él, y parada a su frente habló con soberbia-. Yo sé que me odias. Me odias porque sabes que tengo a Tetsu...

-Imbécil... -dijo Hyde, ocultando su profunda sorpresa. Sus dudas emergían. Aparecía Anemone en su mente, y aquellas manos cálidas.

-¡Tengo razón! Y te duele -le dijo con una sonrisa torcida-. Sé también que lo que sientes por Tetsu no es reciente. Sé que estás así en parte por él. Tienes miedo del rechazo. Tienes un gran complejo no resuelto. ¡Toda tu soberbia se destruyó hace tiempo, cuando sentiste que perdías a Tetsu! Tetsu es mío, y por eso me odias. Tetsu es de "la mosca muerta de Kaori", de "la perra de Kaori" como tú dirías, pero no es "del fabuloso, del colosal, del soberbio vocalista" del grupo más reconocido de Japón. No. Es sólo 'el amigo'.

-¡Cállate! -le gritó con molestia.

-¡No, no me callaré, hasta que entiendas lo que te pasa, hasta que despiertes, Hyde! ¡Tú y tus malditas canciones! He pasado las vacaciones con un Tetsu que sólo repetía tus horribles canciones, que se preocupaba por tu vida, por el alcohol que estás tomando en exceso. Yo lo sufro. ¡Tú no! ¡Tú estás aquí, encerrado en tu propio egoísmo! Eres un pobre diablo...

-¡Cállate maldita perra de burdel barato! -Hyde se levantó bruscamente, y abofeteó con el dorso de la mano a Kaori. Ella cayó hacia atrás-. ¡Ahí tienes! ¡Ahí tienes la prueba que buscabas, imbécil! ¡Ahí la tienes! ¡Ve a decirle a Tetsu, y aléjalo de mí! ¡Llévatelo, puta! -Hyde la miraba con odio. Ella, sentada en el suelo, seguía viéndole con soberbia. Y le sonreía con una mueca.

-¿Eso es? -dijo con sorpresa. Hyde levantó una ceja, esperando cualquier otro descubrimiento borrascoso-. ¿Es eso? Tienes miedo de que lo aleje de ti, ¿verdad? ¿No es odio a que lo tenga? -dejó de sonreír. Y lo miró con sorpresa, incorporándose-. Entonces, ¿estás así por eso?

-¡Cállate y vete! ¡Déjame en paz, no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida! ¡Ve a calentar a Tetsu, que es lo único que puedes hacer!

-Hyde... -le miró con cierta tregua-. Estás tan perdido como yo. Sólo te digo una cosa. Escucha a Tetsu con atención. Escucha cómo habla de ti. Y luego, escucha lo que dice de mí.

Kaori pasó por su lado, con cierto desánimo. Había intentado alimentar el odio de Hyde para mantenerlo con vida, quería haberle arrebatado con aquella actitud alguna promesa de venganza, alguna promesa de que haría lo imposible para separarle de su amigo, pero no lo había logrado. Todas sus contestaciones sólo la insinuaban con Tetsu. Hyde sentía que ella lo alejaría de él. Pero Hyde estaba perdido en su propia soledad. Ella comprendió en ese instante que ese joven muchacho carecía de absoluta percepción. El no sabía reconocer en el otro la verdad. Se había envuelto en su egoísmo, y se mentía, de la peor manera. Se mentía reconociéndola como verdad. Al menos ella se mentía con resignación, sabiendo en el fondo que todo era quimera.

Hyde y Tetsu. Ambos se mentían de la peor forma. A ella le dolió el descubrimiento.

Suspiró al atravesar la puerta de salida, y observó a Hyde que la miraba sin comprender. No había podido alimentar su odio, no había podido moverlo a ternura, conmoverlo, no había podido siquiera a través de la agresión violentar ese hermetismo, porque Hyde estaba completamente vacío. Nada lo detendría. Pero tal vez alguien sí.

Kaori tomó el picaporte de la puerta, dispuesta a cerrarlo, pero dijo unas palabras más.

-Hablaré con Tetsu.

-Ja. Ve a llorarle... -respondió molesto, mirando hacia un costado.

-Sólo te pido algo -Hyde levantó su rostro enojado-. No lo alejes de mí -y cerró la puerta.

Hyde miró la portezuela con ojos muy abiertos. Estaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras. ¿Alejarle? ¿De ella? Se arrojó al sillón, y miró el techo.

¿Que escuchara a Tetsu? ¿Que le viera realmente? ¿Que escuchara lo que decía de él y de Kaori? ¿Que no lo alejara de él? ¿Que ella hablaría?

¿Hablaría con él?

Hyde se intranquilizó. Ella lo había notado. Todas sus palabras tenían sentido. Había notado su gran desesperación, su gran secreto, oculto incluso para él mismo. Oculto, a veces con un velo. Reconocido como secreto, ocultado como verdad aún no descubierta.

Hyde dejó ese café y fue hasta el modular principal. De allí extrajo un par de botellas de vodka, y comenzó a tomar agresivamente. La resaca del día anterior lo perturbaba. Kaori lo había molestado, pero de una extraña forma. Había generado en él la intriga. Una estúpida forma de darle un tiempo. Un tiempo que desconocía que utilidad podría tener. Pero ella había logrado que al menos por un corto período, Hyde abandonara esa idea de muerte, sólo para ver en Tetsu, todos aquellos secretos que había sugerido de soslayo aquella joven. Miró la botella. ¿Preocuparse por cómo tomaba? ¡Sólo Tetsu podía inquietarse por ello! Sólo Tetsu sufría con propio dolor la desgracia ajena, sólo Tetsu podía sufrir con la miseria de Hyde. Una miseria levemente mostrada. Una mínima porción, comparándola con el verdadero dolor que acarreaba desde hacia años, y que día tras día, ahondaba el gran vacío de su espíritu. Su infinito vacío.

* * *

><p>Kaori regresó al departamento de Tetsu. Rápidamente tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su pequeña casa de Nagoya. Le llamaría al celular, inventaría cualquier excusa. Ella no debía permitir que Tetsu la viera con aquel moretón en su rostro. Una semana alcanzaría para borrar esa marca. Sonrió con tristeza. No sabía por qué actuaba de esa forma. Si era por ella misma, por Hyde o por Tetsu. Solamente se dejaba llevar por lo que consideraba correcto. De esa forma, abandonó el departamento.<p>

* * *

><p>Tetsu estaba en el estudio de grabaciones. Había tratado de crear alguna canción para su propio trabajo que había descuidado hacía mucho tiempo, pero nada surgía en su cabeza. Sólo el problema de Hyde, y su relación con Kaori se mostraban como dificultades complejas, enredadas, en las cuales no podía hallar origen, y mucho menos, predecir un final. Miró un par de discos de L'Arc~En~Ciel que se hallaban sobre una mesada. Vio algunas fotos del grupo en la tapa. Eran buenas épocas. Se preguntaba a dónde iba a parar todo el esfuerzo de los cuatros. A donde iría toda ilusión adquirida en ese sueño bello que era el ser famosos, el ser músicos, y el ser exitosos. Todo aquello, toda esa rebeldía, toda esa bella sensación de ser especial... Para nada. Cada uno de ellos sumido en sus propios problemas, incapaces de comunicarse, incapaces de sentirse especiales.<p>

Y es que sus fans sólo veían la imagen. No veían a la persona. Tetsu sonrió con tristeza. ¿Acaso sus fans, aquellas que más madurez mostraban, podían descubrir en su interior la inseguridad que lo acomplejaba? ¿El miedo a perder lo conseguido? ¿El miedo a perder? ¿Podían ver esas risueñas jóvenes todo el dolor pasado por ellos para lograr ese anhelo, y ver con ojos realistas que nada era como lo habían esperado? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿En alguna grabación, L'Arc~En~Ciel había quebrado y él no se había dado cuenta? Pensó en Yukihiro. ¿Cómo su gran amigo pasaba en silencio su gran tortura? ¿Cómo él podía mantener su estoicismo ante ese Ken libertino? Tetsu suspiró y recordó aquella bella respuesta. 'si él está feliz con su vida, pues yo me sentiré bien'. Mostraba la esencia resignada de Yukihiro.

'Pero... Sé que él no es feliz. Nadie en esta puta tierra lo es'.

Exhaló rendido, infeliz, insatisfecho, desilusionado. 'Yo no quiero nada. Sólo que se sienta bien. Si para ello yo me debo alejar, estará bien... No tengo otro deseo'. ¿Otro deseo? Tetsu miró el disco que hacía poco había sacado Hyde. Un disco duro, con letras escritas a sangre.

Comprendió el sentimiento de impotencia de Yukihiro. ¿Qué poder hacer con alguien, si ese alguien no es conciente de su situación? Miró el reloj. Era prácticamente mediodía, cavilando sólo en sus meditaciones.

Tomó su celular e intentó llamar a Ken. Su departamento estaba vacío. Sólo la contestadora atendía.

Tetsu sonrió. Tal vez, finalmente, cansado del agotamiento que aquella decisión le había generado, Ken había decidido ir a dejar sus penas en lo que siempre usaba como relajante medicina: los burdeles.

Suspiró una vez más. Quería trabajar para olvidar. Pero no tenía con quién. Sería mejor hablar con Hyde, y pedirle que le ayudara a componer. Tal vez era buena idea. Así, quizás, el joven ángel caído pasaría su tiempo en mejor estado que en el que se hallaba siempre.

.

El celular sonó insistentemente. Probablemente Ken. ¿Habría llegado recién a su casa?

-¿Hola? -respondió Tetsu.

-¿Tetsu?

-¡Kaori! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?

-Jajaja, no, no. Estoy bien.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Hablé con él. Estuvo algo agresivo, sí...

-¡Yo sabía! ¿Te hizo algo?

-¡No, nada! ¡Si está tan deprimido! Me da pena, Tetsu...

-Sí. Lo sé.

-Está perdido en sus propias mentiras. No quiere ver la realidad. Quizás un poco como tú...

-¿Qué? -le preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Nada! ¡Olvídalo! Ja ja ja -rió con nerviosismo-. ¡Amor! Yo pasaré unas semanas en mi casa de Nagoya...

-¿¡Qué te hizo el bastardo!

-Nada, nada. Sólo que he recibido una llamada de mi madre. Está algo enferma. Nada grave, pero deseo cuidarla yo misma. No te molesta, ¿Tetsu?

-Ah, no. Claro que no. Sabes que adoro que tomes tus decisiones.

-Gracias, amor. Y por favor, no lo descuides a Hyde. Escucha cómo habla de ti, y cómo habla de él.

-¿Eh? ¿Te dijo algo en especial?

-¡Nada en particular! -sonrió con ironía. Tetsu se asombró. Aquella expresión era una de las favoritas de Hyde. (betsu ni = nada en particular).

Tetsu se quedó en silencio, sobrecogido. Kaori había hecho algo más profundo de lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿En código, debía traducir aquel mensaje de escuchar a Hyde sobre cómo hablaba de él y de sí mismo? Kaori no le dio mucho tiempo. Se despidió con gran ternura, y cortó la llamada. Tetsu estaba sumamente extrañado. No se detuvo más, y partió en dirección al departamento de Hyde.

Frente a aquella molesta puerta, nuevamente, apretó el timbre. Una voz insultándole, le abrió con desidia.

-¿Tetchan? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ahhh! ¡No me digas! ¡La estúpida esa te fue con el chisme!

-¿Qué? -recorrió con la vista al cantante, sorprendido, indagando cualquier rastro de evidencia que explicara mejor aquella situación.

-¿Ya la viste?

-¿Eh? -Hyde estaba borracho. Caminaba con inestabilidad. Hizo pasar a Tetsu al salón, y éste se impresionó al ver los espejos rotos, algunas botellas rotas contra éstos, y muchísimas vacías esparcidas por el lugar. Su corazón se paralizó. ¿Acaso le habría hecho algo a Kaori?-. ¿Le golpeaste con una botella? -le preguntó con molestia, viendo el lugar. Hyde se había arrojado al sillón, y bebiendo del recipiente aquella fuerte bebida, fumaba con parsimonia un cigarrillo. Tenía el rostro lastimado. Notó las marcas profundas de una fuerte bofetada. ¿Acaso podría haber sido de Kaori? ¿Con aquella brutalidad había marcado el rostro de su amigo? Pero aún así, sonaba tan tranquila por el teléfono. Pero creyó en esa mentira. Creyó en la madre enferma. Lo creía, porque prefería no saber qué le había hecho su amigo. No quería saber. Se negaba a saberlo.

-¿Te dijo eso? ¡Qué basura!

-No. No me dijo nada. No la he visto. Me llamó por teléfono diciendo que se iba a su casa en Nagoya porque tenía a su madre enferma...

-¿Y le creíste?

-¡Hyde! -¿Qué se suponía que era esa respuesta? Tetsu lo miraba con desconcierto. ¿Acaso el propio Hyde le diría lo que había pasado? Pero en el fondo, ¿le interesaba?-. Hyde, ella te pegó, ¿verdad? Tu rostro...

-¡Arde! La hija de puta pega como boxeador. Es una falsa. ¡Siempre mostrando esa actitud de mosca muerta, y es flor de puta!

-¡Hyde! ¡Basta! ¡No te permito! -le dijo molesto.

-Vaaa... ¿Tú también me vas a venir con eso? ¡Anda, di lo que quieras! ¡Pega a Hyde! ¡Que yo estoy aquí, en este estado, para que cualquier imbécil que tenga un poco de tiempo meta su maldita nariz a mi departamento, y me escupa! ¡Soy un simple monigote al que deben pegarle para ganar puntajes, o al menos, un premio consuelo! -decía irónico, fumando, tragando a grandes bocanadas ese líquido fuerte.

Tetsu se sentó en el sillón, y miró una vez más el desastre de la habitación. Tenía miedo de preguntar. Pero debía hacerlo.

-¿Todo esto lo provocó ella?

-No. Sólo fui yo, anoche -aquella respuesta era peor que haber pensado en la pelea.

-Por favor, cuéntame...

-No pasó nada. Vino a pedir que te dejara de hacer sufrir, que me detuviera. Sólo eso -guardó el secreto del golpe. Tal vez Kaori lo había ocultado por algo. Tal vez ella, en realidad, le había dado una mano. Al menos, le había dado tiempo. Se sinceró consigo mismo-. Al final de cuentas, es una buena chica... -suspiró con resignación. Tetsu lo observó con sorpresa. Hyde, aún ebrio, nunca diría eso de ella, y sin embargo...

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? -inquirió con tranquilidad.

-No lo sé. Lo que ocurre, es que ninguno de ustedes entiende... Estoy cansado de vivir... Siempre lo mismo, siempre el mismo vacío. Me siento muerto.

-Pero no lo estás, Hyde. Aún sufres, y eso demuestra lo vivo que estás.

-¿Y es bello eso? ¿Es bello vivir sufriendo? ¿Vivir agonizando en el propio vacío? -comentó con un leve grado de alteración. Tetsu bajó su vista, y miró sus manos.

-Si a final de cuenta, todos morimos... ¿Qué necesidad de adelantar la partida?

-Porque ya no hay sentido.

-Hyde, por favor, tan sólo susúrrame lo que sientes, tan sólo dime qué es lo que te está matando...

-Déjalo. Todo es pasado. Ya no se puede cambiar. El vacío es todo lo que me queda. Pero al menos, Kaori me dejó unas dudas. Tal vez me ayuden. En realidad, no sé si quiero ayuda. No sé lo que quiero. ¿La muerte? ¿La vida? ¿La ayuda? ¿El sufrimiento? ¿La desilusión? ¿O tú?

-¿Eh? -dijo sorprendido.

-¿Cuándo nos vas a hacer trabajar? Necesito trabajar en algo...

Tetsu lo miró con extrañeza. ¿Acaso ese 'tú' había referido a aquello? Se mintió una vez más. Hyde sólo quería trabajar.

-Pues bien, Hyde. Trabajemos.

* * *

><p>Durante toda la semana, Tetsu notaba que Hyde continuaba con sus noches de bebidas. Dormía poco, y la resaca no le dejaba trabajan con tranquilidad. Tetsu no descansaba, pensando en los estragos que Hyde cometería cada noche.<p>

Cada mañana, iba al estudio, a esperar con frustrada resignación, que el vocalista llegara en condiciones más detestables que el día anterior, y cada vez más lejos de la hora acordada. Hyde pasaba mucho tiempo tocando la guitarra, dando música a sus letras, y Tetsu acompañaba aquella música con su intervención.

-Tu bajo siempre acompaña en su exacto toque -había comentado una vez Hyde, al pasar. Pero Tetsu, sensible a todo lo que transitaba por la mente de su amigo, buscaba hallar significados. Y los encontraba, pero prefería mentirse. Prefería creer que sólo hablaba por hablar.

Toda la semana había llamado al teléfono de Ken, sin haber siquiera respuesta. Había ido al departamento personalmente, y habiendo pedido la llave al conserje, había ingresado, con cierto miedo. Tal vez Ken estaba más deprimido que Hyde, y éste envuelto en su propia angustia, no habría notado los signos del guitarrista. Pero allí estaba todo en orden.

No había más que una cama revuelta. Ken había decidido pasar una semana en otro lugar, sin avisarle. Tal vez el estrés de todo ese tiempo con Hyde habría oscurecido su alma, y en busca de purificarse, hubiera abandonado la ciudad. Esperaba que dentro de una semana más, regresara, al igual que Yukihiro. Necesitaba al grupo trabajando, produciendo y promocionando sus discos. Había decidido crear un nuevo CD. Debía hacerlo por la salud de Hyde. Aunque él estuviera agotado de tanto trabajo.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para que Yukihiro regresara, y aún Ken no aparecía. Tetsu estaba muy nervioso. Kaori le había llamado hacía tiempo, diciéndole que su madre había empeorado y que tal vez pasaría un mes allí. Tal vez más. A Tetsu ya no le importaba. Ya no estaba interesado en ella. Había descubierto que la ausencia de esa joven, le aliviaba. No era necesario aparentar. Se sentía mal con gusto, reconociendo su malhumor diario, su necesidad de soledad. Cosas que con ella a su alrededor, con su complacencia insoportable, no hacía más que ahogarle. Pero lo que más le sofocaba era Hyde.

-Rayos, Tetchan. Ya quiero empezar con ese disco. ¿Por qué no llamas a Yukki? Tal vez ya llegó.

-Hubiera avisado.

-¿Tú crees? -dijo pensativo. Tetsu lo miró con sospecha. Pero era cierto. Yukihiro estaba también sumido en su dolor. Tal vez, no pensaba con claridad.

Telefoneó desde el apartamento de Hyde.

Hyde miraba unas letras, fumando con gran placer el cigarro, mientras leía en la lejanía el pentagrama, y movía su cabeza con el ritmo que generaban los acordes en su mente. Tetsu lo observaba mientras esperaba que el teléfono fuera atendido. Era agradable ver a Hyde de esa forma. Una extraña sensación de agrado parecía recorrer su espíritu. El trabajo le ayudaba. Tal vez no lo llenaba pero le observaba bien. Recordó a Ken. Nada lo llenaría, pero tal vez alguien sí. ¿Quién podía ser ese alguien?

-¿Sí? -una voz provino del tubo.

-¿Yukki?

-¿Ah? Sí... ¿Quién habla?

-¡Tetsu! ¿No me reconoces?

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Perdona... Oye, ¿no paso nada? ¿No? -comentó con preocupación el baterista, al percatarse de alguna causa posible de tal llamada.

-No, tranquilo, tranquilo. ¡Creí que aún no habías llegado!

-¡Ah! Perdona, Tetchan. Es que la verdad, he perdido la noción del tiempo y de las responsabilidades -del otro lado del tubo, Yukihiro miraba con reclamo al Ken que le sonreía con una mueca torcida.

-Bueno, es fantástico. Ahora sólo tengo que encontrar a Ken.

-¿A Ken? -dijo mirando al susodicho con curiosidad. Éste había dejado de torcer su sonrisa, y negaba con la cabeza, en un símbolo de reclamo hacía sí mismo. El también había perdido sus responsabilidades, sabiendo cómo se hallaba Hyde.

-¿Tienes idea a dónde habría ido?

-Mmmm... Por cómo es Ken, ¡seguro a un burdel! -sonrió, guiñando el ojo. Ken se fingió molesto, y se levantó. Su venganza iba a ser peor.

-Yo también supuse eso, pero hace una semana que lo llamo todos los días, en diversos horarios a su departamento y no lo puedo contactar. Comenzaremos a trabajar. Intenta hallarlo. Mañana, con puntualidad, estaremos Hyde y yo en el estudio. Quiero abordar un nuevo disco.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Aún no dejas que se venda por completo el 'smile'! ¡Ah! -comentó con tensión, al sentir la venganza de Ken, besándole tiernamente el cuello expuesto sin el tubo telefónico. No podía contener lo suspiros.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Yukki?

-¡Eh! Sí. Sólo que me duele la muela... -se excusó ruborizado. Ken jugaba con su oído, divertido de aquella situación embarazosa a la que sometía a su amigo.

-Bueno, mejórate. Y recuerda, mañana con puntualidad. Si encuentras a Ken, ¡llévalo!

-Adiós... ¡ah! -Tetsu sintió el corte de la llamada y miró el tubo telefónico curioso.

Hyde lo contempló con las cejas levantadas en un gesto de interrogación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es extraño...

-¿Qué?

-Yukki se quejaba de su dolor de muelas, pero no me parecía un dolor...

Hyde lo miró sin importancia. Tetsu era un paranoico.

-¡Rayos! ¡Deja de hacer eso! -le recriminó Yukihiro, acomodando el teléfono.

-¡Es que eres muy sensible! -se justificaba.

-¡Mañana comenzamos a trabajar! Te han estado tratando de ubicar por todas estas dos semanas.

-¿Dos semanas?

-Sí. A mí tampoco me lo parecen -comentó con una sonrisa.

-Es que contigo, uno puede perderse sin moverse de la cama... -le susurró sensual, abrazándolo por detrás.

Yukihiro sonrió con vergüenza, sonrojado.

-Ya, deja de decir tonterías, y vete a tu casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Me echas? ¿Pero no puedo quedarme aquí?

-¿Te levantarás temprano?

-Vamos ya a dormir... -susurró nuevamente, con picardía.

-¡Ay! ¡Ken! ¡No cambias! -dijo con una agradable expresión.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Tetsu pasó por el apartamento de Hyde para ir a buscarlo. Lo halló fatigado. Había conciliado el sueño en la madrugada, y como siempre, con unas botellas de vodka tomadas. Si Hyde aún no estaba enjaulado en el alcohol, pronto lo estaría. Tetsu pensaba que el trabajo, podría estimularlo a cambiar su vida, pero no veía que surtiera efecto.<p>

Lo despertó, y preparó su desayuno, mientras Hyde se vestía. Había regresado a los tonos oscuros. Como en las épocas de los P'unk En Ciel. Aunque su personalidad era más sombría que la de aquella época. Finalizado su desayuno, rápidamente llegaron al estudio, donde hallaron a Ken y Yukihiro, probando los instrumentos y tocando unos acordes.

Tetsu y Hyde se sorprendieron de ver el estado de Ken.

Se hallaba sonriente, tocando con gran ahínco su guitarra, parado con elegancia, con desfachatez. Había logrado perder ese cansancio, esa imagen de derrotado, de agotado por la vida de placeres. Sus ojos había dejado su coloración rojiza, y aquellas profundas ojeras habían desaparecido. Era el Ken de antes.

Hyde: ¡Mierda! ¡Macho! ¿¡Que has hecho! Hacía dos semanas estabas peor que yo, y ¡ahora mírate! ¿¡Dime a dónde vas! -le dijo con sorpresa y alegría.

Tetsu: Qué bien te ves, ¡Ken! Realmente me alegro tanto por ti -lo habían saludado con emoción. Mientras tanto, Yukihiro dejó su puesto en la batería y se acercó a los tres, prendiendo un cigarrillo, y tomando su típica soda-. Y tú, Yukki, ¿cómo estás?

Yukihiro: Bien.

Tetsu: ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Yukihiro: Bueno. Visité a mis padres, y me reencontré con viejos amigos. ¿Y tú, Tetchan?

Tetsu: Bien.

Yukihiro: ¿Hyde? -le dijo mirándole sin ningún cambio. Todos notaban al Yukihiro de siempre.

Hyde: ¡Sobreviviendo! ¡Con éste como mi madre, hago lo que puedo! -había dicho con sombrío gesto, señalando a Tetsu. Eran sus intentos de parecer el antiguo Hyde, el que nada le importaba, y a pesar de que sus amigos sonreían ante el chiste, ya no era lo mismo. Sabían por lo que atravesaba.

Hyde había ido al rincón del estudio a tomar su guitarra y unirse a Yukihiro y Ken. Caminaba hacia ellos, mientras Tetsu ordenaba unos papeles, y pensaba las canciones a probar en ese día. Fue cuando notó que Ken intentaba ocultar sin éxito unas largas marcas en su espalda. Aquella musculosa blanca que solía utilizar no cubría por completo las del omóplato, que se exhibían al haber sido corridas por el cinturón de la guitarra.

Hyde se sorprendió y con sigilo, por detrás de Ken, levantó su remera rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a negarse. Tetsu ya había escogido los temas, y había tomado el bajo, acercándose a ellos, cuando observó el movimiento de Hyde.

Ken: ¡Ay! ¡Pervertido! ¡Socorro! ¡Me quiere violar! -gritaba con gestos groseros y chistosos. Yukihiro lo vio con una gran sonrisa. Ahí estaba el Ken que había creído perder. El fastidioso y ocurrente Ken.

Hyde: ¡Mierda! ¡Ken! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!

Tetsu: ¿¡Pero qué has hecho en este tiempo! ¿De vueltas a las andadas? -dijo con preocupación.

Hyde: ¡Te acostaste con todas las putas del burdel al mismo tiempo! ¡Mira esta espalda! -comentó horrorizado.

Ken: Dejen de sorprenderse, señoritas. ¡Parecen vírgenes horrorizadas! -comentó con ironía.

Ken miró a Yukihiro en la batería, y éste lo notó.

Yukihiro: ¡Dejen al infeliz ése! No puede con el vicio -comentó con una sonrisa medida.

Recordó ese día.

Yukihiro y Ken miraban la televisión sentados en el sillón de la forma más despatarrada posible. Yukihiro apoyaba sus pies en el regazo de Ken, y éste, frente al televisor, extendía una pierna sobre aquella pequeña mesa, y la otra, sobre un sillón contiguo, movido para que su pie descansara en el almohadón.

Miraban una película sin sentido, compartiendo ese momento de aburrimiento.

Yukihiro había cavilado sobre el tema en su soledad, en su ensimismamiento pero quería saber qué opinaba su amigo y amante.

-Ken...

-¿Sí? -le dijo fumando.

-¿Le diremos esto a Tetsu y Hyde?

-Seguro. ¡Si quieres a la prensa! ¡Sabes cómo se pondrían las fans! Entrarían en crisis. ¡No podrían odiar al otro! -se divertía con la idea, ya que era conocido el desprecio de las fans por la pareja del artista predilecto.

-No. No. ¿¡Qué dices! Siempre extremista... -sonrió, regresando a su mesura-. ¿Te parece bien ocultarlo? Por un tiempo...

-Ah, ya veo. ¡Te doy vergüenza! Seguro... -comentó con seriedad. Aceptaba aquella actitud, porque sabía que su pasado le influía.

-No, Ken. No es vergüenza. Es precaución -Ken lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Precaución? ¿De qué?

-Hyde y Tetsu están muy sensibles. Por el momento lo mejor es que los cuatro nos concentremos en Hyde y en Tetsu.

-¿En Tetsu también? ¿Por qué lo dices, Yukki? ¡El está así por Hyde! Si Hyde se recupera...

-No lo sé. Pero sería mejor...

-De acuerdo... -comentó seguro. Confiaba en Yukihiro y en su intuición para esas cosas-. Además, creo que no será malo jugar...

-¿Jugar? -Yukihiro lo miró con extrañeza.

-¡Ya sabrás! -declaró con una gran sonrisa de travesura.

Y sí. Yukihiro entendió en ese momento lo que Ken había llamado 'jugar'. Regresar a aquella imagen de vicioso, pero con la tranquilidad de que Ken sólo fingía. Hyde lo miraba con barrabasada.

Hyde: ¡Ey! ¿Y no probaste lo que te dije?

Tetsu: ¡Hyde! ¡Basta! -trataba de amenizar las cosas. Sabía que a Yukihiro le hacía mal. Lo miraba a cada instante, y sólo podía observar cómo fingía el agrado por aquellos chistes. Aunque ahora parecía que había adquirido mayor habilidad en el arte de ocultar, pues a Tetsu le parecía tan natural aquella calma del baterista.

Hyde: ¡Vamos, Ken! ¡Cuenta! ¿Qué frutilla comiste anoche?

Ken: La más deliciosa y dulce de todas, ¡no sabes! ¡Es fantástica! ¡Una frutilla invaluable!

Tetsu: No queremos detalles... -agregó rápidamente, mirando al techo con resignación.

Hyde: Ey, ¡pero no me contestas! ¡Hiciste la sugerencia!

Ken: ¡Por supuesto! -comentó con felicidad. Yukihiro lo miraba con algo de temor. A Ken se lo veía muy bien. Mejor que nunca antes, mejor incluso que en los comienzos de L'Arc~En~Ciel. Se había sonrojado sin saberlo, y trataba de tranquilizarse. Debía actuar como nada. No era tan difícil. Había actuado tantos años ocultando ese sentimiento contenido, y ahora que lo poseía con plenitud, no podía ser tan arduo cubrirlo con un poco de impostura.

Hyde había quedado sorprendido ante la repuesta de Ken, como también Tetsu.

Tetsu: Entonces estás así... porque...

Ken: ¡Sí! ¡Una sensación inolvidable, que quiero repetir todas las noches!

Hyde: ¡Noooo! ¿Realmente te has cambiado de banda?

Tetsu observaba incrédulo a Ken. Estaba bromeando, y Hyde estaba cayendo. Eso debía ser.

Tetsu: Jajajajaja... Buena treta. ¡Has hecho caer a Hyde!

Hyde: ¿Qué?

Ken percibió que la situación no era conveniente, y era mejor aceptar aquella extraña sugerencia.

Ken: Je, je. ¡Tetchan es ya un maestro en reconocerme! Me extraña que tú no, ¡Hyde!

Hyde le sonrió con tristeza.

Hyde: Sí. Es que yo estoy muy extraño últimamente. Mejor empecemos.

Y dándose media vuelta, dio la orden para comenzar la canción.

Interpretaron la mayoría de las canciones que había creado Hyde en ese corto tiempo. Resultaban de gran tristeza, con tonalidades variadas, pero de carácter gótico. Era una música pesada, ahogante, que moría al final del canto. Por otra parte, la canción que habían realizado esa misma mañana Yukihiro y Ken, mientras esperaban a sus dos amigos, resultó ser muy amena. Tetsu gustó de aquel tema. Era un poco de aire puro a la oscuridad hermética en la que Hyde sumía a la música. Era una canción desenfadada, luminosa, con variaciones fuertes y enérgicas que le daban un carácter entusiasta. Era una buena canción.

Tetsu: Increíble que semejante canción la hayan compuesto en tan poco tiempo... -expresó dando un momento de receso, y se sentó en la mesa de trabajo.

Ken: ¿Verdad? Yukihiro hizo prácticamente la letra.

Hyde: ¡Compones excelentemente! -sonrió a su amigo, y ofreció un cigarrillo que éste aceptó-. Una música muy animada. Realmente dudo que sea mentira.

Ken: ¿Qué cosa? -lo miró con sorpresa irónica. Yukihiro ya se había sentado en la mesa, prendiendo un cigarro más. Tetsu lo observó, y Yukihiro le miró expectante. Hyde y Ken conversaban entre ellos animados, con bromas duras, y situaciones embarazosas. Una vez más aquellas disputas de la mejor respuesta. Quién respondía de forma tal para dejar en mayor ridículo al amigo.

Tetsu: ¿Yukki, te sientes mejor?

Yukihiro: ¿De qué? -le miró con algo de curiosidad.

Tetsu: De tu muela... -le sonrió.

Yukihiro: ¿Qué cosa? -lo observó con extrañeza.

Tetsu: ¡Yukki! ¡Me dijiste ayer por teléfono que te dolía la muela! -le dijo con sospecha. Era extraño que su amigo no captara rápidamente.

Yukihiro: ¡Ah! ¡Eso! -sonrió con alivio-. No, ya me siento mucho mejor.

Tetsu lo contempló ambiguo. Yukihiro estaba extraño. Observó a sus dos amigos que se disputaban el honor con las respuestas más zafadas y groseras hasta el momento.

Hyde: Así que has ido a un burdel barato y te llevaste a todas a la cama, ¿no?

Ken: ¿Qué? ¿Celoso?

Hyde: Claro que no. Me reiré cuando tengas sífilis.

Ken: Quédate tranquilo, ¡nos reiremos juntos entre gemidos!

Hyde lo miraba con soberbia. Cada vez respuestas más fuertes, y él ya no tenía artillería.

Tetsu: ¡Basta ustedes dos! ¡No entiendo ese juego que siempre hacen! ¡Dejen de molestarnos! -dijo con vergüenza ajena, al escuchar las groseras palabras de Ken. Hyde y Ken se acercaron a la mesa, y se miraron con resignación, suspirando al unísono.

-¡Vírgenes espantadas!

Yukihiro simplemente mostraba desinterés en el chiste, y Tetsu sólo negaba con su cabeza los infantilismos de esos dos.

Discutieron un par de acordes, y entre cerveza, cigarrillos, y leves afines en guitarras, con alguna intervención de Hyde con su voz, habían finalizado el día. Ken y Yukihiro se habían retirado primero, y Tetsu había quedado en el estudio para arreglar algunos sintetizadores de la cámara de grabación. Al día siguiente grabarían los primeros singles.

Hyde fumaba con tranquilidad en el estudio, sentado sobre la mesa, mirando el rincón donde los instrumentos descansaban luego del arduo día. Repasaba con su mente la leve mejoría adquirida, lo bien que se sentía cantando, y en compañía de esos alocados amigos. Pero lentamente, esa huella se desvanecía con la caída de la noche, con el transitar de los segundos. Porque reflexionaba que todo en la vida era sólo un simple llenar de vacíos, un simple entretenimiento para no pensar en el triste destino del humano.

Tetsu había regresado al estudio, dispuesto a dar fin a la jornada, cuando vio a aquel pensativo Hyde fumando, sentado sobre la mesa. Caminó hasta quedar a un costado, y dirigió la vista hacia donde Hyde observaba. Los instrumentos. ¿En que pensaría? Era en esas veces que moría por conocer aquellos secretos de ese profundo y misterioso ser.

-¿En qué piensas, Hyde?

-¿Mn? -despertó de súbito ante la voz del joven, y parpadeó un momento.

-¿En qué estabas pensado?

-En cómo me suicidaré hoy...

-¿Qué? -Tetsu creyó que su corazón se detenía.

-Estúpido -lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa divertida-. Eso es lo que tú pensabas que yo diría, ¿no?

-... -Tetsu lo miraba atónito, sin poder articular palabra. Aquella frase lo había sorprendido.

-¡Estoy bromeando! ¡Bobo! Sólo pensaba en lo bien que se veía Ken.

-¿Seguro? -preguntó con ingenuidad.

-¡Sí, quédate tranquilo, Tetchan! -le dijo con una suave sonrisa, regresando a ver aquellos instrumentos-. ¿Tú crees realmente que a Ken le hacía mal su abstinencia?

-Pues, supongo que la abstinencia hace mal siempre -dijo, sentándose en la silla.

-¡Uuuyyy! -comentó con socarronería, y miró a Tetsu bajando su vista para mirarle el rostro, mientras apoyaba su mentón en su propio hombro-. ¿A nuestro querido Ogawa también le hace mal la abstinencia? -Tetsu lo miró torciendo una sonrisa de disconformidad. Aquel gesto siempre generaba que en su rostro apareciera un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha.

-¿No te bastó con Ken? ¿O es que realmente te ganó una vez más?

-¡Ah! Cambiando de tema siempre, ¿no? ¡Siempre buscas la forma de evadirte! -Tetsu miró con desidia a Hyde, y suspiró con resignación. Fijó su vista en los instrumentos-. ¡Pero nuestro querido Ogawa no ha respondido!

-¡Basta!

-Vamos, ¿qué te cuesta?

-¡Qué te importa! -le dijo molesto con levedad. Hyde lo miró. Tal vez tenía razón. No debía importarle. Pero...-. ¡Cambiemos los roles…! ¿Y al gran Takarai le hace mal la abstinencia?

-¿Qué quieres escuchar, Tetchan, una mentira o la verdad? -Tetsu miró por un instante a Hyde, quien observaba los instrumentos nuevamente. Parecía que sus palabras habían perdido aquel dejo chistoso, y se habían tornado un poco más serias. Se asombró de aquella intimidad.

-¿Tú te abstienes? ¿Realmente? -lo miró sorprendido. Cualquier respuesta hubiera sido más soberbia que aquella proposición de mentira o verdad.

-¡Ja…! -sonrió con disgusto amargo-. Claro que sí... ¿Por qué crees que Megumi me abandonó de esa forma…?

-¿Eh? -Tetsu tomó una actitud seria, y lo escuchó con atención. No podía comprender aquello que le decía.

-Sí, Tetchan. No puedo... -dijo algo abatido al sentir los maltratos de manos fantasmales que aparecían en su recuerdo.

-¡Ah! Yo... ¡No sabía! ¡Hyde! Pero, no te preocupes. Puedes llamar a un especialista. Eso no tiene absoluta importancia, y la recuperación es en pocos meses... Si quieres te puedo acompañar... -Hyde lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender las palabras, hasta cuando comenzó a cavilar lo que su amigo estaba sugiriendo.

-¡Nooo! ¡Tetchan! ¡Eres un ingenuo! -rió con fuerza-. Tú crees... Ja ja ja ja, tú crees que yo... Ja ja ja... ¡Por favor! ¡Nunca hubiera imaginado que tú me insinuarías eso! ¡Es más propio de Ken! -reía con soltura. Tetsu sonrió al ver aquella actitud que era tan rara en la personalidad de Hyde, a pesar de no comprender el error.

-¡Pero Hyde! Tú estabas hablando de que no podías... ¡Tú sabes!

-¡Ja ja ja! No, no. No es eso...

-Y entonces, ¿qué es? -preguntó con aquella sonrisa. Hyde regresó a la actitud grave, y miró a Tetsu.

-Es raro. Quiero pero no puedo -Tetsu buscó tener la suma delicadeza. ¿Acaso era algo más profundo? ¿Acaso era algo relacionado con el sexo lo que estaba oscureciendo a Hyde?

-¿Pero qué sucede? ¿Por qué no puedes?

Hyde iba a hablar, pero se detuvo. Miró intensamente los ojos de Tetsu que lo veía hacia arriba. La altura desproporcionada hacía que Tetsu mirara con una extraña e involuntaria forma peculiar. Su mirar alzado le daba un plus de inocencia, con aquellas cejas arqueadas levemente. Un niño buscando un tesoro. Hyde le sonrió. Era tan bello notar cómo Tetsu guardaba en su ser aquella inocencia impoluta, transparente, cristalina. Deseaba tanto tener la suya, mirar con esos ojos, sentir con aquella ingenuidad, ser de una forma similar a Tetsu. El bajista lo miró un momento más, y cansado de aquel prolongado silencio, movió con levedad su rostro, inclinando su cabeza sutilmente, en un gesto de reclamo por una respuesta.

-¿Sabes? ¡Me encanta verte así! -Hyde le regaló una sonrisa más, y con un pequeño salto, bajó de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida. Tetsu lo miró con sorpresa.

-¡Ey! No me has respondido...

-¡Eso a ti, qué te importa! -le dijo juguetonamente-. ¡Y vamos! ¡No tengo ganas de ir solo a mi departamento, quiero que me lleves! -le dijo con suave afirmación mientras Tetsu apagaba las últimas luces y salía con Hyde.

Ambos ingresaron al coche, y Tetsu lo encendió. Miró por un momento a Hyde que prendía un cigarrillo más.

-¡Hyde! ¿No crees que más que haberme exigido, debiste de haberme preguntado si tenía el tiempo necesario para llevarte? Tú qué sabes si tengo mis actividades... -le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Actividades? ¿Tejer en tu casa le llamas actividad? ¡Vamos! ¡Con ese cuento a otro, yo te conozco! ¡Bobo! ¡No tienes nada que hacer!

Tetsu le miró con agradable sensación. Hyde era extraño. Bellamente extraño.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

TSUKIAKARI NI JINSEI

(Vidas a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

página VII

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 5 de agosto de 2006 - __**Corrección**__: Ogawa Saya_

* * *

><p>Las grabaciones continuaron remisamente. Tetsu siempre terminaba buscando a Hyde a su apartamento, pues el grupo le esperaba en el estudio con absoluto fracaso. El joven vocalista pasaba las noches sumidos en las más profundas crisis de personalidad, rompiendo siempre los espejos, los cristales, rompiendo algunos CD. Tetsu entraba al departamento con temor a encontrar cosas nuevas destruidas. Hyde no pasaba una noche sin tomar. Lentamente, ese estilo de vida comenzó a debilitar su cuerpo, y cayó enfermo. Tenía fiebre, y no dejaba de toser. Los virus comunes lo atacaban con vigor, pues su sistema inmunológico estaba afectado por la depresión y las grandes cantidades de alcohol. Ingresó en un cuadro de cirrosis leve, y tuvo que ser internado por más de dos meses. En ese tiempo, el CD de L'Arc~En~Ciel había sido postergado. Tetsu lo iba a visitar todos los días, sabiendo que era al único que Hyde esperaba. A veces aparecían Ken y Yukihiro, pero sus propias producciones le demandaban un tiempo del que no podían disponer para su amigo. Hyde lo entendía. Entendía absolutamente todo, menos a sí mismo. Sabía cómo caía, precipitándose al fondo del abismo, pero carecía de absoluta cordura para tener el instinto de aferrarse siquiera al aire. Sólo se dejaba caer en ese pozo oscuro, sin mover un solo músculo oponiendo resistencia.<p>

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? -dijo un Tetsu sumamente cansado, con ojeras debidas a las pocas horas de sueño, que ingresaba con pesadez al cuarto del hospital.

-¡Tetchan! -le había dicho el vocalista, que se hallaba en su cama, levemente acostado, con varios tubos injertados en sus brazos.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo vas? -se sentó en una silla próxima a la cama, y dejó las flores que había llevado en un jarrón con agua: lirios.

-¡Mm, lindas! ¡Gracias! ¡Dan un poco de color a este cuarto tan claro! -comentó molesto.

-Ja ja ja. Mucha luminosidad para ti, ¿cierto? -acotó con sonrisa simple.

-Tal vez -Hyde ingresaba a diferentes estados antagónicos con suma facilidad y rapidez. En un momento feliz, y en el siguiente depresivo. Tetsu se preocupaba de aquel sentimiento.

-Hyde, te necesitamos -comentó con aliento. Sabía que su amigo se estaba apagando lentamente.

-¿Quiénes? -preguntó con tristeza, con un dejo de desesperanza.

-¿Cómo quiénes? ¡Hyyyyyyyyde! -el tono de Tetsu había sonado al de un niño suplicante. Aquella forma alargada de pronunciar su nombre le había extrañado. Lo miró a los ojos, y notó una vez más aquella limpia y sincera preocupación de su amigo. Probablemente, Tetsu se sentía dolido por aquella pregunta. Una vez más se envolvía con su propio egoísmo. Hyde sonrió con amargura y Tetsu arqueó sus cejas sutilmente, como buscando preguntar la causa de aquella actitud. Nuevamente esos gestos delicados que Hyde apreciaba de él. Cada día amaba más esa inocencia, esa pureza de Tetsu. Aquellas virtudes que él había perdido, que se las habían arrebatado, dando paso al vacío infinito en procedimiento de destrucción.

-¿Sabes? ¡Me encanta cuando haces eso! -Tetsu parpadeó un par de veces ante aquella respuesta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Eso!

Tetsu lo miró en silencio. Insistir sólo molestaría a Hyde que se hallaba con buen humor. Observó cómo, lentamente y con timidez, Hyde movía su brazo, y dejó suspendida su mano al borde de la cama, mientras lo miraba con aquella sonrisa. Tetsu no comprendió, o tal vez, pensó que no comprendía, pero dejó que su instinto actuara, y sin que Hyde le pidiera nada, sin que mediaran palabras, tomó aquella mano pálida entre las suyas. Como siempre, estaba fría.

Sin saber por qué, llevó aquella mano hasta su mejilla, y apoyó la palma sobre su tez, cubriendo el dorso de la misma con ambas manos. Hyde lo observó con leve sorpresa. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era esa calidez? ¿Era lo que su amigo pensaba? Tetsu había cerrado sus ojos, al sentir el mirar silencioso del vocalista. Lentamente, su rostro se contraía, y Hyde comenzaba a inquietarse. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensado? ¿Qué era lo que lo castigaba de esa forma?

Tetsu sentía aquel frío en su mejilla, como un presagio del futuro, como una visión que la realidad le otorgaba, para comprender el porvenir. Una mano helada, que lentamente perdía ánima, perdía esencia... ¿O era que carecía de ella?

Tetsu movió un poco su rostro, dando un leve frote a la palma, buscando quizás con cierta resignación las palabras. Unas palabras que nunca terminaban de emerger, que antes de llegar a su mente, y ser dichas, se mezclaban, y decían cosas que no eran las originales, pero guardaban en el fondo aquel rasgo de verdad primaria.

Sentía miedo por Hyde. Sentía su dolor, y aunque no entendía por qué sufría de esa forma, no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo lo ayudaría. Hyde debía dar el primer paso, Hyde debía derribar una barrera, o al menos, dejar una pequeña fisura en ella, para que Tetsu pudiera espiar a través de ella. Algo, una pista, para descubrir el origen del mal, y poder ayudar. ¿Pero como?

-Hyde, por favor... No me dejes... Amigo... -susurró finalmente.

Hyde lo observó con maravilla. Era lo que le gustaba. Esa simpleza, esa pureza, esa candidez.

Kaori ya había regresado a Tokyo, y había ido a visitar a Tetsu. Le había propuesto comenzar a convivir. Tetsu sentía que tenía muchas complicaciones como para encima tener a Kaori en sus cercanías. El disco pospuesto, sus propias producciones de tetu69, y la búsqueda permanente de hallar una solución para Hyde, lo sometían a un estrés del cual sólo podía combatir con un malhumor permanente en sus soledades. Tener a Kaori con sus complacencias era demasiado, pero sin embargo, aceptó. Aceptó porque había visto el rostro de tristeza que ella había puesto al intentar evadir la situación. Había notado como ella lo miraba con dolor, con temor, con esa sensación de abandono. Sentía que la estaba desamparando, y la culpa de Tetsu no se hizo esperar. Actuó a través de ella, y aceptó el contrato con esa joven delicada sólo porque no se permitiría dañarla, sólo porque no podía soportar la idea de que esa joven se sumiera en la tragedia, cuando su pureza estaba en peligro. Tetsu deseaba conservar aquella inocencia, aquel mirar sincero, aquella personalidad frágil, que a pesar de su complacencia excesiva, sabía que sólo caía en ese defecto porque era su devota. Tetsu no se perdonaba que una jovencita fuera tan dependiente de él. Pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos, para cambios. Ya nada podría detener lo que se avecinaba para él y esa joven complaciente. Tarde o temprano terminarían casados. Y él, ante aquella idea, sólo buscaba la evasión. Sólo pensaba que el futuro estaba lejano, a pesar de ver a esa joven en su cama, amaneciendo con él todos los días. Optaba evadir la idea, aún cuando la realidad se mostrara incontenible.

Prefería mentirse, prefería seguir haciendo todo lo que él siempre hacía. Sólo debía amarla. Porque era su única realidad. Ella era su devota, y él tenía que amarla. Con su corazón o con su culpa, pero debía hacerlo.

-¡Buenos días! -sentada en la vera de la cama, Kaori susurró al oído de un soñoliento Tetsu que dormía boca abajo, con los brazos bajo la almohada. Lentamente se despertaba, al sentir las caricias de Kaori en su dorso desnudo.

-¿Hnnn? ¿Qué hora es?

-Ya es hora de que me vaya. Tengo que ir a grabar, amor. Te despierto aunque sé que estás muy cansado, pero aún así, tú deseas ir a la grabación -Tetsu hizo un gesto de desagrado. Realmente no deseaba tal cosa. Si a final de cuentas, el único en ser puntual era Yukihiro-. ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta! -decía con un suave movimiento de zarandeo sobre la espalda de Tetsu.

-¡Ya, ya! -replicaba con desgano. Fue cuando ella, con tristeza, supo lo que debía informarle.

-Mira que hoy le dan el alta a tu vocalista.

Tetsu giró sobre la cama, y se sentó sin prisa. A pesar de que intentaba mostrarse indiferente ante la noticia Kaori había notado el repentino entusiasmo. Pero ella debía mentirse. Él sólo se levantaba porque tenía sus responsabilidades. Eso debía creer, y lo creía. Lo despidió con un tierno beso en la boca, y dejó la habitación. Tetsu había quedado estático un momento. Sintió cómo la presencia de Kaori abandonaba el departamento, y una sensación de culpa lo azotó nuevamente. Había sentido en ese beso la ternura de Kaori, pero con un extraño sabor a sal. ¿Acaso había llorado y él no se había dado cuenta? ¿A ese nivel de desprecio sometía a Kaori? Suspiró y se mintió. Sólo su imaginación.

Tetsu fue a buscar a Yukihiro y Ken al estudio para invitarles a sacar a Hyde de aquel espantoso lugar, pero, al llegar, notó la presencia de aquel demonio elevado a ángel por propia soberbia.

Tetsu: Buen día... ¿Hyde? -había dicho apenas ingresado a la cámara de grabaciones.

Hyde: ¡Ey! ¡Qué vagancia la tuya! ¡Aquí nos tienes a todos esperándote! ¡Recuerda que sólo yo puedo hacer eso! -comentó con una irónica sonrisa.

Ken: ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¡Tetchan! ¿Tú también andas en las mías? -preguntó con tono burlesco.

Tetsu: ¡Vaa! -disertó indiferente. Fue cuando Yukihiro salió en su rescate.

Yukihiro: ¡Dejen de molestar, par de vagos, que el pobre Tetchan es quien no duerme para planear el disco! -dijo con reproche leve. Ken le sonrió con especial gesto, que Yukihiro aceptó sin inmutarse.

Rápidamente los técnicos fueron llamados, y la sala de grabación fue acondicionada. Todos los integrantes del grupo se preparaban para tocar. Yukihiro se hallaba en el fondo, en la batería con el usual pañuelo en su cabeza para que su cabellera larga no molestara con sus movimientos. Ken estaba cerca de la batería, con la guitarra ya puesta, y finalizando con apuro el cigarrillo pequeño. Hyde, delante del micrófono, realizaba unos pequeños ejercicios de precalentamiento, y Tetsu, terminando de acomodar las canciones y dando las últimas indicaciones, se puso el bajo, y dio la orden de inicio.

Todo el día, de manera intensiva, habían estado cantando y tocando. Cada uno había dado lo mejor de sí, y principalmente Hyde, que se hallaba con la nostalgia de todo ese lugar al tener que haberse sometido por meses a la inclemencia de una cama en un cuarto de hospital.

El disco había sido finalmente terminado a pesar del tiempo de atraso ocasionado por el estado de Hyde.

Contentos con el trabajo, descansaron en la mesa de tantas otras veces, y entre sodas y con cigarrillos, escucharon el producto final.

Ken: ¡Genial! Suena fantástico, ¿ne?

Yukihiro: Sí. La verdad, Hyde, has hecho un excelente trabajo.

Hyde: ¡Seguro! -comentó con una sonrisa soberbia.

Tetsu: ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Que aquí la gente comienza a flotar! –comentó, bebiendo un poco de la soda, acalorado.

Ken: Ahora sólo le falta el nombre.

Tetsu: Sí, es cierto. ¿Qué sugieren?

Ken: ¡Sexo! -comentó con un brillo pervertido en los ojos.

Yukihiro: ¡Ken! -le recriminó con vergüenza en parte ajena, en parte propia.

Hyde: ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Buen nombre! ¿Qué dices, Tetchan?

Tetsu: Ponlo en tu CD, ¡en éste no! Yukki siempre termina poniendo el nombre -Hyde carraspeó en un tono de importancia, y Tetsu miró el techo, suspirando-. De acuerdo, ¡Hyde siempre pone el nombre al CD habiéndoselo corregido previamente a Yukki!

Todos miraron con expectación al baterista, quien miró al techo, intentando hallar algo que satisficiera al grupo. El silencio presionaba en el ambiente. Yukihiro fumó un poco su cigarro encendido, y miró al grupo con una sonrisa.

Yukihiro: ¿Qué les parece 'okirukoto'? (despertar)

Hyde: ¡'Awake'! No está mal. Hoy me desperté sólo para grabar este CD.

Tetsu lo miró de soslayo con cierta preocupación. Notó algo extraño en sus palabras, pero se mintió. Sólo era su imaginación.

Ken: ¡Vamos! ¡Después del sexo, nos despertamos! ¡Buena relación, Yukki! -dijo con un guiño a su compañero, quien tomó su soda con rapidez, buscando ocultar la vergüenza que aquel comentario le había generado.

Tetsu y Hyde sólo reprocharon la insistente perversión del guitarrista con su mirar.

Tetsu: De acuerdo. Awake -comentó anotando en unos papeles el nombre.

Las sesiones de fotos habían sido hechas antes de que Hyde se enfermara, y de entre ellas utilizarían una para la tapa. Tetsu sonrió al finalizar el trabajo.

Miró al grupo con satisfacción, a cada uno de sus amigos, y con aquel montón de hojas, comenzó a abanicarse. Estaba acalorado y transpirado, como el resto.

Tetsu: Chicos, excelente trabajo.

Ken: Ahora unas vacaciones, ¿no?

Tetsu: ¿Vacaciones? ¿Qué tienes tan interesante que hacer por lo que estés tan desesperado?

Yukihiro: Déjalo, Tetchan. ¡Es un vago! -reclamó indiferente, y Ken simplemente arrancó con disimulo un sólo cabello de Yukihiro, quien gritó con molestia-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué haces? ¡Duele! ¡Ya vas a ver! -amenazó frotándose rápidamente la zona del cabello desprendido que había generado un picor.

Ken: ¡Uuy! ¿Y cómo se supone que me vas a amedrentar? -comentó con una sonrisa torcida. Yukihiro sabía que no podía ir más allá de lo debido, y tomó su soda.

Yukihiro: ¡Eres un pesado! -le dijo con molestia fingida. A final de cuentas, ya estaba acostumbrado y en cierto grado, feliz de aquella personalidad que siempre le hacia sentir extrañas sensaciones. Siempre con cosas novedosas, siempre con esa picardía tan propia. Pero seguir con aquel juego tampoco le desagradaba, a veces gustaba de continuar con aquella travesura-. ¡Molesta a la puta que te ha reanimado! -había dicho con una mirada irónica, un extraño mimetismo que había adquirido de Ken. Hyde y Tetsu observaron ese extraño gesto en Yukihiro con sorpresa.

Ken: ¡Ey! ¡No le digas así a la pobre! ¡Que hace un trabajo excelente! Ya deseo que sea noche para ir a su encuentro... Te la podría presentar, Yukki. ¿Quisieras? -Yukihiro torció su rostro con lo ojos cerrados. Nunca ganaría el juego. Ken era el que mandaba en ese terreno. Nunca habría rival que venciera en importunar a Ken. No lo había podido lograr Hyde, mucho menos lo haría él, pero disfrutaba de aquel fingimiento, de aquel secreto que tanto los unía.

Hyde: ¿Por qué rayos pienso que están hablando en código? -preguntó en voz alta, observando a sus dos amigos. Hyde notaba que había un enigma entre ambos, pero no podía descubrirlo, no podía hallarlo en ese dialogo tan evasivo.

Tetsu: ¿Código? -Tetsu miro a Hyde, y volvió a ver a Yukihiro. Toda aquella situación sólo la podía ver con pena. En ningún momento había percibido el código. Sólo creía ver cómo Yukihiro sufría ante aquella constante humillación que Ken exhibía con soberbia. Le entristecía, porque sabía cómo soportaba a pesar de que lo disimulaba excelentemente.

Hyde: Tú siempre un ingenuo -susurró con una sonrisa, y observó a Tetsu con detenimiento. Veía cómo éste se abanicaba con cierto cansancio. No había dormido bien. Observaba cómo el aire que se producía movía su cabello crecido. Fue cuando observó su cuello tan fino, y notó esa extraña marca roja. Se sorprendió. ¿Que era eso? ¿Era lo que creía?

Ken: Ey, ¿Hyde, no estás mirando a Tetsu con mucho cariño? ¿No quieres venir tú también a conocer a mi salvadora? -le dijo con tono burlesco.

Hyde le sonrió, aceptando esa buena contestación, y Tetsu sólo se sonrojó.

Tetsu: Basta, no empiecen ustedes dos.

Hyde: Sólo estaba viendo eso. ¡Mira, Ken! ¿Tú que sabes, qué crees que sea?

Ken: ¿Qué cosa? -miró a Tetsu. El líder estaba muy sonrojado.

Tetsu: ¡Basta! ¡No bromeen! ¡No molesten!

Hyde se levantó y corrió con su mano el cabello de Tetsu que cubría aquella zona. Allí pudo apreciar, junto con Yukihiro y Ken, esa mancha roja sobre la blanca piel del líder. Tetsu, sintiéndose en evidencia, se movió con rapidez y se soltó de Hyde, con sus mejillas rojas.

Ken: ¡Opa! ¡Eso explica el cansancio de nuestro querido Tetchan! –le guiñó con un tono socarrón.

Hyde: ¡Oye! ¿Y lo hiciste con la insoportable Kaori? -le preguntó con sorpresa, no creyendo que Tetsu fuera capaz de aquello con esa joven tan insípida.

Tetsu: Está viviendo conmigo -intentó absurdamente dar alguna explicación coherente. A Tetsu le daba vergüenza su propia debilidad.

Yukihiro: ¿Qué? -comentó sorprendido. No entendía cómo luego de las charlas compartidas, Tetsu aceptaba la profundización de esa relación.

Ken: ¿Hace cuánto?

Tetsu: Dos meses.

Ken: ¡Aprende! -le dijo Ken con tono suave a Yukihiro, quien no se inmutó, tratando de controlar el enrojecimiento de su rostro. Pero antes de que el comentario de Ken fuera escuchado o simplemente procesado por sus amigos, Hyde interrumpió con sombría actitud.

Hyde: ¡Vaya! -su voz sonó algo triste-. Parece que eso explica el comentario de la abstinencia -comentó con seriedad. Tetsu lo observó extrañado. ¿Aún podía recordar aquella banal conversación? ¿Aún mantenía en su mente las palabras que Tetsu había dicho?-. Bueno, chicos, me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado -se despidió con una mano, caminando con una soltura fingida y desapareció tras la puerta. Ken observó sin preocupación a Hyde, y lo miró con curiosidad a Tetsu.

Ken: ¿Abstinencia? ¿Cómo es eso? -preguntó, tratando de continuar con aquella broma.

Tetsu: ¡Cállate! -acotó con un tono agresivo, y se levantó de la mesa, para sorpresa de sus dos amigos. Sin decir nada más que aquello, abandonó el estudio y se fue a su departamento. No sabía qué era lo que lo había molestado. No sabía qué era lo que ocurría. Tenía miedo de todo lo que pasaba y que no comprendía, o tal vez sí lo hacía, pero se empecinaba en continuar con sus mentiras. Actitud tan peligrosa.

Tetsu cerró la puerta.

-Pero... ¿Qué he dicho? -se preguntaba Ken con voz alta, mientras apoyaba los brazos sobre la mesa, y descansaba su mentón en ellos.

-Es obvio. Lo que no debías -respondió su compañero, fumando con tranquilidad.

-Yukki, tú sabes percibir a las personas... ¿Qué rayos les pasa a esos dos?

-No estoy del todo seguro... -comentó exhalando el humo, y bebiendo la soda.

-Pues dime de lo poco seguro que estás... -lo miró más intensamente.

Yukihiro tornó su rostro apenado, y miró a Ken a los ojos.

-Kaori.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si Hyde la odia!

-¿Y? -le miró con sorpresa, mostrando que lo evidente no era contradictorio con la afirmación.

-Y que nunca sería un triangulo si Hyde odia a... -parpadeó unos instantes, y observó a Yukihiro. Éste sólo lo miró y en aquel silencioso código comprendió la pregunta. Solamente le respondió levantando los hombros en un gesto casi imperceptible.

-¡Oh! Eso explica las confesiones...

-Ajá... -Yukihiro miró su soda pensativo. Ahora él se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a Tetsu con esa manía de mentirse a sí mismo. ¿O era Hyde?-. ¿Qué podemos hacer? -comentó pensativo.

-¿Nosotros o ellos? -preguntó con socarronería. Yukihiro lo miró con aquella sonrisa torcida de reprobación-. Si es nosotros, yo tengo una excelente idea... Pero en tu departamento... -Yukihiro lo observó negando con la cabeza. Era increíble que ese ser tan libertino resultara ahora tan dependiente de él. En el fondo le agradaba. Tal vez era cierto. Ken hallaba la libertad en esa cadena.

-No cambias, ¿eh?

-¡Eso es un sí! ¡Genial! -sonrió con convicción y tras un leve silencio, regresó a su actitud seria-. En cuanto a ellos, yo creo que no podemos hacer nada, no aún. Ya hemos intentado hablar muchas veces con él. Tú lo hiciste en varias oportunidades, y no has logrado sacarle a Hyde más de lo que yo... Hyde es hermético -suspiró resignado, apoyando su frente en los antebrazos que descansaban sobre la mesa, ocultando su rostro. Yukihiro sólo lo miró. Ken se preocupaba mucho por Hyde. Había sido su amigo desde los inicios. Sabía lo difícil que podía ser ver al camarada desaparecer lentamente. Sin conciencia de su cuerpo, extendió su brazo y lo apoyó en el hombro de Ken. Este levantó su rostro y le sonrió. Era un gesto nuevo. Un gesto del aprendizaje de Yukihiro. Y el guitarrista comprendió en el silencio. Un gesto del aprendizaje de Ken.

* * *

><p>Tetsu había llegado a su departamento, y un aroma a comida casera lo había sorprendido. Al ingresar a la cocina, halló a la joven chica sazonando con devoción, preparando aquella ofrenda a su dios.<p>

-¡Amor! ¡Llegaste! Extenuado me imagino, ¿ne?

-¡Ah! ¡Ciertamente! -besó en la mejilla a Kaori, quien había cerrado sus ojos, esperando el contacto en sus labios.

-Preparé tu comida preferida -le dijo con entusiasmo, alejando su decepción con mentiras. Él la amaba.

-¿Existirá el día en que hagas algo que no sea de mi gusto? -le preguntó con molestia. Su día en el estudio había finalizado con aspereza y aquella complacencia iba a rebalsar su límite de paciencia.

-... -ella lo miró con sorpresa, y continuó cocinando como si no hubiera escuchado.

-Perdona -susurró Tetsu tras un segundo de meditación. Ella solamente le sonrió. Ella lo amaba y él a ella. Nada más importaba. Ni siquiera, sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Tetsu se sentó en la mesa, y esperó la comida en silencio. Kaori no hablaba, no emitía sonido alguno, más que el necesario para preparar los alimentos.

Tetsu recordó en su egoísmo y preguntó finalmente, cuando Kaori se sentaba a su frente, ya servidos los alimentos:

-¡Ah! Kaori, ¿qué tal tu día de grabación?

-Nada de consideración -comentó con aquella sonrisa.

-¡Ah! -comió el alimento, nuevamente en silencio.

El sonido de los ohashi y los chawan era lo único que interrumpía el sonido sepulcral del lugar (ohashi = palillos, chawan = bowl donde se come el arroz)

Tetsu sentía la presión de ese silencio, que ante la ausencia de Kaori no le parecía en lo más mínimo molesto. Razonando por su conciencia, por lo que buscaba desesperadamente ocultarse a sí mismo, todo concluía en que lo que en realidad le ahogaba no era el mutismo, sino su presencia. La presencia de esa joven. Pero no. Debía mentirse, porque la culpa aparecía cuando un sólo sentimiento de rechazo emergía de su interior. Él la amaba. Con su palabra, con su cuerpo, con su vida... Aunque sin su alma, sin sus sentimientos, sin su corazón.

-Sería mejor que me fuera, ¿verdad? -comentó con un leve sonido triste en su voz. Tetsu la miró en silencio. No quería responder, quería que ella sola se diera cuenta, quería no mentirle, ni mentirse más a sí mismo...

-No. Claro que no. Te necesito -ella lo miró a los ojos con sorpresa, y le leyó con absoluta claridad. Una lágrima rozó su mejilla. Una lágrima que no era de felicidad o emoción-. ¡Kaori! ¡No llores, por favor! -le dijo con tono preocupado. Ella sólo le sonrió con ese fingimiento profesional que ambos habían perfeccionado a lo largo de los meses.

-Es de felicidad -sonrió con abatimiento la joven, mientras lo miraba.

Ambos aceptaron aquella mentira. Una mentira más. Mentiras de felicidad. Mentiras que eran verdad. Ellos eran felices. Eso es lo que debían ser. Aunque no lo quisieran.

* * *

><p>-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ken…! ¡Así…! ¡Así…! -susurraba Yukihiro mientras sentía cómo Ken ingresaba a su cuerpo ardiente, con tranquilidad, con gusto, con placer, y por sobre todo, con amor. Con aquella necesidad de completarse, de aprender, de ser siempre. Ser siempre. Yukihiro lo abrazaba, sin poder evitar que sus pequeñas uñas rayaran esa tersa espalda. Era su forma de amar, y Ken la aceptaba con gusto. Sus uñas cuidadas, no resultaban ser largas, pero el leve borde que poseían era suficiente para que en el momento de placer, de entrega, aceptara con devoción aquellas sensaciones traduciéndolas en susurros, en gemidos, y entre ellas, en esas caricias que marcaban su espalda.<p>

Ken movía sus caderas con cuidado, con un cuidado que había aprendido de Yukihiro. Había aprendido a ver en el otro, a sentir con el otro, a pensar en el otro permanentemente, y había descubierto que en esa preocupación por el compañero, despertaba en él los más profundos placeres, que combinados con la carne, lo enriquecían de lecciones nunca antes asimiladas. Yukihiro era su maestro, y él el maestro de Yukihiro. Ambos se reconocían como aprendices del otro.

-¡Es el cielo, Yukki, es el cielo! -le susurraba en su oído, aumentando la intensidad, sintiendo cómo las uñas de su amante se clavaban, suspendidas en el tiempo, demostrando el disfrute del cuerpo.

-¡No te detengas! ¡Así, así…! ¡Ah…! ¡Ahh!

-¡Yukki, te amo, te amo! ¡Nunca me dejes! -entre gemidos entrecortados comentaba ingresando en el trance de la pasión.

-¡No me mientas, no lo hagas! -gimió con resistencia ante aquellas palabras, y Ken se detuvo, haciendo suspirar deliciosa y frustrantemente a Yukihiro.

-No digas, eso. Por favor. ¡Yo no te miento! -le suplicaba con besos, iniciando el movimiento abandonado. Ambos comprendían que Ken tenía un pasado difícil de olvidar, y Yukihiro tenía mucha esencia por la cual quedar lastimado. Ken le entendía. Comprendía su miedo. Buscaba darle seguridad, con sus palabras, con su cuerpo, con su alma. Por eso lo besaba con ternura, con sinceridad, lo amaba de esa forma, lento y despacio, con cuidado, con amor, y hablaba con él en esos momentos. Murmuraba tiernamente, y no como en su antiguo pasado donde sólo gritaba obscenidades a sus compañeras de noche-. Nunca, escúchame, ¡ahh! ¡Nunca dejaré que mi estupidez te lastime…!

-¡Te creo! ¡Ahh! Ken... ¡Así, así! Te creo... ¡Ah! ¡Ken, cómo no voy a creerte…! ¡Pero te temo…! -suspiraba agitado. En aquellos momentos Yukihiro se sentía tan vulnerable, tan frágil, tan entregado, y Ken no podía sino dar toda su esencia, todo ese bálsamo con el que el baterista lentamente se llenaba, para darle seguridad. Sabía a lo que temía. Ya lo habían hablado tantas veces.

-Yukki, tú... ¡ah…! ¡Tú eres siempre…!

-¡Ken! ¡Ah! ¡Te amo! ¡Ah!

Yukihiro sentía la dulzura de su amante, y más que eso, la lealtad en sus palabras. El baterista siempre había mostrado su sentimiento de temor a Ken, quien lo había comprendido. Sabía que Yukihiro había aceptado aquella primera vez como simple necesidad, como experimento, para no hacer sufrir a Ken, para sucumbir a su deseo de ser, y aunque fuera tan sólo por una única vez. Pero sabía, que tras esa primera vez, ese deseo se transformaría en necesidad de ser siempre, de ser único en la vida de Ken. Y Ken no había tenido problema en vislumbrarle, porque él había generado esa misma necesidad. Ambos sólo deseaban ser siempre, y ser únicos, en cada vez.

Yukihiro se aferraba con mayor pasión, sintiendo que el clímax los sumergiría a ambos en la más simple de las felicidades, pero un estridente sonido en medio de la madrugada sonó al costado de la cama.

Yukihiro se detuvo, como lo hizo inmediatamente Ken. Sus respiraciones agitadas se tornaron suspiros de frustración.

-¡Mierda! Deja que conteste, Yukki, al hijo de puta este...

-¡No! ¡Espera! -lo había detenido con su mano, en un movimiento suave, sintiendo cómo con ese simple tocar derrumbaba toda resistencia en Ken. Ese hombre que estaba sobre su cuerpo, de manera tan imponente, y sin embargo...-. Deja que conteste... Puede ser importante.

Ken se recostó al lado de Yukihiro y lo abrazó como un niño con el capricho insatisfecho. Yukki le miró con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Vamos, Ken. No te pongas así...

Ken sólo le guiñó un ojo, y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Yukihiro, calmando su agitada respiración. Yukihiro suspiró fuertemente, para apaciguar aquella fatiga de que era presa por la dulce locura del guitarrista y atendió el teléfono.

-¡YUKKI! ¡YUKKI! -gritaba una voz desesperada. Yukihiro se tensionó súbitamente, y Ken lo percibió en el cuerpo que abrazaba, mirándolo con seriedad.

-Tetchan, ¿qué pasa?

-¡HYDE, HYDE!

-¿Qué pasa con Hyde? -Ken se sentó en la cama, y miró con sorpresa a su amante que parpadeaba sin cesar.

-¡SE MATO! ¡SE MATO!

-¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo que se mato! ¿Dónde estás?

-¡SE MATO! -lloraba desesperadamente. Ken al escuchar aquello, rápidamente se vistió y ayudó a Yukihiro a vestirse mientras continuaba hablando con Tetsu.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En su departamento.

-¿Qué hizo?

-¡HAY SANGRE, HAY SANGRE!

-Tetchan, no te muevas, llama a la ambulancia...

-¡NO VIENE MÁS! ¡ESTOY DESESPERADO!

-Quédate allí, estamos en camino -Tetsu no notó el plural del verbo.

Yukihiro colgó el teléfono y partió con toda prisa junto con Ken.

* * *

><p>Hyde había llegado a su apartamento. Estaba tan desolado. Era un lugar oscuro. Por centésima vez observaba con ojos penoso su triste guarida. La oscuridad, los muebles, los cristales fríos que había perdido la calidez, la música que ya no tenía sentido...<p>

Recordó la bella canción compuesta por Ken y Yukihiro. Era una canción agraciadísima. Era una canción con vida propia. En contraste con las suyas, éstas resultaban agonizantes.

Y es que Hyde había comenzado a notar cómo su propia creatividad caía con vertiginosa velocidad al punto final de su existir. Como había pensado miles de veces, su música moriría con él lentamente. Se perdería en la oscuridad y en las profundidades del dolor. En ese mar de oscura agua que tragaba toda existencia y sumía al olvido a lo más preciado.

Se arrojó sobre el sillón. Estaba cansado. No de la forma en que siempre se sentía. No de esa manera, porque en el hospital había recuperado todo su poder físico, pero su alma se drenaba lentamente. El vacío estaba finalizando de engullir lo único puro que tenía. Lo único que deseaba proteger. Pero descubrió que ese tesoro no quería ser protegido. No al menos por él.

Y era lógico. ¿Cómo él podría proteger algo, si ya no tenía sentido nada, si él mismo no le daba sentido a su propia existencia? ¿Cómo iba a proteger cosa tan frágil como aquella inocencia, aquella ingenuidad que amaba profundamente? Tal vez el tesoro deseara perder aquellas virtudes. Pero no lo sabía.

Levantó el almohadón del sillón y sacó de una extraña ranura una botella de vodka.

Tetsu había ordenado todo su departamento, y había quitado todo rastro de alcohol. Tal vez estaba bien comenzar una nueva vida. Tal vez.

Pero Hyde había virado de idea al ver aquella mancha roja.

Destapó la botella, y bebió de ahí mismo el fuerte líquido. Sentía cómo su hígado se iba a destruir, sabía cómo él iba a caer miles de veces más, sabía cómo iba a hacer sentir a Tetsu, y recordó las palabras amenazantes de Kaori.

Lo haría sentir mal. Pero ya no le importaba, porque ella se encargaría de cuidarle. Ya no tenía sentido nada.

Su vacío, su pasado fantasmal, que lo condenaba en su presente y lo limitaba en su futuro, su música decadente, su tristeza que lentamente lo ahogaba ya con sofocación, ya sin salida. La soledad. Miró por la ventana cómo la luna, su secreta y maldita testigo lo observaba. Lo quería ver en su ruina, humillado, sin nada de esa altanería de aquel vocalista que en un momento creyó que el sueño del grupo musical sería una aventura bella.

Comenzó a sentir en pocas horas, el efecto del alcohol. Tal vez debía prepararse un café, y regresar a la cama.

Fue hasta la cocina, y sin prender la luz, logró ver el reflejo de la luna sobre la pared, cuando ésta estaba toda oscurecida por las tinieblas. No era la luna directamente, sino el reflejo de ésta sobre una hoja metálica que rebotaba en la oscuridad del rincón. Una bella y tentadora hoja metálica.

La tomó con devoción. La luna le otorgaba un místico enigma.

Regreso a la sala, y se arrojó a ese sillón. Tal vez.

Ya no le importaba. Tal vez.

Pero... ¿Si tal vez no? ¿Y si tal vez Kaori sólo lo había confundido?

Pero...

¿Importaba? Aquella marca de Kaori sobre Tetsu le había dado la pauta. Ellos eran felices, aún contra su voluntad, aún contra sus propios sentimientos. Ellos habían creado esa ilusión, y la transformaron en realidad.

Miró sus manos, y recordó la calidez de Tetsu. Recordó esa vez en el hospital, que sin necesidad de hablar, sin necesidad de pensar, su cuerpo había hecho que su mano se mostrara expuesta ante Tetsu, y éste, con su tibieza inmensa, con su inocencia, con aquella inalterable ingenuidad, le había tomado entre las suyas, y apoyándola sobre su propia mejilla le había dicho tan bellas palabras. Sólo palabras de amistad. Que era lo único que podía tener de él.

Recordó esas sensaciones tan agradables, ese calor de la mejilla de Tetsu trasmitiéndose a su helada mano.

Cortó las venas de la mano derecha. La mano que quedaría fría definitivamente. Le dolía. El primer tajo había sido muy superficial, y aunque ardía, no había rasgado las venas. Sólo lo que creyó ser las venas, e hizo el mismo movimiento con su otra muñeca.

Las miró con detenimiento, sangrantes, a la luz de la luna.

No. No las había rasgado.

Cortó un poco más, pero no brotaba el rojo oscuro de la vida. Sólo la sangre de la piel, la superficial. Realizó un movimiento de serrucho con aquel cuchillo, sobre su muñeca adolorida. Tal vez buscaba escarmentarse a sí mismo, pero para su sorpresa, igual que aquella vez en el baño, el místico embrujo de la muerte lo llevaba a perderse en su propia acción, en sus propios movimientos, sabiendo con absoluta conciencia que eso sólo lo llevaría a la destrucción, pero sin poder detenerse. Años de sufrimiento, de soledad, de apariencias, de gritos ocultos en su música. Todo desaparecería en la noche. Y la sola idea de descansar finalmente le agradaba, y lo motivaba a continuar con ese movimiento de serrucho.

-¡Ay! -gritó al sentir un profundo dolor en su muñeca.

Había observado manchado en su propia sangre, que el corte mortal había sido hecho.

No se detendría, e hizo lo mismo con la otra muñeca. Sintió el segundo corte con menos sorpresa.

Arrojó el cuchillo a un costado del sillón, y se mantuvo sentado allí, consumiendo lo último que le quedaba en la botella.

Una sensación de pena lo volvió a embargar. No había escrito una carta de disculpa a Tetsu. Pero no lo lamentó con ahínco. Sabía que Kaori lo ayudaría. Sabía que ella haría que el recuerdo que Tetsu tenía de él lo sumiera en las mayores profundidades del foso del olvido. Sabía que iba a ser olvidado, y que Tetsu encontraría un buen reemplazante para el grupo. Tal vez, terminara siendo la misma Kaori. Un nuevo L'Arc~En~Ciel con voz femenina.

Tragó el vodka de la botella, con resignación, hallándolo tan amargo.

Al menos había cumplido con Tetsu, habiendo terminado el disco. Una vez finalizado el producto que tanto amaba Tetsu, toda conexión con este mundo le parecía banal, y sin sentido. Había que ponerle final a esa situación. Ya no la soportaba. No había nadie que le ayudara, porque nadie nunca se arriesgaría ante tanta oscuridad para verle en su verdadera imagen. Ya nada servía. Ya no había regreso. Sentía cómo la sangre se escurría de sus muñecas. Miró a la luna con tristeza, reclamando algún embrujo secreto. Pero ya no había sentido para rencores, para sensaciones diferentes que la desidia.

Tomó la botella por última vez, y le resultó extremadamente pesada. Se resbaló de su mano, y chocó con el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos. Lentamente notaba cómo su cuerpo caía hacia un costado del sillón. Sentía una redención, pero entonces su mente le jugó una última broma irónica.

Aquella voz del pasado, aquella voz fantasmal, con esas caricias bestiales, le susurró al oído: 'Hyde, te amo'. Un dolor punzó su pecho, y perdió la conciencia. Hyde sabía que, tal vez, la paz nunca le alcanzaría, porque los humanos mortificados permanecían en el limbo, vagando en la línea de vivos y muertos, penando eternamente por su infelicidad.

La luna pareció brillar con maligna sonrisa.

* * *

><p>-¿Te gustó la comida? -interrumpió aquel silencio, convencidos de su felicidad.<p>

-Deliciosa, Kaori -ella le sonrió complaciente. Kaori. Sólo la llamaba por su nombre, sólo por el nombre. Nunca un apodo de cariño, nunca algún tono especial en su nombre, nunca una voz sensual dirigida hacia ella. Pero era feliz.

Tetsu se levantó de la mesa, y excusándose, se fue a la habitación. Debía descansar. Tenía que hacerlo, había sido un extraño y agotador día. Kaori ingresó a la cama, pasada una hora. Apagó su velador, y giró su cuerpo de costado, mirando hacia fuera de la cama. Sin verlo, podía saber que él estaba despierto, pensando, y mintiéndose sin compasión. Era muy cruel esa situación, para él y para ella.

Tetsu estaba agotado, pero las especulaciones sobre Hyde atacaron su mente nuevamente. Sus ojos no podían más que clavarse en el techo de la habitación, y atravesando la oscuridad del aire, proyectar imaginariamente sobre esa techumbre lo vivido en ese día. La forma en que había cantado Hyde, aquella extraña frase que sus labios habían pronunciado en aquel receso: "Hoy me desperté sólo para grabar este CD". Awake. Y esa voz de derrota al haberle visto la marca en el cuello de Tetsu.

-¿Por qué no vas a ver cómo está? -susurró Kaori, sin voltearse, mirando hacia la pared, con los ojos brillantes, mintiéndose con ternura.

-¿Qué? -Tetsu se sentó en la cama rápidamente, y observó la posición de Kaori. ¿Cómo podía ella conocer siempre lo que pensaba? ¿O era tan evidente? ¿Qué era lo que hacía que ella pudiese leerle de esa forma, tan penetrante e incómodamente?

-Ve. No dormirás si no.

-Ka... Kaori... -susurró buscando una pregunta, o una repuesta, a una cuestión no planteada. No sabía qué contestar, no sabía qué hacer.

-No digas nada. Ve -Kaori sin moverse mucho de aquella posición, abrió el cajón de la pequeña mesa de luz que había a su costado y extrajo aquella pulsera demoníaca que Tetsu le había regalado. Giró su brazo en círculo, y sin dejar de ver la pared, puso esa pulsera en el regazo de Tetsu-. Llévale esto. Le agradará. Tal vez, lo reanime.

-Pero, Kaori. Esto te lo regale yo, es para ti... -comentó arrepintiéndose, lo había dicho sabiendo que no era más que una mentira. Y ella sólo la aceptó. Era para ella. ¿Cómo ella había dudado que esa pulsera era para otra persona? ¡Si esa pulsera era tan acorde a su personalidad!

Era para ella y nadie más, a quien estaba dirigida esa ajorca.

Kaori mantuvo el silencio, sintiendo cómo Tetsu se levantaba de la cama y rápidamente abandonaba el departamento. Ella no podía verlo sufriendo. No podía vivir con él, ni sin él. Era enfermizo, y no sabía cómo detener esa aberrante sensación de dicotomía.

Sólo lloró en su soledad. Tan horrible situación, mendigando cariño y recibiéndolo sólo por sentimientos de culpa. Lloró desahuciadamente.

Tetsu fue hasta el departamento de Hyde, guiado por unas extrañas sensaciones que Kaori había disparado a partir de aquel frío diálogo. Era excepcional percibir cómo esa joven lo leía, lo traducía, lo decodificaba, y hablaba en su mismo lenguaje, para luego hacerle reaccionar. Ella era así, porque era su devota. No había otra explicación. Ella lo amaba a él y él a ella.

Ante esa puerta funesta, golpeó con la los nudillos, esperando una respuesta, que nunca llegaba. Apretó varias veces el timbre, pero nada ocurría, ni siquiera un movimiento. Tetsu se intranquilizó, y repitiendo aquella terrible sensación una vez más, apoyó su mano en ese maldito picaporte, y abrió con miedo en busca de la verdad.

La luna ingresaba triunfante al salón, y mostraba un bulto caído sobre el sillón. Tetsu se paralizó ante la idea. No quería ver el rojo que había sobre ese cuerpo, no quería ver ese cuchillo que reflejaba en el techo la sonrisa maligna de la hechizante luna, no quería ver que ese cuerpo era de Hyde, no quería creer que el vidrio esparcido por el suelo era una botella, no quería oler ese aroma a alcohol y muerte.

Se lanzó contra el sillón, y abrazó con desesperación a Hyde. Apenas respiraba, apenas podía escuchar sus latidos. Pero por un momento se confundió. ¿Acaso ese leve respirar y ese leve latir no eran sino sus propias mentiras? ¿No era eso más de lo mismo? ¿No era todo una mentira? Y comenzó a ver el cuarto una vez más, con Hyde en sus brazos, manchándose en aquella sangre. Y fue cuando vio el cuchillo, vio la botella, sintió el olor, y observó su propia ropa manchada de sangre. Debía despertar.

Debía abrir sus ojos a la realidad, aunque doliera, aunque lastimara, aunque matara a quien matara.

Llamó con desesperación a la ambulancia e inmediatamente a la única ayuda que podía pedir. A Yukihiro. Lo llamó desesperado, llorando, gritando. La mentira y la verdad se confundían en su mente, y no sabía a ciencia cierta si Hyde tenía o no ese leve respirar.

Había entrado en crisis.

La ambulancia llegó a la puerta del edificio de Hyde junto con Yukihiro y Ken. Observaron cómo llevaban a Hyde en una camilla, con suero, y torniquetes en sus muñecas. Ken se dirigió a los enfermeros, y Yukihiro buscó a Tetsu, que había sido dejado atrás por los hombres que llevaban la camilla.

Estaba desvelado, con un gesto ido. Sus ojos abiertos parpadeaban pocas veces.

-¡Tetchan! -le susurró, abrazando al amigo, quien aceptó con total agradecimiento ese gesto, un gesto sincero, un gesto que no fuera sola complacencia, un gesto que no lo sumiera en la oscuridad, un gesto que no fuera el reflejo de su propia soledad.

-¡Está muerto! ¡Está muerto…! ¡Yukki! Yo no sé si respiraba o yo quería que respirase... -le decía en susurros, en medio del llanto.

-Ya, ya. Tetchan. Vamos al hospital. Ken está hablando con un médico.

-¿Por qué no veo la realidad? ¿Por qué? ¡Yukki! ¡Ayúdame! -lo abrazaba con fuerza. Yukihiro sentía cómo las manos de Tetsu se cerraban con impotencia sobre su ropa.

-Todo pasará. Tranquilo. Con esas actitudes no resolvemos nada, Tetchan. Sé fuerte. Hyde te necesita -le comentó con decisión. Tetsu había recibido aquellas palabras con sumo agrado. Eran palabras que en cierta forma, le esperanzaban, y por primera vez, sentía que no eran mentira. Que no debía disfrazarlas.

Yukihiro dirigió a Tetsu al auto de Ken, quien se unió a ellos rápidamente, haciendo arrancar el auto.

Yukihiro: ¿Y bien?

Ken: Parece que aún puede salvarse. Tetchan, llegaste en tiempo límite -comentó con seriedad, sabiendo que esas palabras le ayudarían, y maniobró con el volante.

Rápidamente llegaron al hospital, y fueron dirigidos a una sala de espera. Hyde estaba en terapia intermedia, con una transfusión de sangre de urgencia. Aunque estaba delicado, no había peligro de inestabilidad.

Una médica se acercó al trío con paso despreocupado.

-¿Amigos del cantante? -les preguntó con tono neutro.

Tetsu: ¡Sí! ¿Qué pasa?

-Su amigo está bien. Pero tengo que hablar con ustedes de su estado mental -el grupo se sentó en la pequeña sala, y esperaban con atención lo que la médica diría-. Es la segunda vez, si no la tercera, que tenemos al joven aquí con trastornos similares. El alcohol y el suicidio. Necesita ayuda. ¿No lo han notado en todo este tiempo? -les recriminó con profesionalismo.

Tetsu: Claro que sí. Pero él no quería ser ayudado. No quiere.

-Pues en esos casos...

Yukihiro: Doctora, si él ingresa a un centro de asistencia, no lo resistirá. Lo conocemos, y ante la simple sugerencia de eso, el se mataría inmediatamente.

-Son profesionales. Saben cómo controlarlos.

Ken: Pero no saben cómo controlarlo a él. No es cualquier persona.

-Porque sea un famoso no lo hace especial. Es un humano común y corriente -había dicho con frialdad, y parándose, añadió finalmente-: En definitiva, si no hacen algo ahora él no sobrevivirá este año. Se lo aseguro. Morirá por su propia mano. Es un suicida consciente. El más peligroso. Sabe que quiere morir, y lo hará, aún si ello implica matar.

La médica se retiró, Yukihiro sólo podía parpadear con rapidez. Ken estaba al lado de Tetsu, frotando su espalda con confianza, con seguridad, mostrándole que había gente a su alrededor en la cual confiar. Un gesto que le permitía reconocer a sus amigos.

Ken: No le hagas caso... -intentó decir, tratando de amenizar la situación. Yukihiro comprendió la gravedad de continuar con las mentiras, y que por más que ellos hicieran lo que hicieran, el único que podría realizar algo que surtiera efecto, aún así, no con plena seguridad, era Tetsu.

Yukihiro: ¡No! Hay que hacerle caso. Es verdad. Es un peligro -comentó con seriedad, mirando fijo a Tetsu, quien clavó su mirada en el baterista, tratando de hallar la respuesta.

Tetsu: ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Yukihiro: Ken y yo: nada. Hyde no nos permite ver más allá de sus barreras. No podemos. Pero tú sí. Tetchan, si quieres ayudar a Hyde, sólo tú puedes. Con Ken hemos hablado mucho al respecto, y concluimos que por algo eres especial para él. Confía en ti más que en nadie. El sólo puede ser salvado por ti. No lo abandones -le sugirió con pena.

Tetsu: ¡No me culpen! -elevó su voz, conteniendo las lágrimas. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza, y frotaba con desquicio su cuero cabelludo, despeinándose-. ¡Basta! ¡Ya no soporto más la culpa! ¡Basta! ¡El no me quiere! ¡El no me permite ayudarle! ¡El no quiere mi ayuda! ¡Y yo no puedo hacer más que sentir una culpa insoportable! ¡No resisto! ¡No resisto! -gritaba Tetsu, ingresando nuevamente en crisis.

Ken lo abrazaba con fuerza, y Tetsu sólo lloraba. Yukihiro comprendía. Pero tenía que lastimarlo de esa forma para que reaccionara.

Yukihiro: Si tú no lo ayudas, Tetchan, ¡se muere! ¡Lo entiendes! ¡Hyde se muere! -comentó con voz imponente, frunciendo el ceño. Aquel eco reverberó en la mente de Tetsu, y se paralizó. Ken observó a Yukihiro con sorpresa, suplicando que se detuviera.

Yukihiro: Aunque no lo quieras, no seas ciego, ¡Tetsu! El sólo puede recibir tu ayuda. Deja de mentirte, y mira con ojos reales, que ese rechazo es sólo miedo. ¡Maldita sea, Tetsu, deja de ser una niña y despierta! ¡O es verdad! ¡Tú quieres matar a Hyde! ¡Tú quieres matar a Hyde para que sientas alivio con Kaori! -le dijo con voz clara y fuerte. Tetsu no lo soportó, y desprendiéndose de Ken, golpeó con el puño el rostro de Yukihiro, quien cayó del asiento adolorido.

Ken: ¡Basta los dos! -gritó, sujetando a Tetsu con facilidad.

Tetsu: Eres un maldito, Yukihiro. ¡Tú no sabes lo que se siente! ¡Tú no tienes idea! ¡Eres un bastardo! -le gritó llorando, analizando las palabras.

Ken lo calmó y lo dirigió hacia a la salida del hospital, para que tomara aire fresco, y calmara su ira. Nunca había visto a Tetsu en ese límite. Un límite que rayaba la locura. Enajenación por todo aquel exceso de culpa, de preocupaciones, de secretos, de mentiras, de ilusiones, de sentimientos ocultos, y de emociones inventadas.

Una enfermera se acercó al par y le ofreció a Ken un vaso de agua con una pastilla para tranquilizar al amigo. Ken convenció de tomar ese medicamento a Tetsu, quien aceptó no muy feliz. El amigo, en menos de media hora, caía rendido por el sueño, agotado por el día, y por la crisis de esa situación.

Lo ingresó al hospital, y lo dejó descansar en una camilla que se hallaba al fondo de la sala de espera, en un cuarto pequeño y oscuro.

Dejado allí, Ken buscó a Yukihiro, que estaba sentado en la misma sala, con una bolsa de hielo en su mejilla. Ésta se había hinchado y ya mostraba una coloración morada. Ken se sentó a su lado, y lo observó creyendo comprender. Yukihiro había recurrido a exaltar el límite de Tetsu sólo para despertarle, para salvar a Hyde, y detener esa locura suicida de ambos.

-¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó, tomando aquella bolsa de hielo, y separándola de la mejilla de su amante, para ver el estado del golpe-. Rayos, eso te dejará un hematoma notorio por un tiempo.

-¿Cómo está él? -preguntó sin dar importancia a las palabras dichas.

-Le dieron un calmante, y ahora duerme.

-Mmm... -afirmó mirando el suelo. Ken notó que Yukihiro sentía miedo de su propio accionar. Apoyó su mano en el muslo de su amante y lo miró a los ojos.

-Tranquilo, Yukki. Hiciste bien. Hazme recordar de nunca hacerte enojar. ¡Das miedo! -sonrió con timidez, sonrisa que correspondió Yukihiro con una mueca de dolor. Aún en ese momento, Ken buscaba siempre reanimar. ¿Cuál de los dos había salvado a quién? Era una pregunta sin sentido.

Ambos se habían salvado.

* * *

><p>Tetsu despertó en aquella sala oscura. Se incorporó, tratando de recordar lo sucedido. Reflexionó un poco algunas palabras escuchadas anteriormente, y salió de aquel cuarto. Encontró en la habitación contigua a Ken y Yukihiro dormidos en los sillones de espera. Se acercó a ellos, y advirtió el hematoma en el rostro de Yukihiro. Sintió culpa. Una vez más la culpa.<p>

Tal vez tenía razón el joven baterista. Pero... No quería verla. La culpa siempre le mentía. Suspiró confundido.

Ken despertó con aquel suave sonido, y al mover su cabeza, despertó a Yukihiro que estaba levemente apoyado en el hombro de Ken.

Ken: ¡Tetchan! ¿Cómo estás?

Tetsu: Mejor. Gracias -dijo sin dejar de ver el suelo. Yukihiro lo miraba con frustración. Parecía que todo lo dicho no había surtido efecto. ¿Debería continuar con aquel ataque?-. Yukki -llamó su atención. Lo miró de soslayo un segundo para asegurarse que le estaba observando, y bajó con vergüenza su vista hasta sus zapatos-. Perdóname... Yo...

Yukihiro: ¡Basta! Basta de culpas, Tetchan. Yo no tengo nada que perdonar. Sólo ayuda a Hyde. Él te necesita -Tetsu elevó su vista, y vio que Yukihiro le sonreía con levedad, a causa del golpe-. ¡No dejes que se destruya, Tetchan!

Tetsu lo miró con agradecimiento.

Una enfermera se acercó al grupo, y les informó que estaban habilitados para ingresar al cuarto del paciente, uno por vez. Yukihiro y Ken se abstuvieron, y dieron lugar a Tetsu.

Tetsu ingresó a aquel salón claro. Por segunda vez. Y vio por segunda vez al mismo Hyde que se hallaba en su recuerdo, pero que ahora, se mostraba más devastado.

Estaba muy pálido, y había despertado preguntando por el lugar. Hyde regresó su vista de la ventana, para fijarla en aquella figura con anteojos que entraba por la puerta. Reconoció inmediatamente el caminar.

-Tetchan... -susurró.

-Aquí estoy, Hyde -le comentó con tristeza, sentándose al lado de él. Una vez más la misma situación, pero agravada por el desdén de ambos.

-Perdóname... Perdóname... -le susurraba con culpa.

-Hyde... Tú me habías prometido...

-Perdóname, perdóname, lo lamento. ¡Perdóname! -le decía con un hilo de voz.

Tetsu adivinó la mente de Hyde, y tomó aquella mano fría entre las suyas por tercera vez. Se inclinó sobre la cama, acercando su rostro a esa mano pálida, con muñecas vendadas, y a diferencia de la otra vez, la besó. Besó con los cálidos labios el contrastante mármol de sus venas. La besó un par de veces, con timidez, y apoyó su frente sobre ella. Comenzó a llorar una vez más. Llorar por impotencia, por culpa, por sentir el límite, por advertir las cadenas, por ver el mundo de mentiras que se destrozaba. Lloró en silencio, ya no pidiendo nada. Y Hyde, sintió ese dolor con profundo pesar. Notó la verdad en las palabras de Kaori. Tetsu no merecía sufrir así. No lo merecía.

En dos días había regresado a su departamento. Recibía la llamada de Yukihiro y Ken permanentemente. Tetsu le llamaba de noche, sermoneándole un par de minutos.

Los primeros días se sentía especial. Le agradaba esa preocupación. Pero luego ya le molestaba, porque resultaba ser ahogo.

Y no pasaron más de tres días, que la misma sensación de desaparecer, de deseo de esfumarse renacía en su alma intensificada por la culpa. La culpa de haber visto y sentido llorar a Tetsu en el cuarto del hospital, tan reacio, con tanto dolor, y en tanto silencio. Se sintió mal, jurándose a sí mismo, que iría a ser la última vez que lo haría sufrir. Una noche cualquiera decidiría la forma de que el final se diera, sin posibilidad de regreso alguno. Que todo acabara por fin, y para siempre, generando el último dolor a su amigo especial.

Lo había decidido.

* * *

><p>Tetsu había cambiado. Kaori lo notaba. Estaba callado, serio y pensativo. Ella buscaba complacerle, y él sólo aceptaba el favor con una sonrisa mal fingida. Pero ella lo amaba.<p>

Aquella noche había sido demasiado.

Le había hecho su comida predilecta, y se había acostado temprano. Como su costumbre, Tetsu miraba el techo en la oscuridad, buscando respuestas, reflexionando, y ella, mirando hacia a esa pared, en igual lejanía que él.

Recordaba la primera vez, y todas las veces a partir de ésa. Nunca Tetsu las había iniciado. Le era extraña esa revelación. Giró en la cama, y observó el pensativo ser que estaba a su lado. Él la amaba, y ella le adoraba. Su propio dios. El dios por el cual mataría, por el cual ella misma se desangraría por protegerlo. Necesitaba experimentar el cielo una vez más. Hacía tanto tiempo que Tetsu no la veía con esa mirada especial. ¿Por qué no la veía más? ¿La habría visto alguna vez? ¿O todo eran mentiras? No. Tetsu la amaba, eso era verdad. Debía serlo. Y así lo creía.

Se acercó a su cuello, y besándolo con ternura, preguntó con aquel gesto si el permiso estaba concedido.

Tetsu no reaccionó, tal vez demasiado concentrado.

Acarició su pecho, y besó con más intensidad aquel delicado cuello. Por primera vez, prefirió no marcarle el cuello. Una chocante sensación la invadió. Una marca no era nada. Ella nunca lo tendría a Tetsu, y menos marcándolo con tan poco. Pero se mentía. Ella lo tenía, porque él la amaba, y ella lo adoraba. Era su dios. Sólo a él veneraba.

Tetsu reaccionó, abrazando a Kaori. Sintió en aquel abrazo la culpa del descuido, pero se mintió. Era el amor puro de Tetsu.

Lentamente, entre besos cada vez más apasionados, Tetsu se recostó sobre Kaori, y ella se entregó una vez más. Sentía el movimiento de Tetsu, sentía cómo las sábanas rozaban sus pieles en aquel movimiento que se intensificaba, sentía cómo Tetsu no estaba con ella, por más que ella gimiera su amor, susurrara sus sentimientos. Sentía cómo sólo la culpa le hacía el amor, y por primera vez, una voz, la voz del vocalista, reverberó en su mente. "¡Vete tú a consolarle con trucos de puta!" Ella amaba a Tetsu. Pero él no la amaba. Ella sabía la verdad, y aún así, dejaba que él la poseyera de esa forma. Cualquier hombre estaba con ella en ese momento, menos el tan amado Tetsu.

Los movimientos se tornaban más salvajes, y Kaori sólo se sujetaba con fuerza al cuello de Tetsu. Comenzó a llorar. Lloraba, porque se reconocía como la prostituta que aquel soberbio vocalista caído en desgracia le había gritado. Sentía cómo la culpa era lo único que llenaba la relación, y que a pesar de toda aquella adoración, de todas las ofrendas a aquel dios, nada, absolutamente nada le permitía acceder al cielo. Qué cielo tan bajo. Qué cielo tan lastimero.

Ella lloraba, aferrada al cuello de Tetsu, quien cumplía con la función que la culpa le dictaba. Y ella se despreciaba. Sólo un consuelo, sólo una obligación. Qué cielo tan enfermo. Qué cielo tan cruel.

Tetsu había finalizado con el procedimiento, y sólo cuando se recostó notó que Kaori había llorado en todo momento. La miró con culpa.

-Kaori. ¿Te lastimé?

-... -ella sólo lloraba. Sentía el vacío, sentía que sólo la culpa de Tetsu la llenaba, y la llenaba de más culpa. Culpa de sentir que ella, que tanto lo amaba, era la causante de hacerlo tan infeliz. ¿Por qué no podía amarla? ¿Por qué no podían ser felices? ¿Por qué era tan difícil ser lo que Tetsu quería? ¿Qué era lo que Tetsu quería? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿O ya había hallado? Ella lloraba. Vejada, se giró sobre la cama, y tapándose con las sábanas, con vergüenza, quedó en la posición inicial, mirando la pared.

-Kaori. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué hice mal? -¿qué había hecho mal? Kaori se preguntaba eso a sí misma. Sólo una puta barata. Sólo una puta que cobraba sus servicios en unidades de culpa. Una culpa que reinvertida, le aseguraba la vida al lado de ese ser. Pero no podía vivir sin él, y él no podía vivir con ella. ¿Qué haría? Lloraba, hipaba. Pero no contestaba a nada.

Tetsu miró el techo, y se quedó callado. ¿Lastimarla? Claro que la había lastimado. Pero permanentemente la lastimaba. Se lastimaban. ¿Si acababa toda esa farsa? Pero no. Allí la culpa nuevamente. Allí el dolor. Allí en el fondo, la canción Anemone. ¿Anemone? En el fondo, una sonrisa perdida, y una frase que reverberaba en su cabeza: "me encanta cuando haces eso".

Y en ese mar de culpas y angustias, quedaron dormidos, ahogados, y oprimidos.

* * *

><p>Un día más en el estudio.<p>

Yukihiro y Ken había llegado primero. Tetsu no había notado lo sorprendentemente juntos que se hallaban. ¿Desde cuándo? No. Debía parecerle. Tetsu estaba convencido que si bien Ken había cambiado, habiendo regresado a sus vicios, Yukihiro seguía siendo el mismo, igual de melancólico, pero con un extraño brillo adicional en sus ojos. Pero tal vez, era sólo esa imaginación que últimamente fallaba tanto en la percepción de la realidad de Tetsu.

Ken: Buen día, amigo. ¿Cómo estás?

Tetsu: Bien. Dormí algo mal... Pero... -miró a Yukihiro y observó el hematoma en su rostro. Yukihiro le sonrió pero Tetsu no alcanzó a ver el gesto y bajó su vista apenado. La culpa lo hundía.

Yukihiro: ¡Basta, Tetchan! -le había dicho con amena voz-. Deja de culparte. Yo necesitaba ese golpe. ¿O qué? ¿Ahora dejaré de ser tu amigo por esto? -comentó con un tono lastimero.

Tetsu lo observó, y aceptó aquella respuesta.

Ken: ¿Hoy viene Hyde?

Tetsu: Lo dudo.

Yukihiro: ¿Qué estás haciendo, Tetchan?

Tetsu: ¿Qué puedo hacer? -contestó perdido. Yukihiro suspiró y miró con pena a Ken.

Hicieron algunos retoques al disco que había sido nuevamente suspendido por una semana, hasta que Hyde se normalizara. Pero era imposible. Hyde no salía de su hogar. Perdido en su propia oscuridad. Una cerrazón nunca tan real como en ese momento.

Tetsu era consumido por la culpa y Ken y Yukihiro sólo podían observar la espiral destructiva de ambos.

El día había finalizado, y nada más que conversaciones de trabajo habían sido cruzadas. Tetsu se había despedido de sus amigos, yendo en una dirección no muy conocida por ellos. Tal vez se iría a relajar a otro lugar, ya que su departamento carecía de esa soledad que tanto extrañaba. Esa soledad que le servía para reflexionar, y no la que había hallado, una soledad de tortura, de pasado, de voces que hacían eco en su mente, y dañaban su espíritu.

Se fue a un bar de los suburbios, y tomó un par de cervezas acompañado de blues tristes. No sabía qué hacer. Necesitaba una mano de algún lado. Algo que le dijera cómo ayudarse a sí mismo y ayudar a Hyde. Necesitaba tan sólo liberarse de la culpa... Pero, ¿cómo haría aquello? ¿Cómo podría? Si su vida había sido construida prácticamente a base de culpas.

Regresó con tristeza a su departamento, y por primera vez, no olió el aroma de la comida preferida. Por primera vez, no sintió la presencia de Kaori en la cocina, esperándole con una sonrisa.

Por un momento la culpa le atacó nuevamente, y un temor al suicidio por parte de Kaori le había devastado. Lo que había hecho anoche no tenía nombre. Era inclusive peor que una violación.

Caminó con lentitud al salón principal y allí encontró a su dulce amiga. Lo miraba decidida. Lo miraba, por primera vez, sin esa complacencia. Al lado de ella, unas maletas. Pero no eran suyas, sino de él. ¿Qué significaba?

-Buenas noches, amor -le dijo con tono resuelto.

-Kaori… ¿qué sucede? -Preguntó con miedo.

-Sucede que te irás -su voz era tranquila.

-¿Qué?

-¡Vete! Vete con el vocalista. Vete con él. Él te necesita -en su tono había un poco de molestia, un poco de suplicio, y lejanamente, muy en el fondo de aquella entonación suave, un titilante centellear de complacencia. El deseo de que Tetsu se sintiera feliz.

-Kaori... No me eches...

-No. No estoy echándote. Es tu departamento. No puedo desalojarte. Sólo te estoy empujando a hacer algo que si tú no lo haces... -se detuvo.

Era suficiente para ella. Debía ser suficiente para él.

-¿A dónde iré? -le preguntó con aquella ingenuidad, con la inocencia del niño perdido.

-A su departamento. Y no regresarás hasta que esté recuperado. No lo harás. Ese depresivo se matará en cualquier noche, pero si tú estas con él... No lo hará... -comentó decisiva-. Adiós -le susurró al levantarse y pasar por su lado.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó con culpa, con miedo, con flaqueza, sin voltear siquiera para ver de soslayo.

-Regreso a Nagoya, a descansar un tiempo. Necesito vacaciones -susurró. La complacencia, ni siquiera en aquellas decisiones, en aquel tono de voz, desaparecía completamente.

Kaori pasó finalmente por su lado, y abandonó el departamento. Tetsu tomó esas maletas y partió.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

TSUKIAKARI NI JINSEI

(Vidas a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

página VIII

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 12 de agosto de 2006 - __**Corrección**__: Ogawa Saya_

* * *

><p>Yukihiro estaba haciendo unas anotaciones para su propio álbum de mixes. Buscaba nuevos elementos, y combinaba pentagramas con su mente. Ken salía del baño, aseado y perfumado. Yukihiro lo miró con una sonrisa doliente por el golpe, y regresó a sus apuntes. Ken se acercó por detrás del sillón, y apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo, miró curioso las producciones de Yukihiro.<p>

-¿Qué haces, Yukki?

-¡Lo que ves! -le dijo con tono burlesco.

-¡Oye! No me contestes así. ¡Duele! -había dicho con fingida ofensa.

-Vaa. ¡Más duele tener que hablar con el golpe! -comentó molesto de sentir aquella inflamación por varios días. Su cuerpo no se recuperaba con facilidad de las lesiones físicas.

-¡Vamos! ¿Es tu primera vez? -había apoyado sus antebrazos sobre el respaldo, y acercado su rostro al de Yukihiro por detrás de su cuello, sonriéndole con picardía. Yukihiro lo miró negando con la cabeza.

-¡Eres pesado!

-¡Es verdad! -comentó con curiosidad-. Nunca antes te habían golpeado, ¿no?

-No, Ken -le dijo con algo de vergüenza-. En el colegio no tenía malas relaciones con nadie. No había necesidad de peleas.

-¡Vaya! ¡El tierno Yukki en su infancia! ¿Siempre has sido tan dulce? -le preguntó con sensualidad.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! -le dijo, avergonzado pero gustoso del comentario. A pesar de aquella actitud, Ken sabía que esas palabras sinceras ayudaban a que el joven baterista sintiera con fuerza la seguridad que deseaba brindarle. Ya había pasado muchos placeres en su vida como para querer buscar en el futuro otros inestables. Ken estaba tan determinado a ser siempre con Yukihiro. Ser único siempre, en cada vez-. ¿Tú no deberías trabajar en producciones de SOAP?

-¡Ja! -sonrió con malicia. Se dirigió a un mueble y sacó de allí unas carpetas que eran suyas. Las tomó, y se sentó en la pequeña mesa, frente a Yukihiro. El movimiento sorprendió al baterista. No se había percatado desde cuándo Ken había adquirido sus propios lugares en el departamento, y había perdido la cuenta de cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido solo. En el fondo le agradaba, y se sentía feliz con esa simpleza-. Aquí esta todo -mostrándole la carpeta, Yukihiro la tomó y la abrió con curiosidad. En diversos momentos de toda su estadía en el departamento, Ken había compuesto la música, y un par de canciones.

Canciones para que las leyera Yukihiro antes que nadie, y pentagramas, que esperaban, antes que nadie la opinión de él.

-¡Ken! ¡Aquí está el trabajo de prácticamente un disco!

-Sakura hizo un par de canciones al igual que Ein, y van a funcionar bien con las composiciones. Pero desearía que me dijeras qué opinas de ellas.

-¿Para qué?

-Me gustaría saber tu opinión antes que nada.

-¡Ah! ¡Ken! Te has vuelto tan…

-¿Dependiente? -preguntó con una sonrisa. Yukihiro se entristeció, y miró la carpeta. No deseaba hacerle notar a Ken aquello. ¿Y si Ken se descubría demasiado agobiado? ¿Si Ken descubría que se había equivocado?

-Sí, Ken...

-¡Deja de pensar estupideces! -dijo con voz alegre-. Sé lo que estás pensando, y créeme, es una dependencia de lo más libre -Yukihiro lo miró con extrañeza. Ken había aprendido a leerle los gestos, las posiciones, a entenderle en el miedo y en la preocupación. Cuánto había aprendido. O simplemente, descubierto.

-¿Dependencia libre? Ja, es irónico -sonrió con tristeza.

-Yukki. Me siento más libre que nunca, liberado de los vicios, del vacío y de la soledad. ¿Crees que eso es para poner esa cara? -le comentó con una sonrisa amena, simple. Yukihiro le sonrió. Tenía razón. El sentía lo mismo.

-Bien. Veamos qué hay por aquí… -comentó dando por terminado el tema, y comenzando a sacar un par de hojas. Ken ingresó en un estado infantil, y como niño inquieto, comenzó a preguntar las variaciones, las letras, las rimas de cada una de las hojas, con inocente curiosidad, agobiando a su amante con aquella ansia repentina. Yukihiro lo veía maravillado. La infantilidad de ese hombre, nuevamente, sólo para él. Y sin darse cuenta, sin controlar su cuerpo, sin reprimirse, lo besó para callarlo, para agradecerle las palabras, para mostrarle cómo él también aprendía con el guitarrista. Ken sorprendido en un instante, correspondió aquel beso, reconociendo toda la carga emotiva. Se separaron con suavidad. Se miraron profundamente en silencio, percatándose de la sensación de simple bienestar que tenían. Eso era suficiente.

Ken se sentó al lado de Yukihiro en el sofá, y terminó de preguntar las dudas, recibiendo con gozo las recomendaciones del amigo.

Hyde estaba nuevamente en su habitación, arrojado contra la cama, sintiendo lentamente el desangrar del tiempo, aburrido, sumido en sus tinieblas, en su soledad, en toda la oscuridad que por años lo habían consumido, y se mostraban con esplendor.

Ya no soportaba la sensación de ahogo. Quería perderse definitivamente. Un solo intento más. Pero efectivo. Comenzó a observar su cuarto. Los cristales azules no podían hacer nada. Pero observó allí primero, como una forma de escape. Se preguntó hacía cuánto tiempo que aquellos elementos habían perdido la calidez que había creído hallar en el pasado.

Suspiró. Miró un tomacorriente. Tal vez con un metal, introducido, pudiera finalizar, pero no estaba seguro que no generara un corte, y luego, resultara sobreviviendo una vez más. Miró la puerta del baño. Tal vez habría algún medicamento, pero nada tan peligroso que un lavado de estómago a tiempo evitara. No era bueno. Tal vez podría intentar de vuelta lo de la tina y la música, pero la idea le asustaba.

Miró la pared. Tal vez golpeándose la sien. Pero eso iba a ser muy doloroso, y nada le aseguraba que el golpe fuera certero.

Un golpe certero. Si Tetsu no hubiera ordenado aquella vez la habitación, ahora tendría en ese cuarto la pistola. Tetsu la había encontrado en el lugar más recóndito del cuarto, y nunca había dicho qué había hecho con ella.

Suspiró. Miró el techo, y vio cómo el parante central del mismo, se mostraba como una excepcional horca, pero carecía de elegancia. Algo de estilo debía tener, incluso en el final.

Miró sus muñecas que había elevado sobre su cabeza, y su vista se desvió al balcón. La luna comenzaba a aparecer por allí, a ingresar en su cuarto, riéndose de su desgracia. La hechizante y maligna luna.

Se sentó en la cama, y observó el místico balcón. Volar. Apreciar qué se sentía remontarse con verdaderas alas. Con alas. Ser finalmente el ángel caído que mostraba ser. Reconocer finalmente que podía elevarse.

Una voz fantasmal azotó sus recuerdos y con voz perversa le hizo recordar cómo le había arrancado las alas. Cómo las había desgarrado, sólo para que el joven poeta quedara preso a la tierra, para que no pudiera volar, para que nunca más alcanzara su libertad. Condenado a la tierra.

Pero no más.

Se levantó y caminó decidido al balcón. Se sentó en la baranda fina, y colocó sus pies al vacío. Un 13er piso. No podía haber solución. No podía haber regreso. Debía volar, debía probarse por última vez si esas alas habían sido arrebatadas realmente, o aún las conservaba intactas. Tal vez sí volaba. Tal vez.

Y de un solo salto, se arrojó al vacío.

Creyó remontarse por un instante, creyó que se elevaría, que aquellas alas se desplegarían, mostrándole que nunca habían sido arrancadas por aquellas pueriles garras, pero sintió la gravedad al siguiente momento, y descubrió con horror la verdad. Las había perdido. Habían sido destrozadas. Alas de ángel caído, rotas para nunca regresara a su hogar. Destruidas por la crueldad. Destruidas junto con su alma.

Cerró sus ojos vencidos, y esperó el comienzo del final.

Sin embargo, sintió que su brazo fue atrapado, y ante tal asimiento repentino, provocó que Hyde golpeara contra el balcón, quedando suspendido entre el vacío y la vida.

Miró hacia arriba, miró hacia el cielo, buscando el por qué, y encontró ese rostro enojado, sufriente. Otra vez. Y por su culpa. Una vez más.

-¡Mierda! ¡Hyde! ¡Qué estás haciendo! ¡Sujétate! -le dijo con esfuerzo.

Hyde sólo lo miraba en silencio.

Tetsu había ingresado al departamento de Hyde sin golpear, sin hacer ruido, con una extraña sensación urgiéndole a ingresar. Había abierto la puerta, y sin mirar a otro lugar, observó la de la habitación de Hyde, que apenas estaba entornada. Desde aquella oscuridad, notó pasar su figura hacia el balcón, y sorprendido ante la súbita idea de lo que posiblemente iría a hacer, Tetsu dejó las maletas, y corrió hacia el encuentro del vocalista, que justo en ese instante se arrojaba al vacío.

Tetsu lo había sujetado del brazo, con desesperación, golpeando con fuerza su estómago contra el borde de aquella baranda, intensificado por la resistencia de la caída evitada, con el peso de Hyde.

Con locura, con fuerza desconocida, Tetsu logró levantar con un solo brazo el peso completo de Hyde. Aliviado, una vez puesto a salvo, Tetsu cayó de rodillas ante él. Se sentía tan acabado como el vocalista. La confusión y la culpa no le dejaban existir.

-¡Qué quieres! ¡Qué quieres! ¡Hyde! ¡Detente, por favor! Te lo suplico. Yo ya no doy más. No pidas más de mí, te juro que ya no tengo nada para dar. Detente por un tiempo, tan sólo. Permite recuperarme. Déjame ayudarte, pero dame un respiro -le dijo con voz mansa, mirándolo con súplica. Hyde simplemente se levantó y caminó al salón. Se sentó en el sillón. Había fallado una vez más, comprobando con horror cómo había perdido sus alas, cómo el fantasmal recuerdo había desgarrado el único tesoro que le restaba, aquél de bellas, suaves y blancas plumas.

Tetsu suspiró aún arrodillado en el balcón. Miró a la luna por un momento. Estaba realmente cansado de luchar. Cansado de pelear contra lo que no tenía arreglo. Pero ya estaba perdido. Él como Hyde. Qué sentido tenía rendirse ahora. Si había que morir, lo haría de pie. Unas lejanas palabras de Yukihiro en aquel oscuro bar afloraron a su mente en un borroso recuerdo y le dieron fuerza. Debía continuar, aún cuando ya nada le quedara.

Se levantó con pesadez, y regresó al salón. Allí estaba Hyde sentado, perdido en las tinieblas de sus pensamientos.

Prendió la luz, y con ella, buscó en la profundidad de su alma, aquella sonrisa perdida hacía tiempo, y le entregó una réplica de aquel gesto a su amigo.

-No prendas la luz -le había sugerido Hyde, pero no insistió.

-Esto cambiará a partir de hoy, Hyde.

-¿Qué? -lo miró con extrañeza.

-A partir de hoy, me quedo a vivir contigo.

-¿Qué? -frunció el ceño.

-Lo que escuchaste.

-¡No! No. ¡No quiero soportarte! ¡No eres mi madre! Ya bastante afuera. ¡No necesito tu ayuda! No la quiero.

-¡No me importa! -Hyde lo miró con asombro marcado. Tetsu no solía imponerse de esa forma.

-¿Qué dices?

-No me importa lo que digas. Yo me quedaré aquí. Kaori me echó -sugirió con cierta mentira. Si no decía aquello, Hyde no le hubiera permitido ni siquiera el atrevimiento de exigirle.

-Vaya. ¿Qué pasó? ¿La perra viciosa no se sació? -sonrió con maldad.

-No le digas así… Por favor… -Hyde mantuvo el silencio. Tetsu comprendió su exceso, su impostura inadecuada.

-Y bien… Si tú quieres -miró las maletas que estaban en el suelo y que sólo la luz había evidenciado.

-Gracias.

El silencio se mantuvo un tiempo. Hyde no sabía qué decir. Era agradable tener a Tetsu cerca. Era lo que hubiera deseado desde siempre... Pero...

Su sonrisa se esfumó. No tenía sentido pensar de esa forma. Ya no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Nunca lo había tenido.

Tetsu, se sentó al lado de Hyde, y apoyó con duda la mano en la espalda del joven. Rodeó sus hombros, buscando ayudarlo de alguna forma. ¿Cómo podía Tetsu decirle a Hyde que estaba a su lado? ¿Que le ayudaría? Con palabras no había funcionado, tal vez con actos.

Aquel contacto había resultado, y Hyde dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del bajista, con cansancio, con abatimiento, con esa sensación de ser el único en quien podía confiar, con aquel sentir triste de haber esperado tanto tiempo ese simple apoyo, para sentir esa calidez en silencio, sin nada más que el vacío y la soledad rodeándolos. Cerró sus ojos, y apreció con desánimo esa tibieza, ese aroma a mujer. Hyde había fruncido su ceño, al distinguir ese aroma, y abriendo sus ojos se alejó nuevamente, sentándose sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-¿Sucede algo, Hyde? -le preguntó con mansa voz al sentir aquella molestia de su parte.

-¡Hueles a esa puta! -recordó el aroma que ella había dejado en ese mismo salón, el mismo aroma que le había dejado en la mejilla, un aroma a jazmines blancos y puros. Un aroma de pureza, que Hyde odiaba. La odiaba, porque tenía tanto de lo que él había perdido, de lo que le habían arrebatado. Suspiró con tristeza.

-¡Basta! ¡No le digas así! ¡No te permito! -Tetsu expresó con incomodidad. No gustaba que se refiriera de esa forma. Tetsu no lograba descubrir el origen del odio que había generado Hyde por Kaori. O tal vez lo sabía, pero como siempre, se mentía. Sólo era su imaginación.

-Bueno. Me iré a dormir -le dijo levantándose con los ojos contraídos por la luz artificial de la habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿Así tan de repente?

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Una fiesta de bienvenida? -le dijo con grosero tono.

-¿Acabas de arrojarte al vacío, y te vas a la cama tan tranquilo? ¿Así? Es como si hubieras visto una película, ¿verdad? -le respondió con ironía. Hyde levantó una ceja, con molestia.

-¿Ya empiezas? ¿Ya tengo que escuchar tus reclamos de vieja? -le contestó sin burla, sin tono irónico, con el más profundo dolor, con el más hondo odio.

-¡Hyde! –dijo, temiendo aquel tono, aquella mirada endemoniada, aquellas barreras que emergían del suelo, invisibles que rodeaban a Hyde. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo hablar? ¿Cómo actuar? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Se repetía en su mente. ¿Qué hacer?

-¡Usa la casa, pero no me rompas los huevos! -le gritó con molestia, y caminó a su habitación.

-¡Espera…! No hagas locuras… Por favor... -comentó en súplica, temiendo que tras el cierre de aquella puerta, Hyde terminara sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

-Ya me has puesto de muy mal humor… -comentó con rabia, y cerró con fuerza esa puerta. Tetsu se mantuvo de pie, observando aquella barrera. Hyde. Estaba tan perdido. Y Tetsu, intentando hallarlo, se había extraviado también.

Se acomodó en el sillón, y miró el lugar donde Hyde había estado sentado hacía un instante. Cómo se había rendido a él por un segundo, y tras el siguiente, se alejó, ahuyentado por ese aroma. Tetsu tomó su ropa, y la acercó a su nariz. Sólo olía su perfume, quizás con un suave aroma de jazmines. Kaori. Ella no era una mujerzuela como Hyde le decía. Ella era demasiado mujer. Una mujer que sufría por su culpa. Por su única culpa. Pero él la amaba.

Consideró que aquel perfume debía ser desterrado por un tiempo, si tanto desagrado le generaba a Hyde. Se desvistió e ingresó al baño. Tomaría una ducha.

* * *

><p>Hyde estaba recostado sobre la cama, escuchando los movimientos de su amigo. No podía huir estando él ahí. La culpa que poseía Tetsu le haría continuar el mismo camino que él estaba trazándose. Miró la luna una vez más. ¿Cuándo lograría tener su redención? ¿Cuándo? Cerró sus ojos, y suspiró inconforme, escuchando cada sonido de vida de aquella persona que se hallaba tras la puerta.<p>

Tetsu salió del baño y fue a la cocina. Tomó una manzana que había sobre la mesada, y, comiéndola, regresó hasta aquél salón. Tomó las maletas, y las apiló en un rincón. De ellas sacó una manta, y cubriéndose con ella, se sentó en el sofá. Estiró sus piernas sobre el mismo y, apoyando la cabeza en una almohada contenida con el posa-brazo, dejó que sus cavilaciones lo sumieran en el sueño. Sin embargo, sabía que no dormiría bien, que no podría profundizar su inconciencia, pues Hyde pendía de un hilo, y cualquier simple movimiento lo despertaría.

Las horas pasaban, y la luna se mostraba orgullosa, elevándose cada vez más en el centro del cielo. Hyde había dejado de escuchar movimiento en el salón, y miró con curiosidad el reloj. Era probable que se hubiera dormido, ¿pero dónde? ¿Acaso Tetsu estaba descansando en el sofá? ¡Pero ese mueble era muy chico! Un leve sentimiento de culpa le embargó.

Todo el dolor, el sufrimiento que su amigo pasaba sólo para rescatarle de aquella inevitable precipitación contra el vacío.

Se levantó de la cama, y abrió con lentitud la puerta. Un sonido mínimo había realizado, convencido de que Tetsu no despertaría. Sus pasos huecos sonaban con timidez en la madera del piso. Caminó hasta quedar frente a Tetsu. La luna iluminaba ese cuerpo estirado sobre el incómodo mueble, con un rostro de inquietud. ¿Acaso dormiría siempre con aquel rostro? Se sentó en la pequeña mesa, frente al sofá donde descansaba su amigo.

Tetsu tenía las dos manos a la altura de su cuello, tomando esa actitud de auto-recogimiento. Parecía un niño. Era un niño adulto. Un niño teniendo que ser adulto. Hyde sonrió ante aquella idea. Qué inmaculada esencia. Acercó su rostro un poco más, para observar el rostro de aquel ser, en ese cuadro claroscuro que la luna le ofrecía. Un bello espectáculo acrisolado. Hyde habría deseado pintar esa escena, perpetuarla en el infinito, aún cuando su rostro mostrara esa preocupación. Mostraba con simbología los secretos del bajista, un fingimiento, un interesante no ser.

Hyde no pudo contenerse, y posó un dedo en aquellas manos que descansaban con tranquilidad. Eran cálidas, siempre emitían ese calor que contrastaba tan agradablemente con sus frías manos. Posó dos dedos, y tres, buscando recordar aquella sensación tan agradable que esa tibieza le había dado, cuando Tetsu había tomado sus manos entre las suyas.

-Perdóname... -le susurró con suavidad, encantando por el hechizo de aquel niño adulto dormido.

Tetsu dejó de fingir, y movió sus párpados. Miraba al suelo, a los pies de Hyde, quizás con cierta vergüenza de haber aparentado dormir. Cuando había sentido el simple caminar de Hyde en su propia habitación, mucho antes de que abriera la puerta, había despertado con intranquilidad, con un cierto miedo. Pero al percatarse que Hyde sólo se acercaba a él, prefirió simular que se hallaba dormido. Por culpa. Todo por la conciencia de la culpa.

-¡Oh! ¿Te desperté? Lo lamento -le sonrió Hyde, cuando advirtió que parpadeaba observando el suelo, con vergüenza.

-No. No... No te preocupes… -le dijo, mirándole con ojos cansados.

Hyde tenía sus manos entrelazadas, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Tetsu miró esas manos iluminadas por la luna. Eran fantasmales, eran de un pálido tan místico, tan enigmático. Parecían perder el contorno buscando reflejar el éter de la luna sobre su tersa superficie.

Apenas algunos tendones sobresalían del dorso marmóreo de las mismas, producto de los años de guitarras, de tensiones, de fuerza en busca de rapidez musical. Eran tan bellas.

Extendió sus puños, exponiendo sus brazos desnudos al frío de la noche, y tomó aquellas manos nuevamente entre las suyas. Sabía que Hyde deseaba ese contacto. Por alguna extraña razón, Hyde hacia años que gustaba de sentir las manos de Tetsu en las suyas. El simple contacto de la piel más expuesta de su cuerpo, la piel más gastada, era lo que más apreciaba. ¿Cuál era la causa? Hyde era un libro de simbologías, era un ser que veía y vivía a través de símbolos. Tetsu antes que nada, debía aprender a comprender el significado de todos esos emblemas. Hyde le sonrió al sentir aquellas manos, y dejó que las tomara, que las rodeara con sus dedos cálidos, que acariciara con el pulgar el dorso de las mismas, en un intento de darle un calor imposible.

-Tienes manos heladas, ¡Hyde! Te enfermarás... -le susurró mirando hechizado el encanto de aquella ilusión que acariciaba con sus manos.

-Tetchan... Es incómodo el sillón. ¿No quieres dormir en la cama? -le comentó, viendo el encanto del que era presa su amigo.

Tetsu lo miró con un rápido parpadeo, con curiosidad, inquiriendo con suavidad. Hyde observó aquella mirada, y una leve coloración rojiza le iluminó las mejillas. Bajó su vista con vergüenza de sus palabras.

-No, Tetchan... Sólo dormirás del lado izquierdo... -intentó enmendar aquella incómoda situación en la que se había encerrado, reconociendo que más palabras, sólo aumentaban su tensión. Tetsu no comprendió. No quiso comprender. Todo era su imaginación. Le sonrió con clemencia.

-No. Mejor no... Ve a dormir, mañana hay que levantarnos temprano -susurró.

Hyde lo observó algo confuso. Era obvio. El vocalista se levantó con visible vergüenza, y regresó a su cuarto, sintiendo con dolor el fin de aquel bello contacto. No había que decir nada. El silencio lo cubría todo, porque Hyde era vacío, era soledad. Nada que él tuviera podría ofrecerle a Tetsu. Nada de él servía, sólo era una gran vorágine, que se alimentaba de otros. Debía sucumbir. Debía hacerlo.

Se recostó en su cama, dejando abierta la puerta. Tetsu observó aquello, asomándose por sobre el nivel del respaldo del sofá, y regresó a su posición inicial. Debían descansar. Un poco de tiempo para recuperarse. ¿Acaso eso era la tregua que Hyde le daba? No lo sabía. Sólo quería que todo cambiara. Sólo deseaba descansar. Sólo deseaba detener aquello.

Ambos querían detenerlo, pero no podían. No podían, porque era inevitable.

* * *

><p>Un aroma a comida casera le despertó, junto con un suave sonido, melodías instrumentales, y el sol ingresando por su cuarto, como promesa de un nuevo y espléndido comienzo.<p>

Hyde giró sobre su cama, y observó a través de la puerta de su habitación el salón. Nada parecía moverse allí. Se levanto soñoliento, y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí estaba su amigo, vestido en aquellos extraños y cortos pantalones, con chalecos tan infantiles como su personalidad.

-¿Tetchan? ¿Qué haces? –susurró, frotándose el ojo izquierdo. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado. Todo había parecido tan efímero.

-¡El desayuno! -le comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Cocinas? -se extrañó, mirando con recelo lo que preparaba.

-¡Por supuesto! Vamos, aséate, y ven a comer -no dejaba de batir aquella preparación con interés. Hyde juntó sus labios y los torció a un costado. Era una extraña sensación de desconcierto, pero le agradaba. Miraba aquella elaboración con curiosidad.

-¡Anda! ¡Ve a asearte! -exigió con tono amistoso.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya no voy al colegio! -comentó con fastidio.

-No, pero hay que ir a trabajar -se había girado un instante para señalar a Hyde con la cuchara de madera, y guiñarle un ojo.

-¿Qué? ¿A estas horas? -le dijo con molestia.

-Ah, sí. Aquí las cosas van a cambiar. ¡Una de ellas, es tu vagancia! -regresó a la preparación, habiendo dicho aquella frase con satisfacción, con orgullo de liderazgo readquirido.

-¡Genial! -suspiró con desgano, caminando con molestia al baño. En el fondo una agradable sensación cubrió su mal humor. No era una mala noticia después de todo.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, y Hyde notaba cómo la presencia de Tetsu ayudaba a su enclenque espíritu. Era una bocanada de aire fresco, aunque supiera que era temporal.

Despertaban temprano, Tetsu mucho antes que Hyde, preparando comida casera desde muy al amanecer, con devoción. Tetsu necesitaba recuperar al Hyde de años. Viendo el pasar de los días, y la leve mejoría de su amigo, aumentaba su ahínco en cada una de sus actividades, sintiendo que en realidad, lo que ayudaba a Hyde era el propio entusiasmo. Era contagiarle las ganas de vivir, adquiriendo retos, sin culpas, sin temores. Era regresar a la rebeldía de hacía tiempo, era retornar el tiempo hacia atrás, de una forma inconcebible, de una manera nunca antes hecha. Y sorprendentemente parecía que se podía. Tetsu creía que se podía. Hyde creyó que se podía. Pero... ¿Realmente se podía?

Tetsu: Bien, muchachos, ¡quiero unos buenos gestos! -había dicho con ese tono que hacía poco tiempo había renovado en su espíritu de liderazgo. El grupo reconocía al viejo dirigente en esos momentos, y grababan con fantástico entusiasmo. Algunos video clips demandaban grandes esfuerzos, pero todos exponían con gusto todo su ser en ellos.

Las grabaciones de los pv de las canciones eran ahora la cuestión esencial del trabajo. Resultaba molesto, pues ya no era solamente viajar al cómodo estudio de grabaciones, sino que era inclusive, pasar semanas en otra prefecturas, en busca de escenarios con vida propia.

Y así, en la prefectura de Nara, L'Arc~En~Ciel comenzaba a finalizar su trabajo.

Director: Muy bien, descanso -gritó para alivio del grupo. Regresaron a sus asientos, y comenzaron a beber soda. Los tres amigos habían renunciado al alcohol en presencia de Hyde. Ken prendió su cigarrillo, y le ofreció uno a Yukihiro que lo aceptó con agrado. Hyde encendía el propio, y Tetsu caía rendido en su silla, con un manojo de papeles que leía, utilizando esos anteojos de marco negro que resaltaban aquella expresión de inocencia.

Tetsu: Pues veo que el trabajo es muy bueno. Creo que nos quedaremos por una semana en Nara.

Ken: ¿¡Una semana! ¡Oye! ¡Tengo mis cosas que hacer!

Tetsu: ¡No me importa! Tú estás aquí con L'Arc~En~Ciel. ¡Trabajas para L'Arc~En~Ciel! -le decía burlonamente.

Yukihiro: Bueno, bueno -buscaba mediar con una sonrisa.

Hyde sonrió al grupo. Se sentía bien. No era el Hyde aquellos años pasados, pero tampoco aquel suicida de hacía unas semanas. Estaba en recuperación. Aunque sabía que se estancaría en esa impresión.

Tetsu: Ken, ¿tú qué opinas de esta parte de la canción? ¿Qué podríamos hacer? Tienes que salir en ella... -le comentó acercándose a él, señalando en el papel la parte de la canción que aún no tenía video asociado.

Ken: ¡Uuy! ¡Es la parte caliente!

Tetsu: ¡Tú siempre ves partes calientes en todas las canciones! -le comentó con ese gesto de sonrisa torcida que generaba aquel diminuto hoyuelo en su rostro. Hyde sonreía complacido ante el pequeño secreto que parecía ser inadvertido al resto.

Ken: ¡Quiero acción ahí! ¡Me visto de mujer, si quieres! Y me hago el amor a mi mismo, ¿ne?

Tetsu: ¿Queeeeeeeee? -lo miró intentando comprender aquella extraña sugerencia.

Yukihiro: ¿Qué? -parpadeó intentando comprender a su secreto amante.

Hyde: ¡Aaaaaahhhh! ¡Rayos, Ken! Eres un perverso.

Ken: Será divertido. ¿Crees que las fans lo noten? ¡Se morirían de envidia! Jajaja -reía con desfachatez.

Yukihiro: Tus fans te odiarán... Además, ¿cómo piensas hacer tal cosa? -le comentó reprobando tal idea.

Ken: Bueno, ¡puedo usar un reemplazante, y luego el editor superpondrá las imágenes! -sugirió con socarronería a Yukihiro, quien miró de soslayo simulando no entender el tema.

Hyde: ¿Y cuál sería tu reemplazante? -preguntó divertido con aquello.

Tetsu negaba con su cabeza, en aquella sonrisa torcida que marcaba aún más ese pequeño hoyuelo.

Ken: Mmm… ¿Yukki? -Yukihiro lo miró sorprendido, absolutamente rojo.

Tetsu miró a su amigo como estaba siendo puesto en ridículo.

Yukihiro: ¡Ken! ¡Pervertido! -le gritó con molestia fingida. Ken deseaba mostrarse como era, y lo hacía permanentemente.

Hyde: ¡Hoooora! ¿Y esa proposición, Ken? -preguntó sonriendo torcido, mostrando aquellos ojos endemoniados de perversión. Una simple apariencia.

Ken: Vaaaa… Seguro que tú quieres una, ¿no, Hyde? -una vez más, Yukihiro y Tetsu comprendieron que se iniciaba aquel juego de respuestas audaces. Tetsu miró el cielo, suspirando ante aquel infinito repetir, y observó a Yukihiro, que le sonreía con ánimo. En esa mirada secreta, ambos reconocían que las cosas comenzaban a encaminarse.

Hyde: ¡No frente a una cámara! Pero tal vez en la intimidad… -le comentó con divertida sonrisa.

Ken: No podrías, porque eres como Tetsu, ¡una virgen asustada! -Hyde dejó de sonreír y se levantó de su asiento para sorpresa de todos.

Hyde: ¡No estoy asustado, ni Tetsu es una virgen! -comentó con ojos entrecerrados, molestos, pasando por delante de sus amigos, e internándose en la lejanía, caminando en dirección al bosque que se mostraba a distancia.

Tetsu: ¡Perfecto, Ken! Ahora tendremos que trabajar sin él -comentó con pesar resignado. Ken había quedado parpadeando. Nunca una broma le había caído tan pesadamente a Hyde. Hyde lo conocía, él era Ken. El único que podía jugar de esa forma, sabiendo con tranquilidad que no se molestarían. Siempre había sido así.

Ken: O sea… ¿Que Tetsu es el asustado y él el virgen? -Tetsu abrió sus ojos con molesto gesto, y levantando una ceja miró con reprobación aquel comentario.

Tetsu: ¡Oye! ¡No digas eso!

Ken: ¡Lo dijo él!

Tetsu: ¡No! ¡Él bromea! ¿Qué les pasa? Nunca se habían puesto así...

Ken: Yo no sé... -miró aquella figura que caminaba lejana a ellos-. Pero me parece, Tetchan, que él no estaba bromeando. Eso le dolió. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? -le preguntó redirigiendo su mirada a Tetsu. El líder sintió la mirada de Yukihiro adicionársele a aquella pregunta. Sus dos amigos sabían que Tetsu había decidido ir a vivir con Hyde para que su presencia detuviera esa locura, pero aunque notaban esa mejoría en la personalidad de Hyde, había tanta oscuridad sin aclarar.

Ken: Recuerda, Tetchan, que te dije que sólo tú podías ayudarle. Nosotros te ayudaremos a ti -le comentó con una sonrisa de costado.

Yukihiro: ¿Qué le pasa? Dinos, Tetchan...

Tetsu: No lo sé... -se recostó sobre la silla, y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el cielo despejado-. Estoy siempre presente, pero no siento que él lo esté…

Ken: Bueno. Es reciente. Al menos no se ha querido… Tú sabes...

Tetsu: Pues sí. Al menos no que yo me haya dado cuenta -suspiró ruidosamente-. Ya no sé cuándo las cosas pasan o son sólo mi imaginación -comentó en un tono que parecía buscar su propia realidad, más que relatarles a los amigos.

Ken: Oye, Tetsu. Creo que esa frase la estamos escuchando desde que te conocemos. Creo que seria bueno dejarla, ¿no crees?

Tetsu: ¿Qué quieres decir? -le miró con curiosidad.

Ken: Deja de mentirte, y abre tus ojos. Mira lo que es real, y no te inventes más.

Tetsu: Pues bien. ¿Dime qué es lo que crees que estoy inventando?

Ken lo miró con resignación, y giró su vista a Yukihiro. Éste, que escuchaba la conversación con absoluto silencio, fumando, simplemente levantó sus hombros ante aquella mirada. Tetsu notó esa complicidad extraña.

Tetsu: ¿Qué traman?

Ken: Tetchan... -le comentó con seriedad-. Mira a Hyde. Sólo míralo. Velo, velo más allá de tu necesidad de mentirte… -añadió confidente.

Tetsu: ¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos dices? ¡Estás loco, Ken! Ya no sé cómo hablar con él.

Yukihiro: Tetchan. No es hablando a veces como se obtiene el secreto... –comentó, mirando el suelo. Recordó aquella vez que con su cuerpo ofrecido en simple ofrenda había descubierto el gran tesoro. Tetsu tendría otra forma de hallarlo.

Tetsu se levantó de la silla y los vio con rostro desconcertado. No entendía sus palabras, los veía sin aprehender, advirtiendo que no veía. Y recordó a Kaori una vez más. Sintiendo cómo la culpa le hacía amarle. ¿La extrañaba? No. No lo hacía, pero sólo la amaba, con aquella profunda culpa.

Se alejó de Ken y Yukihiro, que miraban con desconcierto a su líder opaco. Sólo fingía haber regresado a su imponencia, y Hyde, sólo aparentaba que se recuperaba lentamente.

Ken: ¡Mierda! ¿Es que no hay salida? -preguntó impotente.

Yukihiro: Yo me canso de esta situación -Ken lo miró con un poco de sorpresa-. No sé cómo ellos no. ¿Ninguno piensa hacer algo? Si no lo hacen, lo haré yo.

Ken: ¡Uuuuy! ¡Menudo Yukki he creado! -comentó con una sonrisa torcida-. ¿Qué piensas hacer? -Yukihiro le miró con una sonrisa de costado, y elevando su rostro un poco, pronunció con un rasgo de elegancia:

Yukihiro: Ka - o – ri.

Ken: ¿Eh? -lo miró parpadeando, no comprendiendo la relación.

Yukihiro: Si se van a matar, que lo hagan de una vez -acotó con seriedad. Ken levantó una ceja con temor de aquella actitud. Durante ese tiempo, Yukihiro había mostrado de lo que era capaz por ayudar, inclusive, adquiriendo actitudes nunca antes siquiera sospechadas en él. Ken se sorprendía de las facetas tan ocultas de su amigo. Un verdadero secreto a ser descubierto. A ser siempre y único cada vez.

* * *

><p>En poco tiempo, Yukihiro había logrado investigar en las agendas de Tetsu, a escondidas, el teléfono de Kaori en Nagoya. Debía hablar con ella, para descubrir lo que pasaba, lo que pensaba ella, pues la actitud de haber dejado a Tetsu no era más que intrigante, tanto para Ken como Yukihiro.<p>

-Ah. ¿Hola? ¿La señorita Mochida, Kaori?

-Ajá. Habla ella. ¿Quién es?

-Soy Awaji Yukihiro, el baterista amigo de Tetsu...

-¡Ah! Sí. Te he visto un par de veces. ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Le pasó algo malo a Tetsu? ¿A su amigo? -preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

-No. Nada malo. Nada aún.

-¿Aún?

-La situación sigue igual. Y me preguntaba, si no te molestaría decirme por qué te fuiste de Tokyo… -su voz había ido disminuyendo a medida que preguntaba aquello. Sabía que no debía entrometerse, pero esperaba que Kaori fuera comprensiva-. Perdona que lo pregunte... Pero… Es que... Ya te digo... Los dos son mis amigos, y quiero ayudarles…

-Quieres la verdad, ¿no? -su voz se había vuelto ruda. La imagen de Hyde aparecía en su mente, y cómo le insultaba en el departamento. También recordó aquel golpe en su rostro, y la forma en que el cantante la había mirado antes de que ella saliera de su vivienda.

-Por favor.

-Porque no soporto a Tetsu.

-¿Qué?

-No. No lo soporto.

-La relación… ¿Se rompió? -pregunto incrédulo.

-Creo que sí. Y, dime: ¿Él esta en su departamento?

-Eh… Yo…

-Está viviendo con el vocalista, ¿cierto?

-Eh... eh... Sí… -comentó confuso.

Kaori cortó el teléfono con impotencia. Ella tenía que hacer algo. Ese joven la había llamado para buscar un punto final a la situación de Tetsu y Hyde. Ella tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que hacer lo que debió de haber hecho ese mismo día en que había aceptado vivir con él. Abrió un cajón que se hallaba en el mueble del teléfono, y extrajo una bolsa de terciopelo negra. Regresaría a Tokyo sólo por esa vez. Sólo para eso.

-¿Y? -comentó Ken que se asomaba de la cocina con expresión seria.

-¡No tengo idea! -suspiró con resignación.

-Vamos, Yukki, ¿¡qué te dijo!

-Que lo dejó por qué no lo soportaba...

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Me había preguntado antes si quería la verdad...

-¿No soportaba a Tetchan? -se preguntó nuevamente Ken.

-Es raro. Lo sé.

-Es mentira.

-¿Tú crees?

-Yukki, ella se miente. Cuando dice la verdad, sólo miente.

-Cuando miente, ¿dice la verdad?

-No lo sé -le sonrió a Yukihiro divertido por el juego de palabras.

-¡Ah! -suspiró con pesadez-. No hemos descubierto nada.

* * *

><p>Tetsu había comenzado a realizar trabajos duros en sus propias producciones de tetsu69 abandonadas por la salud de Hyde. Llegaba muy de noche al departamento de Hyde y se levantaba temprano. Dedicaba medio día al grupo y el resto, a sus trabajos personales. Hyde había dejado de escribir sus canciones y sus composiciones. A pesar que Tetsu estaba cerca, sentía que moría. Sentía que la opresión lo destruía y ello no le permitía crear. El sentimiento cada vez más contenido se mostraba insoportable.<p>

Estaba arrojado sobre el sillón, esperando que Tetsu llegara. Inconscientemente había comenzado a preocuparse por la salud de su amigo tan responsable y obsesivo en todo. Tetsu tenía grandes ojeras, y un caminar cansado. El trabajo estresante lo estaba perjudicando. A veces llegaba y simplemente se arrojaba al sillón, a lo que se había transformado su propia cama. Hyde nunca más había sugerido nuevamente que descansara en la litera. Podía notar aquel rechazo. Podía notar que Tetsu siempre se mantendría a cierta distancia, quizás inconsciente de la situación, pero que percibía. Tal vez la veía con claridad, pero como era su vicio, se mentía en creerla sólo imaginación. Tetsu era así, y Hyde simplemente se había resignado a ello. Era lo único que le restaba en su vacía vida.

Era lo único que le dejaba seguir viviendo un poco más. Esas manos cálidas que se posaban ocasionalmente en las suyas, y le daban esa paz, esa tranquilidad.

Pero allí estaba, esperando a ese ser, para obligarle a comer, y obligarle a dormir en su cama, para que finalmente su cuerpo descansara. Lo haría, aún si él tenía que dormir en el suelo. La preocupación por Tetsu lentamente lo consumía. Lo consumía en aquel rechazo silenciado, y en aquel imposible que nunca más habría alimentado nuevamente, luego de haber visto esa mancha roja en su cuello.

El estridente sonido de la puerta, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Observó el ocaso por la ventana, reconociendo la imposibilidad de que el que lo visitara fuera Tetsu. En definitiva, Tetsu entraba sin permiso. Abrió la puerta con curiosidad, y observó atónito. Una ola de temor lo paralizó. Una honda sensación de desesperación cerró su garganta. Había venido para llevárselo para siempre. Sus labios se separaron sin decir palabra alguna.

-¡Hyde! Veo que no has cambiado mucho -Kaori estaba frente a la puerta, mirándolo con cierto rencor, con cierta superioridad.

-Qué... Qué quieres… Tetsu no está…

-No. No me interesa.

-¿Eh?

-Ja, ¿sorprendido?

-Un poco -Hyde no mostraba soberbia, no mostraba absolutamente nada diferente del temor. Ella había notado aquel terror, y se había compadecido del joven. Había pensado que se disputarían nuevamente una pelea verbal aún más agresiva que la anterior, pero aquel temor de niño en noche de tormenta, hizo que se apiadara de su espíritu, y le hablara con tranquilidad.

-Hyde... Sólo vine… Para darte esto -extendió su mano hacia el joven, mostrando una bolsa de terciopelo negro. Hyde desconfió de aquello. ¿Acaso sería un veneno? ¿Acaso sería un arma? ¿Seria un elemento para que él pusiera punto final a aquello? Hyde no se molestó. No aceptó aquel regalo, y sin soberbia, abatido, miró el suelo, y comentó con voz temblorosa:

-Estoy evitando pensar en matarme... -Kaori lo observó con leve sorpresa. Aquella respuesta no le significaba nada especial-. Por favor, no me tientes.

-¿Ah? ¿Estás pensando que esto es un medio para que te mates? -le preguntó reconociendo aquella triste mirada en Hyde. El vocalista levantó sus ojos y los clavó en los de ella-. Ja. ¡Tonto! -le dijo con una sonrisa amarga. Hyde parpadeó varias veces, sin comprender aquella amistosa actitud-. Tanto en ésta como en la otra vez vine a evitar eso… -el vocalista la observó con tristeza, y ella esfumó su sonrisa-. ¡Anda! ¡Tómalo!

-¿Qué es? -aceptó aquella misteriosa bolsa, que al tomarla en sus propias manos, hizo un suave sonido metálico.

-Es un regalo que Tetsu me hizo en mi cumpleaños. Yo lo creí en su momento. Es un obsequio que según él mismo dijo, la había comprado sólo pensando en mí.

-¿Y para qué me la das? -le preguntó con algo de molestia ante aquella actitud soberbia de la joven.

-¡Quédatelo! Míralo y saca tus propias conclusiones -se disponía a irse, pero antes de ello, se giró levemente, y mirando por encima de su hombro a Hyde le dijo en un tono tierno de súplica-: Por favor... No lo alejes de mí...

La joven se dio media vuelta, y se fue. Hyde había observado aquella sensual joven irse con un caminar triste. La curiosidad le inquietaba. Cerró la puerta, y se sentó en el sillón. Dejó esa bolsa sobre la pequeña mesa, confuso. ¿Debería abrirla? ¿Por qué le estaba regalando algo que Tetsu había comprado para ella? ¿Qué significaba todo ello? Desesperadamente abrió la bolsa, y dejó caer sobre la mesa esa pulsera. Un extraño símil a brazalete, con serpientes y calaveras colgantes, con una principal, que tenía ojos rubís, incrustados, de rojo sangre.

Hyde sintió que la respiración se le detenía. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Tetsu había comprado esa pulsera para ella? ¿Para Kaori? No podía encontrar en esa alhaja nada que coincidiera con ella. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué representaba? Su simbología estaba por fuera de su comprensión, o simplemente, los rechazos, las miradas negadas, se contrastaban con aquella pulsera, y no hacían más que prohibirle a ver lo que debía ver.

Estaba confundido. Más vacío, más oscuridad, más incomprensión.

Guardó esa pulsera en el bolsillo del pantalón y salió del departamento. Iría a los suburbios. A aquellos bares, a regresar una vez más a la bebida, a tomar vodka, a tomar para olvidar, para intentar esclarecerse. Ya no sabía nada. Ya no comprendía nada.

Tetsu regresó a media noche, y encontró el departamento vacío. Tenía un extraño temor. Revisó la habitación de Hyde intentando hallar algo que le diera una idea, pero no encontró nada. Sólo había descubierto una bolsa de terciopelo negro sobre la mesa pequeña del salón, vacía. ¿Acaso allí escondía algún arma, algún elemento que él nunca había visto? Por una extraña razón, Tetsu creyó reconocer de algún lado esa bolsa, y el hecho de pensar que la hubiera visto en esa oportunidad en que había ordenado el departamento de Hyde tras el conflicto con Megumi y la hubiera pasado por alto, provocó que la culpa lo cubriera en completitud. Rápidamente tomó aquella bolsa y abrió la puerta del departamento, hallando a un Hyde ebrio, que lo miraba con una ceja levantada, con un gesto de molestia.

-¡Mierda! ¡Llegaste antes! -dijo con reprobación el tiznado joven, que ingresaba al salón sosteniéndose de las paredes. Tetsu le ayudó a sujetarse y lo llevó hasta la habitación. Se sentó a su costado, lo miró con pena. Con culpa, con aquellas sensaciones que no dejaban de azotarlo.

-¡Hyyyyyyyyde! ¿Qué has hecho? -comentó dolido por el estado del amigo.

-Ya no lo aguanto más, Tetchan.

-¿Qué?

-Esta sensación… Vacío, soledad, represión, recuerdos, palabras llevadas por el viento, odiadas por la sangre… Y mis alas… -Comenzó a llorar, sujetándose a la almohada. Tetsu no comprendía todo aquello. Los símbolos. ¿Cómo decodificar todo eso? ¿A qué cosa Hyde llamaba alas? ¿A qué cosa él llamaba recuerdos? Una vez más, Tetsu sintió que no podía alcanzarle, que no podría ayudarle. Lentamente apoyó su mano en la espalda de Hyde, y corriéndolo con lentitud, terminó acercando al joven a su regazo. Hyde se abrazaba a él. Buscaba que todo se aclarara, necesitaba que al menos, por esa noche, no lo desdeñara...

-Hyde, si tan sólo me dijeras qué es lo que más te duele...

-Tu rechazo… -le susurró con miedo, sin pensar, mientras se sujetaba fuertemente a la espalda de aquel amigo. Tetsu abrió sus ojos y sintió su corazón detenerse.

-Yo no te rechazo... Hyde...

-Sí lo haces... No me quieres entender, no me quieres ver...

-No digas eso. ¡Yo quiero ayudarte! -decía en aquel abrazo, intentando aferrarse mutuamente.

-No. No lo quieres. ¡Me evitas, no me miras, no quieres verme! -gritaba ahogando su lloro en el pecho de Tetsu. Sentía cómo sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, y aquel dolor emergía desnudo, rasgando toda su piel-. No me ves. No me ves. Quieres ayudarme, ¡mintiéndote! ¡Mierda! ¡No me confundas! No me dañes así… -gritó en un intento profundo de hacer desaparecer el dolor, el temor, el miedo, y más calmado susurró con tono triste-: Sólo dime la verdad...

-¿De qué?

-Tetsu… Yo… -Hyde se elevó hasta quedar frente al rostro de Tetsu. Lo miraba con súplica, lo observaba con ruego-... te quiero... -y lentamente se acercó a los labios de Tetsu, contemplándolo fijamente, pidiendo en cada segundo el permiso necesario, creyendo recibirlo. Cerró sus ojos, y advirtió como Tetsu cerraba los suyos, sintiendo el suave contacto de sus labios secos, y lentamente, en danza mística, sus lenguas se buscaron con timidez. Hyde elevó sus brazos hasta el cuello de Tetsu, y gimió con suavidad.

Fue en ese momento que Tetsu abrió sus ojos y vio a Hyde a su frente, besándole en trance, con un rostro de placer. Confundió la imagen de Kaori. Y una sola frase estalló en su mente en un grito chirriante: "amo a Kaori".

Y sin poder controlarse, empujó a Hyde con fuerza, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Hyde despertó de aquella hipnosis al sentir el golpe en el suelo. Abrió sus ojos, brillantes, tristes, y con lentitud, se sentó en la alfombra, no comprendiendo lo que sucedía. Lo miró con pena infinita, con ofuscación. ¿Si le había dado el tiempo necesario para haber evitado el contacto? ¿Si Tetsu observaba como se acercaba? ¿Si Tetsu había respondido su beso con aquella inocencia, con aquella pureza que tanto disfrutaba Hyde? Lo miró infinitamente vacío, frunciendo su entrecejo con el rostro de la incomprensión, del dolor.

Tetsu observó aquel rostro, aquel cuerpo tirado sobre el suelo, iluminado tan bellamente por la luna. ¿Cómo Hyde podía quererle? No podía, no quería ver eso. Y fue cuando las palabras de Hyde, de Yukihiro, de Ken, de Kaori se fusionaron en un solo eco en su mente: "mira lo que debes mirar'. Y regresó su vista al rostro de Hyde. Advirtió toda la desesperanza que sus ojos transparentaban, y sintió culpa. No quería sentir culpa por Hyde, no quería más culpa. Estaba cansado de la culpa. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza y apoyó su frente en las rodillas, sentado en la vera de la cama. Quería ocultarse de la mirada de Hyde. Hyde estaba ebrio, eso era. En su propio silencio quería creerlo.

-¡Estás ebrio! ¡Estás ebrio! ¡No puedes quererme! ¡Yo amo a Kaori! ¡Yo la amo! ¡Ella me ama! ¡No me culpes! ¡No me culpes! ¡Detén esto! ¡Basta! ¡Sólo quiero ayudarte, pero no me hagas sentir más culpa! -gritaba con desesperación, con lágrimas en los ojos, ahogadas en su propio encogimiento. Hyde había destensionado su rostro, y eliminado toda aquella sensación ante las palabras acongojadas de su amigo. Arrodillado, se acercó hasta los pies de Tetsu, y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de él. Pudo sentir las manos frías de Hyde sobre la piel de sus articulaciones. Lentamente salió de aquella posición fetal, y miró a Hyde a los ojos.

-Perdóname... Sólo por esta vez... Duerme conmigo...

-No. No. ¡Hyde! ¡Estás ebrio! -le decía con espantado.

-No. Sólo duerme a mi lado. Sólo eso.

Tetsu ayudó a incorporar a Hyde y a recostarlo sobre la cama. Hyde se corrió lo suficiente para dejarle la mitad de la cama libre. Éste estaba inseguro. ¿Sería prudente? Hyde lo observaba con tristeza, con necesidad. ¿Era acaso verdad? ¿Hyde podía quererle? ¿Su comportamiento era debido a ello? Pero... ¿Desde cuándo?

Tetsu sólo se sacó la chaqueta, y se recostó en la cama, mirando a Hyde. Ambos estaban de costado, mirándose mutuamente, en silencio, rehuyendo miradas muy intensas, con un gran espacio en el medio de ambos. Tetsu quería saber.

-¿Desde cuándo? -le preguntó. Hyde lo miró con tristeza en los ojos...

-No te acordarás…

-¿De qué?

-¿Recuerdas aquel día en que me habías dicho que el grupo se separaría temporalmente? -Tetsu disparó los recuerdos de meses atrás en su mente, hasta alcanzar aquel día…

-Sí -dijo algo sorprendido. Hyde sonrió con tristeza.

-Esa era mi noticia -Tetsu lo miró con compasión. Había recordado aquel estado. Aquel entusiasmo, que Hyde gritaba con su personalidad asegurando que en sus nuevas canciones había una verdad. Una nueva y colosal verdad… Los ojos de Tetsu brillaron de manera celestial. La luz lunar le daba un halo de tristeza sublime.

-Perdóname... Perdóname por no haberlo visto nunca -Tetsu estiró con temor su mano hacia la mano de Hyde que estaba apoyada a la altura de su cuello. La calidez lo invadió con gusto.

-No te preocupes -le dijo con una sonrisa candorosa, una sonrisa de ternura excelsa. Aquella pureza de Tetsu le conmovía. Y Tetsu estaba maravillado por esa expresión nunca vista en Hyde, que la luz lunar aumentaba en belleza-. Sólo, no te mientas mañana... -le dijo observando la mano de Tetsu, que tomaba la suya, allí, en medio de la cama, y sus cuerpos tan alejados, sobre los bordes de la misma.

-¿Cómo? -le preguntó curioso.

-No creas que todo lo que dije lo hice por ebrio... No te mientas más, y mira la realidad, Tetchan.

Hyde cerró sus ojos, y lentamente cayó en el sueño profundo, sintiendo aquella calidez en su mano. Cuán bella. Cuán perfecta y simple podía ser la felicidad pasajera, tan fugaz. Ya mañana dejaría de sentirse así.

Tetsu lo observó con lastimera nostalgia. Y quedó dormido en medio de sus cavilaciones, en medio de aquella confesión. Aunque mañana despertara, Tetsu reconoció que no debería tomar aquellas palabras como nada diferente de lo que en realidad eran: sinceras palabras. Una franca confesión.

Suspiró, y quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, ambos realizaron sus actividades extremadamente profesionales. Tetsu se había reunido con el grupo en un estudio cercano al que tenían, y habían pasado horas, realizando partes de los nuevos pv. A la tarde, estarían todos libres, y Tetsu se dedicaría a sus propias creaciones, en el estudio... Pero esa tarde ya no podía. Necesitaba una distracción. Necesitaba de un amigo que le ayudara, y recordó a Ken. 'Sólo tú podías ayudarle. Nosotros te ayudaremos a ti.' Fue hasta el departamento de Ken. Necesitaba hablar con él. Un buen amigo.<p>

Golpeó varias veces, e intentó insistir inútilmente con el timbre, pero nada parecía vivir allí. Se extrañó ante ello. Parecía que Ken había cambiado de planes.

Decidió ir al departamento de Yukihiro, y poder confiar en él, aunque sabía de su propio dolor, dolor que hacía mucho tiempo no parecía notar en él. Tal vez, era más de lo que decía Hyde, de lo que le decían todos. Se mentía. Seguramente era eso. Tocó el timbre en el apartamento de Yukihiro y abrió la puerta un alto japonés que masticaba con delicadeza.

-¿Ken?

-¿Tetchan? ¿¡Qué haces por aquí! ¡Pensé que tenías trabajos solistas! -comentó con una gran sonrisa, hablando con la boca aún llena de comida-. Vamos, pasa.

Tetsu ingresó al departamento de Yukihiro, y encontró a éste comiendo unas galletas en el sofá del salón, rodeado de papeles, y con una guitarra en un sillón individual que parecía ser el que estaba ocupando Ken.

Yukihiro: ¡Hola Tetchan! -le saludó con una gran sonrisa-. Ven, siéntate, está un poco desordenado, pero en fin... ¡Tú nos conoces! -sonrió con simpleza. Ken se acomodó nuevamente la guitarra en su regazo, y ofreció a Tetsu una galleta que rechazó con delicadeza.

Tetsu: ¿Qué hacen? Es raro verlos juntos… -comentó con una ironía oculta. Ken lo miró con picardía.

Ken: ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer sino tener sexo desenfrenado! ¡Yukki aprende rápido! ¡Justo estábamos esperando a unas niñas que son una belleza! ¿Quieres unirte? –comentó, sabiendo que tal argumento impactaría a Tetsu. Efectivamente, ese tono irónico le había costado caro, y bajó la vista con vergüenza. Yukihiro, continuando con la lectura del pentagrama, no se inmutó, y con gentileza, golpeó suavemente la cabeza de Ken.

Yukihiro: ¡Ya, deja al pobre de Tetchan! –reprobó, observando al líder con seriedad-. Sólo estoy dando una mano a las producciones de SOAP por pedido de éste -comentó moviendo en un gesto rápido y corto la cabeza, en señal del hombre que estaba a su lado, que reía de manera chistosa por aquel golpe sin fuerza.

Tetsu sonrió. Ambos extrañamente, se habían transformado en un par cómico. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso?

Suspiró con tristeza. Yukihiro lo miró con curiosidad, y dejó el pentagrama sobre la pequeña mesa.

Ken: ¿Tetchan? ¿Qué pasa? -Tetsu los miró con resignación. A eso había venido.

Tetsu: No sé qué hacer.

Yukihiro: ¿Alguna cosa realmente novedosa? -preguntó algo cansado de aquella respuesta autómata de Tetsu.

Ken: Pues empieza hablando.

Tetsu: Yukihiro… ¿A ti alguna vez te han dicho que te querían?

Yukihiro se incomodó. Ken miró a Tetsu con extrañeza. Ninguno sabía a qué se referían.

Yukihiro: Creo que sería mejor que le preguntaras a éste. ¡Ha tenido más gente que le dijera que le quería! -intentó evadir el tema.

Ken: ¡Oye! ¡Ni tanto! Apenas una… -comentó con seriedad. Tetsu lo miró con sorpresa.

Tetsu: ¿Tu ex esposa?

Yukihiro y Ken se miraron en silencio.

Ken: ¡Ah! Pues con esa dos... Pero… ¡Prefiero que sea una! -dijo recostándose sobre el sillón. Tetsu lo miró intrigado. Regresó a ver a Yukihiro que se mostraba perturbado con el tema. ¿Acaso algo había cambiado? ¿Cuándo?

Yukihiro: ¿Qué quieres saber?

Tetsu: Qué hacer.

Ken: ¡Si explicas mejor la situación creo que vamos a poder darte una mano, pero así, con esas preguntas extrañas, esas situaciones en abstracto me pones nervioso! Estoy comenzando a imaginar y créeme que no es bueno…

Tetsu: Anoche…

Ken: ¿Sí?

Tetsu: Hyde… Se emborrachó… Y me confesó… -dejó su frase incompleta, miraba el suelo con detenimiento.

Ken: ¿Qué? ¿Qué te confesó?

Tetsu: Que... Me quería…

Yukihiro: ¡Aja! Eso no es el problema, ¿verdad? -le preguntó sabiendo perfectamente dónde estaba.

Tetsu: No lo sé.

Yukihiro: Ahora el problema eres tú, ¿no? ¿Qué sientes tú? -le preguntó con calma. Ken reconoció aquel tono de Yukihiro. El tono del confidente, de aquel que con esa tranquilidad oprimía al hablante y no se detenía hasta sacar la verdad. Allí mismo, donde estaba sentado Tetsu, había sido él el que había sufrido ese mismo tono, y que agotado por una inútil resistencia, había dicho sus más profundos sentimientos. Era el momento de Yukihiro. Calló observando a su amante, y a su amigo, aprendiendo de ambas partes

Tetsu: ¿¡Qué insinúas, Yukki! -le preguntó sonrojado.

Yukihiro: Absolutamente nada. Sólo trata de ver lo que sientes por él... Y asegúrate de que sea la verdad -no era tono insolente. Era consejero, era un tono ameno, que penetraba sin piedad a Tetsu. Éste miraba sus manos, buscando la respuesta. Las apretó en un momento.

Tetsu: ¡Amo a Kaori! ¡Sólo a ella! ¡No la puedo dejar!

Yukihiro: ¿No la puedes dejar?

Tetsu: Ella me ama.

Yukihiro: ¿Y tú?

Tetsu: Yo también.

Yukihiro: ¿Seguro?

Tetsu: ¡Seguro!

Yukihiro: ¿Y por Hyde?

Tetsu: Él… Él es... Mi amigo...

Yukihiro: ¿Y Kaori?

Tetsu: Ella también, pero ella me ama...

Yukihiro: ¿Y Hyde? -Ken notaba cómo Yukihiro enredaba a su interlocutor en un cruel laberinto donde acorralaba con las propias dudas al hablante, provocándole un choque directo con sus sentimientos.

Tetsu: Él me dijo que me quería... A lo mejor lo dijo en un tono que entendí mal -buscó terminar con aquello. Yukihiro reconoció un intento más de evasión, un intento de mentirse.

Yukihiro: ¿Quién es más especial en tu vida, Hyde o Kaori?

Tetsu: Kaori me ama...

Yukihiro: Deja tu culpa, deja de pensar que porque ella te ama, tú tienes que someterte. Deja de mentirte -Yukihiro lo miraba con tristeza, buscando la manera de hallar la solución, de enfrentar a su amigo contra la dicotomía-. ¿Hyde o Kaori?

Tetsu: Kaori me ama, no lo entiendes, ¡Yukki! ¡Ella me adora! Ella me complace en todo…

Yukihiro: ¿Y con eso te alcanza?

Tetsu: Claro que no. Yo no quiero que sea así... Pero yo nunca le pedí lo contrario… A pesar de que lo quería.

Yukihiro: ¿Lo contrario? ¿Aceptabas esa complacencia, aunque no querías?

Tetsu: Odio que siempre haga lo que yo deseo.

Yukihiro: Entonces, tú no amas a Kaori... -sentenció Yukihiro comprendiendo-. Sólo tienes culpa de amar en ella su complacencia. Porque en definitiva, aún sabiendo que ella es infeliz, aceptas eso. La amas sólo por eso... Y es eso, y no otra cosa, lo que te genera culpa -Yukihiro bajó su mirada. Tetsu lo observaba con desconcierto-. Por ello no puedes ver sin mentirte. Por eso prefieres creer que la amas y que odias la complacencia, aunque sea lo único que te gusta.

Tetsu lo miró con el rostro compungido. La verdad había sido desnudada frente a sí, por un amigo. Pero él sólo quería la mentira. Él sólo quería ser feliz, como debía serlo…

Tetsu: Eres cruel... -le susurró, sabiendo que sus palabras no tenían filo para Yukihiro.

Yukihiro: Tetchan. Deja de lastimarte. Mira con tus ojos, y observa la realidad. ¿Piensas vivir de mentiras?

Tetsu: Kaori me ama.

Yukihiro: Y Hyde también -Tetsu levantó su rostro con fuerza y miró a Yukihiro, que lo contemplaba con tranquilidad, con paz, acompañándole en la tristeza-. Aunque lo dijo con otras palabras. Lo expuso en su propio idioma.

Tetsu: Es inevitable, ¿no?

Yukihiro: ¿Qué cosa?

Tetsu: Sentirme culpable. Sea uno u otro, siempre es doloroso.

Yukihiro: Más doloroso sería para todos si es la elección equivocada. Si eliges con el sentimiento incorrecto.

Tetsu: ¡Mierda! ¡Me siento un estúpido! Me siento… Con ganas de arrojarme del balcón, ciertamente -Tetsu llevó sus manos a la cabeza y se recostó sobre el sillón, dejando caer su cráneo. Yukihiro lo miró con pena, pero no había otra forma.

Yukihiro: Tetsu. Sólo tú puedes elegir. Ahí no podemos ayudarte.

Tetsu suspiró con sonoridad, y se levantó del sillón, en silencio se dirigió a la puerta de salida, y antes de cerrarla, se volteó para verlos.

Tetsu: Gracias por el tiempo... -ambos sonrieron con tristeza.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

TSUKIAKARI NI JINSEI

(Vidas a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

página IX

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 19 de agosto de 2006 - __**Corrección**__: Ogawa Saya_

* * *

><p>Hyde notaba aquello. Tetsu regresaba cada vez más tarde, sólo para hallarlo dormido. Las veces que volvía temprano, esperaba que Hyde se durmiera primero. Por alguna extraña razón Hyde no comprendía por qué lo trataba de esa forma. No lo rechazaba por completo, pero no se acercaba.<p>

Era una agonía.

Todas las noches la misma farsa. Hyde siempre sabía cuándo Tetsu decidía irse a dormir. Se ponía su pijama, y dormía en ese rincón de la cama, alejado de Hyde, pero volteado para verlo. Aún simulando el sueño, Hyde sabía que lo observaba. Podía sentir aquella respiración dirigida a su rostro. Podía sentir ese inocente mirar sobre sus párpados cerrados.

Podía hasta incluso imaginar el rostro que ponía al verlo. Pero Hyde sólo se ocultaba en esa imagen de durmiente, porque no quería molestar a Tetsu. Sentía que la culpa lo embargaba, que Tetsu ahora comenzaba a tener culpa de él. Era demasiado. Entre sus cavilaciones, recordó la pulsera. Aquella pulsera obsequiada a Kaori que en un extraño secreto, se la había dado a él.

Todas las noches las mismas dudas, las mismas intrigas. Y Tetsu siempre igual, buscando dormirse al lado de un Hyde despierto que fingía el sueño. Por alguna causa, Tetsu no quería ver los ojos de Hyde, no quería ver su rostro vivo, su delicadeza, su misticismo intensificado por la luna. No quería caer en ese embrujo, por temor, por miedo, por culpa... Pero debía mirar sin mentirse. Una vez en su vida debía hacerlo. Debía.

Aquella noche, como las otras, tras el trabajo extenuante, Hyde dejaba alimentos en la cocina para que Tetsu los consumiera al llegar a la madrugada. No quería que enfermara, no quería que la locura lo atacara como a él lo había acometido.

Esperaba en su cuarto semidormido, con los ojos cerrados, inmune al hechizo lunar, dándole a la luna su espalda desnuda, a que Tetsu ingresara, y con aquella actitud de sigilo, se recostara en el otro rincón, y lo observara por horas.

Hyde no soportaba ese desprecio, esa actitud, ese constante lastimar.

-Basta, Tetchan -había susurrado aquella noche. Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, y se fijaron en los de Tetsu con determinación.

-¿Te desperté?

-Nunca. Siempre estoy despierto. Siempre -le miró con un oculto reproche.

-Perdona... Yo… -Tetsu bajó su mirada hasta ver la mano de Hyde apoyada sobre el colchón, delicada, iluminada de esa forma mística por la luna.

-No te disculpes. Sólo dime qué ocurre. No me lastimes así -Tetsu lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Lastimarle? Nunca pensaba en ello. Todo lo que hacía era justamente para evitar esa acción-. Ya no me hablas más que cuando trabajamos. Ya no bromeas. Siento que has puesto tantas barreras que no reconozco el Tetchan que era mi amigo. El único en el que podía confiar.

-¡Perdóname…! -extendió con miedo su mano, y la apoyó sobre aquella otra que hacía rato lo había hechizado-. Yo nunca quise lastimarte. Es difícil. Es confuso. Y me duele.

-¿Qué te duele? ¿Lo confuso?

-Sí.

-Sabes... Por meses me preguntaba cosas. Por meses me alimentaba con ilusiones, que con el pasar de los días, me mostraban cuán irreales eran. Comencé a reconocerlas como tales, y al decidir vivir la realidad, me encontré que todo por lo que existía eran mentiras. Mentiras que había descubierto como tales, y en definitiva, la única realidad que me quedaba era el vacío...

-¡Hyde! -comentó con asombro ante aquella confesión. Presionó con suavidad esa mano fría.

-Tetchan, no te hundas en el vacío como yo...

-¡No lo haré…! Yo te sacaré de allí…

-Ya no me interesa...

-¿Qué?

-No importa si no salgo. Sólo sálvate tú, ¿sí? No caigas en esa sensación del principio del caos.

-¿Cuál?

-La sensación de desear arrojarte al vacío para acabar con todo... Es el principio del final. Es el comienzo -Tetsu lo miró con asombro. Y Hyde lo observó con mayor desconcierto. No podía ser. Tenía que cambiar el tema-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Eh... Supongo que sí...

-¿En qué piensas cuando me ves?

-¿Qué? -su rostro se había sonrojado.

-Todas las noches, desde que dije lo que dije, no has hecho más que evadirme. Son... Cuatro semanas. Casi un mes completo. Llegas tarde o tratas de hacer tiempo, para que de alguna forma, te puedas acostar conmigo dormido. Buscas hallarme adormecido, y allí, me observas. Lo sé. Lo he sentido siempre -Tetsu estaba avergonzado. Dejó el contacto con Hyde, y separó su mano, colocándola cerca de su boca-. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué piensas cuando me ves dormido?

-No sé por qué... Pero…

-No me mientas... Di la verdad, por favor.

-Bien. Por extraño que parezca, pienso en Kaori -Hyde se entristeció-. Pero no de esa forma. Sólo con culpa -Hyde volvió a ver el rostro de conflicto en Tetsu-. Hace meses que no me siento bien con ella. No siento nada, sólo culpa. Creo que Yukki tiene razón.

-¿De qué?

-Que, tal vez, sólo esté con ella porque me gusta su complacencia. Porque es lo que, aún odiando en ella, acepto, y por tal actitud me culpo. ¿Tú qué crees? -le preguntó como amigo, pidiendo una voz esclarecedora.

Hyde creyó que era buen momento para preguntar esa duda que hacía tanto tiempo atacaba su mente. Se sentó en la cama, y se volteó para sacar de su cajón de mesa de luz, una bolsa de terciopelo negra. Tetsu no se incorporó. Observó los movimientos de Hyde estirado sobre la cama, observando cómo el torso desnudo de Hyde adquiría el mismo encanto místico de sus manos al ser iluminado de manera tan etérea por la luna. Hyde sacó el contenido de la bolsa, y dejando caer la misma al suelo, le mostró la pulsera, estirándola sobre el colchón. Hyde se mantuvo sentado, cerca de Tetsu. Tetsu observó en un principio con horror aquella pulsera. No quería preguntar de dónde la había obtenido. Sabía que Kaori la había traído. Lo sabía porque supo hallar esa respuesta aquella noche que lo había echado de su propia casa, o mejor dicho, le había empujado en esa locura desesperada para ayudar a Hyde. Miró con mística el metal demoníaco, con aquella calavera de rubís ojos. Hyde lo observó una vez más, y, cuando Tetsu le dirigió la vista, esperando la respuesta a su propia pregunta, Hyde sólo repitió en eco lo que en su mente resonaba:

-Mírala, y dime qué crees que puedo pensar... -Tetsu se contrajo en angustia. Era evidente. La mentira caía a sus pies. Aquella pulsera era el símbolo incuestionable. Era imposible de creer mentira alguna. Era verdad, y Tetsu debía aceptarla-. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que pensar? -preguntó Hyde con una leve angustia.

-Lo correcto.

Hyde lo miró con ojos extraños. ¿Qué eran esas palabras? ¿Qué significados tenían?

Tetsu estiró su mano, y la apoyó con sumo cuidado en la mejilla de Hyde. Sus dedos temblaban. Acariciaba aquella tersa piel con temor. Delineaba los labios con sus dedos, que no paraban de tiritar. Hyde sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba al traducir aquel extraño código del silencio en palabras que respondieran la pregunta formulada. Tetsu se estaba incorporando, y se acercaba a él.

-Perdona por todo este sufrimiento... -le dijo con una sonrisa amena, y lo besó con ternura. Hyde no respondía. No deseaba creer que todo fuera un sueño y al despertar se hallara nuevamente en el suelo, observando con angustia el rechazo...-. No temas... -Hyde sintió que Tetsu lentamente lo recostaba en la cama. En el centro de la misma, y que él se acostaba sobre él, besándole con ternura, con inocencia, con ingenuidad. Aquellas sensaciones, aquel sentir. Sentir la vida en sus venas, sintiendo la inocencia de la resurrección, como tal vez, sus alas lentamente crecerían.

Tetsu comenzaba a percibir la respuesta de Hyde, que lo besaba, permitiéndole el paso interior al separar sus labios. Se besaban con desesperación, con devastada necesidad, bajo la locura del sediento. Tetsu separó el contacto, y comenzó a bajar con besos por el mentón de Hyde. Éste abrazaba a Tetsu con locura, pidiendo a gritos silenciosos que le regresara todo lo que había perdido, que le permitiera regresar a ser el Hyde de aquellos años, que le devolviera todo lo que otro con tanta felonía le había arrebatado tan violentamente. Tetsu se perdía en el cuello de Hyde, besándole con fascinación, sintiendo como los pequeños gemidos de Hyde lo ingresaban en el hechizo más sublime, que se profundizaba al ver su delicada figura bajo esa luna enigmática. La joya del misterio a descubrir. Tetsu tuvo una extraña necesidad de morder aquel cuello con dulzura, sintiendo como Hyde se tensionaba. En medio de aquel beso que saboreaba la piel impoluta del vocalista, dejó que sus dientes apenas se apoyaran en la piel de ese joven.

-¡No! ¡Basta! -gritó desesperado Hyde.

Se sentó en la cama, abrazando con miedo a Tetsu que se hallaba sorprendido.

-De acuerdo, tranquilo, Hyde. Nada que no quieras sucederá -calmó Tetsu con preocupación. Lo abrazaba con protección, frotando su torso desnudo, en busca de darle ánimo-. Bueno. Mejor nos vamos a dormir… -susurró a su oído. Hyde solamente movió su cabeza en afirmación. Tetsu se recostó, trayendo consigo a Hyde.

-Perdona... Yo no puedo...

-¡Basta! ...Deja... Ya habrá tiempo -le sonrió.

El silencio se había instaurado en la habitación. Tetsu acariciaba deslizando su mano sobre el contorno de la espalda de Hyde, mientras éste descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del bajista.

-Tetchan...

-¿Sí?

-No es mentira, ¿no?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto. La pulsera. 'Lo correcto'.

-No -le sonrió. Besó su cabeza con ternura-. Perdóname... Yo tardé tanto...

Hyde se acomodó mejor en el cuerpo de Tetsu, y se durmieron juntos por primera vez. Durmieron en simultáneo luego de tantos días.

A la semana siguiente, el grupo L'Arc~En~Ciel comenzaría una gira por todo Japón promocionando el disco Awake. El despertar de cada uno, el avivar de cada uno de sus sentimientos, de sus realidades. El primer lugar al que fueron fue Hokkaido. En Sapporo tendrían una participación especial en un programa de TV local. Luego irían a Niigata, pasarían por su natal Osaka, Shizuoka, Kagoshima, Tokyo, Fukuoka y a partir de allí, darían comienzo la gira por toda Asia. Era prácticamente medio año de actividades. Todos estaban contentos de los cambios ocurridos, y del éxito del CD, en especial, con aquella canción de Hyde, escrita hacía muy poco tiempo, en casi el último momento en que iba a ser lanzado el CD: Jojoushi.

-¡Vamos! ¡A despertarse! -dijo Yukihiro, mientras se vestía apurado.

-¿Mmmm? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡Oye! ¡No estás en mi departamento! ¡Recuerda que estamos en un hotel!

-¡Qué importa! -dijo dándose vuelta, mostrando toda aquella espalda marcada recientemente. Yukihiro la miraba con maravilla. Hacía tiempo que buscaba controlar esa actitud, pero no lo evitaba, y Ken no deseaba que la evadiera. "Me gusta sentir cómo lo sientes." Yukihiro se sonrojaba al recordar aquellas palabras, cuando pedía perdón al lastimar de esa forma la piel de su amante. Miró sus manos una vez más. Ya las había cortado mucho. Apenas un leve borde blanco, prolijo, se asomaba luego de la uña pegada a la carne. No había caso. Era la peculiaridad de la relación.

-¡Vamos, Ken! ¡Hay que ir a desayunar con los chicos!

-Vaaaa… Quédate aquí un rato, Yukki... Vamos...

-No. Yo voy, te espero al rato...

-Siempre tan cuidadoso... ¿Por qué? -Ken había girado su cabeza para observar a Yukihiro, manteniendo el resto del cuerpo boca abajo.

-¿Qué dices? -le preguntó curioso.

-No quieres que se enteren, ¿no? En el fondo, no quieres... ¿Verdad?

-Ken -habló en tono oculto de súplica.

-Dime qué es lo que te cuesta... Yo te entenderé... -Ken le pedía hablar con sinceridad, como hacía tanto tiempo lo cumplían. Y Yukihiro no iba a faltar a aquella promesa.

-Mis padres, mis amigos, mi mundo… Y tú.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque estás en el medio de todos ellos.

-Yukki. Si es por eso, no te preocupes.

-Tú... ¿A qué le temías que fuera? -le sonrió con tristeza.

-A mí. Sólo por mí y mi pasado.

-¡Bobo! -le dijo con ternura, y lo miró con simpatía. Ken comprendía lo difícil que podía ser para Yukihiro evidenciar su esencia ante el mundo. Evidenciar todas las emociones, todos los sentimientos. A pesar de ser artista, él no podía demostrar a todos lo que sentía. Ken lo comprendía. A Ken no le molestaba ser el secreto de Yukihiro, si Yukihiro se mostraba ante él sin tapujos. Absolutamente real, y sincero. A Ken, lo único que le importaba era Yukihiro. Si esas eran las condiciones, las aceptaba. Ambos se adherían a esas circunstancias con gusto, sin exigir nada al otro. Restricciones insignificantes a comparación del gran tesoro que tenían. El ser siempre único cada vez.

* * *

><p>Yukihiro: ¡Buen día! -comentó sonriente a Hyde y Tetsu. Ambos le saludaron de igual forma.<p>

Hyde: ¡Ey! ¿Qué le pasa a Ken? ¿Por qué no baja?

Tetsu: ¿Le llamaste, Yukki?

Yukihiro: Sí. Pero ya saben cómo es.

Ordenaron el desayuno en el hotel. A los 20 minutos apareció un soñoliento Ken, que vestía una camisa de manga corta.

Hyde: Buen día, ¡bella durmiente! -le dijo con ironía.

Ken: ¡Rayos! ¡Sí que son buenos días! -expresó desperezándose. Yukihiro sólo sonreía. Ken se sentó en la mesa, y se dispuso a llamar al mesero para hacer su encargue. Sin embargo, al presentarse dos mozos en la mesa, les sirvieron a los cuatro los pedidos. Ken miró asombrado su desayuno. No lo había pedido aún, y sin embargo, una persona especial se lo había encargado para él. Ken sabía que esos detalles no podían ser de otra persona. Detalles llenos de esencia. Sólo él.

Yukihiro: ¿Y bien, Tetchan? ¿Cuándo hay que comenzar a preparar el ensayo?

Tetsu: Ah, sí. A las 16 hs. Tú, Yukki, encárgate de que Ken venga contigo, porque ya veo que es un haragán... Yo no sé por qué se ha vuelto así... -reprochó con una sonrisa a su amigo Ken, a pesar de que las palabras eran dichas para Yukihiro.

Yukihiro: No te preocupes. Me encargaré de él.

Hyde observaba extrañado la actitud de Yukihiro. Hacía muy poco tiempo que había comenzado a percibir los cambios en sus dos amigos.

Esbozó una sonrisa. A partir de la confesión de Tetsu, su oscuridad se había disipado tanto. Yukihiro y Ken, a pesar de que no volvieron a tocar el tema con Tetsu, supieron de inmediato que Tetsu había intervenido de manera definitiva en esa recuperación asombrosamente rápida de Hyde.

Al menos, Hyde había perdido la necesidad imperiosa de desaparecer, y se contentaba con el existir cerca de Tetsu, sintiendo su calor, sintiendo todo aquello de lo que él carecía.

* * *

><p>16hs.<p>

Llegaron al estadio donde se daría su concierto. Esta era la última prefectura a la que irían dentro de Japón: Fukuoka.

Tetsu y Hyde ya estaban preparando los acordes, mientras que miles de técnicos realizaban los últimos detalles de luces, sonidos y efectos especiales sobre el escenario.

Yukihiro y Ken aparecieron con asombrosa puntualidad, y los cuatro se fueron al vestuario.

Hyde: ¿Qué nos vamos a poner, Tetchan?

Tetsu: Ahí tienen. Busquen lo que gusten -había señalado un conjunto de armarios que exhibían ropa de la más alocada-. ¡Escojan cuatro mudas para todo el concierto!

Hyde: ¡Ahhh! ¿Nos vamos a estar cambiando? ¡No es justo! ¡Es correr más de lo que ya de por sí lo hacemos! -comentó con resignación.

Los cuatro comenzaron a investigar la ropa. Escogieron con facilidad.

Ya estaban prácticamente resueltos. Yukihiro terminaba de calzar sus botas, Tetsu ataba sus zapatos de plataforma, y acomodaba aquellas medias que debían no ser muy altas para que el pantalón corto no resultara ridículo. Hyde lo miraba. Estaba terminando de colocarse una chaqueta harapienta, cuando observó a Tetsu en ese afán inútil de buscar elegancia.

Hyde: Renuncia, Tetchan. ¡Tú no tienes estilo! -le bromeó.

Tetsu: ¡Oye! -reprochó con divertimiento.

Ken estaba a punto de cerrar el último botón de aquella camisa ajustada, cuando al mover sus brazos, la tela cedió generando un sonido hueco. La sisa se había destruido.

Ken: ¡Mierda! ¿Ahora qué me pongo? -dijo molesto.

Los tres lo miraron divertidos. Ken se dio vuelta y sacó aquella molesta camisa, para reemplazarla por sus tan acostumbradas musculosas y que le generaban menos conflictos. Hyde y Tetsu miraron con pasmo aquellas marcas nuevamente. No parecían ser muy diferentes de las de siempre. Y eso era lo que les resultaba extraño.

Hyde: ¡Ken! -comentó sorprendido.

Ken: ¿Qué? -giró terminando de vestir la musculosa blanca que había escogido como la más noble de todas aquellas telas. Yukihiro no prestó atención. Simplemente se hizo el distraído.

Hyde: Esto sí que es curioso. ¿Siempre las mismas marcas? -dijo con una extraña agudeza. Yukihiro observó a Hyde con asombro. ¿Cómo podía darse cuenta de eso?

Ken: ¡Paranoico! ¿Me estás celando? -le preguntó con picardía.

Hyde: ¿Has traído contigo a la que te hace tales cosas? ¡Vaya! Por eso no podías levantarte a la mañana... -explicó intuyendo el comentario de Ken dicho en el inicio de la jornada.

Tetsu: ¡Ya! ¡Déjalo! ¡Es su vida! -le dijo, intentando acomodar un poco más aquella media.

Hyde: Ahhh... ¡Pero es extraño! -Hyde sospechó algo en todo aquello. A partir de que había dejado su auto-reclusión en el egoísmo, lograba percibir en los demás aquellas pequeñas cosas que tal vez Tetsu no notaba, simplemente por descuido.

Dejaron el tema aparte, y meramente se retiraron al cuarto contiguo donde comenzaron a ser peinados, y maquillados. En pocas horas el concierto daría inicio.

Hyde: ¡Yukki! ¿Me puedes pasar la soda? -le preguntó al amigo, mientras se quedaba quieto para que la maquillista hiciera su trabajo.

Yukihiro le alcanzó la bebida, y al dársela en la mano, Hyde fue levemente rayado en el dorso de la mano por la pequeña uña del baterista.

Yukihiro: Uy, ¡perdón! -comentó al sentir aquel rasguño.

Hyde: Naaaaa. ¡Olvídalo! -le dijo con su tono de despreocupación, reconociendo una extraña relación en todo aquello.

* * *

><p>El concierto fue dado con éxito rotundo.<p>

Hyde cantó como siempre, con una estrella aparte, brillando con sus propios colores, con sus propios tonos. Cantó Jojoushi con pasión, y en algún momento, Tetsu observó al vocalista, que lo miraba de soslayo en el canto. Tetsu le sonrió. Era un gran regalo.

Finalizado el concierto, se dirigieron a los vestuarios, a cambiarse definitivamente, y regresar a sus cuartos de hotel, para recuperar fuerzas en su gira internacional.

Ken estaba sacándose la última musculosa que había utilizado en el concierto, que se hallaba en el mismo estado que las otras: empapadas.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ken! ¡No paras con el vicio! -le dijo un hombre con un tono marcado, extraño, con una pronunciación fuerte de las erres.

Ken reconoció aquella voz con tono alemán en su japonés gramaticalmente correcto, que le enseñaba a diario a empeorarlo con los modismos más guarros del dialecto de Osaka.

-¡Vaya! Ustedes no cambian -Hyde se paralizó ante aquella voz, y lo único que hizo, fue cubrirse el cuerpo con una toalla, a pesar de tener sólo el torso desnudo.

Ingresaron al vestuario Ein y Sakura.

Ken: ¡Vaya! ¡Par de mafiosos! ¿Qué hacen en Fukuoka?

Ein: ¡Ja! ¡Podemos tener vida propia, señor! -le dijo irónicamente.

Sakura observó a Hyde de soslayo, y éste, se retiró, cubierto por la toalla. Era la primea vez que durante casi 10 años, se cruzaban nuevamente.

Tetsu miró sorprendido la actitud de Hyde. Más que odio, parecía un miedo, una necesidad de ocultarse.

Sakura: ¡En realidad, estábamos pensando reemplazarte, Ken!

Ken: ¿Qué? -lo miró con sorpresa.

Ein: Tú vives con este grupo. Perteneces a este grupo. A nosotros nos dejas de resaca... Oye, yo también quiero tener la espalda así de rasguñada, ¡hermano! ¡Pero con tu poca actividad en SOAP realmente no veo que lo vaya a hacer realidad! ¡Necesitamos éxito para que las chicas vengan!

Yukihiro observaba, junto con Tetsu, aquella extraña reunión. Se sentía el más sobrante de allí. Era la primera vez que veía a Sakura en persona, hablando y reconociendo sus modos. Yukihiro sintió la forma de ser de aquel hombre. El extranjero no le molestaba, a pesar de la rudeza. Pero ese Sakura, parecía tener un gran secreto. Un secreto advenedizo.

Ken: ¡Ja! A mí no me digas, dile a Sakura que él sabe de conseguir esas cosas... Y mucho más... -comentó chistoso. Yukihiro lo vio con intriga. ¿Mucho más? ¿A qué se refería?

Sakura sintió aquella contemplación curiosa en su persona, y se giró sobre sí mismo, quedando frente a Yukihiro, que sentado, terminaba de ponerse la remera. Lo vislumbró con una mirada helada, con una sonrisa perversa, y Yukihiro sintió una ráfaga de temor súbito que se disipó en un instante.

Sakura: ¡Vaya! ¡Tú sí que tocas la batería! ¡Excelente trabajo! Realmente, si yo me hubiera quedado, L'Arc~En~Ciel no sería ni la cuarta parte de lo que es hoy. Muy buen trabajo -le había dicho con esa extraña sonrisa, y colocando la mano en el hombro de Yukihiro, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Yukihiro: Gracias -dijo secamente, parpadeando ante aquel mirar.

Sakura: Pareces muy tierno... ¿Sabes? -Yukihiro se contracturó ante aquellas palabras. Eran espantosamente frías, dichas con las mayores intenciones viscerales. Yukihiro frunció el ceño y lo miró con gallardía.

Fue en ese instante que Ken sacó la mano de Sakura sobre el hombro de Yukihiro, con una sonrisa.

Ken: ¡No le hagas caso, Yukki, éste hace bromas pesadas, peores que las mías! Vamos, rufián, no asustes a mi amigo... -le había dicho con socarronería a aquel misterioso baterista retirado.

Sakura se rió abiertamente. Tetsu observaba aquella escena con añoranza. Sabía cómo era Sakura, a pesar de todo. La primera vez que se le conocía caía muy mal. Resultaba ser muy avasallante, pero con el tiempo, se podía entender su humor, y que, al igual que Hyde, su sensualidad le generaba una necesidad de mostrarse permanentemente. No podía creer que

Hyde odiara tanto a Sakura, siendo tan parecidos, habiendo sido tan amigos... Era extraño.

Ein: Y, bueno, Ken. Ahora vas a empezar una gira importante, y nosotros queremos empezar con nuestros trabajos... ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos dejas…?

Ken: Oye, ¡pero no quiero abandonar el grupo! ¡Me caen bien ustedes! -decía con alegría socarrona, mientras abrazaba con sus brazos el cuello de cada uno de los compañeros.

Sakura: ¡Igualmente no dejaremos de salir a nuestras noches de furia, eso nunca! ¡Estés o no en el grupo! -afirmó con sonrisa perversa.

Ken: ¡Vaya! ¡Qué invitación! ¡Pero créanme que ya no estoy para eso!

Ein: ¡Prefieres las garras!

Ken: ¡Ya, ya! ¡Ya les contaré! -intentó salir del tema. Yukihiro se divirtió de aquella idea. Un Ken en aprietos en temas picantes. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Sakura: ¡Pero responde! Necesitamos tu respuesta antes de que partas.

Ken: De acuerdo. Busquen un reemplazo, pero adjúntenlo al grupo, ¿sí? Yo no quiero salir del todo...

Tetsu: Ja ja ja, ¡Ken siempre quiere estar en todos los lugares, y nunca está en el lugar que se le necesita, en el horario que se le necesita! -comentó con gracia. Sakura le sonrió, reconociendo al viejo Tetsu de años.

Sakura: Ciertamente, Ken nunca cambiará -respondió con soberbia.

Tetsu: Tengo que hacer un par de cosas, ¡nos vemos chicos! -saludó el líder al grupo de amigos reencontrados, y se dirigió al pasillo, creyendo que iba a encontrar a Hyde, pero no había nadie.

Fue hasta el hotel, e ingresó en su cuarto. Como era su costumbre, dejaba abiertas las cortinas de la ventana, para contemplar la luna, bañándose con el resplandor tan sugestivo. Tetsu tomó una ducha, y se sentó en la vera de la cama. Hyde estaba de costado, mirando la ventana, dándole a él la espalda. Aquella perfecta espalda con las pequeñas alas. Estaba tan callado y distante.

Se introdujo lentamente en el lecho, reconociendo la invitación, pues Hyde había dejado libre media cama.

Se acercó al cuerpo de Hyde, y apoyó su torso en la espalda del vocalista. Éste sonrió al sentir aquella piel cálida sobre su espinazo.

Besó con lentitud el hombro de Hyde y lentamente se dirigió a su oído. Hyde sólo respondía con pequeños gemidos de deliciosa sensación.

Tetsu no necesitaba preguntarle nada a Hyde. Sabía que él tenía sus secretos, y que alguna vez se los diría. Continuó incitando al joven vocalista, que, a pesar del cansancio del concierto, sentía cómo aquella calidez le regresaba toda la energía. Lentamente apoyó su espalda sobre el lecho, y Tetsu se ubicó sobre él, acariciando su pecho, besándole en los labios, y Hyde respondiendo a todo ello con más caricias, con sonidos, con una respiración entrecortada.

-Gracias, Hyde... -le había susurrado. Hyde sonrió divertido.

-¿Por?

-Bella canción... Muchas gracias... -le besó en la boca, con ternura, con cariño.

Hyde creía que las sutilezas de Tetsu habían excedido sus propias limitaciones. Él se sentía preparado, creyó que esa noche lo lograría finalmente.

Todas las noches, a partir de aquella vez en que Tetsu se había sincerado con Hyde, intentaban con frustración intimar. Hyde no podía. Allí estaba el gran problema que hacía tiempo Hyde le había confesado. Tetsu sentía la excitación de su compañero, la predisposición, pero ante ciertos movimientos, ante ciertos momentos, Hyde se paralizaba, gritaba, o se detenía en seco, abrazando con fuerza a Tetsu, pidiéndole perdón, y rogándole se contuviera. Tetsu no comprendía la causa de todo aquello y Hyde nunca hablaba sobre el tema.

Pero esa noche, parecía especial. Sentía la entrega de Hyde, y cómo éste creía que finalmente, con aquel día de agotamiento, dejaría todos sus miedos de lado. Tetsu sentía como las caderas de Hyde comenzaban a moverse solas, en un secreto llamado al placer. Tetsu bajó sus manos, y tomó la ropa interior de Hyde. Intentó bajarla, pero sintió la tensión súbita de Hyde. Una vez más le pedía que se detuviera.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjame! -gritó empujando a Tetsu de su cercanía. Tetsu se sentó en la cama, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Hacia meses que compartían la cama, pero más que de un abrazo y un beso profundo no podían pasar. La frustración lo molestaba, aunque más le dolía el estado de Hyde. Éste no hablaba. Nunca lo hacía.

-¡Hyde! -le dijo acariciando la mejilla del vocalista, que estaba acostado sobre la cama, cubriendo su pecho desnudo con la sábana. Eran actitudes tan extravagantes en un joven como él que permanentemente mostraba su sensualidad, y en ese momento, se avergonzaba de aquel torso-. ¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó con voz tierna.

-¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! -le decía-. ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Este es el problema que me habías comentado por el cual Megumi te había abandonado? -inquirió amenamente, sin presionar, acariciando a Hyde, resbalando aquella sábana que le cubría para mimar con su cálida mano el torso enigmáticamente iluminado por la luna.

-... -Hyde no contestaba, señal de afirmación.

-No lo entiendo... -Hyde lo miró con curiosidad-. Dices que me quieres pero me rechazas. Es confuso. ¿Qué significa realmente? -preguntó con cierta pena, con cierto dolor.

-No eres tú, Tetchan... Soy yo... -detuvo la mano que recorría su pecho, y acercándola a sus labios la besó con suavidad-. Siempre soy yo... Yo y ese maldito... -contrajo su rostro. Ese día había sido demasiado.

Aquel descaro de ese hombre, el simple gesto de superioridad con el que lo había visto. Era excesivo. Hyde comenzó a llorar, recordando cómo cada momento de intimidad, de ternura, de inocencia que Tetsu le entregaba era empañado por aquellas violencias, por aquellos maltratos. En cada momento que Tetsu le besaba, podía recordar cómo era desgarrado diariamente. Tetsu se sorprendió al ver aquel lloro sin causa, y esa frase: 'ese maldito'.

-¿Qué maldito? -preguntó, mientras lo sujetaba en su regazo.

-¡Ese hijo de puta! ¡ESE! ¡No me deja sentir! ¡ME HA ROBADO TODO! ¡MIERDA! ¡LO ODIO! -gritaba con rabia, golpeando las sábanas, abrazando con fuerza a Tetsu.

-¿Quién, Hyde, por favor, quién?

-¡ESE! -gritaba desesperado, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, queriendo desvanecerse frente a Tetsu, no verle, no sentirle, porque todos sus recuerdos fantasmales le torturaban. La impotencia comenzó a drenar en forma de lágrimas, que surcaban el rostro compungido de Hyde.

-¿¡Quién! ¡Por favor, Hyde! ¿Quién?

-¡SAKURA! -gritó molesto, llorando sin poder contenerse en el cobijo de Tetsu. Éste quedó atónito. ¿Qué había pasado entre Sakura y Hyde? Tetsu nunca había notado nada. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

-¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué te hizo Sakura?

-¡ME QUITO TODO! ME DEJO VACÍO, ME ARREBATÓ TODO... -gritaba desconsolado.

Tetsu pasó toda la noche reconfortando a Hyde, tratando de calmarlo. Era la segunda vez, luego de la noche de confesión, que tenía ese tipo de crisis frente a él. Y Tetsu estaba sorprendido. Lo besaba en el cuello, con ternura, besaba sus lágrimas, le acariciaba. Buscaba ser de la mayor delicadeza, sutilezas que Hyde apreciaba, y que lentamente lo iban tranquilizando.

Eliminado todo aquel ahogo contenido por años, Hyde se quedó en sus brazos, ciñendo a Tetsu por la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del bajista.

-Por favor, Hyde, por lo que más desees, dime qué ha pasado... -le suplicó en un susurro.

-¿Realmente quieres saber? ¿Realmente lo deseas? No será fácil... -le amenazó sin fuerzas.

-Sí. Cuenta, por favor. Déjame entenderte.

* * *

><p>Yukihiro había regresado a su cuarto de hotel. Había aseado su cuerpo y se había arrojado a la cama sin mucha mayor preocupación. El concierto le había demandado toda la energía que tenía. Estaba realmente agotado. Se sentó en la cama, y miró a su costado. Vacío. Ken había querido hablar de aquel supuesto reemplazo con sus dos amigos, en privado. Sabía que ellos iban a ir a esos lugares de los cuales Ken era tan adicto hacía tanto tiempo. ¿Quién sabía a que hora llegaría?<p>

Recordó la sonrisa perversa, la mirada escalofriante de aquel baterista, y suspiró con tristeza. Ken era libre. Debía aceptarlo. El ser siempre único en cada vez, no era más que una ilusión. Seguramente esa noche regresaría a sus tan anhelados burdeles, junto con ese baterista visceral.

Tal vez, realmente había sido un experimento. Un experimento de una duración asombrosa, pero en definitiva, sólo terminaba siendo eso. Se introdujo en la cama, y se ubicó en el medio de la misma. Intentó conciliar el sueño, pero a pesar de aquel extenuante cansancio que le había generado el concierto, no podía conciliar el sueño sumido en sus pensamientos. Giró hacia un costado, dando la espalda a la puerta de entrada. Giró unas cuantas veces más, para regresar a la misma posición inicial. Giraba inquieto. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvía a dormir solo. Ken siempre se las arreglaba para compartir la cama con él.

Siempre. Y en ese momento, él estaba solo... en la cama fría...

Comenzó a imaginar a Ken con las más sensuales mujeres, con profesionales, con experimentadas, con inocentes, con toda clase de jóvenes. Mujeres que le acariciaban de formas que él nunca podría, mujeres que lo besaban de una forma excepcional, mujeres con las cuales Ken pasaría horas, poseyéndolas, disfrutándolas, y hasta inclusive, susurrándole bellas cosas en los oídos, entre gemidos, entre suspiros. Porque ahora Ken estaba más lleno de esencia, poseía facetas sensibles que antes no, y esa novedad haría que las jóvenes se fijaran con mayor ahínco en él. Tal vez, sería el comienzo de un Ken más conquistador que antes. Tal vez. Pero sólo reconocía una verdad. Él era sólo un experimento más.

De repente, el sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus reflexiones. Giró su rostro un poco, y logró ver a Ken, que ingresaba cansado. En total silencio, regresó a su posición inicial.

-¿Yukki? ¿Te desperté?

-... -sólo suspiraba en silencio.

-¿Yukki? ¿Por qué te fuiste de allí?

-Estoy cansado -respondió con un tono indiferente. Ken advirtió aquel modismo tan neutro.

-Pero... ¡podíamos haber tomado unas copas juntos! -le dijo sonriendo, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, esperando que Yukihiro lo mirara, pero solamente apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada, y observaba en la lejanía la pared.

-...

-¿Qué pasa, Yukki? –comentó, intentando apoyar su mano en la espalda de Yukihiro, toque que éste deshizo simulando un giro sin importancia. Giro que sólo había sido hecho para evitar el roce. Ken notó que su amante estaba en el centro de la cama. Nunca hacía eso. Siempre dejaba un lado libre, para él-. ¿No me vas a dejar dormir contigo?

-¿Aún lo deseas? -le preguntó con angustia. Ken parpadeó un instante y miró cómo Yukihiro ocultaba su rostro en la almohada.

-¡Yukki! ¡Pues claro que sí! -su tono demostraba que aquella pregunta era evidente.

-Pero antes ve a bañarte... no quiero aromas ajenos... -contestó dolido. Ken frunció el ceño y olió sobre su hombro. Era cierto. Allí había una extraña esencia de rosas que se mezclaba con el típico aroma a canela que Ken utilizaba. Ken comprendió.

-¡Yukki! ¡Rayos! ¿Acaso estás pensando... que yo...? -comentó con algo de rudeza, tomando por el hombro a Yukihiro, haciéndole sentar en la cama. Éste se incorporó sin resistencia, y lo miró con molestia, suavizando la expresión al ver el rostro de enojo de Ken, bajando lentamente su vista.

-Hueles a mujer... -acotó con tristeza.

-¡Yukki! ¡Es sólo la ropa! ¡Escúchame! Fui con los chicos a tomar unas bebidas en los bares de los suburbios...

-En burdeles...

-Sí. Sí. Lo que tú digas. Y es verdad que hubo unas chicas que me abrazaron, pero nada más. ¡Yukki, mírame! -le dijo con tono de dolor.

Yukihiro levantó su rostro para ver la tez de Ken. Parecía limpia. Limpia de cualquier maquillaje. Pero aún así, Yukihiro temía.

-¡De acuerdo! -asintió frente a aquel rostro sufriente de su amante. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa de su tórax, y se acercó a Yukihiro. Sabía que éste descubriría la verdad. Yukihiro observó con curiosidad. Ken se había acercado a él, con el único fin de que sintiera el aroma sobre su piel. Pero era canela. Sólo aroma a canela.

Yukihiro suspiró aliviado, y aprovechó aquella cercanía, para apoyar su rostro en el hombro de Ken, y recibir el toque del abrazo de sus pieles.

-Perdóname, Ken... -susurró-. Pero siempre temo resultar ser el experimento... -Ken le sonrió y apretó a Yukihiro contra sí. Aquella ternura, aquella simpleza eran más valiosas que todas las tentaciones de la tierra. Era la única forma de llegar al cielo. Su propio cielo. Su cielo único en cada vez.

-Vaaaa... ¡no me hagas escenas de celos así, que me voy a arrepentir! -comentó con ironía, riendo entre palabras, separándose de Yukihiro-. ¡Me voy a bañar, pero conste que no he tenido nada de lo que tú piensas! ¡Pervertido! -le dijo, levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño mientras se desvestía. Yukihiro le sonrió, e ingresó a la cama, dejando libre aquel costado. El costado de Ken. A su lado.

Ken salió a los pocos minutos, y se introdujo sin más preocupación a la cama. Yukihiro le daba la espalda. Lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Yukki? ¿Sigues enojado?

-NO -le dijo en un tono rudo.

-¿Yukki? -Ken sintió por un momento un desequilibrio emocional. Creyó no entender lo que le preocupaba al amigo. Fue en ese momento, que Yukihiro, sintiendo la tortura de Ken, giró sobre sí, y le mostró la lengua.

-¡Sufre! -le dijo en tono de venganza cumplida.

-¡Oye! -le sonrió con afecto. Ken abrazó a Yukihiro, y como era su costumbre, lo acomodó sobre sí mismo. Yukihiro cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho de Ken, y apoyó el mentón entre ellos. Lo miraba a los ojos, con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Y tus amigos? ¿Dónde están?

-En el burdel...

-¿Ah? ¿Y tú los abandonaste? -le preguntó con un tono de burla.

-No molestes, ¡Yukki! -le recriminó. A pesar de que había renunciado a los placeres lujuriosos, renegaba de perder la reputación. Deseaba que todo el mundo lo viera como el gran conquistador y no soportaba las bromas que pusieran en cuestionamiento aquello. Yukihiro sabía de esa peculiaridad de su amigo, y sólo en esos momentos de intimidad, gustaba de molestarlo. Súbitamente recordó aquel hombre escalofriante, tornando su rostro serio. Ken lo miró con duda, y le cuestionó con sus ojos el por qué de la formalidad repentina.

-¡Ah! Estaba pensando en ese Sakura...

-Vaaaa... Yukki, ya te dije, no lo tomes en serio. El sólo bromeó contigo con aquello de...

-No. No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Es un tipo espeluznante.

-¡Ee! Pero sólo la primera vez que lo conoces. A Hyde tampoco le había caído bien la primera vez que lo conoció, pero luego resultaron muy buenos amigos, hasta el fin de aquella amistad.

-No lo sé... siento que es peligroso...

-Naaa... Sakura es pura imagen. Es imponente y seductor... pero no mataría una mosca... lo conozco... -Yukihiro lo miró curioso. Ken utilizó aquel rostro de su amante para jugar una broma más-. ¿Qué? ¿También tienes celos de él? -le preguntó con tono irónico.

-¡Cállate! -le replicó con un gesto de molestia, para regresar a la seriedad de hacía un momento-. Tú le habías dicho a aquel extranjero que le dijera a Sakura sobre cómo conquistar, y 'mucho más'... ¿qué significa eso?

-¡Ah! Son bromas dentro del grupo... a Sakura, tú sabes, lo rodea el escándalo. Unas jovencitas lo han hostigado por decir que las había violentado, lo mismo un joven adolescente.

-¡Qué horror! -dijo molesto.

-Pero son sólo escándalos y rumores infundados. Sakura nunca se preocupó de ellos. Ya te digo, él no mataría una mosca.

-No estoy tan seguro...

-¿Qué? ¡Vamos, Yukki! Yo lo conozco casi hace 15 años... -comentó incrédulo. Yukihiro lo observó con una ceja levantada-. ¿Tú qué dices? -preguntó, sabiendo que Yukihiro ya tenía una impresión adquirida.

-Cuando me habló de esa forma, sentí miedo...

-¡JA! Con la fuerza que tienes, ¡Yukki! ¡Cómo te va a dar miedo!

-No es cuestión de violencia, es de personalidad. Mira de forma desgarrante. ¿No te diste cuenta cómo Hyde salió de allí espantado?

-Simplemente lo rechaza. ¡Sólo ellos dos saben por lo que han peleado! -Comentó con desenfado.

-¿Tú no le preguntaste a Sakura?

-Sí. Pero nunca me contestó más que 'pregúntale a Hyde'... esos dos tienen un gran misterio.

-Mmm... pues sí. Pero igual no me tranquiliza -comentó apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Ken, cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Quieres que te tranquilice? -le dijo con pícaro tono que hizo sonreír a Yukihiro.

-No. Estoy muy cansado. ¡La batería no es una guitarrita! -susurró, sabiendo que aquello molestaría a su amante.

-¡Oye!

Yukihiro se acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo de Ken, y descansó su rostro en la curva del cuello de su amante, como siempre gustaba hacerlo, como Ken adoraba que hiciera. Sentir el calor de ambos.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

TSUKIAKARI NI JINSEI

(Vidas a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

página X

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 26 de agosto de 2006 - __**Corrección**__: Ogawa Saya_

* * *

><p>Hyde comenzaba a sentir la gran maravilla de los primeros éxitos. El disco DUNE había sido de importancia suficiente como para comenzar a tener los primeros nombramientos. Empezaban a salir en TV, y las entrevistas se hacían asiduas.<p>

Tetsu en ese tiempo, sólo se preocupaba por el trabajo. Pensaba en los acordes, en la perfección de las notas, en la combinación y contraste de éstas con la voz de Hyde. Buscaba un estilo marcado en el grupo. Había propuesto, para salir del anonimato, aquella extravagancia del maquillaje, y el jugar con las formas andróginas de los cuatro. Y, efectivamente, como lo había pronosticado, aquellos detalles comenzaron a hacer resaltar al grupo, y ser tomados musicalmente. Hyde estaba fascinado con la composición de Sakura. El arte de componer música de forma repentina, casi súbita.

Las veces que pasaban juntos intentando componer, Sakura sólo esperaba que de un momento a otro, la inspiración sucumbiera a su mente. Y era de aquella extraña forma que las mayorías de las veces Hyde observaba con asombro el surgimiento de las notas en aquellos pentagramas que el hombre de mirada lúgubre escribía en esos accesos de misticismo. Hyde, lentamente, comenzaba a comprender la forma de Sakura. En el primer encuentro, lo había hallado muy ególatra, muy soberbio, hasta quizás imponente. Hyde, que en aquellos años, como en los posteriores, buscaba su libertad como máxima expresión del arte, había considerado aquella actitud como un impedimento para tal desarrollo.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo, empezó a conocer a Sakura y a admirarle. Éste, con su manera seductora lo encandilaba con su poesía, con sus palabras, con su música. Compartían un lazo de amistad muy íntimo. La admiración de Hyde sobrepasaba el sentimiento de simpatía, y mansamente generaba esa necesidad. Una necesidad que Sakura había creado en él a través de palabras, de pequeños detalles, de pequeños gestos. Una necesidad de sí mismo. Sakura se le presentaba como la máxima imagen de la libertad. Aquella desfachatez, aquel mirar soberbio, temible, aquella sensualidad que se imponía, que jugaba con su víctima antes de atacarla. Era toda una actitud que destruía las normas a tal punto de parecerle la única expresión de la libertad. Sakura lo convencía remisamente de ello. Y sin darse cuenta, sin percatarse, un día Sakura le había besado, y Hyde, sin poder más que seguir aquella libertad, seguir con el impulso de los deseos, respondió con calidez aquel gesto. Era el principio del fin.

Creía en todo el mundo de libertad que se le abría ante Sakura. Creía en sus palabras, en sus actos, en sus detalles. Le creía con asombrosa ingenuidad, le observaba con entrega, le daba su esencia sólo por aquella ilusión de vida, de emancipación, de existencia sin cadenas y de un sentimiento que extrañamente pronunciaba como amor.

Porque Sakura, a través de esas imágenes, había insuflado un paradójico concepto del amor que Hyde había aceptado, como todas sus palabras. Un amor secreto, oculto, que no debía ser visto, porque la libertad dependía de ello.

Toda aquella admiración, aquellas palabras dadas al aquel entonces inocente Hyde, habían generado el estado anímico que Sakura había esperado. En aquel departamento lejano de la ciudad, donde antes vivía el vocalista, Sakura lo había sometido a sus deseos.

Lo que había comenzado con tiernos besos, con palabras de amor falsas, se transformaba lentamente en desesperada necesidad carnal. Sakura le mordía el cuello, haciéndole sangrar.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Sakura, me duele! -había gritado en aquella oportunidad.

-Ya no te dolerá -su voz insensata era dominada por la lujuria. El baterista, con la fuerza que tantos años de aquel instrumento le había generado, sujetaba a Hyde contra la pared, sin posibilidad de escapatoria. Arrancando todo el exceso de ropa, había penetrado sin cuidados el cuerpo principiante de Hyde.

-¡AAAAHHH!

Hyde se sujetaba a aquel cuello, llorando, mientras sentía cómo lo obligaba a subir y bajar apoyándolo sobre la pared, sintiendo el desgarro, sintiendo el dolor, tensionando todo su cuerpo, creando más dolor en aquella situación que las palabras de Sakura le habían vendido como placentera.

-¡Ahh! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Sakura…! ¡Aaaaaahhhh! ¡Me duele! ¡Basta! -le pedía con súplica, pero el ímpetu de Sakura lo despedazaba más profundamente.

Aquel día, en busca del perdón, de la dependencia de Hyde hacia su persona, Sakura le había llenado de frases tiernas, de palabras de amor ilusorias, que le aseguraban que, sólo en las primeras veces, aquella sensación de dolor era la más dura de vencer. Que el tiempo le mostraría el verdadero placer. Y Hyde, inocente, iluso, había creído en ellas.

Esperó por años aquel placer, aquel sentir, aquella libertad... pero sólo hallaba dolor, abandono y dependencia. Una dependencia absurda, porque aunque comenzaba a notar el maltrato, aunque advertía el único interés que Sakura tenía en él, él siempre buscaba mentirse, buscaba creer que todo pasaría, que todo se transformaría en bellas sensaciones, y que todo lo que Sakura le decía se transformaba en verdad. Porque en realidad, comenzaba a amar a Sakura, o al menos, eso era lo único que creía.

Lo esperaba en su departamento, creyendo que ese día las cosas cambiarían, pero siempre era lo mismo. A veces lo cargaba con posesión, y lo arrojaba con fuerza en la cama. Sin siquiera insinuarle, abría groseramente sus piernas, y procedía a saciarse sin percatarse en absoluto del dolor, del sufrimiento, y de la soledad que día tras día carcomía el espíritu de Hyde. Porque Hyde lo amaba, o al menos eso creía. Porque Hyde lo necesitaba, o al menos eso creía. Porque, en definitiva, Hyde tenía miedo. Miedo a nunca más ser aceptado por nadie, miedo a la soledad, al dolor, al sufrimiento que la libertad le podía generar. Paradójicamente, huía de dichos sentimientos a través de la compañía de Sakura, logrando con ello encontrarlos en la mayor expresión de crueldad en la que eran expuestos. Todas las noches, tomando sus caderas con maltrato, halándolo a su propio deseo, y Hyde gritando que se detuviera... todas las noches lo mismo. Noches enteras de sexo brutal, de sexo violento, de violaciones sucesivas, de gritos desesperados para que la situación se interrumpiera en el tiempo, de lloros ahogados rogando que esa vez fuera la última, sintiendo en cada vez aquella ingrata forma de amor, comprendiendo toda la mentira, razonando al dolor, rebajándose ante el agresor con la resignación, lamentando al destino, perdiendo cada vez más plumas de sus alas.

Los años le mostraron que Sakura no se saciaba con él, y que atacaba a más jóvenes. Y de igual forma, con aquella enfermiza metodología, los sometía a la dependencia que les generaba. Por alguna extraña razón, ellos, como Hyde, necesitaban a Sakura.

-¡Ah! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura…! ¡Basta…! -gritaba entre gemidos cortados por el martirio, por la brutal penetración, con aquel sentimiento de odio incipiente al verse a sí mismo usado de forma tan repulsiva. Y aún cuando en aquellas situaciones parecía que finalmente esa noche iba a ser la última, el enfermizo método de Sakura activaba su veneno, y entre su deseo, entre aquella lujuria visceral solía susurrar al oído de Hyde bellas palabras de ilusión.

-¡Hyde, te amo…!

Y Hyde sucumbía a aquella idea de libertad, a aquella idea de amor, a aquella idea de cariño que la tiranía de Sakura había hecho germinar en su mente, y con aquellas palabras, esperaba la noche siguiente, creyendo que sería mejor.

El tiempo seguía pasando, y Hyde se resistía cada vez más. Ya no sólo las palabras, sino los golpes, las ataduras, se combinaban en esa insana relación. La necesidad de Hyde por Sakura, el dolor, la soledad.

Cada vez que lo poseía de esa forma, cada vez que lo rasgaba, que lloraba por el dolor, que sentía cómo en su frenesí Sakura mordía su cuello en un intento inútil de simular besos tiernos, Hyde reconocía la verdad.

Llorando, comprendía el verdadero significado de aquellas invasiones desquiciadas a su interior, de aquellas manos-garras que lo apretaban, que lo avergonzaban, que lo humillaban.

Lentamente despertaba de toda aquella ilusión, alimentado por el odio a sí mismo, a Sakura, a aquella relación que lo ahogaba.

Sakura gemía en su oído obscenidades, confundía nombres, y a veces, susurraba en el éxtasis lo poco especial que era aquello, que todo sólo valía la pena por su deseo satisfecho. Hyde era dañado en su más profunda autoestima. En su más insondable soledad comenzaba a iniciarse el hueco devorador de su espíritu. Esa grieta que con el tiempo, lo sumirían en el caos absoluto.

Aquella noche iba a ser la última. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo.

Sakura había llegado a su cuarto. Comenzaba a desvestirse, sabiendo que Hyde lo esperaba en la cama, como siempre. Pero aquella vez, sólo encontró a un hombre sentado en una silla, mirándolo con odio.

-¿Ah? ¿Vas a hacer el juego difícil? -le había dicho con perversidad al encontrar a un Hyde decisivo en el cuarto.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya no me tocarás! ¡Vete de aquí! -había dicho con voz ronca. Sakura, riendo ante tal amenaza, se acercó a Hyde con fuerte decisión.

Hyde lo intentó detener, pero nuevamente su intento era desesperado e inútil. Ante la resistencia de Hyde por evitar a toda costa otra violación más, Sakura golpeó con toda su fuerza el rostro de Hyde, dejándolo semi-consciente. Era la primera vez que golpeaba su rostro. Siempre había apreciado esa tez, y nunca la había percutido con nada. Pero Hyde estaba demasiado inquieto, y él estaba presuroso de poseerlo como animal.

Cargándolo a la cama, lo arrojó sobre ella sin cuidado, y lo dio vuelta. Desgarró toda aquella ropa, con sus manos, como si fueran garras. Hyde en su inconciencia lograba percibir cómo ese ser tomaba lo único que le quedaba, lo único... su decisión de ser libre. Sus alas.

Sakura lo apretaba contra la cama, con rudeza, clavando sus uñas en la espalda tersa de Hyde que mostraba aquel inocente tatuaje. Un tatuaje ingenuo, sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Sabes? Esas alas son mías. No me gusta que quieras volar. ¡Yo te las arrancaré! –le había susurrado a su oído con perversión, con malignidad, mientras lo penetraba con rudeza, con desesperación propia, con necesidad de auto-satisfacción, halándole del cabello, y movido por el placer, clavaba sus dedos en una de aquellas alas, lastimando la piel. Hyde sólo gritaba ahogado ante aquellos desgarradores movimientos que le lastimaban. Lastimaban su carne, su alma... que desgarraban sus alas, que las arrancaban...-. ¡Yo te amo, Hyde! Y por eso, no puedo permitir que te vayas. Yo tendré tus alas. Sólo yo...

-¡Ya no te amo! ¡Detente! ¡Ahhh! ¡Déjame! ¡Para! ¡Ahhh! ¡Me duele! ¡Siempre me duele! ¡Basta! -gritaba soportando aquellas punzadas, diciendo las palabras con aliento entrecortado por el desgarro interno. Una vez más despedazaba su cuerpo-. ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Pero ante aquellas palabras, Sakura, desbordado en furia al ver que había perdido esa necesidad, al ver que aquella presa se le revelaba, abrió más las piernas de Hyde, y clavando sus manos en la cadera de éste, lo poseyó con la furia del volcán.

Hyde sólo lloraba, gritaba, sólo deseaba que aquella tortura se detuviera para siempre, que ese ser se alejara de él, que alguien lo hubiera notado en todo ese tiempo y le ayudara. Sólo se sujetaba con fuerza a las sábanas, soportando con sus últimas energías aquellas embestidas groseras, sintiendo con asco esas garras, sintiendo que todo lo que aquellas manos componían eran sólo ilusiones, mentiras que vendía a sus víctimas, falsedades que todos creían, y en las que él, había caído tan ingenuamente. Reconocía su suciedad, y el tizne de Sakura, descubría el dolor, la ofensa, y la bajeza. Sentía cómo toda la verdad se exponía ante él, mostrándole con horror lo que había perdido.

Llorando desgarradamente, mientras su tirano terminaba de dar las últimas embestidas encolerizadas, se percataba que nunca más en su vida volvería a confiar, a creer, y nunca más amaría. Nunca haría aquello. Y lloraba, porque sabía que desistía a algo que nunca había sentido. Renunciaba a ello.

Gritaba con repugnancia el nombre de Sakura, aullaba su odio, al reconocer que ese ser le había arrebatado la inocencia, la ingenuidad, y que aquellas alas ya no existían. Ya no iban a existir. ¿Alguna vez existieron?

Finalmente Sakura dejaba su cuerpo, sintiendo con nauseabunda sensación los restos de aquella enfermiza embestida final en su interior.

Sakura tenía pensado regresar a la noche siguiente, pero ante aquella imagen, Hyde, dañado, con cansancio, con dolor, con vergüenza, tuvo el valor suficiente para mirarle a los ojos con todo el odio acumulado por tantos años, y con una voz profunda, ronca y determinista, le había ordenado:

-¡Olvídate de mi! ¡Te odio!

Sakura simplemente había levantado una ceja, y con una sonrisa perfecta, con una sonrisa demoníaca, lo había observado. Hyde ya no tenía lo que deseaba. Ya no tenía esa ternura, esa inocencia. Había perdido aquello, por lo único que le agradaba estar con él. Por ver ese brillo en lo ojos de ese joven ante cada palabra, y cómo creía en sus discursos. Eso ya lo había perdido. Ya no tenía sentido.

-¡Bien! Finalmente, tengo tus alas.

Hyde lo observó con sorpresa, con odio, con impotencia. Había arrebatado de él lo que deseaba proteger a toda costa, pero lo había perdido.

Sakura cerró la puerta, desapareciendo tras ella, y nunca más la volvió a cruzar.

A los pocos días, Sakura salió del grupo por un escándalo de drogas que nunca nadie supo con certeza qué había ocurrido. Por su parte, Hyde continuó con L'Arc~En~Ciel, pero para ese entonces, su condena a estar siempre sobre la tierra, a ser sólo un ángel caído, sin inocencia, sin ingenuidad, había sido sentenciada. Lentamente se transformaba en un demonio que se perdía en su propia oscuridad.

-¡No! ¡No! -repetía Tetsu incrédulo, abrazando con fuerza impotente el cuerpo de Hyde que escondía su rostro en el pecho desnudo de Tetsu. El líder del grupo estaba atónito. Su voz apenas era un hilo. Aquel relato lo había espantado, y disparó más fuerte que nunca un gran sentimiento de culpa-. ¡Mierda! ¡Cómo nunca lo vi! -se decía con impotencia.

-No te culpes, Tetchan... ya pasó... -explicaba sin despegar su rostro del cálido lugar que generaba el pecho de Tetsu, secando en él las lágrimas del recuerdo.

-Todos habíamos creído que aquel golpe en tu rostro y cuerpo había sido una pelea decisiva entre ustedes dos. Nunca una violencia de esa forma... ¡mierda! ¡Perdóname! ¡Hyde! ¡Perdóname! -Tetsu se había inclinado sobre Hyde, cubriéndolo, intentando inútilmente protegerlo del pasado-. ¿Por qué no lo hablaste cuando comenzó todo? Cuando aparecieron los primeros maltratos, ¡Hyde!

-Tetsu... ¡no te pongas así! -le sosegaba con una voz calmada. Aquella narración, aquel desahogo que tenía pendiente desde hacía años, le había dado finalmente una gran paz. La vergüenza, el asco a sí mismo, había evitado contarle los detalles a Tetsu, pero sabía que si los hubiera dicho, Tetsu era capaz de ir en busca de Sakura y matarle en ese mismo momento. Solamente había comentado en un breve relato, la tortura, la necesidad, las vejaciones y los golpes que había recibido. Ningún detalle. No tenía caso, pues eran pasado. Notaba la desesperación de la que era presa su impoluto amante. La locura de la impotencia. Y aquella ingenuidad, aquellas alas propias del bajista que tanto le fascinaban.

Separó el abrazo, y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Tetsu, utilizando los muslos de almohada, con el rostro fijo en los ojos de Tetsu. Lo observó con una gran armonía, y tomó las manos del bajista entre las suyas. Notaba esa pureza. La pureza de Tetsu. Sus manos limpias, suaves, temerosas a dañar. Acercó una a su mejilla, y la frotó sobre su tez con fineza, gozando con placer aquella calidez. Eran tan simples sus manos. Tan buenas. Tan diferentes.

Tetsu lo miraba con miedo, con dolor ajeno. Sus ojos le mostraban que el bajista había sufrido esa noticia como si aquellas violaciones hubieran sido acometidas en su propio cuerpo. Hyde lo observaba con una sonrisa de serenidad.

-¿Por qué no hablaste al comienzo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo?

-Porque creía que amaba... y luego de la pelea, iba a ser demasiado vergonzoso -Tetsu sintió un escalofrío ante aquella frase, que inconscientemente había traído a su mente la imagen de Kaori y aquella última noche con ella. Alejó esa idea, y se concentró en los ojos de Hyde. Éstos parecían brillar tan volátiles con el resplandor lunar reflejándose en ellos. Era tan místico. El enigma resuelto. Tetsu descubrió al final, el gran misterio de Hyde, el dolor, la soledad, aquellas actitudes. Todo tenía sentido. Aquella imagen que se había forjado para sobrevivir, esa sensualidad que tenía, producto de la supervivencia a aquel dolor, aquella oscuridad profunda... Tetsu suspiró reconociendo la verdad en las palabras de Hyde. Ya era pasado. Ya nada podía hacer.

Allí, arrojado sobre sus piernas, estaba Hyde. El que consideraba autosuficiente, el que parecía demasiado soberbio, el que forjó esa imagen, sólo para protegerse, sólo para no caer nunca más en el amor. En aquella falsa idea del amor. Ahora entendía por qué no resistía las caricias, por qué no permitía el contacto. Su cuerpo se negaba a regresar a aquella época, se negaba a repetir lo mismo, se negaba a pensar en todo aquel dolor, aunque en realidad, estuviera con otra persona... Tetsu dejó que Hyde se adueñara de su mano, y la besara. Tal vez, lentamente, comprendía toda aquella simbología. Percibía por qué Hyde deseaba tanto que compartiera la cama con él, con un simple contacto cálido. Se percataba del por qué parecía un rito aquella mística fascinación por las manos del bajista, por el contacto cálido, por sentirlas cercas, pero no lo suficiente como para recordar el pasado. Todos sus gestos adquirían significación. Y Tetsu suspiró aliviado.

Hyde mansamente se incorporaba, besando el brazo de Tetsu, continuando con su pecho, con su cuello, y acabar por sus labios, en tiernos movimientos, en suaves contactos, con tanta delicadeza. Tetsu no podía creer que Hyde tuviera esos movimientos, habiendo vivido tanto la violencia. Tal vez, no era más que un pedido secreto de que lo trataran a él de igual forma. Tal vez.

-¡Te ayudaré! ¡Hyde!

-¡Perdóname! -le susurraba en el oído, mientras recostaba a Tetsu sobre la cama, dejándolo a su merced-. Perdóname, pero creo que nunca podré...

-Sí. Sí lo harás. Aprenderé a amarte como deseas -Tetsu besaba con sutileza el cuello de Hyde, sin dejar que sus dientes rozaran su piel. Debía recordar todo lo que lo tensionaba, todo aquello que no le permitía disfrutar del momento.

-¿Aprender? No... no puedes… -le comentaba, sumiéndose en el placer incipiente, en las caricias que le estimulaban, reaccionando a los besos de Tetsu.

-¡Permíteme... sólo permíteme! -le suplicaba, mientras acariciaba su espalda, bajando por su cintura, intentando una vez más deshacerse de aquellas barreras.

Parecía que Tetsu comenzaba a liberarlo del miedo, de la soledad. Tal vez ese día sería el gran día de la liberación...

Tetsu acarició el muslo de Hyde, y en un intento de acercar su cuerpo al suyo, lo sostuvo por un instante. Aquello detuvo inmediatamente a Hyde, que se sentó sobre el estómago de Tetsu, con el ceño fruncido, con la desagradable sensación del pasado.

Tetsu sufría al ver cómo la mente de Hyde le hacía esas jugadas tan duras. Eran difíciles para él, eran más arduas para Hyde.

-¡Perdóname! ¡Tetchan... no puedo... no puedo... intento! ¡Pero no puedo! -comenzó a decir con una voz que se agitaba lentamente.

-¡Shhh! -Tetsu tomó las manos de Hyde y las colocó en su pecho-. Vamos a hacer esto juntos, cuando tú puedas. No cuando yo quiera, ¿sí? -Tetsu le había sonreído de aquella única forma. Con ese mirar infantil, con esa cara de ingenuidad. Hyde amaba aquel rostro. Amaba a ese hombre. Tan diferente.

-¡Vaya! ¡Me encanta cuando haces eso! -Tetsu lo miró con curiosidad y parpadeó. Hyde se calmó, y simplemente se recostó a su lado. Pasó un brazo sobre el pecho de Tetsu, y éste aceptó aquel tierno contacto. Un roce que necesitaba Hyde, en busca de protección, en busca de fuerza.

-Bueno. Mejor vamos a dormir que el concierto me ha cansado mucho. ¿A ti?

-También.

Ambos se durmieron en aquel tierno abrazo.

Finalizada la gira por toda Asia, el grupo había regresado con ciertos cambios. Transformaciones que los habían agotados. Por ello Tetsu había decidido dar un descanso al grupo antes de regresar a un nuevo disco. Era bueno que cada uno tomara por tiempo indeterminado su descanso, y pudieran trabajar en sus propias producciones.

De esa forma hicieron. Tetsu continuó viviendo en el departamento de Hyde, ahora más decidido que nunca, ya que había descubierto su secreto, y comenzaba a entender toda aquella simbología, aquel código que lentamente se le revelaba, y que traducía a la perfección a Hyde. Por pedido de Hyde había guardado el secreto. El pasado lo condenaba a Sakura y a él. No quería regresar en el tiempo a aquellas épocas. Sólo deseaba olvidar. Aunque Tetsu había estado en bastante desacuerdo con la idea, finalmente había aceptado. Las cosas debían hacerse como Hyde quería y no como él deseaba. Esos eran los términos para la recuperación del cantante.

Tanto Tetsu como Hyde trabajaban en sus propias producciones independientes, no sin tener la opinión del amigo. De igual forma, Yukihiro y Ken hacían sus propias creaciones. Ken había regresado a los SOAP y ahora ya no eran 3 sino 4 los integrantes, haciendo dúo de guitarras con el que era su reemplazante en las épocas de ausencia.

A pesar de las altas horas en la noche, Ken siempre regresaba a Yukihiro, con la piel limpia, con la piel sin aromas más que el suyo. A Yukihiro le costaba creer en ese gran cambio que había experimentado Ken. Del terriblemente viciado lujurioso, había adquirido una fidelidad súbita. Se sorprendía de esa actitud. Y muchas veces la cuestionaba en su propio silencio.

Como siempre, Ken retornaba en la madrugada de las grabaciones, de las reuniones para componer con su grupo o de alguna fiesta privada, y antes de ingresar a la cama, se bañaba. No quería que su amante se perturbara por el aroma que las insistentes mujeres dejaban en su ropa, pero ya no más en su piel.

Aquella noche había salido del baño, secando con una toalla el pelo, frotándolo enérgicamente. Yukihiro no estaba dormido, como era costumbre, sino sentado en la cama, mirando en la oscuridad iluminada por la luz del cuarto de baño. Ken había notado sorprendido el estado de lejanía de su amante.

-¡Eh! ¿Yukki? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? -regresó súbitamente, parpadeando, mirando con asombro a Ken-. ¿Ya te bañaste?

-Sí... Yukki, ¿qué pasa? ¿Otra vez con tus dudas? -Ken le preguntaba con dolor, con miedo. Odiaba su pasado cuando veía la incapacidad que tenía de darle seguridad a su amante.

-No... -decía con temor. Ken, reconoció en la negativa una afirmación y lo miró con detenimiento.

-¡Pregunta! ¡Pregunta! ¡Hazlo, si eso te ayuda! ¡No quiero que dudes! No quiero que esto se eche a perder… ¿no sabes que cuando uno de los dos comienza a dudar, empieza a atrapar al otro, y lo que antes era libertad, se vuelve angustia y condena? -Yukihiro lo miró con espanto. Reconoció en aquellas palabras la experiencia del matrimonio que Ken tenía en su historial.

-¿Por qué regresas siempre?

-¿Qué? -lo miró con asombro. Sabía que su amante preguntaba exactamente el por qué aún no cambiaba de compañía nocturna-. Yukki. ¡No existe otro cielo donde me acepten! -le sonrió con aquella boba expresión. La voz del niño que no hace más que repetir lo evidente. Yukihiro le sonrió. Al ver que con ello había distendido la situación, Ken adquirió una seriedad que Yukihiro notó-. Yukki. El secreto sólo hace que te sientas peor. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres mantener esto oculto?

-Tengo miedo... -suspiró con conflicto Yukki.

-Es un año. Un experimento no dura un año -tomó su mano entre las suyas-. Piénsalo. Yo no tengo problema. ¡Mejor si no dices nada! ¡Sigo con mi reputación de conquistador! ¡Pero ya veo que eso a ti te sienta mal! -comentó chistoso. Yukihiro le pegó en la cabeza con su mano liviana, sin fuerza. Un reproche cariñoso.

-¡No cambias! ¡Lo pensaré! -dijo con voz interesante, y se acostó en la cama.

-No lo pienses ahora... yo quiero pensar contigo otro tipo de cosas... -le susurró con picardía, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Yukihiro.

Y éste, en su silencio, le mostró a Ken la aceptación de tal idea. Una vez más el cielo único en cada vez.

* * *

><p>Tetsu lanzó en menos de un mes un disco nuevo de su producción Tetsu69. Tendría que viajar a diversas provincias de Japón, pero hasta entonces, se quedaría descansando en el departamento de Hyde.<p>

Al fin volvía a ver un poco de aquel Hyde de los años antiguos. Aunque a partir de aquella confesión, reparó que toda esa imagen de Hyde que él tenía en el pasado, no era más que una ilusión, otra más de las que tanto se mentía. Aquel alegre y rebelde Hyde no era más que sólo el superviviente de aquella traumática relación con Sakura.

Tetsu estaba preparando comida casera. La cocción de los alimentos le daba el periodo suficiente para remontarse en el tiempo y volver a presenciar a Hyde en el pasado. Una y otra vez, recordaba situaciones, palabras, elementos propios de Hyde que se redefinían en el mismo pasado, una vez conocido el presente. Era extraña la sensación que le generaba. Una idea de entelequia, de imposibilidad de comprender la realidad de las cosas lo comenzaba a agobiar. ¿Acaso era imposible para todo humano comprender en la totalidad a otro? ¿Era posible siquiera que uno mismo se comprendiera en su realidad, se reconociera a sí mismo objetivamente? ¿O todo era sugestión, todo era ilusión, mentiras que uno buscaba creer desesperadamente, para no afrontar la realidad?

Tetsu suspiraba en la soledad de aquel cuarto, escuchando el hervir de los alimentos. El ocaso inundaba en colores dorados aquel pequeño salón y la contigua cocina.

Pero independientemente de todo aquel pasado por analizar, sentía que Hyde había renacido. Un nuevo Hyde, renovado, vivo, con un progresivo avance de esencia. Ya no tan vacío, ya no tan oscuro, y aunque sabía que aquello nunca lo dejaría, él sobreviviría.

Miró sus manos con tranquilidad, y recordó las veces en que Hyde suplicaba con su silencio, con sus gestos, que le permitiera compartir esa calidez. Sus manos no tenían nada de peculiar. Eran delgadas, pequeñas, y hasta en cierto grado algo ásperas para su gusto, aunque Hyde siempre dijera lo contrario. Pero Hyde veía todo a través de su dolor. Y cualquier cosa era más suave que el sufrimiento.

Suspiró una vez más.

Elevarse. Elevarse con las alas de la inocencia, con las alas de la ingenuidad, a los estados más puro de la condición humana.

Había comprendido el significado de aquellas alas. Por qué las había grabado en la espalda, y por qué, desesperado, las había buscado arrojándose al vacío en aquella oportunidad.

Suspiró una vez más. ¿Y él? ¿Y Kaori?

Recordó a Kaori, y su complacencia, su dolencia, su devoción, su culpa. Las alas de Kaori, con gotas de sangre.

Sintió cómo ella se había percatado de todo lo que sucedía. Ella se había enterado de todo, y seguramente, le había dado a Hyde aquella pulsera. En esa noche que Kaori le había obligado a ver a Hyde por un extraño temor infundando, ella misma le había ofrecido a Tetsu esa alhaja, para que se la obsequiara al sombrío vocalista. Tetsu no había visto el gesto, o no quería verlo. Ella le devolvía el regalo, para hacerle chocar contra su propia idea, su propia imagen. Para que él recapacitara, de una vez por todas, que él había comprando esa joya sólo para Hyde. Y que sólo la inconsciente forma de no querer ver era lo que le había tergiversado la situación, ofreciéndosela a ella.

¡Cuánto sufría Kaori! Y Tetsu se culpaba. Ella también tenía derecho a ser feliz, o al menos, a esa idea simple de felicidad que todo humano podía tener. El simple pasar con otro. El simple compartir. El amar aquellas pureza, aquella esencia. Pero ella no lo tenía. ¿Lo iría a tener algún día? Suspiró una vez más.

-¡Vaya! ¡Cuánto suspiro! -comentó Hyde, ingresando a la cocina, que había sentido dos de las tantas exhalaciones que había hecho su amigo-. ¿Tienes mal de amores y no me has contado? -bromista Hyde ingresaba a la cocina, con un paso nuevo, con un andar animado. El andar rebelde de hacía años, el desenfado, la insolencia, y todos aquellos gestos de soberbia, de grandeza que parecía tener, que se fusionaban con una extraña timidez que surgía de algún costado. Tetsu le sonrió.

-¡Vaya! ¡Temprano! ¿Cómo te ha ido en la grabación?

-¡Ah! Bien, ¡pero estoy cansado! -comentó robándole a Tetsu una galleta sin sal que iba a comer-. ¡Y muy hambriento! -le guiñó el ojo.

Tetsu le sonrió con aquel gesto de reproche, que generaba el pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha.

Hyde era el mismo de siempre, de aquel siempre antes de su gran crisis, antes de la separación del grupo. Era lo que nunca debió dejar de haber sido. Tetsu en el fondo, sentía que, al fin, la culpa no le ahogaba, porque gracias a él Hyde se había salvado. Gracias a que justo a tiempo había abierto sus ojos, gracias a Yukihiro, a Ken y a Kaori, y las determinantes palabras de Hyde. Sentía que, finalmente, un Tetsu natural surgía de su ser. Un Tetsu sin tapujos, sin culpas, sin nada más que esa simple esencia de ser.

Hyde había regresado a hacer sus propias producciones. Había tenido un gran éxito y los videos no debían hacerse esperar. Aquel día era el último de una larga semana de fotos y grabaciones. Tetsu había escuchado la última producción de su amigo, y había sentido con alivio que su creación no se ahogaba en aquella oscuridad, sino que invitaba a la reflexión, a la sincera contemplación de la realidad. Una realidad dura, pero que por algún instante, existía una esperanza vaga. Había considerado aquel trabajo, el mejor realizado por su vocalista preferido.

Tetsu terminó la cena rápidamente, y comieron en silencio, en el salón, viendo con tranquilidad la televisión. Era paz, era serenidad. Sólo compartir un rato ameno. Sólo sentir la compañía del otro. Esa era parte de aquella extraña felicidad a la que se podía acceder. A la que según Yukihiro, ningún humano podía lograr más allá de ella.

Pensó en Yukihiro, y dejó de contemplar la pantalla, para sumirse en lejanos recuerdos, en lejanas y sutiles confesiones de aquel amigo. ¿Cómo estaría llevando aquella tristeza? ¿Cómo?

-¡Tetchan! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te deprime el TV? -comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? -miró fijamente a su amigo, y luego al TV-. No, no. No es nada.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ahora eres tú el que se va a deprimir y se va a matar, y realmente te digo, que no tengo ni ganas, ni tiempo, ni energía para hacer todo lo que hiciste! –respondió tomando con los palillos más de aquella sopa caliente. Tetsu lo miró con simpatía. Una sutileza. Un agradecimiento oculto. Así era Hyde, el de antes, el de ahora, el de siempre.

-No. Sólo pensaba en Yukki.

-¿Por qué? ¿Le sucedió algo?

-No. Claro que no. Pero me preguntaba cómo llevará su melancolía.

-¡Ah! ¡Nostalgia de grupo! ¡A ti, Tetchan, se te da la depresión por los más raros lugares! -continuaba molestando a su amigo-. ¿Extrañas a Yukki? ¿Y por qué no lo invitamos? ¡Oh! ¡No, mejor aún! ¡Qué tal una buena cena sorpresa en su departamento, y de paso husmeamos qué anda cocinando! -comentó con mirada pícara.

-¿Cocinando?

-Vamos, Tetchan... desde hace bastante tiempo que Yukki está más sonriente que de costumbre, ¿no lo crees?

-Es sólo imagen, el realmente está mal.

-¿Mal? A ver… ¿por qué?

-No puedo decírselo a nadie, pero créeme, que es una dura situación -Hyde levantó una ceja, observándolo con descreimiento.

-Ni modo. Mañana lo visitaremos. Tú empiezas tu tour pasado mañana, y yo tengo libre. ¡Vamos a molestarle! Y también invitamos a Ken. El siempre tendrá tiempo para el grupo.

-¿Lo crees correcto?

-Claro que sí…

-¿Pero no es algo descortés ir sin invitación y sin avisar y…?

-¡Aaayyy! ¡Ya, ya! ¡Mamá! ¡No me retes! Deja esa cosa protocolar, Tetchan. ¡Es nuestro amigo! ¡Qué importa lo que piense! -sonrió divertido.

Tetsu lo observó con una sonrisa torcida, aquella que marcaba su hoyuelo. Hyde se fascinaba con ese gesto.

-¡Me encanta cuando haces eso! -Tetsu parpadeó un par de veces, y levantó una ceja.

-No lo entiendo. Siempre dices eso cuando hago cosas diferentes... ¡me vas a tener que explicar qué es lo que hago…! -comentó curioso, comiendo sus fideos.

-Ja ja ja...

* * *

><p>Hyde se había arrojado a la cama, boca abajo, descansando todos los músculos. Escuchaba en la cocina el sonido de los platos que Tetsu limpiaba. Desde que había ingresado a su departamento, éste se había tornado en un lugar tan agradable. La limpieza, el orden y la pulcritud invadían cada rincón. Hasta sus cristales azules, estaban ordenados prolijamente sobre su escritorio. Aquellos cristales que se habían vuelto tan cálidos nuevamente.<p>

-¡Rayos! ¡Parece mi mamá! -comentó en un suspiro al dejar de escuchar el sonido de la vajilla, aliviado de aquel desesperante ruido.

-¿¡Quién parece tu mamá! -le dijo Tetsu en voz alta, ingresando al cuarto, simulando reproche por aquel comentario.

-¡Ya! ¡Cállate…! -acotó con cierta pesadez pero con suave voz.

Tetsu observó el caído cuerpo de Hyde sobre la cama, y apagó la luz. La habitación se iluminó con la pequeña luna que nacía en la lejanía. Lentamente se sentó sobre Hyde, y comenzó a masajear su espalda, su cuello y los omóplatos. Estaba contracturado por todo el trabajo.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó con placer, al sentir aquellas manos trabajando tan bien su musculatura.

-¿No es obvio? -replicó chistoso.

-Es molesto con la camisa... ¡sácala…! -le sugirió, apoyando su mentón en los brazos que flexionaba sobre su rostro.

Tetsu comenzó a sacar lentamente la camisa, tratando siempre de recordar todos los movimientos incorrectos para evitarlos. Desde aquella confesión, Tetsu había aprendido a través de intentos miles de veces frustrados, todas las acciones que a Hyde le generaban pánico súbito. Aún así, nunca podía controlar la situación por completo.

-Está bien, sácala sin cuidado -le había dicho Hyde, al sentir aquel miedo de Tetsu por despertar sus pasados fantasmas. Tetsu tomó la camisa con mayor naturalidad, y se la quitó.

Con tranquilidad, empezó a masajear cada músculo, cada fibra de Hyde. Una musculatura apenas marcada, carente de esfuerzos físicos importantes. Los dedos de Tetsu eliminaban todo el cansancio del día. Hyde se sentía tan bien, tan confiado, tan entregado a Tetsu. Al único que le permitía mirarle sin defensas, al único que se entregaba sin temor a ser dañado, porque podía ver la inocencia y la ingenuidad de Tetsu, una pureza única. Hyde podía sentir cómo su amigo se preocupaba a cada momento de no realizar movimientos incorrectos o bruscos, de no presionar más de la cuenta, de no hacer nada que le despertara pasados torturantes. Era tan diferente. Tan distinto a aquel recuerdo fantasmal. La tristeza embargaba el corazón de Hyde cuando sentía aquella diferencia tan marcada, aquella pureza, esas manos tan limpias, y aún así, eran opacadas y confundidas con dolores pretéritos. Le rabiaba tanto confundir a Tetsu con ese tirano. Si no eran similares, si eran tan distintos, ¿por qué no podía?

-Son lindas... -comentó Tetsu masajeando la espalda, alejando a Hyde de sus reflexiones.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Tus alas! -le susurró acercándose a su oído, continuando los masajes-. ¿Sabes? Tus alas...

-¡NO…! ¡No lo digas! -Tetsu separó sus manos de la piel de Hyde ante aquella negativa, creyendo que había hecho un mal movimiento. ¿Ahora su error había sido las palabras?

-Pero…

-No... no lo digas... ¡serán las mismas palabras! -susurró Hyde, tranquilo, pidiéndole a Tetsu que continuara con el masaje. No le había narrado aquella última vez a Tetsu, no había develado ningún detalle más allá del infierno diario que representaba estar cerca de Sakura. No quería explicarle pormenores. Lo había detenido sólo para contener esa frase. Porque tal vez, Tetsu pediría que aquellas alas le fueran arrancadas, para permanecer a su lado. Las mismas palabras, quizás con otro tono, pero las mismas palabras al fin. Temía que Tetsu en el fondo, fuera más de lo mismo, y se transformara con el tiempo en un pasado oscuro. No quería que dijera esas palabras...

-¿Serán…? -preguntó apenado. A Tetsu le dolió aquella idea, aquella sensación de ser siempre comparado con el pasado de Hyde. Tal vez, Hyde, en el fondo, lo creía como Sakura.

-Lo serán... no quiero escucharlas... -apenas se escuchó un hilo de voz.

-Pero... ¿y si son diferentes? -le preguntó con cierto temor.

-¿Diferentes? -Hyde recapacitó. ¿Por qué Tetsu debía decir las mismas palabras? ¿Por qué el amor era posesivo? ¿Por qué el amor era agresivo? ¿Por qué el amor sofocaba?. Quizás, el concepto de amor que Hyde tenía era incorrecto. ¿Y si era diferente? Tetsu lo era en todo, ¿no podría serlo en las palabras también? Hyde había bajado la guardia, y Tetsu, sin interrumpir el masaje, se acercó a su oído y pronunció su opinión:

-Tus alas son bellas. Te llevan lejos de mí... ¿por qué no me llevas contigo? Ayúdame a volar... enséñame, para acompañarte...

Hyde se tensó pasmado, y Tetsu, abrió sus ojos incrédulo.

-¿Habían sido las mismas palabras? Tetsu se horrorizó. Aquella reacción de Hyde sólo mostraba que él era igual que ese tirano. Tetsu se paralizó. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Había clavado la estaca en lo más profundo y sensible de Hyde? ¿Había arrasado con tanto tiempo de dedicación?

Hyde lentamente se giró sobre la cama y lo miró con rostro serio. Tetsu estaba entelerido. Rápidamente se bajó del cuerpo de Hyde, y se sentó en la cama, con un gesto de clemencia.

-Perdona... perdona... lo lamento, Hyde... yo... yo pensé que…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste… yo…

-¿Son tus palabras? ¿Tu verdadero sentir?

-Claro. Pero veo que era lo mismo que las palabras de él… ¿no?

-¿Sabes qué me había dicho? -le sonrió, tranquilizándolo.

-... -Tetsu lo miró con suplicio, rogando que se detuviera, que no se hiriera él ni se hiriera a sí mismo. Tetsu no quería escuchar.

-Me dijo que iba a arrancar mis alas, para tenerme cerca -los ojos de Hyde brillaron centellantes-. Tus palabras son tan diferentes…

Tetsu lo miró con alivio, y le retribuyó la sonrisa, una sonrisa especial. Una sonrisa de alivio, de mezcla de confusión y tristeza contenida, pero una sonrisa de bienestar, de tranquilidad al final de cuentas. Una sonrisa que le marcaba tan suavemente aquel hoyuelo, que la luna pálida de la noche realzaba con la sombra que producía en él. Hyde lo miró, y sentándose cerca de Tetsu, besó el hoyuelo.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso. Cuando sonríes y ese pequeño pocito aparece en tu mejilla -le susurró.

-En occidente, dicen que es el producto del beso de un ángel -le murmuró perdido en su rostro de paz. Hyde lo miró sin esfumar su sonrisa, con un leve grado de sorpresa. Era tan diferente.

-Eres tan distinto. Tetchan... te amo...

Tetsu lo observó sorprendido. ¿Amar? ¿Desde cuándo Hyde había vuelto a amar? Hyde lo rodeó con sus brazos, y lo recostó sobre sí. Era momento de aceptar. Era momento de mostrarle a Tetsu que en realidad tanto su mente como su cuerpo reconocían en él el antípoda de aquel tirano.

Tetsu lentamente comenzó a besarlo, con cuidado, recordando todos los movimientos a los que se había limitado. Trataba de nunca sujetar a Hyde, nunca mostrarse posesivo... pero le era incómodo. A veces se detenía, suspirando, reconociendo sus propias limitaciones, al aceptar aquellas condiciones. Sufría por no poder mostrarse como deseaba. No quería más mentiras en su vida, no más imágenes. No más ilusiones concebidas como realidad. Sólo deseaba ser natural, pero no podía por Hyde. Porque Hyde necesitaba que no lo fuera.

Hyde lentamente ingresaba en el trance de entrega, pero reconocía los conflictos de Tetsu. Estaba decidido. Tetsu era diferente, y no podía pensar que aquellos movimientos fueran la sombra de aquel pasado. No permitiría que más momentos especiales fueran empañados por aquella violencia.

-Tetchan... ¡ah…! No te detengas, no te limites... haz el amor como lo harías tú...

-Pero... ¡Hyde! -preguntó con duda.

-Sólo hazlo tú. Tú eres diferente. Hazlo conmigo. Tú y yo -le susurró con voz placentera

Tetsu aceptó aquel reto. Besó lentamente el cuello de Hyde, excitándolo. Acariciando sus contornos, sus líneas. Pasando sus manos por debajo de la cintura, en un gesto que en un principio Hyde creyó sentir el pasado, tensionándose, pero no debía detenerse.

Debía vencer todo aquello, porque Tetsu era diferente.

Ante aquella contracción Tetsu se inmovilizó, sin necesidad de esperar orden alguna. Hyde sentía a cada segundo cuán diferente, cuán distinto era. No podía confundir, no podía hacerle sentir a Tetsu que lo equiparaba con aquella macabra sombra.

-Sigue, Tetchan. No te detengas, aunque te lo pida. No lo hagas... -le susurró, aferrándose a la espalda.

Tetsu continuó. Ser como él era. Ser en esencia. Abrazando de aquella forma, Tetsu se recogió un momento sobre el abdomen de Hyde. Simulaba un niño, un joven con temor, un joven con dedicación. Besaba el cuerpo completo de Hyde con pasión. Lentamente aflojaba aquel abrazo, y liberadas sus manos, bajaba la ropa interior de Hyde, mientras le besaba el cuello, rozando sus dientes, sin morder. Sólo sensaciones. Hyde luchaba contra el pasado y la locura. Y Tetsu lo sabía.

Quedamente, Hyde desvestía a su amante, sintiendo cómo éste también lo despojaba de sus últimas protecciones. Sólo la piel, sólo el espíritu.

Tetsu lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Puedo volar contigo? -su tono infantil, su mirada pura, aquella sonrisa tan amena, tan inocente. Era tan diferente.

Sin contestar, Hyde rodeó la cintura de Tetsu con sus piernas, y dejó sus miedos.

Tetsu era delicado, era suave, era cuidadoso. Era tan incomparable. Sus movimientos atentos a cualquier gemido inesperado de Hyde, a cualquier tensión molesta. Ante cualquier señal, se detenía, aún a pesar de la locura que lo embargaba.

Se contenía para darle seguridad. Y es que era tan diferente. Hyde no podía creer aquellos detalles. Tetsu tenía sus propias alas.

-¡Ah! Tetchan... ¡hazlo sin miedo…! ¡Así, así…! ¡Hn…! -su rostro mostraba el placer de su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que el ingreso era tan dulce, tan locamente excitante. Hyde gemía el nombre de su amante, susurraba sus sentimientos, presa de aquella sensación nunca antes sentida. Era tan simple. No era magia, no era especial, no era más que simple. Era inocencia, era compartir, era esa delicadeza de preocupación.

-¡Hyde…! ¿Estás bien…? ¡Ah…! ¡Dime…! Hn, hn... ¡si te lastimo…! -susurraba conteniendo su instinto.

-¡Hazlo, hazlo…! ¡Me siento tan bien…! Ah...

Los movimientos se acrecentaban en intensidad, acompañado por la cadera de Hyde. Abrazaba a Tetsu con tranquilidad, con placer. Tetsu no había dejado un solo instante de hablarle, de decirle con aquella cortada respiración que él estaba allí, que le amaba, y que no lo olvidaría. No se alejaría.

Hyde notaba en aquella voz, en aquel mensaje, la muestra más clara de entrega. Su amante buscaba desesperadamente diferenciarse de aquel pasado. Y lo hacía. Porque era tan diferente.

En el límite de la pasión, Hyde pedía con altos gemidos que no se detuviera, que aquella situación se mantuviera eternamente, pero como todo... finalizaba, dejando por primera vez en su vida la agradable sensación de haber hecho el amor. Era su primera vez. La primera vez para su alma.

Tetsu se acostó a su lado, y lo abrazó con ternura, con dedicación, con una leve preocupación. ¿Cómo se sentiría?

-Hyde… ¿cómo estás…? -preguntó, acariciando el cabello de su amante, que había posado su rostro en el pecho de Tetsu. Giró su cabeza levemente, y abrió aquellos ojos que parecían diminutos. Estaban tan brillosos, tan llenos de tranquilidad, reavivados. Tetsu le sonrió ante aquella mirada. Se veía tan bien.

-Maravilloso. Eres tan especial, Tetchan -le dijo reacomodando su rostro, apoyando sus labios sobre aquella piel blanca. Tetsu continuaba acariciando el cabello de su amante, dejando que ambos ingresaran en las más profundas zonas del sueño. Pero antes de aquello, Hyde le susurró unas palabras más, que hicieron que sus labios rozaran de forma tan suave su piel, generando un escalofrío. ¿O era producto de las palabras?-: Tetchan. Tú tienes alas propias.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hyde y Tetsu esperaban delante de la puerta del departamento de Ken. Tetsu llevaba la comida a medio preparar en su auto, pero querían ir por Ken. Una reunión privada de L'Arc~En~Ciel. Era revivir aquellos momentos propios del grupo en esas cantinas alejadas de las avenidas, para sumirse en los secretos de amigos que compartían.

-¿Será que no está? -preguntó Tetchan, mirando el timbre con intenciones de volver a tocarlo.

-No lo creo. Debería al menos, habernos dicho, ¿no? ¡Y no lo toques! Es horripilante escuchar tu forma de tocar el timbre -Hyde hizo un gesto de disgusto. Tetsu tenía el defecto de la impaciencia, y cuando no era atendido inmediatamente, solía mantener apretado el timbre por minutos, si era necesario, para atormentar al habitante con él, y obligarle a detener aquel chirrido interminable, apurando de esa forma la apertura de la puerta. Hyde sabía a la perfección de aquella treta a la que se había sometido por años. Tetsu comprendió aquellas palabras, y le sonrió divertido.

De repente, el sonido de la puerta los distrajo. Delante de ellos apareció un hombre obeso, con anteojos, y de un vestir refinado. Ambos lo miraron sorprendido.

-¿Sí? Buenos días. ¿A quién buscan? -les había preguntado. Tetsu miró a aquel hombre y habló.

-Disculpe, ¿está Ken?

-¿Ken? ¿Qué Ken?

-Nuestro amigo…

-Aquí no vive ningún Ken. Debe ser el anterior propietario. Ya hace 6 meses que me he mudado. ¿Hace cuánto que no ven a su amigo?

-¿Un mes? -Tetsu le preguntó a Hyde, quien afirmó con el rostro sorprendido.

-Mmm... pues, estimados señores, disculpen, pero aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre. Tal vez su amigo les jugó una broma. Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer.

-No, disculpe a nosotros la molestia. Gracias.

-Adiós.

El hombre cerró la puerta, y Hyde miró con una ceja levantada a Tetsu, quien parpadeaba sin entender.

-Nunca nos dijo nada... -Tetsu comentó con voz dolida.

-No te aflijas. ¡Yo creo que algo se tiene escondido ese rufián! -susurró con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Dónde estará viviendo? ¡O tal vez se mudó de prefectura…! ¡Ah, rayos! ¡No nos dijo nada!

-Mmmm... no te preocupes antes de tiempo, Tetchan... yo creo que si vamos a lo de Yukki la casualidad nos ayudará... -comentó con un tono misterioso. Tetsu lo observó con sorpresa. ¿Acaso sabía algo que él no?

* * *

><p>11hs.<p>

Riiiiiiiiin

Yukihiro despertó levemente con aquel sonido estridente. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, y suspiró molesto. Sentía el calor de la piel de Ken debajo de su cuerpo, como era ya costumbre. Las manos de éste le rodeaban, apoyadas en su espalda. Ken quedaba dormido acariciando apenas con sus pulgares aquella piel tersa. Y Yukihiro aceptaba con tanta delicia aquel gesto tan simple y amable.

-¡Ya! ¡Tetchan! ¡No seas impaciente! A lo mejor lo hemos despertado.

-¿Despertado? ¡Naaaa! Yukki es responsable, no es como tú... él se levanta temprano -discutían en la puerta, mientras aguardaban la apertura.

-¡Rayos…! Ken, Keeeeen -susurró con soñolencia. Acarició la cintura de Ken, buscando despertarle. Éste reaccionaba lentamente.

-¡Mierda! ¡Maten al cretino que está molestando! -suspiró con profunda decepción. Yukihiro le sonrió, y se deshizo de su abrazo, sentándose en la cama, y comenzando a vestirse.

-Vamos, Ken. Levántate.

-No. No me quiero levantar... ¡déjame estar un rato más! -comentó con haraganería, y se giró hacia el lado de Yukihiro, abrazando su cintura-. ¡Vamos, quédate! Deja al imbécil ese… que piense que no hay nadie.

Yukihiro hizo una expresión de desidia ante aquel desesperante sonido, y miró a Ken.

-¡Ve, ve! No le permitas tocar una vez más... ¡o te juro que lo mato! ¡Parece Tetchan! -dijo Ken molesto, frunciendo su nariz.

-¿Tetchan? -le preguntó curioso, poniéndose una camisa negra.

-Cada vez que iba a despertarme a mi departamento estaba 10 minutos presionando el maldito timbre, exasperando a cualquiera... ¡ve rápido…!

Yukihiro rió por aquel dato. Tetsu nunca había ido a despertarle a él, porque no tenía inconvenientes en madrugar, aunque con Ken había cambiado un poco las cosas.

Rápidamente se incorporó y salió de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta, terminando de bostezar, y frotarse un ojo con pereza.

Tetsu: ¡Buen día! ¡Yukki! ¡Oye! ¡Nunca creí que tu durmieras hasta tarde!

Hyde: ¡Rayos, deja de reprocharle la vida a Yukki también! ¡No te alcanza conmigo! -le reprendió con suavidad. Yukihiro les sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no los veía, y era bueno observar a Hyde en ese estado de rebeldía innata, como a ese Tetsu sonriente, predispuesto a todo, preocupado por todos.

Yukihiro: ¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Amigos! ¡Pasen! ¿Qué les trae por aquí? -les invitó.

Tetsu: A Hyde se le ocurrió la idea de una comida en grupo. Tú sabes, regresar a ser el grupo tranquilo de los comienzos... ¡ah! ¡Y traje esto para comer! -le dio a Yukihiro unas bolsas, que éste llevó a la cocina.

Pasaron al salón donde encontraron un gran desorden. Papeles y libros por doquier, sobre los sillones, la pequeña mesa, e incluso partituras sobre el televisor. Un par de guitarras apoyadas contra la pared, y una muy conocida por los tres se hallaba sobre un sillón individual. Hyde la miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había acertado.

Tetsu: ¡Vaya! ¡Yukki! ¡Si tú eras más ordenado! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Yukihiro: ¡Sólo producciones, sólo eso! -comentó con cierta vergüenza.

Hyde lo miró con socarronería.

Hyde: ¡Yukki! ¿Dónde está Ken? Esa es su guitarra, ¿no? ¿Qué hace aquí? -Yukihiro lo miró con un leve sonrosado en las mejillas.

Ken: ¡Ja! ¡Hyde! ¿Celoso? -comentó Ken con socarronería estirando sus brazos en el aire, bostezando con gran pereza, saliendo de la puerta de la habitación. Ya se había levantado y puesto una musculosa junto con un pantalón liviano. ¿Acaso era el pijama? Parecía ropa demasiado informal, hasta en cierto punto hogareña.

Hyde: ¡Vaya! ¡Qué te dije, Tetchan! -explicó con soberbia a su compañero que vio incrédulo a Ken.

Tetchan: Pues sí. Una casualidad.

Ken se acercó al respaldo del sillón, y apoyó sus codos en él con curiosidad, reclinándose. Estaba completamente despeinado, y con rostro soñoliento aún.

Ken: ¿De qué hablan?

Tetsu: Fuimos a buscarte a tu departamento... hace seis meses que dejaste el lugar… ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? -comentó con un grado de pena. ¿Acaso Ken no confiaba en él? Fue cuando Hyde rió fuertemente, haciendo que los tres miraran confusos al joven preguntando por la causa del chiste.

Hyde: ¡Tetchan! ¡Ya te dije! Ken tiene algo escondido. Apuesto que esos rasguños que siempre veíamos en su cuerpo no eran más que la evidencia de que se ha estabilizado el gran conquistador -comentó con soberbia, y miró a Tetsu-. Seguramente está viviendo con su amante -contempló con perversa mirada a Ken, esperando que éste aceptara aquel reto tan provocativo. Ken lo observó con curiosidad, pero rápidamente esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

Ken: ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Cómo ha crecido nuestro lindo Hyde!-comentó con madura voz. Ken había notado finalmente que el secreto había sido develado, al menos para Hyde-. Pues sí...

Tetsu: ¿Cómo? ¿Y no nos has contado?

Hyde: Vamos, cuenta, ¿cómo es? -invitó a hablar a Ken, cruzando sus piernas en un movimiento de pura sensualidad, y dejando sus labios levemente separados. Yukihiro observó aquella actitud con alegría. La personalidad de Hyde había sido recuperada. Aquella sensualidad innata, aquellos modismos vulgares combinados con gestos de la mayor fineza, demostraban con absoluta convicción que Hyde estaba recuperado. Ya no era esa sombra triste, sino un hombre con pasado. Un hombre con futuro, viviendo su presente.

Ken: ¿Y qué quieres que te cuente? ¿Eh?

Tetsu: ¡Rayos! ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Cuándo fuiste a vivir con ella? -preguntó preocupado.

Ken lo miró con un parpadear de sorpresa. Tetsu era ingenuo. Realmente lo era.

Yukihiro sólo miraba el suelo, con un poco de reserva. Le dejaría a Ken todo el camino libre. Sólo Ken determinaría aquello.

Ken: ¿Cuándo? Mmmm... creo que hace más de un año... -comentó mirando el techo, haciendo memoria, y dejando que Tetsu creyera cosas que nadie había dicho, como siempre era su costumbre.

Tetsu: Eso explica por qué nunca te encontraba en tu departamento, ¿verdad? -Ken sonrió divertido-. Pero... pero... ¿y cómo la conociste?

Hyde: Seguro en un burdel, ¿no? -susurró, continuando con aquel juego, sólo para ver aquella inocencia en Tetsu.

Ken: Naaa... ¿qué te piensas que soy? -le dijo con un fingido honor ofendido-. No. Es muy especial, y nos encontramos de una forma igualmente especial.

Hyde: Ah, ¿sí? ¡Suena interesante! ¿Cómo se descubrieron? -preguntó provocativo. Ken lo miró comprendiendo en el terreno donde lo estaba llevando.

Ken: Por ahí. Tu sabes... el amor se encuentra en el lugar menos pensado... -Hyde lo miró sorprendido.

Hyde: ¡Hoooora! ¡Esas no son palabras típicas del Ken que yo conocía! ¡Cómo has cambiado!

Ken: ¡Y yo a ti ni te digo! -lo miró con complicidad.

Tetsu: Ken, pero... ¿se van a casar?

Ken: ¿Qué? ¡Ni loco! ¡Para qué arruinar las cosas! ¡Si así va sobre ruedas! Además, ya con casarse una vez es suficiente.

Hyde: Ja ja ja… oye, Ken, y dime… ¿cómo es?

Tetsu: Cierto, ¿cómo es? ¿Qué personalidad pudo haber calmado a un desalmado como tú? -susurró interesado, pero inmediatamente una chispa de culpa le atravesó el alma. Observó de soslayo a Yukihiro, que sólo miraba el suelo. Tetsu se apenó de preguntar, tal vez el relato dañaría más a su callado amigo.

Ken: ¿Cómo es? Pues es una persona especial. Nada símil a lo que yo he conocido en toda mi vida.

Hyde: Buen sexo, ¿eh? Tu espalda lo dice todo -comentó con picardía.

Yukihiro se sonrojó. Ya no gustaba de aquel juego entre esos dos. Siempre terminaban en aquel pasatiempo de respuestas audaces. Ambos eran unos desvergonzados.

Ken: Naaaaa... más allá de eso -afirmó en aquella evasión la pregunta, prendiendo un cigarrillo, y ofreciéndole uno a Hyde y otro a Yukihiro que aceptó sin mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba tan apenado.

Tetsu: Oye, ¿por qué nunca te vimos con ella, o al menos, no apareció nunca un rumor por TV? Ya sabes que nuestra vida es primera plana en esos momentos. ¿Por qué no nos la presentas?

Ken: Con gusto lo haría, pero tiene una timidez que no se aguanta. Vive tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo, y mirando hacia el suelo -Yukihiro notó con vergüenza aquella alusión tan evidente. Sólo pudo sonrojarse aún más.

Hyde: ¿Timidez? ¡Ja! ¿Y te hace eso en la espalda?

Ken: Ya les dije. Es muy especial.

Tetsu: ¡Quiero conocerla! -Ken rió abiertamente, juntó con Hyde.

Yukihiro miró a ambos con molestia, y Tetsu sólo observó todo con gran confusión.

Tetsu: ¿Qué pasa?

Hyde: Ja ja ja... ¡Tetchan! Eres un ingenuo! ¡Un completo y absoluto ingenuo!

Ken: Realmente yo creí que caería con tanta conversación, pero no... -comentó dirigiendo su mirada a Hyde, fumando con parsimonia.

Tetsu: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ya entendí! -dijo esbozando una sonrisa, y viendo a Yukihiro que lo contemplaba con curiosidad-. ¡Esto es una broma, Ken! Tú no tienes esa relación, ¿verdad? -le preguntó a Hyde mirando con ojos de niño que intenta simular comprender el chiste picante, sin lograr hacerlo realmente.

Hyde lo miró un momento, y le pegó suavemente en la cabeza.

Hyde: ¡Eres un ingenuo! ¡No caes ni aún cuando te empujan! -lo tomó del brazo y rodearon la mesa del salón, quedando delante de Yukihiro, que los observó con curiosidad. Hyde tomó la mano del baterista, y sujetando sus dedos, rasguñó el dorso de la mano de Tetsu.

Tetsu: ¡Oye! ¡Hyde! ¿¡Qué haces! -le dijo molesto. Yukihiro comprendió al instante lo que Hyde intentaba. Seguía jugando con Tetsu.

Yukihiro: ¡Ya! Hyde. No juegues así con la inocencia de Tetchan... él nunca entenderá a menos que le digas... -comentó con seriedad, por piedad a su amigo entrañable.

Tetsu miró su mano rasguñada, miró a Ken, y luego a Hyde, quien movía su mano girando su muñeca, en un gesto similar al giro de una tuerca. Le exigía que relacionara las piezas. Tetsu de repente se sonrojó, y miró a Yukihiro que contemplaba el suelo con vergüenza.

Tetsu: ¡Aaaahhhhhh! ¡Finalmente…! Entonces, ¿Ken está viviendo aquí? ¡Yukki! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Yukihiro: Ya, ya, ya. ¡Comentarios otro día! ¡Festejen con el degenerado éste que yo voy a preparar la comida que trajo Tetchan! ¡No molesten con esas cosas! -se levantó con impaciencia, y se retiró. Tetsu miró a Ken, y éste vio a sus dos amigos con una sonrisa divertida.

Ken: ¡Ya ven! ¡Tiene una timidez con la que no puede luchar! ¡Ya saben cómo es!

Tetsu se sentó en el sillón, y observó las guitarras desparramadas por doquier. Todo el departamento de Yukihiro estaba lleno de elementos de Ken. Ahora comprendía todo. Y sonrió con felicidad. Yukihiro no había sufrido en vano. Y fue cuando recordó aquella charla en la cantina de blues. "Yo no quiero ser experimento de nadie."

Tetsu: Oye, Ken. ¿Tú realmente aceptaste a Yukihiro por simple experimentación? -le preguntó con un leve gesto de desagrado.

Hyde: ¿Qué? ¿No probaste con alguien primero? -intervino sorprendido al comprender que su antigua sugerencia no había sido corroborada previamente y se había lanzado a tal sensación con un ser como Yukihiro.

Ken: Pues no. Es que… no sé…

Hyde: ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que le podías haber hecho? -defendió al baterista. Tal vez, una necesidad de proteger lo que podía haber sido su propio reflejo en el pasado.

Ken: Sí, lo sé. Oye, ¡Hyde! ¡Tanto tiempo con Tetsu también te ha hecho ser muy bueno a la hora de reprochar como madre traicionada! ¿Ne? -le dijo con socarronería, intentando evadir aquel tema.

Hyde: ¡Ja! ¡Ni hables…! Por cierto, y ¿qué tal el toque de agresividad? -le guiñó un ojo.

Ken: Ja ja ja... ¿agresividad? ¿En Yukki? No. El no es agresivo en lo más mínimo.

Hyde: Al ver tu espalda no pienso eso.

Ken: Es su forma. Y no me molesta...

Hyde: ¡Vaya! Siempre te habías quejado de las uñas de las chicas…

Ken: Eso era otra cosa. Yukki es especial. Realmente.

Hyde: Debe tener su agresividad...

Ken: Pues no. Y es eso lo que más me agrada... -comentó con una gran sonrisa.

Hyde sonrió junto con Ken, comprendiendo a lo que se refería, pero Tetsu observó al guitarrista con seriedad. Ken se calló y preguntó con su mirada, fumando el cigarrillo, el por qué de la seriedad.

Tetsu: Ken. No dañarás a Yukki, ¿no? -le inquirió con temor-. No es que yo no confíe en ti. Eres buen amigo... pero…

Ken le sonrió ameno. La típica preocupación de Tetsu por todos los integrantes del grupo. Arrojó su cigarro al cenicero.

Ken: No te preocupes, Tetchan. Yukki es realmente importante, y lo cuido con mi vida -comentó sin dejar de esbozar aquella sonrisa de paz.

Hyde lo miró interpretándolo por completo.

Yukki: ¡Ya! ¡Par de señoritas vírgenes! ¡Vamos a comer y hablar de música, y dejen esas charlas para la hora del té, desvergonzadas! -gritó desde la cocina, ya sirviendo los alimentos. Ken sonrió con embobamiento.

Hyde: ¡Mierda! ¿Escuchaste eso, Tetchan? ¡Yukki se ha mimetizado demasiado con este pervertido! ¿Que clase de contestación es esa en Yukki? -comentó con asombro.

Los tres fueron a la cocina, a comer y conversar sobre las producciones, los proyectos, y el futuro de L'Arc~En~Ciel..

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

TSUKIAKARI NI JINSEI

(Vidas a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

página XI

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 2 de septiembre de 2006 - __**Corrección**__: Ogawa Saya_

* * *

><p>Al finalizar aquella jornada compartida con el grupo, luego de almorzar y pasar toda la tarde entre chistes, comentarios y juegos macabros entre Hyde y Ken, que sólo incomodaban de sobremanera tanto a Tetsu como a Yukihiro, el día se había acabado.<p>

Tetsu y Hyde regresaron temprano al departamento. Tetsu sabía que debía dormir temprano y descansar para el inicio de su tour nacional.

Ingresaron al departamento. Hyde fue hasta la habitación y cambió sus ropas por el pijama, mientras que Tetsu comenzaba a preparar lo que sería la cena de aquel día. Hyde se había acercado a la mesa con un gesto de sorpresa y molestia.

-¡Tetchan! ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué crees? -le dijo irónico-. ¡Nuestra comida! Tengo que cenar temprano...

-¡Deja, que yo lo quiero hacer! -acotó, acercándose a Tetsu y quitándole los elementos de cocina.

-¿Qué? -lo miró con curiosidad. Era extraña esa actitud de Hyde. Ya era extraño desde el día anterior, con aquella no menos asombrosa idea de visitar a los amigos.

-Déjame cocinarte. Por última vez... -susurró.

-¿Mn? -lo miró con seriedad, con sorpresa.

-Te vas a ir de tour por muchos meses, ¿no? -Tetsu lo miró en silencio, tratando de reconocer el significado. Un significado irrelevante. Así lo había entendido. ¿O así era como deseaba entenderlo?-. Déjame hacerte esta cena. Por muchos meses no vamos a tener tiempo ni de llamarnos. Tú sabes... ve al baño y dúchate -le dijo sonriendo, ameno, hasta en cierto grado complaciente en la justa medida.

Tetsu observó por unos segundos cómo la sensualidad de Hyde emanaba incluso en aquel simple cocinar. Dejó de pensar en ello, y se dirigió al baño, relajándose con el agua caliente de la ducha, aseando su cuerpo, y notando con cierta evasión una extraña sensación de despedida.

Cenaron en el sillón, mirando por televisión cosas irrelevantes. Tetsu observaba de soslayo a Hyde, a cada instante, a cada movimiento. Una sensación incómoda lo inquietaba, y desconocía la causa exacta. Hyde notó aquel mirar evasivo, y fijo su vista en él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tetchan? ¿Está fea la comida?

-No. Claro que no... -comentó con vergüenza, con algo de timidez al ser descubierto en aquel accionar que consideraba tan discreto.

La cena finalmente acabó, y Tetsu fue a la habitación, dejando a Hyde solo en el salón, mirando la TV.

Su rostro había cambiando, y sentado con sus pies sobre la mesa, su mano apoyada sobre su sien, miraba sin interés la pantalla. La idea en la mente le carcomía el espíritu. Pero era necesario. Pensar en lo correcto. Pensar en lo correcto. ¿Qué era pensar en lo correcto?

Súbitamente Hyde recordó aquella bella escena, en ese mismo cuarto donde ahora dormía tan placidamente su amigo. Recordó cómo Tetsu lo había acariciado con temor, con dedos temblorosos, al haberle mostrado aquella pulsera. Había recordado con tanto placer aquel beso. El primer beso correspondido por su amigo. El primer beso de pureza extrema. Lo correcto. ¿Qué era lo correcto?

Hyde miraba la pantalla sin ver.

Lo correcto.

Evocó lo vivido a la tarde, hacía horas. Sonrió con una extraña melancolía, con una envidia lejana. Envidiaba a Ken. Envidiaba a Yukihiro. Envidiaba aquella paz que ambos habían adquirido. Esa misma paz que él sentía, pero que, en el fondo, una voz suave, algo ronca le susurraba con reproche, con clemencia, con misericordia las mismas palabras, el mismo miedo que él sentía desde tiempos lejanos. 'No lo alejes de mí'.

Aparecía ante él la imagen de una joven. Lo correcto.

Tetsu y su inocencia, su virtud, su belleza innata. Tan impoluto, tan puro, tan ingenuo.

Golpeó con fuerza su puño contra el respaldo, apretando los dientes de impotencia.

Lo correcto.

Aquella pulsera, aquel amor hacia Kaori, y ese regalo, le hacían pensar que Tetsu sólo vivía de imágenes. Lo correcto. ¿Qué era lo correcto?

¿Era correcto que Tetsu le amara? ¿Era correcto que vivieran esa sensación extraña? ¿Era correcto que Hyde se mintiera a sí mismo? ¿Que tal vez, mimetizado por Tetsu, mirara sólo lo que deseaba ver? ¿Si sólo deseaba ver que Tetsu le amaba, si sólo tenía aquella imagen de él? ¿Si todo lo que habían vivido era sólo un producto de mentiras? Lo correcto. Lo correcto era despertar a la realidad. Despertar de alguna forma.

-¡Mierda! -susurró con rabia. Susurró con espanto. El dolor, el miedo y la culpa ensombrecieron su mirar.

¿Era correcto que Tetsu cayera en su oscuridad? ¿En una oscuridad que no le correspondía?

Lo correcto. Haría lo correcto. Lo que él pensaba correcto. Lo únicamente correcto. Lo que Tetsu nunca consideraría correcto. Era eso lo correcto.

Se levantó confuso, y apagó el TV. Silenciosamente fue hasta la habitación y se sentó en la vera de la cama, para observar a Tetsu. Era inocente, era ingenuo, era impoluto. Hyde no debía mancharlo. Hyde no debía oscurecerlo.

No pudo contener su ímpetu, y se recostó sobre Tetsu, besándolo son desesperación. Invadió su boca con locura, con frenesí, aún con aquel cuerpo dormido que no reaccionaba.

Tetsu despertó de su sueño liviano, sintiendo aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo, que, de manera extraña le besaba con temor, con miedo, con desesperación. Una extraña desesperación. Se asustó. Abrió sus ojos, y separó aquel beso. Lo contemplo con duda.

-¿Hyde ocurre algo malo? ¿Qué pasa?

-Te amo -le dijo con un sentimiento desbordante. Con un tono profuso, imaginando que aquellas palabras eran el agua que rebalsaba incontenible de su interior. Su respiración estaba levemente acelerada, mientras lo miraba con intensidad.

-Yo también, Hyde, te amo, por eso deseo saber qué ocurre -el presentimiento de Tetsu oprimía su pecho.

-Nada -susurró con sensualidad, mirando con un suave tono de lujuria a Tetsu, mientras asomaba un poco de su lengua sobre la comisura de su labio. Era extremadamente provocativo. Extremadamente experimentado.

-Extremadamente vivo -susurró saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Hyde le sonrió, y se acercó a su cuello, besándolo con devoción, con cariño pero con el extraño gusto de la despedida.

Tetsu se sintió incómodo, pero prefirió dejar de lado aquella insensata idea. Prefirió colocar sus pensamientos en un tema que lo alejara de aquellas dudas, mientras sentía con placer cómo su amante le desvestía lentamente, con besos, con caricias.

-¿Crees que lo sepan? -comentó tendido en la cama, sintiendo cómo era despojado de su ropa.

-Claro, Tetchan. Desde mucho antes que nosotros... -susurró divertido.

Hyde comprendía que aquella pregunta no era más que una leve duda de su amante. Una duda. Debía hacer lo correcto.

Hyde se despojó de sus ropas con rapidez, y se arrodilló sobre la cadera de Tetsu. Se inclinó sobre él, acariciando su pecho, sintiendo cómo su amante delineaba sus contornos. Eran poesía. Eran estética, eran belleza, que armonizaba de sublime forma con la tenue iluminación de la luna. La misma testigo de siempre. La única.

-¡Me encanta cuando haces eso! -susurró Hyde, comenzando a gemir, a suspirar, a temblar al sentir aquel tenue roce por su figura, rozando su piel con la suave mano de Tetsu, su cintura, sus costillas, sus pectorales. Acariciando con temor, con pasión, con timidez. Como si fuera la primera vez. Y eso era lo que tanto le encantaba de Tetsu. Con él, siempre era la primera vez. Siempre era nuevo el toque, con aquella pureza, con aquel temor del desconocimiento. Es que Hyde sabía que él era un enigma que hechizaba a Tetsu, como así también Tetsu era su tierra prometida, su tierra de inocencia. Donde la pureza de todos se reúne tras la perdida del dueño.

-¿Qué cosa? -le preguntó curioso, deleitándose con los besos de su amante por su pecho, con sus gemidos tenues, con sus suspiros, con aquel enigma que nunca lo abandonaba, con aquella etérea iluminación mística. Y es que Hyde era la joya misteriosa a ser descubierta, sin lograrlo nunca.

-¡Todo…! ¡Ah! ...Tetchan... ¡tu inocencia, tu pureza! -le susurró, incorporándose, entrelazando las manos con las de Tetsu, y acomodando sus rodillas separadas sobre el punto de ingreso al paraíso.

Tetsu sintió cómo se acercaba, cómo Hyde se dejaba penetrar lentamente, sumiendo a ambos en un gran delirio de sensaciones que lentamente acercaban sus cuerpos más y más.

Sentado por completo sobre Tetsu, Hyde gemía y suspiraba ante cada intento de movimiento. Tetsu se deshizo de aquel contacto de sus manos, y se incorporó con lentitud, haciendo gemir placenteramente a Hyde, sintiendo a Tetsu tan dentro suyo, tan hecho carne, tan hecho espíritu.

Tetsu abrazó el torso de Hyde, y comenzó a besar su pecho, mientras movía levemente su cadera, acompañado por el subir y bajar que Hyde comenzaba a realizar, mientras lo abrazaba con desesperación, mientras hundía su rostro en la curva del cuello de Tetsu, besándolo en momentos, gimiendo su nombre en otros. Hyde sentía tan placenteramente aquellas sensaciones tan novedosas. Y es que nunca se acostumbraría. Años de maltrato nunca le habían mostrado lo bello y simple que podía ser el hacer el amor. Un momento donde se evidenciaba lo más instintivo del hombre y afloraba su naturaleza, y sus sentimientos por el otro. Y Tetsu nunca cambiaba. Tetsu nunca dejaba su placer primar sobre el de él.

Los movimientos se aceleraban, y Hyde ya no podía controlar sus muslos, que se movimentaban rápidamente, acompañándose por Tetsu, que le abrazaba la cintura, que le besaba, que le mostraba su pureza, que lo rodeaba con aquella inocencia.

Era tan simple. Era tan bello, era tan esencial.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Tetchan…! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo como si fuera la última vez! ¡Hazlo! -le susurraba con súplica, con temor, con aquella extraña decisión de hacer lo correcto.

-Mmm... Hyde... ¿qué dices? Mm, ¡ah…! -el placer lo sumía en la inconsciencia, llevado por el susurró gimiente de su amante que lo enloquecía.

-¡Hazme el amor como nunca lo has hecho! -le susurró desesperado, aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda de Tetsu, sintiendo las últimas estocadas violentas llenas de placer.

Tetsu por extraño impulso, lo sujetó con mayor fuerza, como nunca antes lo había sujetado, mientras ayudaba al movimiento, susurrándole al oído palabras bellas, entrecortadas, suspiros, lo besaba, lo amaba, lo abrazaba, con temor, con cariño, con pasión, como un desesperado, como un necesitado, como un niño.

El clímax finalmente había llegado, haciendo por primera vez gritar a Hyde el nombre de su amante con placer, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo ese final atravesaba su columna, lo marcaba en toda la espalda, erizaba su piel desde las profundidades del placer, y que incluso, aquella fuerte sensación habría hecho nacer repentinamente alas verdaderas de su espalda, si eso hubiera sido posible a un simple humano como él. A un simple demonio de las oscuridades, a un ángel caído en miseria.

Por su parte, Tetsu había llegado al clímax presionando a Hyde, abrazándolo con horror a perderlo, con extraña sensación de que volaría. Se abrazó fuertemente al sentir su propio nombre gritado, y con susto, con miedo, con pasión, incrustó su rostro en el pecho de Hyde, haciendo más fuerte la opresión, sintiendo cómo toda la piel de su amante se erizaba, y cómo su propia piel reaccionaba ante aquella sutileza. Sentía con desesperación que las alas de Hyde renacidas lo elevarían a un paraíso a donde él no pudiera llegar. Y rodeó con más temor ese cuerpo que lentamente se aflojaba.

Ambos comenzaron a sentir el fin de aquella intensa sensación, y se dejaron caer sobre la cama, Hyde sobre Tetsu, sin separarse, sin perder en ningún instante el contacto de sus pieles, de sus cuerpos, de sus almas. Con aquella extraña sensación de despedida, apreciaban debían abrazarse como nunca lo habían hecho, debían permanecer unidos de aquella simple forma.

Lentamente regresando a la realidad, perdiendo la locura de la pasión, fundiéndose en un bienestar por sobre todo el cuerpo, ambos comenzaron a reaccionar de la misma forma en que siempre lo hacían, con el agradecimiento en silencio.

Hyde, recostado sobre el pecho de Tetsu, le besaba suavemente, con sutileza, con labios de mariposa, en un toque simple y fugaz. Acariciaba la mejilla de Tetsu, mientras éste solo lo observaba y mimaba toda la espalda de Hyde, delineando los contornos, acariciando con más delicadeza aquel tatuaje sobre sus omóplatos. Lo miraba con un rasgo de tristeza, con un leve temor, con aquella sensación de la perdida irreversible, si aún ni siquiera habían comenzado.

-¿Por qué me dijiste eso? -le preguntó a Hyde, quien dejó de besar su pecho, y apoyando su mentón en el esternón de Tetsu, lo miró con una sonrisa suave, bella, etérea, que aumentaba el misticismo con la iluminación lunar, sin nunca dejar de acariciar con delicia el rostro de Tetsu. Era una imagen que deseaba conservar por la eternidad. El rostro de Tetsu después de hacer el amor, un rostro iluminado, alegre, como de niño ilusionado. Parecía que la vida se concentraba en su mirada que irradiaba con más fuerza que nunca toda aquella pureza impoluta que contenía en su interior. Era su tesoro. Un tesoro con el cual debía hacer lo correcto.

-¿Decir que?

-Que te amara como nunca lo hice... Hyde, ¿que está ocurriendo? Estás guardando momentos... parece una despedida, y me asustas -aquel mirar vivo, se tornó más brilloso, y la tristeza le otorgó una imagen de inocente niño perdido que Hyde no pudo resistir y acercándose al rostro de Tetsu, lo besó con ternura en los labios, con suavidad, con suma tranquilidad.

-Es que vas a estar mucho tiempo lejos... ¡y quiero tener algo con qué entretenerme mientras tanto! -le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa pícara.

Sin embargo, Tetsu sólo creyó en sus palabras, porque sabía que no se lo diría. Sabía que por más que lo indagara, Hyde no hablaría. Y sin embargo, Hyde sabía que aquello era sólo una excusa. Pero lo valía. Lo valía, para hacer lo correcto.

-¡Hyde! No sé qué te ocurre... pero, por lo que más quieras, no me dejes... -le susurró, abrazándolo, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor de sus pieles en mutuo contacto, el placer y el bienestar que recorría sus espíritus.

-Nunca te dejaré, Tetsu.

-Vuelas. Ya vuelas. Y te alejas. Y no me llevarás contigo...

-¿Qué dices? -le comentó girando su rostro para ver a un Tetsu con una mirada rayando la congoja.

-Siento que volarás, y me dejarás aquí, en este infierno.

-Tetchan... -lo miró con una sonrisa sincera, y le besó con profunda pasión-. Mis alas son tuyas. Siempre estarás en mi interior. Siempre -le dijo con tono alegre, con una nostalgia futura.

Y con un suave respirar, se quedaron dormidos. Tetsu se levantaría en la mañana, y partiría hacia su tour. Un tour de varios meses.

Una semana antes de que Hyde hubiera propuesto el reencuentro grupal en el departamento de Yukihiro, Tetsu había estado muy ocupado preparando los últimos detalles del tour que iría iniciar. Por su parte Hyde, en sus propias actividades, tampoco resultaba tener mucho tiempo para descansar.

Aquella tarde, agotado por las grabaciones de sus singles, había decidido retirarse antes. Había llegado agotado al departamento. Tomando una cerveza del refrigerador, y prendiendo un cigarrillo, se había dejado caer sobre el sillón, sumido en el silencio de aquel lugar. Observaba una vez más, como su departamento había cambiado. El desorden de siempre, había sido arrebatado por ese obsesivo japonés de rostro infantil, y lo había dejado como un lugar tan cálidamente habitable. Lo observaba con cariño, reconociendo en cada adorno, en cada rincón, el toque de Tetsu.

Sentía que nunca en su vida había adquirido tanta simpleza. Nunca la sencillez le hubiera podido ocasionar aquella sensación de tan agradable bienestar. ¿Y eso era la felicidad? Sí. Seguramente, la única que el humano podía alcanzar. Un simple bienestar, que para su cansada alma, dolida, violentada, resultaba un respiro del más puro e inocente aire. Fumó con satisfacción su cigarrillo, y miró el techo, sin nunca dejar de esbozar aquella sonrisa. Se sentía tan bien. ¿Duraría siempre?

Hyde se levantó con desdén, molesto por la interrupción de su descanso y del tranquilo descubrimiento que había realizado. Se acercó a la puerta, y la abrió suavemente, quedando sorprendido ante la imagen tras de ella.

Levantó una ceja atónito, y sintió por un instante que el suelo se movía.

Allí estaba la joven, mirándolo con esa grave seriedad, con ese porte soberbio.

-¿Ka... Ka... Kaori? -la divisaba, sintiendo que una onda lo devastaba.

Tragó con dificultad.

-Hyde... -su mirada se ablandó al sentir aquella extraña sensación que mostraba en su rostro el vocalista-. Hyde... -su voz comenzó a temblar-. Tet... -susurró cortado el nombre, porque la congoja la había ahogado.

-Tetchan no está... -acotó con un tono grave, recuperado del impacto de su presencia.

-Lo sé.

-¿Hn…? -la miró con sorpresa.

-¡Lo amo… lo amo! ¡Hyde…! -Kaori comenzó a llorar, y Hyde sólo la observó parpadeando ante aquella insólita actitud, tan distinta de las dos veces en que se habían enfrentado. Kaori secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, bajando su vista. Y allí la vio, en la muñeca de aquel joven. Su pulsera. ¿De ella? ¿O tal vez era realmente la pulsera de él? Pues había sido comprada pensando en él. Lo sabía. Pero ella amaba a Tetsu. ¿Qué podía hacer? -veo que te queda muy bien-. Le dijo con voz entrecortada. Hyde observó su muñeca, y con gesto apenado miró hacia un costado.

-Kaori… yo… no sé…

-Deja. Sólo vine para hablarte…

-¿Qué?

-Sólo vine para pedirte, para implorarte... -Kaori se arrodilló ante él, y, elevando su rostro para observarlo, le sujetó de las muñecas-. ¡Por favor! ¡No lo alejes de mí! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo necesito! ¡No me alejes de él! -le suplicaba llorando. Hyde sintió una punzada en su pecho. Aquella mujer era sólo la devota más fiel que nunca Tetsu podría hallar en el mundo. Era su fiel amor. Era la mujer que daría su propia existencia, su propia independencia, su vida por él. Aquella súplica era la última instancia a la que un ser humano accedía. La humillación. Y sin embargo, allí estaba ella, pidiéndole a él, que le dejara disfrutar algunas migajas de aquel hombre, de aquel humano. Y la comprendió, porque en un pasado tiempo, él había estado en aquella misma situación. Conocía la sensación y la locura que podía generar. Se arrodilló delante de ella, y se deshizo de sus manos. La miró con sinceridad a los ojos.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Él es quien tiene que decidir… y creo que ha decidido… lo lamento... yo no sé qué puedo hacer... -Hyde sentía el dolor de la joven. El rechazo, la limosna pedida con clemencia, la marginalidad, la soledad. Kaori estaba en la fina línea de la muerte y de la vida. Y lo sabía. Ella le había cedido a Tetsu, se lo había entregado, al obsequiarle la llave que haría razonar finalmente a Tetsu. Sí. Ella había ido a ese mismo departamento, y con esa fe que sólo la fiel devota tiene, había dado a Hyde aquella bolsa de terciopelo negro con la verdad del corazón de Tetsu. Sólo para que finalmente fuera feliz.

-No lo alejes de mí. ¡No lo hagas! ¡Lo quise olvidar! ¡Lo intenté! ¡Pero no puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡Lo amo…! ¡Y sé que él te ama! ¡Y tú a él! ¡Pero no quiero quedar fuera! ¡No quiero que tú te lleves todo! ¡Déjame algo! ¡Necesito algo de Tetsu! ¡Tú sabes que es único! ¡Tú lo sabes! -le decía en un llanto incontenible, en un dolor tan profundo

.

Hyde la tomó de los hombros, y le ayudó a incorporarse, permitiéndole el ingreso a su departamento. La sentó en el sillón, y le llevó un vaso de agua. Se colocó sobre la pequeña mesa, y la observó. Vio cómo sus manos temblaban, cómo la desesperación la consumía. Tenía ojeras, y una palidez enfermiza. Era tan deplorable. Era un reflejo. El pasado invertido. Y Hyde se sorprendió ante aquella realidad. ¿Cómo hablar sin herir?

Cómo hablar y ayudarle, de igual forma que ella lo había hecho con él. A pesar de lo frustrante del primer encuentro, de la rivalidad oculta, él sentía un profundo agradecimiento hacia esa joven. Porque sabía lo que había hecho, por qué lo había hecho, y las consecuencias que le acarreaba a ella, y aún así, lo había hecho convencida.

-Kaori. Yo no sé qué decirte. No sé qué puedo hacer. ¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó, siendo recatado en sus palabras, tratando con delicadeza la situación.

-A Tetsu. Estar a su lado. Es injusto que esté contigo... -le comentó sin rencor, simplemente con resignación.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo ahogarás -miró a un costado, observando un par de CD sobre un mueble. Allí estaba el CD de tetsu69. Sonrió con amargura-. Es lindo. Escribe lindas canciones. Como tú -su congoja regresaba nuevamente-. ¿Por qué sobro? -se preguntço con dolor, en voz alta. Hyde notaba aquella soledad que la embargaba. Estaba perdida. No sabía lo que deseaba, ni cómo obtenerlo.

-¡Rayos! ¡Kaori! ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué quieres? Yo no creo que pueda...

-¡No sé! ¡No sé qué hago aquí! -su lloro se inició, la desolación la oscurecía-. ¡No sé qué quiero contigo! No sé qué hacer. ¡Sólo quiero a Tetsu! ¡Y no sé cómo obtenerlo! ¿Cómo obtener el amor de alguien? ¿Cómo? -lo miró con ojos devastados por el dolor, por el lloro, por la revelación de ser un ser que amaba sin correspondencia.

-… -Hyde la observó con sus ojos abiertos, negando con su cabeza, luchando por encontrar una salida a aquello.

-¿Por qué sobro? ¿Por qué debo amarlo así? ¿Por qué me enamore de él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan difícil dejar las cosas atrás? Por qué... -miró nuevamente la muñeca de Hyde con aquella pulsera-. ¡Por qué la compró! Sólo para demostrarme lo irreversible.

-¡Kaori! ¡Por favor! No te castigues así... el amor es doloroso...

-¿Y tú lo dices? -lo miró con una sonrisa amarga, no creyendo en esas palabras. Después de todo, él tenía a Tetsu.

-Sí. Lo digo. Tengo mi pasado -Kaori bajó su mirada hasta el suelo. Un secreto profundo, un enigma. Lo que siempre Tetsu le comentaba sobre aquel vocalista.

-¡Perdona! No sé a qué vine... -se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Recuperando su compostura, secando aquellas lágrimas una vez más. Hyde la siguió hasta la salida, y la observó con recelo-. ¡Hyde! ¿Cómo se hace?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo se tiene el valor para morir? -Hyde levantó una ceja, con una expresión de susto.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¡No puedo! ¿Entiendes? ¡Tú has estado en este estado antes! Pero tú tenías solución. Yo no la tengo. ¡Yo sobro! ¡Sobro de cualquier forma…! Tú finalmente lo alejaste de mí… ¡Tanto…! ¡Es injusto…! Yo lo amo más que tú. Más puramente que tú, más totalmente que tú... es injusto...

-Sólo espera -sus palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar. Un extraño trance se había apoderado de él. El pasado lo agolpaba en su mente, trayéndole secretos olvidados, dolores sumidos en las profundidades del más allá, desesperaciones pretéritas, anhelos ilusorios... todo se reflejaba en aquel pequeño rostro angelical de la joven. Ella era pura. Hyde lo veía finalmente. Ella era su devota, su más fiel devota. Tetsu era su dios, al que amaba por sobre cualquier barrera, al que amaría incluso a través de la muerte. Hyde era apenas un ángel demonio sin alas a su lado. Su egoísmo primando por sobre todo. Triste existencia. Triste humanidad. Injusta vida. Hyde suspiró. Pensar lo correcto. Una vez más el bello recuerdo de aquel momento se le presentaba, pero ya sin aquel dulce sabor en su boca. Sólo resoba en su mente el pensar lo correcto. Pensar lo correcto. Lo correcto. Hyde la miró con dolor, con tristeza oscura, con aquel mirar cuando ya no sentía vida en su alma. Kaori se asustó al reconocer aquel contemplar en el pasado, en aquel primer encuentro-. Sólo espera el fin del tour.

Kaori lo miró con intriga. Lo miró sintiendo aquel dolor profundo. Pero no habló. Sólo lo examinó un instante más, y se giró, saliendo del lugar. Hyde le daba tiempo, le entregaba la intriga. Una simple causa por la que vivir un poco más. El pasado se repetía, pero a través de un espejo.

Hyde cerró la puerta, y se apoyó contra ella. Sólo resonaba en su mente la misma palabra. Lo correcto.

* * *

><p>Una noche más de pasión. Una noche donde el paraíso se confundía con la placentera sensación de ser único cada vez.<p>

Yukihiro y Ken descansaban en la cama, luego de haber despedido a sus amigos, tras aquella nostálgica jornada.

Ken acariciaba con sus pulgares la espalda de Yukihiro, y éste sólo reposaba su rostro sobre el pecho de Ken. Con aquel bienestar que tanta paz le daba.

-¿Yukki? ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó con suave voz.

-Sí… ¿por qué?

-¡Me has matado! -comentó con ese tono bromista que tanto conocía Yukihiro.

-¡Claro! ¿El conquistador se está volviendo viejo?

-¡Oye…! -sonrió. Le agradaba tanto ver a ese Yukihiro sarcástico. Tan sólo para él. Se sumieron en el silencio un instante, sintiendo sus cuerpos cansados, pero a gusto. Yukihiro se incorporó levemente, y apoyó el mentón sobre sus brazos cruzados, apoyados en el pecho de Ken. Lo miraba con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Viste a Hyde? -le preguntó divertido a Ken.

-¡Sí! ¡Es astuto! ¡Es un zorro! ¡Ja! ¡Él lo sabía desde mucho antes! -Yukihiro se sonrojó un poco, y aquella timidez hizo sonreír a Ken.

-¡No! ¡No hablo de eso…! Su actitud... ha mejorado tanto. Me alegra.

-Sí. Es verdad. Se lo veía tan parecido al antiguo Hyde.

-Y Tetsu también. Finalmente parece que ellos solucionaron todos los 'no sé qué hacer' -Yukihiro comentó con inocencia, y Ken lo miró con picardía.

-¡Ahora saben muy bien qué hacer!

-¡Ken! -Yukihiro desvió la mirada.

-¿Te los imaginas? ¡Yo creo que Hyde controla la situación!

-¡Basta, Ken! -su sonrojado se intensificaba.

-A Tetsu lo veo más sometido… ¿te imaginas con Hyde? Con lo agresivo que es diariamente, creo que él haría...

-¡BASTA! ¡Déjalos en paz! ¡Rayos! ¡Tu perversidad no tiene límites! ¡Sólo te falta invitarlos a la cama! -le comentó con un leve grado de molestia. Ken lo miró sabiendo que aquello sólo era una apariencia, una forma peculiar de su amante.

-Y si tú los aceptas... yo con gusto... -Yukihiro abrió sus ojos, y lo miró con reprobación.

-¡KEN!

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Me quedo contigo solamente! -le dijo con fingida decepción.

-¡KEN!

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Te amo cuando te pones así! -le dijo riendo a carcajadas, abrazándolo con fuerza. Yukihiro aceptó aquellas bromas con una sonrisa. Después de todo, era Ken. Su Ken. Aflojando el abrazo, Ken miró a Yukihiro con gesto serio, y éste lo observó con curiosidad-. Cambiando de tema... mañana quiero empezar a implementar las modificaciones que hiciste en las letras para SOAP, ¿quieres acompañarme? Sería bueno que tú estuvieras allí.

-¿No puedes hacerlo tú solo? -le sonrió con ironía-. ¿Tanto me necesitas?

-¡Ahhh! ¡Yukki! Ya no se te da por el temor, ¿ne? Ahora sí te sientes importante, ¿no? A final de cuentas, era bueno haberlo dicho, ¿lo ves? -Yukihiro refregó su mejilla en el pecho de Ken, divertido por aquella sensación causada en su amante.

-De acuerdo iré... pero...

-¿Pero?

-Dime que no va a estar Sakura... -le comentó con súbita seriedad.

-¡Vamos Yukki! ¿Te atemoriza un tipo como Sakura?

-No. Es algo que no entiendes... hay algo realmente repulsivo en él que no lo soporto.

-¿Su perfume? Sí. Es un perfume francés que usa, y es muy fuerte. Demasiado dulce, ¿no?

-¡Ken! -le dijo con desdén, no pudiendo comprender cómo ese japonés tan perverso y sagaz con los dobles sentidos de las cosas, se sumía en tonterías de esa magnitud-. ¡No lo digo por su perfume!

-¡Ya, ya! Pero no te preocupes. Vamos a estar los tres. No te dejaré sólo, si eso te hace sentir mejor...

-No del todo... pero... Bueno, iré,

Ken cerró sus ojos, y sintió que Yukihiro se estiraba sobre la mesa de luz, para hacer algo. No le dio importancia. Luego sintió cómo el rostro de su amante se acomodaba en su cuello, no muy convencido por aquella decisión tomada. Rápidamente quedaron dormidos.

* * *

><p>Titi, titi, titi, titi, titi, titi, titi, titi, titi, titi, titi, titi,<p>

titi, titi, titi, titi, titi, titi, titi, titi, titi, titi, titi, titi,

titi, titi, titi, titi, titi, titi, titi, titi, titi

-¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Mierda! ¡Yukki! -despertó molesto sintiendo cómo Yukihiro se frotaba los ojos, saliendo de su sueño.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó soñoliento.

-¡Apaga ese maldito despertador! -su tono de voz era frustrante.

-Ken, ¡hay que levantarse!

-Naaaaa... ¡déjame un rato…! -susurró con decepción al sentir cómo Yukihiro salía de la cama, alejando de él su cálido cuerpo.

-¡Vamoooos! Me has pedido que vaya contigo al estudio de SOAP. ¡Ahora atente a las consecuencias!

-¡Rayos! -comentó con cierto disgusto, sentándose sobre la cama, estirando sus brazos. Parpadeaba, y terminaba de desperezarse mientras observaba a Yukihiro vestirse. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al ver a aquel callado joven colocarse los pantalones, y sentándose sobre la cama, comenzar a ponerse las medias. Se levantó luego, acercándose al armario, y abriéndolo, extrajo una camisa negra ancha, con la que cubría aquella fina y marcada espalda. Su musculatura era mucho más visible que la de Ken. Abrochó su camisa y se giró para ver a su amante, el cual sonreía con aquel embobamiento, sin siquiera haberse movido del lugar.

-¡Ken! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Aún no te vistes? -notó aquella sonrisa y lo miró con curiosidad, acercándose a la cama, y sentándose en la orilla-. ¿Y a qué se debe esa cara? -comentó gracioso. Ken lo miraba con satisfacción, con aquel indescriptible sentimiento de haber hecho lo correcto. De haber elegido bien. Lo miraba por completo, desde sus manos, hasta su cabello. Yukihiro. Su Yukihiro-. ¡Rayos! ¡Mirándome así me das miedo! ¿Qué perversión tendrás en mente? -preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

Ken tomó las manos de Yukihiro, y se acercó a él, besándole con lentitud. Yukihiro no pudo evitar aquel increíblemente esencial beso, y gimió deleitándose con esa sensación de simpleza. Una vez más. Una vez más sentía la sensación de aquella vez cuando se había ofrecido a Ken como simple experimento, y éste lo había besado. El primer beso de ellos. Nuevamente esa emoción lo abrumó. Un beso con ternura, con agradecimiento, con un ruego secreto de eternidad, con una súplica de nunca acabar. Ken lo besaba con absoluto agradecimiento. Yukihiro. El que lo había sacado de las profundidades de la soledad, del vacío. El mismo con el que amanecía cada día, con el que dormía cada noche, con el que compartía los candores de la vida diaria, con el que aprendía a sentir. Con el que aprendía a aprender. El mismo que siendo tanto, había aceptado tan poco: un simple hombre perdido en la inmensidad. El mismo que estaba besando en ese momento. El mismo, único, siempre, cada vez.

-Gracias -le susurró embelesado, separando lentamente el contacto, sintiendo la respiración de ambos con la sensación del bienestar. Yukihiro le sonrió. Comprendió todo lo que sucedía con aquel beso. Entendía a Ken, a su Ken.

-No servirán esas tretas conmigo. ¡A levantarse! -dijo con tono gracioso, alzándose de la cama, y acariciando la nariz de Ken con sensualidad. Ken rió abiertamente. El Yukihiro que sólo se mostraba para él. Su Yukihiro. El único cada vez.

Ken se vistió con pereza, y se dirigió a la cocina, sin peinarse, sin despertarse por completo. Allí lo esperaba su amante con un suculento desayuno, con un buen café negro, con esa simple sonrisa diaria.

Desayunaron sin más mediaciones, y recogieron las partituras esparcidas por todo el salón. Ken tomó su guitarra del sillón preferido, y se fueron hacia los estudios de SOAP.

Allí lo esperaban Ein y Sakura tocando el esbozo de canciones.

Los dos jóvenes observaron a los que recién llegaban, y Sakura miró sorprendido la compañía de Ken. El tierno Yukihiro. Sonrió con satisfacción.

Ken volvió a presentar a Yukihiro al grupo, siendo amenamente saludado por Ein, y extrañamente mirado por Sakura.

Sakura: ¡Qué bueno verte por aquí! ¡Me encanta verte Yukki! -le dijo con sensual voz.

Yukihiro: ¡Mi nombre es Awaji! -comentó con un grado de descortesía.

No soportaba a Sakura. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado la propuesta de Ken.

Sakura: ¿Awaji? ¡Pero si es tan formal! ¡Y tú eres tan tierno! ¡Muy protocolar para ti. ¡Yukichan! -comentó juguetonamente, mientras se acercaba a él, mirándole intensamente. Yukihiro dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con su hombro a Ken, quien miraba con reproche a Sakura.

Ken: ¡Vamos, Sakura! ¡Deja de molestar a Yukki! ¿No ves que caes muy mal con esa actitud?

Sakura: Vaaaa... no me interesa si caigo mal a todo el mundo. ¡Mientras que me acepte este joven lindo! -sonrió mirando a Yukihiro, quien frunció el ceño con molestia.

Yukihiro: ¡Lindo tu puto padre! -Ken lo miró sorprendido. Pocas veces veía a un Yukihiro agresivo.

Ein: ¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! ¡Perdona, Yukihiro! -Ein se interpuso entre Sakura y Yukihiro con una sonrisa amena-. ¡Perdona a este imbécil! ¡Tiene ese humor insoportable! Pero no es mal tipo, créeme. ¿Por qué no vamos a hacer lo nuestro? -preguntó mirando a Ken.

Ken: Sí, mejor. Por cierto, Yukihiro está aquí porque le pedí consejo para algunas notas. Podemos discutirlo los cuatro...

Ein: Genial. ¡Ya la inspiración se nos ha cortado! -le comentó con simpleza a Yukihiro, quien lo miró con una sonrisa. Aquel extranjero era amigable. Quizás similar a Tetsu: mediador y pacifista.

Pasaron la mitad del día en el estudio, haciendo partícipe a Yukihiro en las modificaciones de las canciones.

La tarde ya caía cuando finalizaron con la tarea. La intervención de Yukihiro había facilitado el trance de inspiración, y en contra de lo que imaginaban, habían obtenido los resultados producto de largas semanas de intenso trabajo en un solo y arduo día. La tenacidad de Yukihiro había contagiado al trío de vagos.

Ken: ¡Vamos a tomar unas cervezas! -comentó entusiasmado, al finalizar los ensayos.

Ein: ¡Siiiii! ¡Cerveza alemana!

Yukihiro: Prefiero la asahi -sonrió al extranjero.

Ein: ¿En serio? ¡Es tan suave! Ni modo. Los japoneses tienen un paladar muy sensible, ¿no? -le comentó a Ken.

Ken: No. ¡Es que la cerveza que tú tomas es un asco! ¡Nada tiene que ver con nuestros paladares! -comentó con tono irónico. Yukihiro sonrió. Ken era el mismo siempre. Estuviera donde estuviera.

Ein: ¡Ey! ¡Saku! ¿Vienes?

Sakura: ¡Ah! Mejor no. Tengo que hacer unos arreglos para la canción pendiente del otro día. ¿Recuerdas?

Ein: ¡Ah! Sí. ¿Pero, estás seguro?

Sakura: ¡Claro! ¡Créeme que me gustaría pasar el rato con el joven Awaji! -le sonrió con sensualidad. Yukihiro simplemente se giró, dirigiéndose a la salida. Ken y Ein lo miraron con curiosidad.

Ein: Tu amigo es algo sensible a los chistes, ¿no?

Ken: Pues sí. A Yukki le molesta ser el blanco de la broma...

Ein: ¡Es un buen chico! –sonrió.

Ken: Sí. Un muy buen amigo... por cierto, ¿donde está Sasuke? ¿No tenía que estar para preparar el dúo de guitarra?

Ein: ¡Ja! ¿Y me lo preguntas? ¿No lo conoces? ¡Es un vago! No se levanta hasta la tarde y trabaja de noche. Sakura se quedará con él para mejorar las canciones pendientes.

Ken: ¡Rayos! ¡No trabaja nunca!

Ein: ¡Pero es buen guitarrista! ¡Es un buen reemplazo cuando tú estas en el otro grupo! -comentó con un leve gesto de clemencia. Ken lo miró no muy convencido, pero sabía que era verdad. Sasuke era un gran intérprete, con la misma técnica de Ken. Era su reemplazo y su dúo de excelencia indiscutible.

Ken: Vamos por las cervezas... -Ken creyó que Yukihiro había salido, y los esperaba en la puerta. Atravesaron los enredados pasillos del estudio hasta lograr salir del lugar.

Sin embargo, Yukihiro no estaba.

Ein: ¿Se habrá perdido? -preguntó al no ver a aquel callado japonés.

Ken: ¡Seguro! ¡Hasta el diablo se pierde en este laberinto! -comentó prendiendo un cigarrillo-. Esperemos un rato. ¡Ya saldrá!

* * *

><p>Yukihiro vagaba por los pasillos del estudio que resultaban extremadamente laberínticos. Un pasillo podía desembocar a otros ya transitados previamente del que provenía, y aún así, la sensación de avanzar era indudable. Caminaba sin dirección, creyendo que se aproximaba a la salida. Luego de unos 10 minutos llegó al estudio del que había partido. Con frustración miró de nuevo el lugar. No había nadie. Tenía que salir de allí por sus propios medios, sin poder preguntar a algún guía.<p>

Miraba la puerta de entrada del estudio, cuando sintió un aliento cálido sobre su cuello, y con un susurro ronco habló a su oído:

-¿Yukichan, perdido? -Yukihiro se tensionó súbitamente, experimentando aquella repulsión del primer encuentro con aquel ser. Se giró rápidamente, y se alejó de la puerta, de la cercanía de aquel ser.

-¿Dónde está la salida? -le preguntó con temor en los ojos y actitud imponente.

-¿Salida? ¿Hacia dónde?

-¿Eh?

-¿Hacia la seguridad, hacia el amor, hacia el deseo?

-¡Hacia fuera! -comentó cortante, elevando su voz con nerviosismo.

-Ja ja ja... ¡me haces recordar a Hyde! -comentó caminando hacia Yukihiro, acorralándolo contra la pared.

-¡No soy él!

-Y lo sé. Por eso -Sakura lentamente se acercó al rostro de Yukihiro. Éste lo detuvo, colocando sus brazos, intentando empujarlo hacia atrás, pero Sakura tomó sus muñecas, y las apoyó a los costados, contra la pared, hasta que finalmente lo besó contra toda resistencia. Yukihiro movió su cabeza con horror sin poder deshacerse de aquel sentimiento de repulsión. Asqueado de tal acción, giró sus manos rápidamente, y torciendo las muñecas de Sakura, lo empujó haciéndolo caer al suelo. Sakura lo observó con una mirada siniestra. Yukihiro era lo que necesitaba. Era un joven más, al que una vez conquistado, cualquier palabra proveniente de su visceral boca seria creída. Era un joven lleno de pureza, de inocencia, un joven al que las bellas palabras le hacían brillar con intensidad aquel triste mirar. Era una nueva presa. Debía consumir aquel elixir-. Igual que Hyde. Rechazando, pero disfrutando -acotó finalmente.

-¿Qué? -no se fue, y se mantuvo quieto con el ceño fruncido, pensando que tal vez, podría extraer información de aquel misterioso y repulsivo ser-. ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Hyde? -le preguntó con curiosidad, sin permitir suavizar el gesto enojado de su rostro.

-¿No le preguntaste a él? -se incorporó, y nuevamente se acercó a Yukihiro, quien lo miraba con odio.

-No, no contesta. ¡No te acerques! -le exigió.

-Eso es lo mismo que decía, ¿pero sabes? ¡Él disfrutaba! Como lo harás tú... -Yukihiro lo miró con asombro. Por un instante regresó a su cuerpo el miedo y la sensación de desolación que sentía en presencia de ese hombre.

Sakura se volvía a acercar, pero esta vez, sujetando con más fuerza las manos de Yukihiro quien buscaba desligarse. Nuevamente fue besado. Yukihiro sintió miedo, sintió aquella repugnancia que emanaba de ese ser. Y recordó las palabras de Ken: "Unas jovencitas lo han hostigado por decir que las había violentado, lo mismo un joven adolescente.". El pavor tomó su cuerpo y se tensionó súbitamente, sintiendo cómo ese ser empujaba sus labios, queriendo ingresar, sin recibir contestación. Sin respuesta, acarició a Yukihiro íntimamente, y éste sintió cómo lo más instintivo de su ser emergía de él. Un extraño animal, un ser sin raciocinio lo impulsó en ese instante.

Con fuerza asombrosa, se deshizo de aquel agarre, y con el más profundo odio en sus ojos, atacó a Sakura.

Comprendió en ese instante el gran secreto de Hyde, el secreto de todos esos años, el misterio revelado. Sintió odio, deseo de venganza, deseo de acabar con ese destructor de almas. Un gran depredador que asesinaba lentamente, que arrebataba la pureza de sus víctimas, y las sumía en las profundidades de la vacuidad. Un destino infernal para pequeños ángeles inocentes.

Cerró su puño y con toda la impotencia de reconocer la contradicción de remediar el daño causado a tantas inocencias, golpeó con violencia el rostro de Sakura, y lo arrojó hacia un costado.

Caminó en dirección a la salida, pero antes de llegar, Sakura había vapuleado su espalda, Yukihiro cayó de rodillas, sintiendo ese golpe en el hígado, dejándole una sensación extraña de amargor y dolor. Sakura lo sujetó del cabello, sin piedad, y mirándolo desde aquella superioridad le dijo con actitud visceral:

-No eres el único que tiene fuerza -sonrió con perversidad-. Te gustará con violencia a ti también.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Vete al infierno! -le gritó con repulsión, y de inmediato se levantó, intentando herir a Sakura nuevamente, pero éste lo golpeó dos veces en el estómago, dejándole sin aire.

Yukihiro se resistía aún con dificultad para respirar. Sakura, molesto por su constante obstinación, golpeó nuevamente su rostro, dejándolo levemente inconsciente. Yukihiro no pudo evitar caer sobre la batería ante el ímpetu del puño, haciendo un estruendo metálico. Sakura se acercaba a él para hacer lo que había deseado desde el primer momento, mirándole con libido, sintiendo emerger de su interior esa necesidad animal, de igual forma que el depredador goza previamente con su víctima.

Lo acercó a su cuerpo, y Yukihiro, mirándolo con dolor, escuchó las perversas palabras:

-Eres tierno y serás mío, ¿lo sabes? -Yukihiro sólo gimió adolorido, asustado por aquel lóbrego ser que comenzaba a acariciarle tan repugnantemente.

* * *

><p>Ein: Oye, creo que tu amigo se perdió demasiado. ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlo, ne?<p>

Ken: Sí. ¡Este Yukki! -comentó negando con la cabeza, mofándose.

Ein y Ken ingresaron nuevamente, y apenas dieron un par de pasos, escucharon un estruendoso sonido metálico provenir desde la lejanía de los pasillos.

Ein: ¡Mierda! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se estarán peleando? -preguntó con duda.

Ken: ¡Mierda! -dijo con el ceño fruncido echando a correr.

Partieron rápidamente al estudio y entraron de súbito, observando la escena. Sakura había arrebatado la camisa negra de Yukihiro, y comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón. Ken lo miró horrorizado. Yukihiro había tenido razón, lo había percibido más allá de la apariencia. Sakura era un pérfido.

Ein abrió sus ojos grandemente, y observó el hecho entelerido. Comprendió que aquellos escándalos sobre Sakura eran ciertos.

Ken corrió hacia Sakura, y lo sujetó de la solapa, empujándolo contra la pared, haciendo que recibiera todo el golpe en su espalda.

Ken: ¡Mierda! ¡Bastardo! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Qué mierda estás haciendo!

Sakura: ¡Él quería! -comentó con una sonrisa perversa.

Ken: ¡Mentira! ¡Eres un cretino hijo de puta!

Sakura: Ese joven necesita de alguien con pasión como yo... es muy inocente aún -Sakura buscaba simular en toda aquella escena un esbozo de broma. Necesitaba que creyeran que todo era una broma, un chiste más, quizás no con mucha convicción.

Ken lo miró con rencor, con rabia, con el odio más acérrimo. No pudo contenerse, y comenzó a golpearlo en su delirio de aborrecimiento.

Yukihiro se sentó en el suelo, recuperándose del golpe y notó que el extranjero estaba a su lado, dándole una mano para incorporarse, viendo absorto cómo Ken golpeaba a Sakura.

Ken: ¡Mierda! ¡Era verdad! ¡Maltrataste a esas jovencitas! ¡Y a ese joven! ¡Mierda! ¡Te odio, Sakura! ¡Creí en ti! ¡Confiaba en ti! ¡Cómo pudiste! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes! ¡Hijo de puta mal parido!

Yukihiro: Basta, Ken -comentó mareado.

Ken se detuvo, y, dando un paso hacia atrás, vio como la figura golpeada de Sakura se resbalaba por la pared, y caía al suelo, cansado por los embates. Notó el golpe que Yukihiro seguramente le había propinado a su atacante en el rostro que ya tenía una coloración morada, y la inflamación que deformaban su faz.

Ken abandonó el doliente ser, y se dirigió hacia Yukihiro, quien se sostenía con ayuda de Ein, sujetándose el estómago.

Ken: ¡Yukki, perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Creí que estabas afuera!

Yukihiro: Ya, Ken. No pasó nada. No hay nada que lamentar -le sonrió con suavidad, con una mueca de dolor ante tal gesto. Su rostro ya comenzaba a inflamarse.

Ein: ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo Sakura fue capaz? -el joven extranjero estaba atónito. Le dolía la verdad, porque Sakura era su mejor amigo. Amigo de juegos nocturnos, amigo de cantina, amigo casi hermano. Pero todo aquello que parecían bromas, eran verdades, que nunca le había confiado. Sintió dolor, y traición.

Llamaron a la policía, la cual en poco tiempo se hizo presente en el lugar. A los tres le tomaron declaraciones. Sin embargo, Yukihiro había guardado el gran secreto develado. Sólo por Hyde.

Finalmente, tras unas horas en la estación policial, Ken y Yukihiro regresaron al departamento, tras haber dejado a Ein y Sakura en la estación policial. Sakura comenzaría a ser investigado profundamente a partir de aquella denuncia. Ein solamente estaba allí, atónito por aquella extraña sensación. La sensación de que nunca nadie puede conocer las profundidades de otro ser. Nadie nunca sabe quién es realmente el amigo y quién el enemigo. Nunca se sabe quién realmente es la persona que se supone, se conoce. Ni a través de los años, ni a través de las experiencias compartidas se logra descubrir realmente a los seres. Apenas uno mismo se logra reconocer con grandes vedas, ¿cómo se pretende tener pleno conocimiento de un ser ajeno?

Ken ingresó a la habitación ayudando a Yukihiro y lo sentó delicadamente sobre la cama. Le quitó la ropa con sutileza. Pudo ver aquellos hematomas formados en su estómago, y uno muy oscuro en la espalda, además del deformante golpe en su rostro.

Ken preparó unas bolsitas de hielo para su amante, y lo recostó sobre la cama, aplicándole cada una en el hematoma que se formaba lentamente.

Ken lo observaba en silencio, con culpa, con temor.

-¡Yukki, perdóname! Perdóname por no haberte creído, por no haberte dejado dudar -le comentó con tristeza. Yukihiro le sonrió haciendo un gesto de dolor ante el golpe de su rostro.

-Ya, no te preocupes. No pasó nada... -suspiró aliviado. Ken acarició el pecho desnudo de Yukihiro con su mano llena de culpa. Sentía que no había confiado lo suficiente en Yukihiro. Yukihiro tomó aquella mano, y la posó sobre su mejilla sana. No podía creer que su amante, que su Ken, fuera amigo de tal persona-. Ni aún 15 años permiten conocer con profundidad a un ser -suspiró. Ken lo miró con tristeza, y dejó caer sus ojos hasta el suelo. Sentía dolor por lo ocurrido, y traición, por haber defendido tantas veces a Sakura. Creyendo en su inocencia, descubría la verdad tan dura. No sabía quién era Sakura. Nunca lo había sabido.

-No lo puedo creer -murmuró con la vista empañada-. Era mi amigo, y lo ayudé tantas veces... ¡mierda! ¡Tantas veces lo defendí! -Yukihiro le sonrió.

-Ya, Ken. Ya. De ahora en más, pagará lo hecho.

-¡Voy a decirlo públicamente!

-¿Qué? -lo miró con sorpresa, observando el rostro compungido de su amante, con el ceño fruncido, con la impotencia emergiendo de su interior.

-Sí. ¡Se tiene que enterar todo Japón! No puede ser que un ser tan despreciable...

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas! -le comentó con preocupación. Ken lo miró y levantó una ceja, suavizando su rostro.

-¿Por qué?

-Por Hyde.

-¿Qué? -Ken lo miró con asombro. ¿Acaso aquello quería decir lo que creía?-. No... no puede ser... ¿tú crees que..?

-No lo creo. Lo sé.

-¡Yukki! ¿Estás seguro?

-Me lo dijo. Dijo que Hyde disfrutaba de aquello. Es un enfermo, que ha lastimado a Hyde por mucho tiempo... no creo que sea bueno mostrar esto más allá de lo que sea necesario. Por Hyde. Él está tan recuperado. El que Sakura reaparezca sólo hará aflorar todo aquel pasado. Y creo que... por algo Hyde lo ocultó tantos años... -Ken lo miró con dolor. Pudo recordar de inmediato aquel día en el pasado. Evocó aquel Hyde oscurecido que había aparecido con anteojos de sol en pleno día nublado. Aquel accesorio sólo cumplía la función de ocultar el gran hematoma en su rostro. Por el cuerpo tenía otros golpes. Todos habían creído que el día anterior finalmente la pelea había pasado los límites verbales, y se había traducido en violencia. Lo que nunca creyó Ken, es que fuera ese tipo de violencia: la más terrible. Comprendió aquellos golpes, entendió esas miradas duras de Hyde, y analizó por completo cómo el transcurrir de los años le afectaba lentamente. Lo trastornaba su pasado perpetuado en su memoria y en su cuerpo. Todo por causa de la depredación de Sakura. El que había sido su amigo. El que en realidad, no sabía quién era. Suspiró con dolor.

-¡Mierda! ¡Y Hyde nunca habló…! -golpeó el colchón con impotencia.

-Por eso. Tal vez no quiera. Y debemos respetarlo.

-¿Se lo diremos a Tetsu?

-¿Tú crees que él no lo sabe? -Ken lo miró con un leve gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Crees que sí?

-Solamente te lo pregunto. La verdad, no lo sé. Tetsu no habría bromeado con Sakura en Fukuoka de aquella forma si lo hubiera sabido, ¿no lo crees?

-Mmm... ¿y qué haremos?

-Tampoco lo sé.

-Yo creo... creo que es mejor dejar que ellos dos se arreglen. A final de cuentas, Hyde es quien debe elegir...

-Sí. Supongo.

Ken movió las bolsas de hielo sobre el cuerpo de Yukihiro, presionando un poco, para que el frío ingresara más rápidamente. El baterista sólo cerró sus ojos y sintió con leve dolor aquel delicado trato. Deslizó su mano hasta apoyarla sobre un muslo de Ken, y ambos quedaron en el silencio.

* * *

><p>En pocas semanas, Sakura fue condenado. Los testimonios de varias jóvenes lo sancionaron a prisión. Ken estaba entristecido por aquello, al igual que Ein. Ambos habían defendido tantas veces a ese rufián, creyéndolo sólo imagen, creyendo que nunca sería más que escándalos publicitarios. Y ambos se habían equivocado. Una traición tan profunda, donde el traidor no se definía. Un traidor que no era del todo traidor, y traicionados que no resultaban ser tan ingenuos. A final de cuentas, ambos habían creído en esa imagen de Sakura. Aquella imagen de la misma imagen. Un holograma de aquella máscara de inocencia. Se había alimentado por años de la ingenuidad de tantas personas, que con ellas se cubría, y su espíritu gozaba de impunidad. Una imagen de la imagen, sólo eso. Desconocido absolutamente.<p>

Yukihiro se recuperó tras un largo tiempo de aquellos golpes, y regresó a su propio grupo, realizando diversos eventos y conciertos. Ken y Ein comenzaron una búsqueda exhaustiva de bateristas, pero nada les convencían. Aún apenados por la pérdida de aquel amigo, o tal vez, aquel espectro de amigo, no podían ver con objetividad los talentos presentados. Nadie resultaba tan bueno como Sakura, a pesar de todo.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

TSUKIAKARI NI JINSEI

(Vidas a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

página XII

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 16 de septiembre de 2006 - __**Corrección**__: Ogawa Saya_

* * *

><p>Ken ingresó en el departamento, con el rostro cansado y el ánimo aquietado. Encontró a Yukihiro fumando, con su soda típica en la mano, mirando televisión entre pentagramas y bollos de hojas esparcidos por el suelo. Lo observó con curiosidad. Yukihiro había cambiado tanto en aquellos detalles. El baterista lo miró con una sonrisa.<p>

-¡Vaya! ¡Llegas temprano! -comentó mirando a su amigo de arriba hacia abajo-. ¡Luces como la misma mierda! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Naaaaaaaaa -Ken se acercó al sillón, y se arrojó con su último esfuerzo. Puso sus pies sobre la pequeña mesa, y miró con cansancio a Yukihiro-. Creo que hoy estuvimos haciendo un casting de 250 personas. Todos tocando la batería... ¡rayos! ¡Se me parte la cabeza! -comentó cerrando sus ojos.

-¡Ah! Ya veo. Aún no consigues reemplazo -fumó tranquilamente su cigarrillo, y, dejándolo apoyado sobre el cenicero, encendió otro, ofreciéndoselo a Ken. Éste aceptó con agotamiento aquel regalo. Un cigarrillo para mejorar su estado. Miró la mesa con aquellas hojas esparcidas.

-¿Y qué ocurre aquí? -preguntó con calma-. Es raro verte en este desorden, Yukki.

-Pues sí. Es que tengo que hacer música inmediatamente.

-¿Mn? ¿Por qué?

-Porque a mi bajista y guitarrista los contrataron las Puffy.

-¿Las Puffy? ¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Se van a ir con esas dos gritonas?

-¡Ja, ja, ja! No dirías lo mismo si vieras el contrato -sonrió divertido por el comentario de su amante.

-¡En fin! -Ken miró el techo, y se concentró en la pantalla de la TV-. ¿Y se supone que estás viendo programas de música para robar ideas? -le comentó con tono chistoso.

-¡Algo así! -respondió traveseando aquel mismo juego.

Ambos sonrieron, fijando la vista en la pantalla, que presentaban a varios artistas invitados. Desde SMAP hasta Hyde.

-¡Ey! ¡Yukki! ¡Está Hyde!

-Sí. Mira qué cansado se ve -comentó al notar la palidez de su amigo, con las ojeras profundas. Creyó que la ausencia de Tetsu tenía sus efectos sobre el cuerpo del cantante.

-Y aquí, ¡finalmente tenemos a Haido-sama! -presentó la conductora con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que el estudio se llenara de histéricos gritos de fans-. ¡Bienvenido!

-¡Ah! ¡Gracias! -Hyde inclinó levemente su cabeza ante la cámara en gesto de agradecimiento, y sonrió con suave gesto.

-Y dinos, Hyde, ¿qué es de tu vida?

-Bueno, estoy terminando mis nuevas producciones. Un par de singles.

-¡Ah! Cierto, ¿es verdad que vas a hacer un cover de los Beatles?

-Sí. ¡El conocido Lucy! Resulta muy bella la poesía de la canción, y me hace sentir muy bien el vocalizarla.

-¿Tal vez alguna significación más allá del arte? -comentó astutamente la presentadora.

-Ja ja ja. Tal vez.

-¡Pues dinos! ¿Quién es la chica que sonríe de tan mística forma, con ojos de calidoscopio? -comentó aludiendo a la letra conocida de aquella canción.

-No lo creerían -respondió con una triste mirada, que se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Ken levantó una ceja y miró a Yukihiro.

Ken: Está jugando, ¿no?

Yukihiro: Mm... no lo sé -miraba con asombro el televisor.

Ken: ¿Está hablando de Tetsu?

Yukihiro: No lo sé. Pero tengo una sensación extraña -comentó con el ceño fruncido, mirando con curiosidad la pantalla. Regresaron a aquella entrevista.

-Pero con esa declaración necesitamos saber quién es la afortunada.

-Bueno. Yo la traje.

-¿Qué? ¿Es verdad? -gritó entusiasta la conductora.

-Sí.

Ken: ¿Qué dijo?

Yukihiro: ¿A qué está jugando? -ambos fruncieron el ceño, no creyendo lo que se avecinaba.

-¡Uy! ¡Tus fans la matarán! -comentó sonriendo, escuchando la chirriante ovación que se había elevado en la tribuna ante aquel comentario.

-Lo que sucede es que estuvimos un tiempo separados, y la verdad, yo deseaba regresar con ella. Creo que lo que puedo hacer para convencerla es anunciarlo aquí.

-¿Por qué necesariamente aquí?

-Porque... aquí la conocí -sonrió con tristeza, y movió su mano hacia un costado, haciendo un gesto a la joven chica que salía de entre los técnicos y camarógrafos.

Yukihrio: ¿¡Are! ¿Queeeeeeeee? ¡Esto es una broma! ¡No puede ser! -Ken tragó con dificultad, y dejó caer la consumida colilla del cigarro desde su boca.

Apareció Megumi con aquella tímida sonrisa, sentándose al lado de Hyde.

-¿¡Ara ara! ¡No lo puedo creer! -comentó la conductora sorprendida.

-¡Pues es verdad! Aquí está la joven de mis canciones -la miró a los ojos, y ella sonrió con timidez-. ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Súbitamente todo el estudio se enmudeció. La misma presentadora observó con sorpresa a Hyde. El Hyde conocido por todos como el gran espíritu sediento de libertad, sin ataduras, endemoniado espectro de la rebeldía, aparecía en ese instante, en la más romántica y más demostrativa acción de amor hacia aquella joven. Megumi lo observó con atónita expresión, no creyendo que él se atrevería a aquella formulación alguna vez en su vida.

Las fans se detuvieron en el tiempo. El silencio se perpetuó en el instante.

Ken: ¡Mierda! ¿Dijo lo que escuché?

Yukihiro: ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa? -observaba atónito la pantalla.

Megumi parpadeó un par de veces, y regresando a aquella realidad, aceptó con un delicado 'sí', que reverberó en el silencio.

-¡Hora hora! ¡Felicitaciones a la nueva pareja! -gritó la conductora, animada. Lentamente todo el ambiente regresó a su inicial estado.

La conversación se extendió un poco más, y despidieron a Hyde con la canción Evergreen. Megumi lo observaba con alegría profunda, con aquel orgullo perdido. Interpretaba que había ganado la batalla.

El programa concluyó.

Yukihiro parpadeaba boquiabierto, y Ken miraba fijamente la pantalla con una ceja levantada. Aquella noticia los había tomado por sorpresa.

Ken: Debe ser una broma. Debe serlo -comentó negando con su cabeza.

Yukihiro: ¡Mierda! -bajó su vista hasta el suelo, y frunció el ceño, intentando pensar en el hecho ocurrido, en la causa de aquel comportamiento extraño-. ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde está Tetchan? -comentó con amarga voz.

Ken: ¿No está de tour? -Yukihiro lo miró sorprendido, recordando el dato explicado por Ken.

Yukihiro: ¡Pobre! -acotó con cierta melancolía-. ¿Y cuándo regresa?

Ken: Quién sabe. Tú lo conoces. Siempre dice una fecha, pero aparece mucho antes, para evitar los conflictos con entrevistadores, fans o toda esa clase de cosas.

Yukihiro: Sí. Puede inclusive, haber llegado hoy mismo.

Ken y Yukihiro se miraron con una leve sensación de miedo, de sorpresa. No sabían las consecuencias que aquello acarrearía al grupo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¿Sí? -la joven muchacha abrió la puerta, mirando con rostro neutro a la figura que se mostraba tras ella. Lo observó unos segundos, y quedó profundamente enmudecida.

-Megumi... -Hyde había susurrado con triste voz ante aquella puerta.

La joven abrió por completo la misma, y se paró frente a él, cuestionándolo con la mirada. No comprendía qué hacía el joven allí. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué quería? ¿Acaso lo suyo ya no había acabado en la más dolorosa demostración de vacuidad?

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó con voz queda, no esperando nada, no sintiendo nada. Sólo el orgullo perdido, sólo la tristeza de haber amado sin nunca haber sido retribuida.

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó evasivo.

-No.

-Entonces... -se detuvo un instante, y miró fijamente los ojos de Megumi, tomando aire-: Perdóname.

-¿Mm? -levantó una ceja sin entender.

-Megumi. Perdóname. Perdona lo que hice en el pasado. El tiempo me ha cambiado...

-¿Realmente? -le preguntó con un titilante sentimiento de orgullo que parecía resurgir entre la frustración.

-Quiero recomponer todo lo hecho. Quiero recuperar el pasado. Quiero vivir todo el tiempo perdido. Toma -le entregó un pequeño sobre-. Si haces lo que dice la carta, lo entenderé como un sí.

Hyde se retiró de aquella puerta, sumiéndose en la oscuridad de aquel largo pasillo iluminado tenuemente. Megumi cerró con dolor la portilla, y observó con detenimiento el sobre cerrando que sostenía su mano. Lo abrió. Lo leyó. Y lloró.

Aún sabiendo que todo era una mentira, aún sabiendo que Hyde era sólo una imagen, su orgullo lo amaba, e incluso su corazón, que tenía las cicatrices del pasado. Aún ante aquel dolor, ante la ilusión, ante la idea de que era quimera, ella aceptó. Aceptó finalmente. ¿Qué sentido tenía pasar la vida en soledad? Ella también lo sentía. Sentía esa soledad agobiante, y si su Hyde la había elegido a ella, era porque resultaba ser la mejor opción. Una opción entre tantas que Megumi desconocía. ¿Cuáles eran las otras opciones? ¿Cuáles?

Releyó la carta escrita por puño tembloroso de Hyde. Una carta, con palabras de mentiras, con verdades ahogadas, con un sentimiento de soledad inconmensurable.

"Megumi:

Mañana por la tarde estoy invitado al Utaban. Me gustaría que fueras allí. Te presentaré ante todos. No te ocultaré más. Quiero regresar el tiempo hacia atrás. Sólo acéptame. Déjame hacer lo correcto.

Hyde."

La tiró al cesto de basura, y se fue a dormir. Mañana debía verse bien. Debía hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Finalmente había llegado al departamento de Hyde. Estaba agotado por aquel extenuante tour por todo Japón. Llevaba sus dos maletas, que dejó con cansancio, al costado del sillón del salón.<p>

Miró el reloj sobre el mueble, que marcaba las 18 hs. Se dirigió al baño y abrió las canilla para preparar su tan ansiado momento de relajación. Fue hasta la habitación, y extrajo del armario un poco de ropa cómoda. Miró la cama con curiosidad. Había pensado que Hyde estaba allí. Quizás una imagen perdida. Quizás, una idea extraña.

Aquella noche que había pasado con él había sentido con tanto dolor esa inexplicable impresión de despedida.

Miró dentro del armario antes de cerrarlo. Parecía que había espacio en demasía. ¿Por qué?

Empezó a observar las ropas, y sólo encontró las suyas. No había nada de Hyde. Lo cerró bruscamente, y miró hacia el escritorio. A un costado había tres maletas. Eran de Hyde.

Sonrió con calma, suspirando aliviado. Tal vez comenzaba a ocurrir lo que le acontecía hacía tanto tiempo. Comenzaba a ver lo que sus temores internos les hacía ver. Había sentido en ese segundo que Hyde había desaparecido de la vida, que había sucumbido ante la muerte. Una idea de despedida le amargó el gusto en la boca nuevamente.

Negó con su cabeza una vez más. Estaba imaginando cosas, estaba comenzando a ver nuevamente lo que deseaba ver. Se dirigió al baño y finalmente se relajó.

Tras ello, comió un poco, y se arrojó sobre la cama. Aún sentía el perfume de Hyde en ella. Un perfume celestial.

Hundió frotando su rostro en aquella almohada. Tras una noche como aquélla, la plenitud era lo suficientemente grande como para aceptar la muerte sin dudas. Sonrió con amargura, nuevamente el sentimiento de despedida lo ahogó.

Intentó dormir, pero no podía.

Se levantó cansado de la cama, y se sentó en el salón. Quería esperar a Hyde, quería verlo nuevamente, quería sentirlo. Quería notar cómo sus alas habían crecido.

Prendió el TV y el canal mostró lo que tanto anhelaba. Sonrió con devoción ante aquella imagen de un sonriente Hyde siendo entrevistado por la presentadora. Suspiró aliviado. Hyde estaba allí, en ese lugar, no estaba perdido ni alejado. Simplemente trabajando con toda su pasión, como siempre lo había hecho, y como nunca dejó de hacer.

-Y dinos, Hyde, ¿qué es de tu vida?

-Bueno, estoy terminando mis nuevas producciones. Un par de singles.

-¡Ah! Cierto, ¿es verdad que vas a hacer un cover de los Beatles?

-Sí. ¡El conocido Lucy! Resulta muy bella la poesía de la canción, y me hace sentir muy bien el vocalizarla.

-¿Tal vez alguna significación más allá del arte? -comentó astutamente la conductora.

-Ja ja ja. Tal vez.

-¡Pues dinos! ¿Quién es la chica que sonríe de tan mística forma, con ojos de calidoscopio? -comentó aludiendo a la letra conocida de aquella canción.

-No lo creerían.

Tetsu miró curioso aquella extraña actitud de Hyde. ¿Acaso sería una alusión a él? Sonrió divertido. Recordó como Hyde se hechizaba por su sonrisa, por su mirar, por su actuar. 'Me encanta cuando haces eso'.

Aquella dulce y suave voz reverberaba quedamente en su pensamiento, acompañado por la imagen de su amante en la pantalla.

-Pero con esa declaración necesitamos saber quién es la afortunada.

-Bueno. Yo la traje.

-¿Qué? ¿Es verdad?

-Sí.

Tetsu frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

-¡Uy! ¡Tus fans la matarán!

-Lo que sucede es que estuvimos un tiempo separados, y la verdad, yo deseaba regresar con ella. Creo que lo que puedo hacer para convencerla es anunciarlo aquí.

-¿Por qué necesariamente aquí?

-Porque... aquí la conocí.

Tetsu abrió sus ojos, y separó sus labios levemente, sorprendido. Sintió una punzada en su interior, un dolor profundo. El amargo gusto de la despedida corroía su alma. Fue cuando apareció aquella joven y se sentó al lado de Hyde. Hyde la observaba con tristeza. Lo veía en sus ojos.

Aquello no podría ser más que un juego, un truco, una representación teatral. Tetsu miró atónito.

-¿¡Ara ara! ¡No lo puedo creer!

-¡Pues es verdad! Aquí está la joven de mis canciones -la miró a los ojos, y ella sonrió con timidez-. ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

-Sí.

Tetsu sintió el silencio perpetuado, dejando sólo el sonido de su propio latir bombeando en su cerebro. Sentía el palpitar, el mutismo y la soledad en la que caía. Reconoció aquella pregunta como si una espada lo atravesara, destrozando su corazón.

Su rostro se tensaba, se aflojaba. Se contraía por momentos, conteniendo el lloro, conteniendo el brillo que aparecía en su mirar, el ardor en su garganta, el vacío en su estómago. Tragaba con dolor, el conjunto de recuerdos apareció en su mente, apareció Hyde en su limite, arrojándose por el balcón, rechazándolo, buscando su mano, besándolo, amándolo, gritándole, confesándole aquel doloroso pasado. Las memorias se agolparon en su mente, y Tetsu no pudo contener las lágrimas, rompiendo a llorar.

Hyde no podía hacerle aquello. Hyde no podía haber cambiado de esa forma en su ausencia. Recordó cada palabra, en cada recuerdo, en cada momento, atesorado en su más resguardado interior.

"Eres tan distinto. Tetchan... te amo..."

Las primeras palabras que había susurrado, la primera vez que sintió aquel impacto, aquel dolor, cubierto de culpa e inestabilidad.

"Tú tienes alas propias."

¿Qué significado representaba? La inocencia que Tetsu reconocía en sí mismo era sólo sencillez de espíritu. No creía poseer alas como las de Hyde. No podía volar con ellas, como él lo hacía, como lo estaba haciendo, como lo haría hasta la eternidad.

"Déjame cocinarte. Por última vez..."

El recuerdo de esa última noche lo abordó con violencia. Aquellas palabras tomaban el verdadero significado. Una vez más Tetsu se había mentido, había creído no escuchar, no entender, pero en el fondo, la inquietud que le desbordaba, le alertaba con terrorífica sensación.

"Te amo."

Las palabras de Hyde en cada momento íntimo, en cada instante de placer, con su voz tierna, susurrando, gimiendo, sosteniéndose con el cuerpo de Tetsu, pidiendo por nunca terminar.

"¡Me encanta cuando haces eso!"

Tetsu lloró, llevó sus manos a su rostro, y se recogió en sí mismo, de costado, sobre la cama, sobre aquella vacía cama, que emanaba tan cálidamente el frío recuerdo del pasado.

"¡Tetchan…! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo como si fuera la última vez! ¡Hazlo!"

Las sensaciones lo atacaban nuevamente, con el punzón del recuerdo. Lo agobiaban, lo desgarraban. Aquella fuerte sensación, aquella última vez, aquella vez tan perfecta que si la misma muerte los hubiera arrebatado, no les hubiera importado. Todo el instante mágico, etéreamente iluminado por la luna. El recuerdo. El triste, y frío recuerdo que mostraba la vacía cama en la cual lloraba.

"Nunca te dejaré, Tetsu."

-¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! -gritó atacado una vez más por la remembranza-. ¡Lo planeabas! ¡Lo planeaste todo este tiempo! -gritaba sujetando con violencia las sábanas, comprimiendo el rostro en el dolor profundo de la desesperación.

"Mis alas son tuyas. Siempre estarás en mi interior. Siempre."

Lloró.

Lloró impotente. ¿Qué había fallado? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué lo abandonaba de esa forma? ¿Qué pasó?

Las preguntas lo condenaban en el silencio que no respondía. Golpeaba con ira el colchón, haciendo que éste despidiera con mayor intensidad ese perfume que tanto amaba y que comenzaba a alejarse.

¿Por qué Hyde había planeado algo de forma tan atroz? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

La luna aparecía por el ventanal, silenciosa, quizás sonriente. Una historia más de dolor, una historia más, para el olvido. Su crueldad no tenía limites, sus ojos veían todo, para hacerlo desvanecer.

Tetsu lloró horas, gritó, golpeó con furia, con impotencia, preguntando al vacío el por qué de las cosas. El por qué no había visto aquello en los ojos de Hyde, por qué ante sus palabras, las había creído con tanta ingenuidad. Era un ingenuo. ¿Acaso Hyde había jugado un papel similar que Sakura? ¿Había hecho en Tetsu la maligna estrategia de quedarse con su inocencia, con su ingenuidad, sólo porque él carecía de ella?. Se recostó boca arriba sobre la cama, iluminado por la luna. El lloro y el desahogo habían calmado su espíritu. Miraba el techo, sumido en sus recuerdos, en sus preguntas, en ese frío vacío que sentía crecer en su interior.

¿Qué había fallado? ¿Qué había fallado?

El sonido de la puerta lo despertó de aquellas cavilaciones.

Unos pasos tranquilos se detuvieron en el salón. Probablemente sorprendido de las maletas que había dejado allí.

Suspiró con dolor. ¿A qué venía? Miró a un costado del escritorio. ¡Ah! Eran las maletas. Seguramente regresaba para ello.

Aquellos pasos recuperaron el caminar, y se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Hyde se quedó mirando con sorpresa, el estado de su amigo sobre la cama. La devastación. Nada diferente a ello. La luna iluminaba aquel rostro cansado, que miraba hacia Hyde con un brillo doloroso. La luna acentuaba la sensación de soledad.

Hyde respiró un instante. ¿Podía retroceder todo? ¿Podía detener la locura en ese momento? ¿Podía acabar con ese dolor tan agresivo que atacaba a Tetsu, que le consumía a él? Pensó en Kaori. Pensó en Megumi, pensó en Tetsu. Pensó en lo correcto.

Tragó con dificultad, y suspiró. Supo que Tetsu había visto aquel nefasto programa.

Tantos meses alejados, tantas noches en soledad, tantos suspiros de nostalgia, se aferraban al corazón de ambos, al ver al otro en tal cercanía, y aún así, tan lejos. ¿Qué podían hacer?

Hyde caminó lentamente, y se sentó a los pies de la cama, mirando la luna por la ventana. Tetsu lo observaba con fascinación, con un gran deseo de despertar de aquella pesadilla, de sentir la calidez de sus cuerpos, de sentirse tan sencillamente amenos. Pero algo había cambiado. Aquel deseo en ambos, debía ser reprimido, a favor de lo correcto.

La desgarrante sensación de tristeza atacaba el estómago de los dos. El sentir la respiración del otro en ese silencio tan frío, era tan cruel. Hyde necesitaba amarlo por última vez... pero ya lo había hecho. Ya no podía dar un paso atrás. Si lo daba... Tetsu se ahogaría.

-Tetchan... -suspiró con un hilo de voz. Tetsu sintió un escalofrío, y cerró sus ojos, frunciendo su ceño, con dolor. Las últimas palabras, la última vez, su último 'Tetchan'.

-Hyde, ¿por qué…? -le preguntó con temor.

-Es lo mejor.

-¿Por qué lo decidiste? ¿Por qué? Ya lo habías planeado de antes… ¿por qué?

-Basta, Tetchan. Nos daña a los dos -comentó con tristeza.

-¿Dañar? -Tetsu se sentó sobre la cama, y lo miró con impotencia-. ¿Dañar? ¡Eso es lo que tú estás haciendo! ¡No yo! ¡Yo no te daño! ¡Yo no me daño! ¡Yo no lo hago! -susurró con dolor.

-Es lo mejor, créeme.

-¿Para quién? ¿Para ti? -ambos se callaron en un instante, sorprendidos. La extraña sensación de deja vú los atacó en simultáneo. La misma historia en aquel estudio de grabación, la misma narración, pero con personajes invertidos-. ¿Tú qué sabes de lo que es bueno para mí? ¿Tú qué sabes? -la congoja avanzaba en su garganta.

-Tetchan, detente, por favor -su voz tembló por un instante.

-¡No! ¡Detente tú! ¿¡Por qué me haces esto! ¿En qué fallé? -le gritó sujetándole los hombros, desesperado, fijando su mirada en los ojos de Hyde, quien notaba aquel doliente brillo en Tetsu. El mismo brillo con que Hyde miraba a Sakura en aquel fantasmal recuerdo. Aún amando y siendo dolido.

-No eres tú, Tetchan... soy yo... -susurró, bajando su vista, evadiendo aquella mirada.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Dónde está el problema!

-Soy yo. No te merezco... -Tetsu lo zarandeó con fuerza.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso? ¿Quién eres? ¿¡Por qué eliges por mí! ¿Por qué?

-Es la mejor decisión...

-¿Decisión? ¡Escúchate, Hyde! ¡Me estás abandonando por algo que no sé, por un error que no encuentro, por una estupidez de tu parte! Entiéndelo, ¡te merezca o no, te necesito! -le gritó con dolor, tomó el mentón de Hyde con su mano, elevándolo para observarlo a los ojos-. Te necesito, no elijas por mí. Soy yo quien te ama y te precisa. ¿Me dejarás sin alas? -Tetsu lo besó son temor, con desesperación, rogando que no se fuera de su vida, rogando que aquella despedida fuera ratificada, que nada de aquel dolor que los estaba destruyendo fuera real. Hyde respondió con igual desesperación ante aquel abrazo. Necesitaba hacerlo una vez más, una última vez más... pero ante él surgió aquella palabra, aquel comentario: "Pensar lo correcto." Y se detuvo. Tetsu lo miró con el brillo de sus ojos borrándole las pupilas. Hyde amaba aquella expresión, amaba ese hoyuelo, amaba esa pureza. Demasiado puro para morir en la oscuridad de su propia tristeza. Lo ahogaría.

-Tetchan, tú tienes alas propias -le sonrió con una sublime desolación.

-Dame una buena razón para aceptar esto. Para aceptar esta locura -comentó pausado, buscando dilatar el tiempo, para nunca llegar al final.

-Es hacer lo correcto -le suspiró, tomando con sus manos las de Tetsu, desligándose del abrazo tan ameno que habían realizado, y levantándose de la cama, para tomar las maletas que estaban a un costado del escritorio. Tetsu parpadeaba incrédulo.

-¿Lo correcto? ¿Y qué mierda se supone que es lo correcto? -le gritó indignado, con el ceño fruncido. Hyde giró delante de la puerta de aquella habitación, y lo miró con aflicción, con pena profunda.

-No dejarte ahogar. No dejarte condenar a una oscuridad eterna... -le comentó mirando con tristeza el suelo, y al elevar su mirar hacia Tetsu, le esbozó una sonrisa pura con ojos brillantes y melancólicos, una sonrisa que Tetsu atesoraría por toda la vida, la última sonrisa.

-¡Así me condenas! Por favor... no te vayas... ¡no me dejes…! -le gritó llorando, desesperado, ahogado en sus propias confusiones-. No te vayas, no lo hagas, Hyde, por favor. ¡No me abandones! -le gritaba, al sentir que Hyde había girado y sus lentos pasos retumbaban en dirección a la salida-. ¡No lo hagas, por favor! ¡Detén esta locura! ¡No me mates así! ¡No me dejes! ¡No tan estúpidamente! ¡Basura! -le gritó enfurecido. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El picaporte se había cerrado definitivamente, para siempre.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

TSUKIAKARI NI JINSEI

(Vidas a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

página XIII

_**Nota de la Editora: **__Este fic tiene una secuela: __Tsukiakari ni Kage._

_**Fecha de publicación**: 23 de septiembre de 2006 - **Corrección**: Ogawa Saya_

* * *

><p>Las semanas habían pasado, y la fecha probable de llegada de tetsu69 a Tokyo había sido pasada. Los periodistas no podían hallar al ameno Tetsu. Buscaron información del paradero del tan querible compositor preguntando a Yukihiro y Ken, e incluso a Hyde, en su mansión de casado con Megumi. Nadie sabía qué había ocurrido con Tetsu. Su desaparición era un misterio. Ninguno de los tres integrantes del grupo había hecho declaraciones. El hermetismo protegía el secreto.<p>

Ken y Yukihiro almorzaban en un restaurante, esperando por Ein.

-Este curry es espectacular -comentó Ken devorando el alimento.

-Si comes así, ¡te harás obeso! -le comentó con una sonrisa, fumando.

-¡Naaa... con el ejercicio que me haces hacer cada noche, Yukki, nunca engordaré! -comentó chistoso, haciendo ruborizar a Yukihiro.

-¡Ya! ¡Cállate, molesto! -le comentó con fingida ofensa.

Ken saludó con la mano al hombre que ingresaba al establecimiento. Era Ein. Yukihiro lo saludó con amena sonrisa. Eran un buen grupo de amigos. Finalmente Yukihiro había perdido a su guitarrista y bajista contratados por Puffy. Sin poder trabajar en Acid Android, Ken le había propuesto reemplazar temporalmente a Sakura en la batería de los SOAP. Pero aquel tiempo se había extendido, hasta que finalmente Yukihiro había aceptado ser oficialmente el baterista del grupo.

Ein: ¡Perdón por la espera! ¡Es que me quedé dormido!

Ken: ¡Cuándo no! ¡Tú nunca madrugas!

Yukihiro: ¡Ni alardees tanto, Ken! ¡Que tú no eres mejor! -le comentó gracioso.

Ein: Y bueno, mañana tendremos nuestra presentación oficial, ¿cierto?

Yukihiro: Ajá.

Ken: Vamos a presentar a Yukihiro como el baterista oficial de los ASOA.

Ein: ¿ASOA? ¿Qué? -preguntó con rostro curioso.

Ken: Sí. Yo también puse esa cara, pero aquí el jefecito no quiere palabras agresivas del tipo 'pussy' -comentó señalando a Yukihiro con desidia, en un gesto gracioso, fingiendo acento de ofensa.

Ein: ¿Ah? ¡Yukki! ¿Te asusta la palabra? -le bromeó. Yukihiro lo miró con molestia simulada. Había perdido a su par de torturadores Hyde-Ken, pero había encontrado otro par que le igualaba: Ken-Ein.

Yukihiro: No. Claro que no. Pero es ofensivo. ¡Además, esto es una fusión de grupos!

Ken: ¡Ja! ¡Eso sólo te lo crees tú! ¡Qué fusión de grupo si somos los restos de lo que ha quedado! -acotó riendo abiertamente.

Ein: ¿Cómo? -el joven extranjero estaba extrañado.

Ken: ¡Ah! Sí, no te lo expliqué: ASOA: Acid sons of androids.

Ein: ¡Ah! En fin. ¡El nombre es lo de menos! -concluyó levantando sus hombros.

Yukihiro: ¿Entonces no te opones? -le preguntó con tranquilidad.

Ein: Naaa... ustedes dos hagan lo que quieran, mientras que yo pueda tener el éxito que necesito para conseguir lindas chicas... ¡no pido más!

Ken: ¡Ahhh! ¡Ein! ¡Eso no es vida!

Ein: ¡Ja! Dímelo tú, ¡maestro! -le comentó con ironía.

Ken: Ya te dije que abandoné toda aquella vida...

Ein: Sí, sí. Ya lo sé -Ken levantó una ceja extrañado.

Ken: ¿Y ese tono? ¿Por qué lo dices así?

Ein: Yukki me contó... -su rostro mostraba satisfacción por saber aquel secreto.

Ken: ¿Qué te contó? -miró a Ein con duda. ¿Habría hablado Yukihiro realmente?

Ein: ¡La razón del estado de tu espalda! -Ken miró a Yukihiro con sorpresa. ¿Acaso le habría dicho la verdad? Su amante le miró con una sonrisa.

Yukihiro: Acabé con tu gran secreto. ¡Te han atrapado! -Ken lo miró con mayor extrañeza, y una sensación de no comprender la situación le embargó.

Ken: ¿Qué te dijo? -le preguntó a Ein.

Ein: Que vives con tu amante...

Ken: ¡Ahhh! Ya veo... ¿y se atrevió a decirte el nombre? -miró con ojos rasgados a Yukihiro, en un tono de superioridad. Yukihiro acompañó el gesto con una sonrisa torcida, una extraña venganza. Ken lo miró con sorpresa. ¿En qué clase de juego estaba Yukihiro?

Ein: ¡Tienes unos gustos espantosos! -le dijo con algo de repugnancia.

Ken lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Ken: ¿Y lo dices tan abiertamente?

Ein: ¡Total, no me va a escuchar! -le sonrió con inocencia. Ken miró asustado a Yukihiro. ¿En qué juego había ingresado?

Ken: ¡Mierda, Yukki! ¿Qué le has dicho?

Ein: No te pongas nervioso.

Ken: ¡Qué te dijo este desgraciado! -le preguntó a Ein, sintiendo la risa de Yukihiro a su costado.

Ein: Pues... pues... Mikawa Ken'ichi...

Ken: ¿¡Queeeeeeee! -miró con molestia a Yukihiro. Éste reía abiertamente, sabiendo que haber dicho aquella confesión a Ein habría provocado de inmediato un rumor en toda la farándula, pues el extranjero era conocido por su poca capacidad de guardar secretos.

Ein: ¡Ya te dije! ¡No te preocupes!

Yukihiro reía abiertamente, Ken lo miraba con un fastidio fingido, pero en el fondo, sentía con placer el contemplar aquel gesto agraciado, aquel sonreír, y ese Yukihiro bromista, mimetizado tanto con él, tan propio, tan único, en cada vez.

* * *

><p>Riiiiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.<p>

-¿Hola? ¿Sí? ¿Quién habla? -Kaori había atendido el teléfono, apenas saliendo de su cama. La depresión la consumía en la desidia.

-Ve -una voz ronca, sin vida le contestaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién habla?

-Ve. Ve al departamento. Ayúdalo.

-¿Hyde? ¿Eres tú?

-Cuídalo. Cuídalo con tu alma. Y aléjalo de mi vida. Aléjalo -Kaori abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, en una premonición catastrófica. Aquella voz se oía tan demolida, tan exterminada. El peso de lo irremediable abatía el timbre ronco que llegaba a sus oídos. Un solo segundo duró el silencio, y el teléfono titiló sonoramente. Había colgado.

Kaori se levantó de su cama, se vistió, y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta. Tomó el picaporte con sus manos, pero se detuvo.

'Lo correcto'. Hyde había pronunciado esas palabras en el mismo tono apocalíptico con el que le había acabado de decir que lo alejara.

¿Alejarlo? ¿Alejar a Tetsu de Hyde? Sacó su mano del picaporte, y se la llevó al pecho. Se apoyó contra la puerta. Alejarlo. Ella sabía que aquellas palabras no eran nada. No eran absolutamente nada. Sólo una mentira. Sólo un triste deseo provocado por el dolor, por el no querer reconocer la realidad.

¿Era verdad que Tetsu se ahogaría con Hyde? ¿Era verdad que Hyde deseaba alejarlo de su vida? ¿Era verdad toda aquella historia, todo aquel desencuentro, esas palabras, aquellas miradas, esas situaciones? ¿Eran realidad? ¿O era sólo más de aquellas imágenes que formaba en su mente y las creía? Sonrió. La única verdad era que Tetsu era su dios, el dios por el que vivía, por el que amaba y moría, por el que mataba y resurgía de sus cenizas. Por el único que vivía.

Con determinación, abrió su puerta y abandonó aquel lugar. La tarde caía.

Abrió la puerta del departamento de Hyde. Encontró el lugar en penumbras, apenas iluminado por los póstumos rayos solares. Tristeza. Un ambiente tan abandonado. Parecía que la vida en ese departamento se había acabado hacía semanas. Vio a un costado del sillón las maletas. Eran de Tetsu. Las reconocía. Tenían polvo sobre su superficie. Mucho tiempo de ausencia. Se asustó.

Corrió hacia la habitación, y vio la triste escena.

Tetsu estaba arrojado a su propia infelicidad, a su propia desdicha, sobre la cama. Miraba perdido a través de la ventana, con ojos opacos. Sus manos pendían del borde de la cama, casi muertas, casi frías, casi moradas. Su respiración era tan lenta, y su rostro mostraba la más profunda soledad. Soledad e incomprensión.

Kaori se estremeció. No deseaba a Tetsu así. No deseaba que muriera de esa forma tan lenta, tan mísera.

Kaori era su devota, era su amante, era su fiel perro. Era todo lo que nadie podía ser para Tetsu, aunque éste no lo notara, y se negara a corresponderle. Ella lo amaba más allá de la vida, más allá de la fidelidad. Lo necesitaba. Pero no a costa de esa imagen.

Se acercó con lentitud y se sentó con suma delicadeza sobre la vera de la cama. Tetsu apenas la miró con tristeza. Ya no quería más dolor, ya no quería más culpa, ya no quería sentir más el dolor de la triste existencia, de la indigna representación que cada humano hace de su vida para dioses aburridos. Para olvidos.

Kaori lentamente tomó las manos de Tetsu, y las apoyó sobre el colchón. Estaban frías, como ella había supuesto.

Lo miró con amor, con pasión, con tristeza, con culpa.

Culpa.

Finalmente la gran culpa aparecía en su espíritu. ¿Acaso no era la más desnuda realidad que Tetsu estaba en ese estado por su culpa? Si su desesperación no la hubiera condenado a actuar de forma tan irracional presentándose ante Hyde de aquella manera... Si tan sólo hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para morir por sus propios medios, para acabar con su dolor, dejando a los que se amaban ser felices...

Sentía la culpa... Pero las dudas la atacaron de igual forma, y una en especial. ¿Por qué Hyde había aceptado? ¿Por qué?

¿Era verdad que Tetsu se ahogaría al lado de Hyde? ¿Era verdad aquello? ¿Eran verdad esas palabras que le había dicho al vocalista? ¿O simplemente fueron producto de los celos, de la miseria de su alma, de la tristeza de verse tan desolada? Y sí. Es que la soledad atormenta a sus víctimas de las formas más torturantes y las empuja a precipicios sin fondo, de eterno caer, de eterno errar, de eterno y perpetuo morir.

Kaori comenzó a llorar. Deseaba desaparecer, darle toda su vida a aquel joven que moría en la cama. Una cama con perfume a Hyde.

Apretó más sus manos, tratando de alguna forma, marcar su presencia en esa fría habitación.

Tetsu la miró, y le sonrió con una profunda tristeza. Ella sintió la impotencia en una forma nunca antes percibida. Allí estaba Tetsu, absolutamente libre de cadenas, libre de gente que lo presionara, libre de compromisos, entregado por completo a ella, como su última salvación, y aún así, Tetsu era inalcanzable. Le era quimérico. Era su imposible.

-Kaori... -le susurró con tristeza.

-Tetsu... no te abatas... -le susurró con melancolía.

-Perdóname... perdóname por tanto dolor causado... perdóname... -la culpa emergía en su devastada alma. El dolor del abandono, se contrastaba con aquella fiel figura de su amiga Kaori. Una amiga eterna, que siempre se hacía presente cuando él ya no daba más, cuando sus fuerzas se agotaban en la más terrible desdicha.

-Basta, Tetsu. no tienes la culpa de nada...

-Sí, la tengo. Te dejé, te dejé tan sola... y no te amé... y ahora... en pago... soy abandonado... -sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de tristeza, iluminados tenuemente por la incipiente luna que salía por el borde superior del marco del ventanal.

-No. No. No eres abandonado -no sabía qué decir. Tal vez mentir, tal vez crear nuevas imágenes con las que montarse el bello paisaje en el cual creer. En el cual transformar su realidad.

-Sí. Me abandonó... y lo más triste de eso... es que no lo entiendo.

-Tetsu... -no podía resistirlo, no podía ver a Tetsu de aquella forma. Aunque ella muriera, aunque sintiera el dolor final del desgarro de su alma, ella salvaría a Tetsu, con imágenes, con mentiras, con un paraíso quimérico, pero lo salvaría, porque era su dios, era su todo-. Tetsu, él me llamó... para que te ayudara.

-¿Te llamó? -le miró con tristeza y sonrisa cálida. Quizás un recuerdo lo había rozado-. ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Que te cuidara... él te ama... -Kaori dejó sus manos, y apoyó las propias en el regazo, mirando el suelo. Sabía la verdad, sabía lo que Tetsu y Hyde sentían desde mucho antes que ellos mismos. Lo sabía, pero prefería mentirse, y mentirles. Sólo por el estúpido deseo de una joven de querer ser feliz. ¿Pero acaso era posible? Tetsu la miró con asombro.

-Tú siempre tan fiel. Tan pura -le comentó con tristeza, observándola con cariño-. Desearía tanto amarte como te mereces. Desearía tanto amarte a ti.

-No mientas -le sonrió con tristeza.

-Ya no más, Kaori. Ya no quiero mentir más. Ya no quiero más nada. Sólo quiero desaparecer. Me siento tan vacío -Kaori lo miró con horror.

Ella se había equivocado. Tetsu se ahogaba ahora. Sólo ahora. Y ella no lo podría detener.

-Tetsu. Vive. Por favor. Empecemos de vuelta. Tal vez podamos mejorar...

-No. Tú vives para mí. Y yo... simplemente no sé para qué lo hago...

-No me dejes. No te ahogues. No me abandones -le suplicó, le rogó. No soportaba aquel estado de humillación, de devastación de su dios. Un dios caído, un dios ahogado en el dolor. Un dios tan etéreo iluminado por la luna de aquella forma tan lóbrega. El gran enigma. Su misterio. Daría su vida por darle un sentido a Tetsu. Daría su alma, por darle a él una. Daría todo su ser para recuperar en Tetsu todo aquello tan bello del pasado, aquellas bromas, aquellas sonrisas. Todo lo que era y que se había esfumado. Lo haría, aunque sintiera el fingimiento de los sentimientos de él para con ella, aunque sintiera como cada noche la poseía de forma enajenada, de forma tan ruin, tan ausente, aunque mendigara el amor de Tetsu, aunque todo ello la llevara a la locura, a la marginalidad, a la más profunda sensación de soledad. Pero es que sin él, la soledad era peor. Vivir la soledad con él, resultaba menos dolorosa que sin él, aunque sintiera la humillación, la vacuidad de las sensaciones, el fingimiento de las palabras. Pero lo amaba. Amaría por los dos. Amaría para ayudarle.

Kaori se inclinó sobre Tetsu, y le besó con ternura. Éste sólo recibió aquel simple cariño con tristeza. Deseaba tanto a otra persona, y besaba con tanta culpa a la joven.

-Tetsu, empecemos de vuelta. Aunque no sea lo mismo, aunque no me ames, aunque vivas en tu recuerdo. Vive para atesorar esas joyas pasadas. Vive sólo para que Hyde no muera en el olvido. En tu olvido. Y yo me encargaré de amarte, aunque nos mintamos, aunque creásemos nuestra propia realidad. Aunque vivamos sólo de mentiras. Pero al menos... estaremos vivos... -le susurró en el oído, en una súplica desesperada, en un ruego lleno de dolor.

-¿Estaremos vivos?

Kaori comprimió su rostro con dolor. Aquella contestación era la más dolorosa jamás recibida, y dicha con un tono tan triste. Lo abrazó, llorando sobre su pecho, mientras Tetsu sólo miraba la ventana, miraba la luna.

Creyó por un instante caer en su trance. El trance de la luna. Y es que allí estaba la esfera celestial, riéndose de su desdicha, riéndose de aquella historia apasionada, conflictiva, profunda. Suspiró con dolor. La luna, con su infinita crueldad, testigo de cada noche, de cada

suspiro, de cada sentimiento escondido, se mostraba ante él con el susurro mágico de lo eterno. Una luna que vivía para un sol tan lejano a ella, y aún así vivía. ¿Vivía?

Ferocidad. Allí estaba ella, inhumándolo a él, y esa joven que lloraba sobre su pecho. Testigo una vez más de la desdicha humana. Testigo muda de aquellos personajes que vivieron la tragedia en su piel. Todos en el olvido. Tetsu miró al seudo-astro con tristeza. Sintió una amarga similitud. Tetsu había perdido a su sol, y sólo le restaba vivir con aquel simple reflejo. Aunque viviera en esa soledad estelar, aunque viviera rodeado de ilusiones, de mentiras, de quimeras, que creía como su realidad. La única posibilidad de existir. Ser un simple reflejo del pasado. Ser sólo la sombra de lo que había sido. Ser un reflejo en vías de extinción. Un simple reflejo de su amor. Un reflejo y nada más.

* * *

><p>Hyde cortó el teléfono. Megumi había escuchado esa extraña conversación, pero decidió nunca preguntar. No le correspondía, no le interesaba, no veía que Hyde se importara por ello.<p>

Una súbita tristeza rodeó al vocalista, quien se había encerrado en la habitación.

Ella solamente se abstuvo de ir y permaneció en la cocina, terminando la cena. Miraba por la ventana, como el atardecer doraba la ciudad. Y por una extraña razón, sintió la soledad más fuerte que nunca. ¿Por qué había aceptado? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el haber ratificado esa decisión era sólo para evitar que el paso del tiempo los sorprendiera en la soledad? Pero... ¿qué otra cosa, sino eso, sentía a cada momento?

Sonrió con amargura. Sabía la respuesta. Sabía que todo lo hacía por amor, amor a través de su orgullo. Cerró sus ojos, y suspiró.

-¡Hyde! ¡A comer! -gritó con un tono agradable. Pero no recibió respuesta.

Prefirió no insistir. Comió sola en la cocina, en la penumbra que iluminaba con escaso brillo la luna naciente.

Era extraño, pero por primera vez, notaba lo místico que podía ser el cuarto de la cocina con aquel fulgor plateado. La culpa comenzó a hacer un pequeño movimiento punzante en su pecho. ¿Pero culpa de qué?

Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación. Allí estaba Hyde, tendido boca abajo, con su torso desnudo, iluminado por la luna. Mostrándole aquellas pequeñas alas. ¿Por qué se las habría tatuado?

Se acercó a él, y acarició su espalda, arrodillándose sobre la cama. Hyde no hacía nada. Seguía como si aquel toque no existiera. Miró hacia la mesa de luz, pues un brillo plateado la había distraído. Una pulsera. Una endemoniada pulsera, con una calavera de ojos rubí.

Extraño. Nunca la había visto antes.

Se quitó el vestido, dejándose sólo la fina enagua.

Se sentó sobre Hyde, abriendo sus rodillas para poder acomodarse en la zona lumbar del cantante. Lentamente, aquellas caricias se transformaban en un masaje que perturbaba a Hyde. Hyde se tensionaba, conteniendo sus lágrimas. Una vez más, el pasado en su presente. Pero esta vez, el pretérito bello, contrastado con una resignada actualidad. No pudo soportar más aquella sensación, y lentamente se giró, para quedar sentado en la cama, mirándola a los ojos. No quería que ella hablara de sus alas. No más pasado en su presente. Esos recuerdos debían ser atesorados en lo más profundo de su ser.

Ella le sonrió con vergüenza, con temor.

Hyde besó el cuello de Megumi, y lentamente la despojó de su enagua, mientas la acomodaba sobre la cama. Megumi estaba atónita. Nunca antes Hyde la había tocado, la había besado. Ahora lo hacía con una admirable experiencia, pero de tan amargo sabor. Y aún a pesar de ello, a Megumi sólo le interesaba el amor a través de su orgullo.

Despojó de la ropa a Hyde, y se entregaron a aquella mentira, entre suspiros y gemidos que no decían palabra alguna, que no expresaban sentimiento alguno. Sólo dos animales. Ambos sabían que ello no los conduciría a nada más diferente que lo inevitable. Ninguno deseó evadirlo, ninguno se detuvo. Sólo como animales, con un cariño lejano talvez, perdido en un pasado, pero sólo eso.

Finalizado el acto, Hyde se recostó a su lado, y se giró mirando la ventana. Megumi lo abrazó por detrás, y apoyó su rostro en la nuca de Hyde. Nada había tenido de especial. Nada. Y Hyde notaba la diferencia con tormento. No había nada allí. No había sentido la piel erizarse, ni aquella electricidad sobre su columna. Tampoco había logrado percibir cómo sus alas se extendían, cómo nacían ilusoriamente de su espalda, cómo se desplegaban empujadas por el placer, por el amor, por toda aquella inocencia de ese hombre-niño. No había sentido nada de ello. Sólo la carne, como animales.

-Hyde... te amo... -le dijo en un susurro sin sentimiento, con orgullo.

-Yo también -respondió, sabiendo que sólo haría sentir bien a Megumi, no por el afecto, sino por el ego.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en aquella fría cama, sabiendo que aquel acto solo traería las consecuencias con los meses, y que a ninguno de los dos le importaba realmente.

Hyde miraba la luna, sintiendo la caricia vacía de Megumi sobre su cintura y abdomen. Aquella caricia que lo sumía en los más dulces recuerdos con Tetsu. Un pasado tan reciente y que ya le parecía tan imposible, tan inalcanzable, tan irremediablemente perdido.

Evocaba sus caricias, su roce tembloroso, sus tiernas palabras, su sonrisa. Esa bella sonrisa que su mente perpetuaría por los años, hasta el día de su muerte, hasta que en su propio Evergreen despidiera el mundo manteniendo en su visión nublada esa sonrisa, ese rostro, con ese brillo tan puro de su mirar, con ese hoyuelo lleno de tanta inocencia.

La luna lo iluminaba en sus pensamientos, sumiéndolos en los más bellos recuerdos de su salvador, de aquel que borró con cada beso, con cada palabra los estragos de aquel fantasmal espectro de su pasado. Su benefactor, que debía ser salvaguardado de la oscuridad de Hyde. Porque era lo correcto. Hacía ese mal, sólo por lo correcto.

Tetsu debía ser amado por alguien tan puro como Kaori, y no por un demonio oscurecido como él. Ya no importaba.

Ya no importaba su existencia, ya no importaba su oscuridad o soledad. Sólo viviría su eterno Evergreen hasta que el día llegara finalmente. Hasta tanto, sólo cantaría con absoluta conciencia hacia aquellos recuerdos, hacia aquellas miradas, hacia aquellas vivencias tan recientes y que se presentaban tan lejanas. La luna lo sumía en el trance nuevamente.

Se levantó con tristeza, y dejando a Megumi abrazando su lugar vacío en la cama, se dirigió a su cuarto de estudios y comenzó a escribir. Escribía esbozando aquellas canciones, traduciendo sus dolores, sólo para él. Sólo por mantener el recuerdo, sólo para alcanzar un poco de inmortalidad, para que la luna cruel no los sumiera a ellos también en el olvido.

Desesperado, escribía con desolación. Quería evitar a toda costa el olvido. El abandono de aquel pasado, el extravío de lo tan bellamente vivido, de cómo había renacido, de cómo había sido salvo por él. Sólo un intento desesperado de evitar el olvido, y perpetuarlo en su Evergreen. Y eternizarlo por siempre.

La luna lo iluminaba con una sonrisa irónica, lo alumbraba sabiendo que ese sol se apagaba lentamente. Un demonio que con mansedumbre caía más profundo en aquel mar de olvidos. Un demonio sin alas. Un ángel caído.

* * *

><p>Yukihiro descansaba de las sensaciones tan intensas, apoyando su rostro en el cuello de su amante, besando aquel lunar que le parecía tan sensual. Ken lo acariciaba, como siempre, rozando la suave piel de Yukihiro con sus pulgares. Respiraban agitados, sintiendo el calor de los cuerpos, sintiendo su respiración, su placer, su bienestar, el aroma del otro sobre la propia piel.<p>

Más pasión, más paraíso, más esencia, cada vez, siendo único siempre. La luna iluminaba la cama de los amantes, como todas las noches lo hacía, envidiosa de aquella extraña relación, del cambio que había surgido en ellos. Disgustada de que aquella entrega tan pura del baterista, hubiera transformado de tal manera a un ser tan instintivo e impulsivo como era el alto japonés.

Ken detuvo su caricia, y miró a través de la ventana.

Yukihiro besaba con suavidad el cuello de Ken, recuperándose de las intensas sensaciones. Notaban que cada vez que hacían el amor, se entregaban tan apasionadamente que caían más exhaustos, más completos, más llenos en cada vez. Las sensaciones se intensificaban, en lugar se tornarse cotidianas. Algo en ellos era especial, que los ayudaba a ser siempre únicos en cada vez. Algo tan secreto, tan enigmático, que la misma luna desconocía, pero que envidiaba con profundo rencor. Algo que ellos mismos tampoco reconocían.

-¿Ken? ¿Pasa algo? -se incorporó levemente, y apoyó su rostro en el pecho de Ken, sintiendo el latir del corazón en su interior. Tan simple, tan vivo.

-Estoy preocupado -comentó con seriedad. Yukihiro sabía lo que ocurría. A él le pasaba lo mismo.

-Sí. Lo sé. Y yo también.

-¿Dónde estará? -preguntó con tristeza. Yukihiro se sumió en el silencio-. ¿No tienes idea? -le preguntó buscando la tranquilidad en ese ser que siempre se la daba.

-No lo sé. Su departamento está cerrado. Nadie lo ha visto ir allí en mucho tiempo...

-¿Y en el de Hyde? -preguntó mirando a su amante reposar en su pecho.

-No lo creo. Sería muy cruel. Regresar de donde te han echado... -susurró con temor.

-Puede ser... ¿por qué lo habrá hecho? ¡Mierda! ¡Cómo pudo casarse en pocas semanas! ¡Rayos! ¿Qué les pasó? -preguntó dolido, compartiendo aquella desolación que, sabía, poseían sus dos amigos.

-No lo sé. Demasiado dolor tal vez...

-¿Hn? -Ken lo miró con sorpresa-. ¿Qué dices?

-No lo sé. No lo sé. Pero me da temor...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no hay felicidad. No hay más que ilusión. Y tengo miedo -su voz grave, tranquila, tan pacífica, se mantenía tan serena diciendo su más profundo sentir, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Ken. El guitarrista sintió un escalofrío ante aquella presión en el abrazo.

-Yukki. ¿Por qué tienes miedo? -le preguntó, sólo para confirmar lo que su amante pensaba.

-¿Y si esto lo es también? ¿Y si esto se acaba? -susurró con serenidad. Ken lo miró con una suave sonrisa, levantando el mentón de Yukihiro para fijar su mirada en él.

-Todo se acaba, Yukki. Todo tiene un final. Pero hasta tanto, ¿no sería mejor disfrutar, sin pensar en ello? ¿Sin empañar el momento?

-Pero es necesario hablarlo, es necesario temerlo...

-No es preciso temerlo, Yukki. Con la muerte todo se acaba... eso es irremediable, no te entristezcas con ello -Yukihiro le sonrió. Notó la sutileza tan perfecta que había adquirido su amante. Él temía por el fin de las cosas, pero Ken sólo había hablado de la muerte. Era la forma más bella de decirle que sólo con el fin del cuerpo el sentimiento compartido se extinguiría.

Lo miró con intensidad, sonriendo, agradecido por todo, agradecido por la simpleza que había logrado adquirir. Lo besó con devoción, con suavidad, y se acurrucó sobre su cuello, para que el sueño los encontrara a ambos.

Y la luna miró aquella escena, escuchó aquellas palabras, con dolor. Dolor de descubrir que aquellos dos seres reconocían la simpleza de sus limitaciones, de que no esperaban más allá de aquel bienestar, de aquel sentimiento de sencillez. Y en ese simple existir, no les importaba ser olvidados por el mundo. Sólo les bastaba estar cerca, compartir con serenidad, con afecto las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

Y así, la luna, una vez más, se elevaba en el cielo, buscando con desesperación el sol, el reflejo de aquel ser, de aquella estrella. Su única estrella. Un imposible.

La crueldad la alimentaba en su soledad, y por veces, accedía a permitir el ingreso del trance a ciertos mortales. A los más sufrientes, a los que lloraban en su soledad, en lo que vivían dentro de su propio desierto.

Los miraba con tristeza, reconociendo en cada uno de ellos su propia tragedia. Y es que la vida sólo era un ir y venir de sufrimientos. Y la soledad empujaba a las víctimas a las equivocaciones más caras.

Así, cuatro historias eran llevadas por la luna, sumidas en el olvido, y perpetuadas en la mente de cada uno de los protagonistas, para que ante el día final, donde el término sería irremediable, recordaran con melancolía, con amor, con aquel vacío que genera la evocación nostálgica, aquellos momentos atesorados, para ingresar al estado de eternidad.

Para caer finalmente, en la más entrañable soledad oscura, viviendo eternamente, sólo ese recuerdo. Triste paraíso, oscuro y doloroso final.

Owaritakunaikedo, owaru...

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE AUTOR<strong>

¡Guau! 195 paginas! ¡Mierda! ¡Si que me he excedido! Les juro que en la planificación inicial del fic (la diagramación y todo eso que se hace siempre para tener los lineamientos principales de la trama) había aproximado que la historia en menos de 50 paginas llegaba a su fin. Pero como ven, el diagrama solo funcionó hasta más o menos la mitad del texto, pues, como lo he dicho en mis anteriores fics, ¡estos personajes hacen lo que quieren!^^ jajajaj

Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¡Pasemos a las típicas preguntas que considero pueden hacerse, aclaraciones y tal vez, algunos comentarios para ayudar a comprender este desastre de escritura!^^.

¿PORQUE HYDE-TETSU?

Bueno. La verdad, es que en las fotos de L'Arc~En~Ciel y demás, se los ve tan estéticamente bonitos. Es muy contrastante. Con la personalidad agresiva que intenta dar Hyde y la inocencia y simpatía que siempre muestra el querible Tetsu, no pude dejar de considerar que eran entrañablemente complementados. Además, del grupo son los dos que más me gustan, justamente por esas cualidades: Hyde: sensualmente femenino con una agresividad masculina notable. Tetsu: el tierno del grupo, simpático de rostro aniñado, con tan pésimo estilo de vestir que genera agrado. Es el responsable y correcto del grupo sin perder esa ternura infantil.^^

¿PORQUE YUKIHIRO-KEN?

Pues si. Esta no estaba planeada. La relación salió en la marcha. Yukihiro siempre se lo ve como un ser callado y muy misterioso, con cierto grado de melancolía. Es inmediato pensar que su antípoda es un tipo como Ken, desfachatado, pervertido, y grosero, con gran facilidad para la conversación. Si. Yukihiro tenía un secreto muy profundo que había entristecido su mirar. Pues bien. Extrañamente el texto viró a que aquel secreto no era nada más ni nada menos que Ken. Lo tenía que ser, porque Yukihiro se me muestra como un ser con mucho interior. Las personas calladas, reservadas casi siempre demuestran eso. Tienen una profunda filosofía, y porque no, una oscuridad propia. Y eso es lo que siempre me fascina. La oscuridad de los personajes. La misma oscuridad que tiene Hyde, y otra de las causas por las que me gusta tanto. ¡Y es que las criaturas de la noche nos buscamos entre nosotros!^^ jajaj.

En fin. Siguiendo con el tema. La cuestión es que me parecía terriblemente contrastante con el Ken tan instintivo, tan reducido al nivel de los placeres básicos. Y es que en el fondo, no me gustan los personajes que pierden su vida en la superficialidad. Creí que una forma de salvar a Ken era ser ayudado por Yukihiro. Ahora, lo que realmente me sorprendió es que me fue imposible inventar alguna situación creíble para romper esta relación, y sorprendentemente, es la primera vez que escribo con un final relativamente feliz para una pareja. Supongo que como lo narré con la luna, ellos tenían ese secreto. El secreto que nadie sabe cual es, y por el cual, pocas parejas en todo el mundo, apenas contadas con los dedos de la mano, logran pasar su vida en ese estado de bienestar permanente, sin caer en el aburrimiento, sin caer en la necesidad de buscar fuera de la relación cosas que no existen. Tal vez sea el famoso 'amor eterno'. Pero que en realidad, son muy pocos los privilegiados que lo gozan. Casi nadie logra tener acceso a ese sentimiento. Yo creo que la clave fue que tanto Ken como Yukihiro aceptaban al otro como era, con ninguna otra exigencia más que la lealtad. Y es que como siempre he pensado, en la vida humana, la lealtad es la virtud por excelencia, madre de las demás virtudes, porque si uno es leal con uno mismo, con sus ideas, con sus amigos y con todo lo que le es importante, si uno se mantiene fiel a sí mismo, el mundo sería un lugar de gente que apasionada por lo que hace, por lo que defiende, y aunque tomáramos caminos diferentes, las peleas, las luchas serían frontales, directas, honrosas. Nadie se permitiría la traición, y el golpe por la espalda, y en definitiva, sería un mundo mejor. Un mundo con sus complicaciones, pero con sinceridad.

Yo creo que eso es lo que finalmente estos personajes me han enseñado...^^ jejeje.. si hay posibilidad de que algo dure, solo con la sinceridad/lealtad puede perdurar en el tiempo... ¿pero quienes realmente son capaces de eso?... alguien tan desfachatado como Ken, que no le importa nada de la opinión ajena (solo mantener su reputación de conquistador, más producto de la costumbre y su ego viril que por una necesidad de mantener un status ante la opinión pública) y alguien tan introvertido como Yukihiro, tan profundo y a la vez tan esencial e inocente, que le sería imposible no ser leal a lo que piensa, a lo que siente, a lo que ama. Simplemente personajes muy complementados que encastran de esa forma. La cuestión es que por extraño que parezca, es la primera vez que escribo un final feliz para algún personaje. ¡Y eso asusta!^^ Jajajaja

¿QUE LE PASA A TETSU?

Si. Si. En más de una oportunidad me he reído sola, porque resulta que el joven, duda permanentemente, y se miente aún no queriéndose mentir. Es la misma acción de Kaori, en la versión de complacer aún cuando el otro no quiere que le complazca y justamente hace eso, por el simple circulo vicioso que genera. Jajaja.

Espero que Tetsu no haya quedado excesivamente confundido que raye lo no creíble. Creo que una persona en su estado, en su situación, con esa siniestra manía de querer mentirse para no ver la situación, para no enfrentarse a la realidad, no genera otra sensación que esa absoluta impresión de pérdida total del camino. Resulta interesante descubrir a Kaori en esa situación análoga. Además, Tetsu vive mostrando felicidad y buen humor, y la gente que tiene aquella bella predisposición, siempre esconde sus dudas y sus temores en lo más profundo de su ser, ahogándose lentamente. Tetsu es como un niño perdido, un niño que no quiere crecer, que se miente, que continua creyendo las leyendas, las fantasías, porque el mundo de la realidad es muy duro para él solo, y además, en busca de agradar, se mostrarse tan bien, tan feliz, y en cierta forma, en complacer, se crea su propia imagen y la vende a todos sus conocidos. Tetsu muere en sus propias mentiras creídas realidad, y al chocar a cada instante con una falsedad, con una imagen holográfica, duda, y vuelve a mentirse, generando un círculo vicioso del cual no hay salida. Tetsu no tiene solución. No como Ken que pudo salir de aquellas mentiras. Tetsu es un personaje que como muchas personas, vive mintiéndose. Vive teniendo conciencia de que miente, pero aún ante esa verdad, prefiere engañarse, y continuar creyendo que él no tiene esa manía. Una especie de locura, una especie de enajenación. Una tortura.

KAORI Y MEGUMI. ¿UNA NUEVA VISIÓN?

He leído en muchos fics que a estas dos jóvenes las dejan como histéricas, aguafiestas, entrometidas, etc... ¡y lo entiendo absolutamente! ¡Todas son fans! Pero intenté cambiar ese papel, en busca de darles una profundidad. Megumi no resultó muy diferente de lo que he leído por ahí. Es simplemente que su relación se me hace bastante inocua. Al ver el video de la primera vez que se conocieron Megumi y Hyde, ciertamente me decepcioné. ¿Será que no me gusta esa actitud en las chicas? Eso de reír tontamente, mirar el suelo, poner las manos en el regazo y levantar los ojos en un gesto de timidez tan absurda, no me parece ni natural ni propio. Siempre me pareció una costumbre cultural impuesta a muchas mujeres. Lo mismo ocurre en occidente. Esos gestos femeninos no naturales no me gustan. Hay mujeres que nacieron con ellos, y que los usan con tal elegancia y gracia que realmente son fabulosas, pero otras, que se mimetizaron solo por una cuestión cultural, los realizan de forma tan sobre actuada, que

no me agrada. ¿Será porque pierden naturalidad? Seguro. La cuestión es que Megumi no me pareció muy interesante para desarrollar, ¡y por eso lo que escribí!^^

Sintetizando: Megumi en realidad amó a Hyde profundamente. Pero con el tiempo, el desprecio, el rechazo le hizo cambiar aquel sentimiento a uno de orgullo. La humillación de mendigar cariño se equiparó con el desarrollo de un ego, de una vanidad quebrantada que terminó opacando el sentimiento puro. Un caso del amor que se esfuma, que se muere, porque la pareja resulta ser alimentada solo por uno de los dos. Y ante ese sentimiento, solo resta la separación, que es lo que ocurrió en el fic. Pero como suele pasar, la soledad empuja a sus víctimas a los más crueles pozos, y finalmente Hyde, buscando no hundir a Tetsu en su mundo tan oscuro, termino eligiéndola solo por temor a la soledad. Ni aún al final, el amor prima, solo el miedo a la soledad. Esa lastimera condición que hace errar a tantos humanos.

Kaori es otro tema. Es la dueña de mi lástima. Me dio tanta pena. Otro de los personajes que llegaron a donde llegaron si que yo lo hubiera diagramado siquiera. Kaori simplemente había sido pensada para ser un triangulo en la vida de Tetsu. Pero extrañamente, no se hizo rival. Se hizo tremendamente pura. Amar de esa forma tan peligrosa es tan ideal. Supongo que es la idealización del amor abnegado, y no por nada lo relacioné con la religión. El mismo amor de la religión. El mismo. El que acepta, se hace a un costado, y llora en su soledad, con la alegría de saber que lo amado se halla feliz. Un amor extremadamente devoto. Y un profundo dolor. Porque ella no es religiosa, es humana, y el no tener siquiera una retribución ante tanto amor, debe ser tan doloroso. Creo que ella se merece un cariño adicional, por tener el valor de darse tan enteramente, sin recibir nada a cambio, a costa de la realidad. Y al final del fic, se entrega a su propia ruina, acompañando a Tetsu en ese camino final. Solo por no morir en soledad. Para estar muertos y acompañados. Triste.

Y LA PREGUNTA DEL MILLON. ¿PORQUE HYDE HIZO LO QUE HIZO?

Y como mi típica respuesta esperable: ¡no lo se! ^^ jajajaj. Si, si. Escribo yo, aunque no lo crean. ^^U Por alguna extraña razón (ni tan extraña, tengo plena conciencia de ello) hice que tomara esa decisión y cubrí aquella causa con confusiones, con indefiniciones. Para decir la verdad, lo hice porque aquella persona para la que siempre escribo me hizo lo mismo. Y créanme, que es verdaderamente extraño hallar la razón por la cual, dos personas amándose tanto, se separan por decisión de una sola, y ante el cuestionamiento de la otra, solo recibe contestaciones confusas. Lo peor de esa situación, es que pasado los años, el sentimiento perdura intacto, pero la separación sigue siendo real, y todo aquel sentimiento lo recibe un tercero, que es querido de forma lastimera, mientras que esas dos personas siguen sintiendo lo mismo en la soledad de cada una. Preguntar la causa a esa persona que decidió terminar con esa relación es realmente un misterio para mi. Las respuestas que suelen dar son siempre de la índole evasiva: "es lo mejor" "no te merezco" "esto no funcionará" "ya veras que me lo agradecerás" "no sigas que nos dañamos" etc. Contestaciones que hacen que aquella persona elija por sobre la otra, y ésta se quede expectante, paralizada, viendo como su ser querido se va, sabiendo con plena conciencia que nada de ello es verdad, y que una causa tan oculta, tan misteriosa es totalmente desconocida por el abandonado. Una causa tan extraña. Una causa que a pesar del amor entre dos personas, que perdura en el tiempo, sin haber de por medio palabras, ni promesas, un amor realmente puro, hace que se separen, y tomen caminos diferentes. ¿Que tipo de causa puede ser? Y lo más extraño es que sucede más veces de lo que uno cree. Escuchar las almas en pena, en las recorridas nocturnas, no hace más que mostrar que esos amores son tan comunes, y tan inexplicables. Yo no tengo capacidad alguna para responder. Sería interesante preguntarle a ellos, a los que deciden con tal impunidad. No lo se. Pero me pareció que Hyde, con su pasado, no podía actuar de otra forma, que como siempre lo ha hecho: enigmático y misterioso, impulsado por los recuerdos, por la realidad, por el temor a la soledad. En definitiva, todo aquello es muy bien expresado en sus canciones, que son representaciones de su ser. ¡Palabras dichas por él!^^

OTRAS PREGUNTAS DE MENOR RELEVANCIA:

¿QUE ES EL MUSIC STATION?

Es un programa típico de Japón de música, donde van los artistas, y tras un breve entrevistado, muestran las novedades de sus creaciones.

¿QUIENES SON LAS PUFFY?

Grupo de música formado por dos chicas del cual he escuchado solo un tema, y terminé con una crisis auditiva!^^ Jajaja (sin ofender a quien les gusta! Por favor!) y es que cantan bien, pero para mi gusto, su timbre resulta muy agudo.

¿QUIEN ES MIKAWA KEN'ICHI?

si alguien conoce a los L'Arc~En~Ciel, y conoce el Kohaku y demás espectáculos de música, me imagino que no es necesario explicar quien es este personaje tan estrafalario... jejeje^^ pero para los que no, es un tipo medio transformista. Gusta de cantar vestido de mujer usando una ropa muy llamativa.

¿PORQUE REGRESO ANTES DE TIEMPO YUKKI?

Los padres le exigían, y la añoranza de Ken. Ya se pueden imaginar a los padres preguntando: ¿y no te has fijado en nadie?. ¡No hay cosa que hastíe mas que eso!..¬¬U

QUE QUISO DECIR YUKKI A KEN CUANDO LE RESPONDIÓ 'MIS PADRES, MIS AMIGOS, MI MUNDO... Y TU'

Pues bien. Yukki es reservado, es una persona enigmática, y como tal sabe que a pesar de su personalidad cordial, que le favoreció el cariño de todos, no puede evitar pensar que las expectativas que el resto de las personas han puesto en él, se malogren. Y no en el sentido de miedo ante el mundo, sino en el sentido mas puro: de dañar con su mundo, con su vida a ese ser que ama a causa de su entorno. O sea, prefiere el secreto, solo por beneficiar a Ken. No desea que nada le lastime. Es por eso el 'tu' que usa. A Yukihiro le cuesta mucho evidenciar su mundo emocional, ya sea con amigos, con sus padres o con su amante. Prefiere proteger a Ken con el secreto, para que su entorno no lo dañe, debido a que es un ser tan reservado, tan poco demostrativo. Solo con Ken aprende a no serlo. Si. ¡Tanto código estos dos que ya ni yo se lo que quieren decir!^^ jajaajja

VOCABULARIO DE HYDE:

Sip. Si habla con términos demoníacos, no creo que hablar con aquellas palabrotas le afecten... yo creo que marcan su personalidad. A final de cuentas, las malas palabras existen para que uno las use y con ellas, dé rasgos a su personalidad. ¿No? ^_^

Y bueno. Una producción rara, en un tiempo extraño. La comencé dos días antes de empezar con la facultad y en menos de un mes, usando solo algunas horas de los fines de semana logré terminarla. Espero que les haya sido de su agrado, y ya saben , las criticas más despiadadas, las críticas constructivas, y los comentarios de errores, problemas de compresión, sintaxis y demás, me las envían a mi correo electrónico con un asunto del tipo 'fic L'Arc~En~Ciel' o algo por el estilo para saber que no son propagandas, y yo con gusto, en mi reducido tiempo asimilaré las criticas y contestaré en la brevedad que se me permita... ¡realmente deseo mejorar mi capacidad de escritura, y sin criticas, no se puede!^^

También invito a tods los lectors a que pasen por mi foro. Un foro de charla general, a pesar de tener el nombre de un fic ya hecho. La cuestión, es que es un foro simplemente para aprovechar espacio en el que ustedes puedan corregirme, puedan preguntarme, cuestionarme, y porque no, contarme sobre sus propias opiniones. Como lo he dicho antes, mi mayor deseo no es tanto escribir para entretener, sino para reflexionar. Si mi texto te invita a la meditación, al planteamiento de la conducta humana, y en consecuencia, a algún tipo de aprendizaje, de revelación de alguna verdad, de un mejoramiento espiritual o intelectual, creeme que me sentiré absolutamente satisfecha. Lo mejor que se puede hacer en la vida, es pensar. Pensar, reflexionar, para ser leales. Como dije, leales con todo lo que nos rodea, con nuestro interior, y actuar en consecuencia. Con ese pensar, hasta las peleas más sangrientas serían tan leales, y no resultarían tan crueles. La lealtad es todo en este mundo, y sin embargo en los días que nos toca vivir, parece que no vale nada. O al menos, vale un par de ceros a la derecha.

En fin. Eso es todo, y como les dije, ahora si, no creo escribir hasta el próximo año, ¡en las vacaciones de verano!^^ Mientras tanto, tienen el foro o mi mail (busquen en mi profile) y los otros fics que he hecho. Si pueden leerlos y darme sus criticas, ¡mucho mejor!^^. Yo deseo mejorar la forma en que intento dar mensajes. Si me comentan que mensaje les ha llegado, eso me ayudará a mejorar la metodología. Y se los agradeceré eternamente. Ayuden a esta mala escritora.^^

¡Muchas gracias por utilizar tu preciado tiempo en leer estos intentos frustrantes de fics!. Muchas gracias.

Jinsei No Maboroshi

* * *

><p>Los otros fics se hallan en con el seudónimo de "Jinsei No Maboroshi"<p>

Profile: .net/u/866049/Jinsei_No_Maboroshi

Foro: dentro del profile.

Mail: dentro del profile.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


End file.
